Sakura Tree
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: One by one they fell, and one by one they rose. To accept it as an endless cycle is just the cover. But what's always been overlooked are the contents deep within as the poison continues to eat its way till there's nothing left but rot and decay. It's sad how oblivious and how easily they forgot. Something must be done, yes. Hopefully, everything will turn out right this time. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Immortality is something no one should even_ _ **think**_ _of pursuing in the first place. It's actually sad, heartbreaking, and most of all… lonely. Her existence was akin to a ghost of superstitious myths, drifting aimlessly in the mortal plane with the wind, unnoticed, unfelt, and unheard. It was infuriating, but it was more depressing._

 _No matter how hard she tried, no matter how many miracles she could muster- just to be noticed, just to be felt, just to be heard- it was futile. While her siblings' names were praised, revered, and worshipped, she was left forgotten in the minds and hearts of the people._

 _No… not forgotten._

 _To them, she never even_ _ **existed**_ _._

 _Well there is that small family who believed in her… but they, too, were wiped out of existence._

 _It hurt, it really hurt; to watch village after village, city after city, generation after generation, rise and fall like blossoming flowers in spring and wilt during the harsh winters. But it was truly a nightmare. She just wanted to be_ _ **acknowledged**_ _, to experience the camaraderie of_ _ **friendship**_ _, and the_ _ **love**_ _of a_ _ **family**_ _._

 _If she could choose, she would've preferred_ _ **death**_ _._

* * *

Tsunade watched as students milled out of the school through a window from the Hokage's office. She watched little boys and girls split and combine into groups, others running up to meet with their families coming to fetch them. But her honey-colored eyes remained transfixed on a little girl around the age of five or six, walking alone near the walls as if wanting to blend with the shadows, that is until another child ran up to her. This one, the moment he went through the gates, people of every age scooted away to give him a wide berth. His sun-kissed hair was like a ball of sunshine as he chased after the girl.

She couldn't see their faces but by the way the girl perked up when the boy came close, it was enough to tell that they shared some sort of bond. Tsunade just stood there, watching until the two children were out of sight.

"Who would've thought that those two little ones would come together?" Hiruzen spoke from behind his desk, resting his old back on the chair comfortably. "To be frank, I thought that those two would repel each other, not attract"

"But it's a good thing, isn't it?" she turned her attention to the Sandaime Hokage. "I've been watching that girl from the moment she was born. I'm happy that she finally found herself a friend. I just hope that her choice will make her circumstances better, and not worse"

The old man only nodded sagely. The villagers feared the boy because of his tie to the demon fox, and the girl had suffered just because of her oddity, like she was some sort of eyesore. As much they wanted to intervene, it will only cause more trouble for the two- the girl, probably, but the boy? He must make his own name without hiding from any shadow.

* * *

 _She was crying again._

 _Who wouldn't?_

 _When hands tangled themselves over her head as fingers tugged harshly on her pink locks. She only wanted to play. Alone, maybe draw carelessly on the ground with a stick at one corner of the playground, but she always had an inkling of hope that someone would come to her and ask her to play. She thought that day had finally arrived. A boy approached her with a ball in hand, followed by his peers and they invited her to join._

 _For once, she felt that flicker of hope ablaze but when their 'game' started, it was nowhere near fun. They told her that she was the goal as every child kicked the ball with all their might towards her direction. Each blow more painful than the last. She tried to reason, but they insisted on their 'game'. When she tried to run or hide, they chased after her and started tugging on her hair, her arms, her legs, her ragdoll clothes._

 _No one came for her. Who would?_

 _But someone actually did. Someone she didn't expect._

 _He lunged after the boy that invited her, and he and his friends were immediately overwhelmed with immense fear. It was evident in their eyes and how they ran. They called the blonde boy with blue eyes a monster. It was not the first time she heard them call him that. She often saw him sitting sideways on a swing, in front of the school and in the playground. She wanted to come up to him, seeing as how he was always alone, and that his eyes bore the same sadness and injustice as she. However, she heard people call him names, spoke to him of things they wouldn't speak to any regular child._

 _Approach him and you'll get hurt, they said. And she didn't want that._

 _The uproar made the other children in the park scramble away, leaving only the two of them. He looked back at her as if he wanted to say something, but he snapped his head away as if looking at her had burnt his eyes._

 _Then she lunged at him._

 _Alarmed, he stared back with wide eyes as she had done something that no one would even dare do. She touched him. Her small, lithe hands cradled his cheeks, as her verdant eyes bore into his._

" _Does it hurt?" she whispered, but she was the one who has a bruise on her cheek. "Does it still hurt?" she repeated, and the boy felt as if something heavy inside him finally lifted and he could breathe freely._

 _It felt like she was reaching out to him… inside him._

 _Naruto choked as tears cascaded down his whiskered cheeks._

 _Inside his cage, Kurama stiffens, feeling invisible hands touch his massive muzzle._

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" she turned to the blonde who was unusually quiet for the last few minutes.

He shook his head, "I'm fine, Sakura-chan! No need to worry" he grinned widely, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. "I was just remembering how we first met"

"Ohhh" she drawled, her gaze falling down to stare at her feet. "Is it… something bad?"

"Wha- NO! No, no, no, NEVER! Sakura-chan!" he raced up in front of her, arms flailing with panic in his voice. "It's good! Something good! Meeting Sakura-chan… saving her from those bullies… when she was the one who actually saved me… I never felt so happy before I met you, Sakura-chan!"

His honest proclamation earned him a blush on his cheeks, making the girl smile widely with relief. Happy that she met this boy. She'll never understand why people would say mean things to him. He's the kindest person she ever met! And aside from the Hokage and Tsunade, the only person who will not look at her like she's some blot on the canvas of a masterpiece.

"Me too, Naruto-kun! You are my first and very best friend!" she bounced before extending her fist to his direction.

"You are my first and very best friend too, Sakura-chan!" he grinned the widest he can as he extended his arm to connect their fists.

It was something they always saw two friends doing and adopted the idea. They stayed like that for a while, ignoring the disapproving gazes they got from the onlookers, before resuming their walk. Eventually, they came across three people. Each had dark hair and onyx eyes, their garbs were a dark hue of blue except for the red and white fan stitched to their backs.

Sakura was already running towards them before Naruto even noticed. She lunged herself unawares at the young shinobi, both who should've sensed the girl before she was even ten feet away from them. Her little hands clutched at the hem of the one with long hair tied to a ponytail while the other two, one older with short curly hair, and the younger one with spiky hair, stared in disbelief.

" _ **They will get hurt"**_

"Stop! Please! Don't do it!" she clutched at him fiercely, eyes pleading and welling up with tears. "If you do it, you will _never_ be happy! You will _never_ save anyone! You will never save the village! You will _never_ save _him_!" she turned to the boy around her age.

" _ **-was a lie"**_

"The stone is not true!" she begged, turning to the older one, all three of them too shocked at the fact that the girl they've heard rumors about to suddenly latch herself at them, let alone register the nonsense she's spewing. "The _stone_ is not true! It's a lie! It was all a lie! I tried to stop them but no one listened! **Nobody** _ever_ listened! _Please_! Your sacrifice will only be for nothing! Don't do it! He never wrote that! I _saw_ it!" Sakura turned again to Itachi, "You will kill them all! No one will ever be happy! Don't listen to him! Don't-!"

"Get your filthy hands off of my brother!" Sasuke slapped the pinkette's hand away, being the first to break from their reverie.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto came up to her, putting on a brave stance in front of the three Uchiha while Sasuke defended his brother.

Shisui remained perplexed as the girl shifted her eyes between him and Itachi, while the Uchiha prodigy only stared with that unexpressive face of his. Of course, they were well aware of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and they were warned to stay away from the blonde orphan for the betterment of the clan. That one was common. Conversely, they only heard snippets and passing conversations about the pink-haired oddity. They said she was a witch, an abandoned and unwanted child, a cursed child, and many more. But more commonly, they referred to her as a mentally retarded child who just reaped the benefits under Tsunade Senju's support. What and why the blonde would feel so obligated, no one really knew.

It was the first time they encountered the girl, and they realized why the villagers called her the crazed one.

An argument was starting between Sasuke and Naruto as they defended the people they cared for the most.

"Sasuke" Itachi called, his younger brother was about to raise his fist. "Enough, little brother. Let's just go" Without further ado, he turned on his heel and started the trek back to the Uchiha compound. Shisui followed suit while Sasuke gave them one more threat.

"Don't ever come near us again, you freaks!" he stuck his tongue out before running back to his brother's side, chest swelling with pride at the thought of protecting his elder brother. Shisui glanced back at the two children.

Naruto, used to the treatment and name-calling, fussed over his only friend while she tried to convince him that she's fine. The blonde has heard about her too, and was very curious of their claims. He would've also convinced himself that she's a lunatic but their friendship outweighed his doubts. Besides, Sakura was the kindest and nicest person he ever met. He'll never let anyone hurt her again.

"What do you think was that about, Itachi-chan?" he whispered to his younger cousin but Itachi did not reply, having no answer as well. But against the girl's confusing spews, he was more bothered of the genuine sadness in her eyes.

* * *

"That was beautiful, Sakura-chaaaan…" Naruto sighed dreamily, relishing the echo of the final notes of Sakura's shinobue song. He had begged the pinkette to play for him in hopes that it will make the pinkette forget about what just happened with the Uchihas. Thankfully, it worked, for once she started to run her fingers over the bamboo, it's as if the whole world sank into a peaceful stillness as even the birds sang along with her song. "How can you play so well? You're a master with this instrument!" he grinned.

Unbeknownst to them, they had two other audiences hidden in the trees. They would always come by to listen to the song of the girl's flute every day.

Sakura smiled at him appreciatively, setting the flute she begged Tsunade to buy her on her birthday back in its protective case. "I don't really know, Naruto-kun. I just felt like I've always known how to play it"

The blonde pursed his lips, "Well, whatever, it's still soooo cool!"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. Come on! We need to do our homework now!" she untied the books she borrow from the kind, old librarian to help them with their studies.

The two proceeded to indulge themselves on their recycled notebooks as they worked on the questions given to them by their teacher. If not for the dreadful words spoken towards the two, they would've been just two kids working together on top of a treehouse. One would even say that they looked absolutely adorable.

Closest to them, Iruka rubbed at his bandaged fingers that he unfortunately hit with a hammer one-two many times. It was only recent when his curiosity and sympathy for the mistreated blonde jinchuuriki had him follow the boy in the shadows. Covering and sweeping off the fear he unknowingly caused with the villagers. He had always seen the boy alone, so he was very happy (and shocked) to find out that he managed to gain a friend. Albeit, the villagers called her the ' _Crazed child_ '.

When they decided to build a treehouse they had dubbed as a hideout for their own, Iruka was at first reluctant at the proximity of their desired treehouse near the Naka shrine, seeing as it was a sacred place strictly in the Uchiha compound. However, as he watched with worry and amusement at how Naruto bravely hammered uncoordinated planks of wood and nails they collected, he decided to grant the children their safe haven. It was also the first time he heard Sakura's flute. Though he wasn't adept to carpentry. Still, he managed to build a steady foundation of the treehouse and its walls. He planned to finish the roof by the following morning only to find that it was already finished when he returned the next day.

He had always wondered who did it.

Thankfully, the children only smiled and accepted the surprise gift for them; even prayed to kami in honest, innocent thanks. Since then, Sakura would always play her flute in that treehouse after they came from school. She would leave just as the sun would begin to set to head back to the orphanage, and the blonde would wave her off a good night. No one, not even the orphanage would take him in, so he claimed the treehouse as his new home as opposed to his previous lodgings in a storage room in the red light district. Iruka would often leave a bowl of ramen from Ichiraku, and sometimes a pair of onigiri for the boy's dinner when Sakura wasn't able to smuggle some orphanage food for her friend.

They would formally start in the Ninja Academy soon, and deep down, Iruka hoped that they would be assigned to his class.

When the sun began to set and Sakura waved goodbye to her friend one last time, a man of silver-hair whooshed away through the canopies.

* * *

On one night, as the Uchiha clan conducted another secret meeting for their impending coup d'état underneath the Naka shrine, before the stone monument, the meeting was abruptly halted when the chosen Uchiha heir- the pride of the clan- suddenly acted out of place.

When Itachi looked at the stone monument for the second time, a pair of full, viridian eyes stared back at him followed by a wave full of despair and tragedy that immediately overwhelmed his entire being. It clenched his heart in a vice-like grip, and he couldn't do anything about it as if the stone had burned his eyes.

Uchiha Fugaku had never thought he'd see his first-born son, not since the day of his birth, to cry so hard. Of course, he didn't know that his own son acted as a double- no, triple agent. While he believed that he has his son's cooperation in their coup, Itachi was secretly leaking information to the elders of the council, and was in contact with an Uchiha rogue.

Still, with this sudden turn on events, they had no choice but to postpone their actions to a later date until their heir has regained his bearings. Fugaku was still a father after all.

Later that evening, when he and his wife questioned their eldest of his sudden attack, as tears continued to cascade down his eyes, his voice croaked with the struggle to breathe and talk.

"It felt so alone" was his cryptic answer until he cried himself to sleep.

Itachi was not able to report to the council that would have fueled their decisions for the Uchiha clan's fate.

* * *

"Stupid Shisui… Stupid Itachi…" Sasuke glared, kicking the poor pebble again to who knows where since he came out of the house. He was so excited since it was the day his brother promised to train with him, but all of his hopes deflated when he saw his elder brother ready to leave with Shisui through the door. He said that he needed to be somewhere and only apologized with a poke on his forehead. He did not know what happened to his precious brother about the night before. Itachi seemed fine earlier and his innocence made him ignorant of his mother's worried face. "Stupid promises… stupid, stupid, stupid!"

The pebble flew off from the force of his angry kick and landed in the bushes. An angry huff escaped through his nostrils as he stubbornly walked over to search for the abused stone, ready to vent his frustrations to it once more. Little hands parted the berry bush but it was too thick to see so Sasuke had to crouch down to the undergrowth of the small forest surrounding the Uchiha clan compound.

He continued to search in his crawling position, swatting away small leaves and even picking up some of the edible red berries the bush grew. His frustration made him more impatient and was about to shout his annoyance of the damn pebble until the silent air was cut with a clean cleave of gentle music. The ravenette paused, brows scrunching together in confusion. What was someone doing here?

It was a flute. Definitely a flute. Its slightly higher tune was at first long and dragging as if announcing to the wind that it was going to play a song. Then, either there was another person playing another instrument or he was hallucinating, but he swore he heard the wind chime so clearly as if it were right next to his ears. The little raven-haired had listened to a few music from his father's radio and his mother's shamisen but for the first time, Sasuke was _enchanted_. The beautiful melody hung in the air with birds singing with the lulling tune that made him calm, even sleepy. Like a lullaby that washed away all of his previous exasperations. He even forgot why he was so angry in the first place.

It ended all too soon for his taste, as his eyes shot open when he realized that the song suddenly disappeared as soon as it sung. Braving to find the source of the beautiful melody, Sasuke poked his head up, catching small leaves on his hair and clothes. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

"Y-You?" he stared, blinking at the pink-haired girl holding a bamboo flute between her fingers close to her chest, her head tilted at him curiously. He was about to say something but was unfortunately interrupted.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!"

The call was loud and annoying to his ears. Not wanting to be caught as he was, Sasuke dove back into the bush, crawled to the other side of the undergrowth, and ran back to his house.

.

He came back the next day, and the next, and the next.

Those two, they were his classmates in the academy and had never paid any attention to them till then. At his desk, from the corner of his eye, he saw them interact with one another. While the others shunned and pointed at them, they ignored them as they chatted, played, and even laughed in their own little world. He never realized what he was missing till he continued to observe them. Sasuke wanted to graduate and become a genin already so that he can be taught in the art of shinobi as soon as possible so that he could stand alongside his brother. Maybe then he would acknowledge him more.

But seeing those two, watching them smile and laugh without a care in the world as if they were not the most shamed people of the village, it made his gut twist in agony.

.

The blonde was pursing his lips at him, eyes narrowed and brows scrunched together in suspicious accusation while the pinkette looked between the two of them curiously, a small smile tugging the corners of her lips. She had just finished playing her flute when the Uchiha finally decided to face the nagging feeling inside him.

It was the girl who broke the silence.

"Did you like it, Uchiha-san?" his head snapped to her with slight surprise. "My song, did you like it?"

"Hn" was his response, crossing his arms across his chest with a huff.

"Oi! Don't be rude! Answer her properly!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I just did" he answered stubbornly.

"Idiot! 'Hn' is not even a word!" he mimicked exaggeratedly, crossing his arms in the same way. "I thought you were smart, Uchiha. But you don't even know the words 'yes' and 'no'!"

Heat of embarrassment crawled up to the tips of his ears. "Of course I know what's 'yes' and 'no'! There! I said it!"

"Ha! You just knew how to say it because I just said so!" Naruto huffed, lifting his chest up as if making him bigger. "Arrogant teme doesn't even know how to talk!"

"Wha- Why you! Are you calling me an idiot?!"

"You catch on fast, teme!"

"How dare you- you think you're better than me, dobe!"

"I _know_ I'm better than you! Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Te-me!"

"D-o-b-e!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEMEEE!"

"DOBEEE!"

No one knew who tackled first but the next thing that happened was a blur of blonde and black rolling around the grass.

.

"Does it still hurt?"

Naruto shook his head before grinning widely and scratching the back of his head in apology. "Not anymore. Thanks, Sakura-chan"

"What about you, Uchiha-san?"

"Hn" the ravenhead answered, eyes glaring to one side as he stubbornly rubbed the dirt away from his bandaged cheek with the back of his hand.

Not taking his response kindly, the blonde immediately grew angry. "Oi Teme! What is wrong with you?! At least thank her properly after helping you!"

Sasuke glares at the blonde but before he could retort, a sound of something ripping caught their attentions. Naruto panicked, suddenly fussing over the pink-haired girl.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing?!" he stared with wide blue eyes as the girl takes the strip of cloth she tore from the hem of her shirt.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun" she smiles at him before turning to Sasuke. She took his hand and the he didn't protest as she wrapped the cloth around his palm -amateurishly but passable- that he managed to scrape over a sharp rock during his scuffle with the blonde. "I'm sorry, Uchiha-san. We ran out of bandages. Don't worry, it'll be enough! Just make sure you wash it properly first when you get home, okay?"

"Sasuke"

"Hmm?" she tilted her head curiously to one side, causing the young Uchiha to turn his head to hide the streak of red across his cheeks.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke… j-just call me Sasuke"

Green and blue eyes blinked at him in wonder, confusion marred their faces before they turned to each other in silent gesture. And despite the blonde's early dispute with the ravenhead, Naruto's eyes sparkled and so did Sakura. They both smiled widely showing their teeth before bursting out in laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Sasuke fumed.

Naruto's grin never left his face. "Because we forgot to tell you our names! 'ttebayo!"

"But I already know your names"

"Not when making new friends!" Sakura giggled excitedly, shifting to properly face the two boys.

"F-Friends?" coal eyes went wide.

"Me first! Me first!" the blonde waved his hand up enthusiastically before grinning widely at Sasuke. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet ya teme!"

The ravenhead only looked at him curiously, confused at his sudden change of attitude. "And my name is Haruno Sakura. I hope we can be friends, Sasuke-kun"

He could only stare at them, with baffled eyes and a slightly open mouth. Most of the kids wanted to make friends with him because of how cool he looked and simply because he's an Uchiha. They all wanted to be in his good graces but he always found them to be annoying and tended to avoid them. Plus, he was too busy vying for his brother's attention that he thought that having friends was completely unnecessary and a waste of time. Still, he never tried to make friends in the first place.

He couldn't make out what these two kids were. Crazy maybe. After all, didn't he just had a fight with Naruto? And wasn't he rude to Sakura just because she was nice to him? It was funny- confusing. He could feel his stomach churning in an oddly good way that made him uncomfortable and shy. He's an Uchiha. He shouldn't be shy!

Konoha's bell tower rang, booming across the sky, signaling the people that it was six o'clock and kids should be heading home because of the curfew. Naruto's smile dropped as quickly as it came.

"Do you have to go, Sakura-chan?" he whined, watching the girl bring the straps of her worn red backpack over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but I'll get in trouble if I don't" She clapped her hands apologetically at him, making the blonde pout. "Here! I'll leave these books so you can practice!"

The blonde pouted but accepted the book nonetheless. It read, ' _Chakra and Jutsu Basics_ ' and ' _My First Adventure of Words_ '.

"You guys can read?"

"Well duh!" Naruto stuck his tongue out playfully, snorting with pride while Sakura chortled.

The pinkette grabbed onto the rope dangling on the sturdy branch of their treehouse before sliding down through the wooden hatch and onto the grass below. She landed down on her feet and brushed off the dirt on her palms and looked up.

"I left a melon bread in your bag, Naruto-kun! Make sure you eat it all!" she cried up and Naruto beamed as he and Sasuke looked down the hatch.

"I will! Thanks Sakura-chan! You're the best!" the girl beamed back before scurrying off. Naruto went to the open window of the treehouse and the ravenhead followed suit. He waved both of his small arms at the girl who began her way back to the village's orphanage. "Keep safe, Sakura-chan!"

"Bye Naruto-kun!" she shouted back, "You too, Sasuke-kun!"

The silent boy was taken aback at that, completely unexpected. It felt odd, but he couldn't help the tingling feeling in his chest. He doesn't know what to call it but instead he raised a shy hand up and waved farewell to the girl until she was out of sight. When he turned around, Naruto was already lighting a much worn yet still functional paper lamp.

Sasuke can't help but ask, "You live here?"

"Well yeah" Naruto smiled, though a bit sad "I know it's not as good as your house, but it's much better than the storage room and horse stables. Besides, its home"

"Why aren't you in the orphanage then? At least they'll give you a better room"

"They don't want me there" He pursed his lips before sliding his blue eyes on the empty first aid kit and slapped his fist on his palm in realization. "Ah! I gotta make sure we get lots of bandages tomorrow! I'm not as good as Sakura-chan in dressing wounds though"

Naruto said bashfully, scratching his nose before wincing when he scratched the bandage wrapped across the bridge.

"She's good…" Sasuke looks down on the torn cloth wrapped around his palm. "How did she learn to do it?"

"Sakura-chan gets picked on by kids a lot. Unlike me, the other kids just avoid me" he looks sadly to one side. "She said she learned it by reading books so that the next time someone hurts her, she can take care of herself. But that's not going to happen again! I won't let anyone hurt Sakura-chan as long as I'm here 'ttebayo!"

"She learned… just from reading?"

"Yeah! Sakura-chan's really smart! I didn't even know how to read or write properly until Sakura-chan started to teach me! She taught me lots of other things too! Now I won't get in trouble with the teacher anymore because I always pass my tests now!" Naruto's jovial grin was brighter than the lamp, "She's amazing, right?! She's my first and very best friend!"

Sasuke said nothing while Naruto gushed over how lucky he was of having such an amazing best friend. The ravenhead swallowed thickly, until the blonde's stomach rumbled in hunger. Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes and the blonde responded with a shy scratch on the back of his head.

"Ehehe… oh! Here!" he scrambled towards his own worn orange backpack to fish out the melon bread Sakura promised and another thing wrapped in foil. The blonde extended the bread towards him. "It's not much, but friends always share! That's what Sakura-chan told me! Don't worry, I still have some leftover chicken legs I got from some eatery. It's not that delicious anymore but if you want, I can give you some too!"

Despite all that, before the Uchiha could protest, Naruto had already broken off half of the melon bread and shoved it in his hands.

When he got home that night, when his mother fussed over his dirty appearance and re-cleaned his wounds, when there were fresh and neatly folded clothes ready for him outside the shower, when he noticed that he has a big and warm room for his own, and when he sat down on the dinner table full of food with his family, Sasuke realized how lucky he was.

But when he took a bite out of his kozuyu, no offense to his mother, but he can't help but notice that the cheap melon bread Sakura left and Naruto shared with him, tasted so much better.

On the next day, Sasuke- for the first time- volunteered to go with his mother to the market and demanded extra food- claiming them for his own.

Oh and he also bought a new first aid kit set too.

* * *

 _ **Don't know if I'll include pairings in this but first PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. I will continue depending on your responses.**_

 _ **Ciao~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother, is there something wrong?" Itachi asked on his way to the front door where he passed by his mother pulling down sheets of laundry from the clothesline with a deep frown on her deceptively young face.

"Oh Tachi-chan," she turned with a hand cupper her cheek in thought. "It's nothing serious but I'm sure I washed ten sheets this morning, but now we're missing two! I wonder if I miscounted"

"They're just sheets, mother. Do not worry yourself too much over it" he gave her a reassuring smile before planting a kiss on her cheek. "I will be training with Shisui"

Mikoto nodded, "Very well. Oh! And Tachi-chan? Sasu-chan said he'll be training too. He won't be far but if you see him, make sure to remind him to not be late for dinner!"

"Yes, mother" Itachi nodded and went forward to the forest side of the Uchiha compound where the private training grounds were located.

"Hey Tachi-chan!" Shisui greeted jovially and the younger Uchiha tried not to grimace at his cousin's use of nickname he only allowed his mother to use. "You ready?"

He asked and Itachi nodded before they sprinted off towards the dense forest. Ever since he saw that vision in the last meeting, he had become very reluctant in using his sharingan. It was something unheard of and if word leaks out, it would be very scandalous to the village- much more to the clan. He couldn't imagine what would happen if people caught word of his lapse, they would most likely start talking like wildfire and he will surely face atrocities. The only person he trusts to keep this secret is with his cousin and best friend- Shisui, who is also helping him overcome the trauma.

It's not that he is losing the ability to activate his kekkei genkai, no. It was the foreboding anxiety of what he will feel the next time he sees those sad, green eyes.

* * *

Still clad in his ANBU uniform, Hatake Kakashi watched from his perch hidden atop a tree not far from where the three children were sprawled over the morning dew grass with open books, crayons, and sheets of paper everywhere. It was rare for him to be at such a place- in fact, rare for him to not be on a mission at all- but ever since he heard the flute that played the same song in his mother's music box (his only memento he had of her), he was compelled and would come every day just to hear the song. But now he watches over the two accursed children of the village and with surprise at the newest addition to their group. If his memory served him right, the young Uchiha was his newest team member's younger brother.

"What does this mean?" Sasuke pointed something on a book he's reading, leaning towards Sakura. The pinkette looked up from her own book to look at the word.

"Apocryphal? It means a misbelief of a story people thought was true"

"Like a lie?" Naruto chipped in, head snapping up from the sheet of paper he's been drawing on.

"Something like that" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke mumbled a thanks to the girl before digging his nose back on his book.

"Hey, thanks for letting us use your crayons, Sasuke" the blonde grinned. "They're much better than the ones I pick up in the park"

"And from the orphanage" Sakura added.

"It's fine. I don't use it that much anyway" The ravenhead shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly before looking back on the book on his lap.

"What are you drawing, Naruto-kun?" Sakura peeked over, setting aside her book from her lap. Sasuke followed suit.

"Heehee" Naruto grinned widely before presenting his work, "Ta-dah!"

' _Is that a pineapple?_ ' Sasuke blinked owlishly, "What's that supposed to be?"

"It's us! See!" Naruto huffed with pride, pointing at each figure. "That's Sakura-chan, that's you, and that's me! When we grow up, we're gonna be the best shinobi in the whole world. I'm gonna be the next Hokage while Sakura-chan will be the best medic in the Five Nations while you become the greatest ANBU Captain in history!"

"Me…? An ANBU Captain?"

"Yeah! Being an ANBU Captain is like- the strongest shinobi in the entire village, right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded, a hint of blush over her cheeks. "It is the highest shinobi rank, not counting the Hokage. If you become one, that means you can finally beat your brother, Sasuke-kun! But we wouldn't know that though, because they say that everything in ANBU is supposed to be a secret, even the members"

The thought of besting his brother churned his stomach in both an unpleasant and pleasing way. After all, his brother is the best. Could he really become stronger than him?

"How do you know all this?" he asked Sakura, to which she just turned to him with a small smile.

"I really like to read! And since I'm always alone before I met you guys, I get to listen to a lot of stories. I love stories! Haneko-chan tells me a lot of stories… I don't like all of them though"

Naruto's head perked up, "Who's Haneko?"

The pinkette blushed crimson, lowering her head as she twiddled her thumbs. "S-She… I sometimes dream of her when I sleep… she and I play a lot, even if it's only in my dreams"

Sasuke tilts his head at her in confusion, "Is she like, an imaginary friend?"

Sakura pursed her lips in thought, "I don't know. She seems real though… she has really long white hair"

"Heeeehh…" Naruto drawled, smiling at the girl. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. I sometimes dream of someone too! But this one's a really, _really_ big fox stuck in a cage! He's always angry though. I don't think he likes his cage very much"

"Well, you wouldn't be happy if you get stuck in a cage too, right?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I wouldn't! It looks cramped too, you know?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't either" Sasuke wrinkles his nose.

.

"What is it, Sakura?" Sasuke asks when the pinkette suddenly grabbed his hands once they were far enough from the treehouse.

"Sasuke-kun, do you know the store near the bakery that sells snake, toad, and slug shaped bread?"

"I know that place. It's right across the police headquarters. Why?"

"I really need your help!" her eyes were wide, pleadingly with determination.

"For what?"

Sakura reached over behind her bag, rummaging between her books to take out a small bag of coins and a few papers before settling it on his palm.

"Could you go and buy the green goggles in that store? I've saved up enough money and it should be enough to buy it. It's the one displayed on a mannequin wearing an orange jacket and pants"

"Uhh… sure, I guess" he shrugs his shoulders, making her beam "Why can't you just buy it yourself, though?"

Her happy expression immediately fell with genuine sadness, instantly making himself feel bad and guilty. She offered him a bitter smile.

"The shop owner would probably just kick me out"

"Oh" was his only answer. Was it because she was labeled as a freak? Though his young mind didn't at first cared for the real meaning behind it, ever since he started spending time with them, he started to question why people are so mean. "What's it for, anyway?"

Sakura flushed. "Oh right! I forgot to tell you. Next week is Nartuo-kun's birthday! It's the first time he's going to celebrate his birthday and I want to make it special for him! Can you help me, Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

Chouji sniffled behind the memorial marking the Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara clan, his refuge whenever stuff like… this, happens again. He knew he needed to dry his tears soon, the sun was beginning to set and he couldn't afford his parents to catch him crying. He's a man, and like his father, men don't cry. But it was so hard when those kids' words kept ringing in his head. Was it really a sin just because he's fat?

His stomach grumbled in an unpleasant way, signaling his hunger. Chouji's eyes glared down before clutching his arms around his stomach, trying to fight off the urge to eat. He's been eating less and less for the past few days since his resolve to get thinner. He reasoned that it's for the best. If he could get thinner and more like the other kids, maybe they'd start being his friends and not call him a pig anymore.

"Are you hungry?" the brunette nearly fell at the sudden voice. He whipped his head around to see a pink-haired girl smiling beside him. "Are you hungry?"

She repeated. Chouji was about to say no but then his stomach grumbled louder, causing him to blush a darker shade of pink. He kept his head bowed down while the girl giggled. It wouldn't be long till she starts laughing-

"Here!" he was face-to-face with the blaring font of 'Momo's Salted Potato Chips!' making him blink one-two many times. "Go on, take them!"

The brunette swallowed thickly at the temptation. His weak resolve made him reach for the open bag slowly as he brought it down to his level. He looked up at the girl in question. She continued to smile at him that caused him to feel even more confused.

Sakura clapped her hands together, bowing slightly, "I'm sorry, they're all I have left! I was planning to eat it when I get back to the orphanage but it looks like you need it better than me. It's not healthy but it's better than nothing!"

"B-But…" he mumbled nervously, looking to one side "I'm… I'm…"

"You're… what?" she tilts her head.

"I'm fat…"

"Oh… so?"

"Eh?" his head shot up. "Y-You're not bothered with it?"

Sakura tilts her head to the other side, "Why would I be bothered by it? You look fine to me. You also look healthy and that's better than anything!"

She gave him a full smile before she whipped her head around when the bell tower rang for the second time. Sakura clutched the straps of her worn backpack securely before started to run, only to pause momentarily to look back on Chouji who finally managed to stand on his feet.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now! You can keep that, I promise they're delicious so you better eat them all! Bye-bye!" she waved goodbye as she ran, hand high up in the air before disappearing back under the hill.

Chouji bit his lip before taking a bite of the potato chip. It was delicious.

* * *

As the fire sizzled out, it also left a trail of scorch on the grass and trees. Itachi was on his knees, arms trembling to support his weight, eyes wide with the tomoes of his sharingan spinning uncontrollably as he tried as he might to regain his breath. Shisui was immediately beside him but his cousin's worried words fell on deaf ears.

He saw those eyes again. Those sad, sad, lonely green eyes.

But during his last attempt he saw something more. Something that punctured his heart with immense fear. He shut his eyes, trying to not remember those green eyes morph into a pair of sharingan with one tomoe and then form a face that he knew better than anyone.

It was Sasuke.

"Itachi!" The Uchiha heir raised his hand as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Carefully, he sat himself on the grass. "Itachi, this is serious. It's been a week. I think we should tell-"

"No" Itachi grounded, willing himself to open his eyes despite the strain of his body wanting it to remain closed. "No one should know, Shisui"

"But-" he was cut off with a glare, effectively clamping his mouth shut. But it didn't take long for him to let out a sigh as his brows furrowed deeper. "You should at least tell your par-"

"No"

"Itachi" the older Uchiha rebuked, voice becoming stern because of his concern. "You know your mother's worried about you. Even I can see it. She's just waiting for you to tell her what's wrong. Plus, I'm sure _he_ will understand. He's your father, after all"

"But he is the clan leader first" Itachi argued back, making their little exchange draw to a tie as both of them made valid points.

He's seen his mother's worry behind her smile and from the subtle way she's talking to speak to him if anything bothered him. He greatly appreciates that, but would rather not want to drag his mother because of his… handicap. He wouldn't know how she would react. He supposed his father had noticed the change in him after that night. But if the Uchiha clan leader was concerned, he wouldn't know (Unfortunately, he didn't know that what he thought that his father delayed to launch their coup because he thought they needed to prepare more, was actually because of his concern for the well-being of his son).

"What did you see?" Shisui finally asked. The older Uchiha was actually surprised when his younger cousin suddenly came up to him one day. It was unheard of so it immediately made him worry, especially when his suspicions were right that it was related to his sudden attack during the meeting. "Was it _her_ again?"

Itachi could only nod as Shisui shook his head.

"What did that girl do to you?" Surely he would've noticed something… it wasn't normal for a little girl to suddenly run up to the Uchiha heir and start begging and pleading nonsense about something that Itachi shouldn't do… wait… Shisui's brows frowned, what _did_ the girl meant about that? Is it possible that the girl knew about what their clan was planning?

But that's impossible.

The younger Uchiha shook his head no, eyes falling downcast at his hands. "I don't know"

His miniscule frown did not go unnoticed to his cousin and best friend. "You saw something else, didn't you?"

He didn't answer.

"Itachi, what did you see?"

"It was Sasuke… he was crying, and he looked angry at me" Itachi sucked in a deep breath. "He promised that he was going to kill me"

.

"What did you find out?"

Shisui sighed tiredly as he sat himself comfortably on a boulder their new private training ground. After how Itachi almost burned down the last one because he lost control with his sharingan, they had to resort to find another secluded area. This one, by the waterfall.

"Nothing much really" Itachi rose a brow at him, prodding him to continue. "Haruno Sakura, age six, birthdate on March twenty-eighth, father's name unknown, mother's name unknown, and no relatives enlisted. She lives at the orphanage, but is under Senju Tsunade as her ward. Her academic scores are outstanding, tying off with another student from the Nara clan. She'll be formally starting in the Ninja Academy next semester at the top of her class. And as we all know by now, she's friends with Uzumaki Naruto"

The younger Uchiha frowned slightly, "That's it?"

The ANBU shrugged his shoulders, "Told you it wasn't much. Aside from her parents being unknown, she's no different form a civilian orphan girl. It didn't say whether she has any ability to become a shinobi or not"

By Konoha's law, all children from the orphanage are to be trained in the Ninja Academy to enlist them as soldiers for the village. In the event that the child has no capability of becoming a shinobi, they are either sent to a compatible family or moved to the civilian sector of the village.

"If so, then why are there so much… alienation towards her?"

"Well, about that, apparently before she's just like any other kid living in the orphanage. People only started ostracizing her two years ago, when she was five"

"What happened?"

"They said that it all happened when she wandered in the plaza while the kids were supposed to be playing at the park. There was a group of civilians who were talking about the Kyuubi attack. It seemed that she was listening, and it would've been fine until she suddenly said something after that"

"And that was?"

"From what I gathered from eyewitnesses, she said something like ' _The Kyuubi wasn't bad. He's not evil. You all just misunderstood him. He didn't mean to hurt anyone, he was just forced to do so. I'm sorry, it was because I wasn't there. He was just hurt and… lonely'_. Then she apologized. The people got offended and it got worse when they said she suddenly started talking to herself"

"So it's all because she apologized… for the Kyuubi?"

"I'm afraid so"

* * *

Uchiha Shisui walked through the trees looking unusually deep in thought from his normally jovial façade. First he was debating whether or not he should turn on Itachi and tell his parents what's wrong with him or go to the hospital and beg Senju Tsunade to give him a private check-up, and a psychological test too. Family is first and foremost to the Uchiha after all.

Another thing that troubled his mind was the information he gathered about the oddly colored little girl. It forebode an unusually disturbing thought and feeling that nagged in his mind, like a story ending with a suspenseful cliffhanger that refused to leak any clues and remain secretive until it finally reveals itself.

It bothered him, of course. He felt pity for the girl for experiencing such maltreatment just because she babbled a few nonsense. Granted, the Kyuubi attack left a traumatic mark in the lives of people in Konoha- both civilian and shinobi alike, but isn't hostility too much for someone so young and innocent? Still, he can't help but feel that this information is just barely scratching the surface. Like there's something more to her story that meets the eye.

A rustle interrupted his thoughts, reflexively taking out his kunai for any sign of intruders, his sharingan ready to be activated until he heard a tree branch breaking off. True enough, a wooden basket was coming towards him as he swiftly kicked it off to one side, scattering its contents and ultimately breaking the handcraft. A thick branch followed to which he also kicked away but on the next mass that came falling, he quickly threw his kunai to the side as arms opened, moving his feet to one side and the other until the mass landed perfectly in his outstretched arms.

Shisui blinked down at the girl who stared back at him with wide green eyes. She flushed in embarrassment, dipping her head down as she mumbled an apology.

"Uhmm… can you let me down now?" she blinked up and the Uchiha scrambled an apology as he gently lowered the girl back on her feet.

"What are you doing here?"

"Harvesting apples. Excuse me, but have you seen my-" her smile immediately dropped when she saw the deflated woven basket surrounded by a pile of crushed apples. Sakura knelt down to sort through the pile she had been painstakingly collecting for the past few hours.

When she tried to pull up the basket, its bindings fell apart, scattering the apples she gathered. She bit her lip harshly as tears start to well up her eyes. She worked so hard…

Seeing what he's done, Shisui momentarily panicked as he came up beside the sniffling girl and bend down to meet her gaze.

"I'm so sorry" he pleaded as she stubbornly kept her gaze down. The Uchiha frantically searched in his clothes for at least a handkerchief or tissue or anything, but when it proved futile, Shisui just reached over to cup her face, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. Good thing his hands were clean. "I'm really, really sorry, Sakura-chan"

She blinked, "H-How did you know my name?"

Shisui smiled a bit, all of his suspicion and doubt surrounding the girl instantly disappeared like a dispelled shadow clone. He can see the sadness in her eyes, but it didn't feel as heartbreaking as Itachi said.

"Oops, sorry. Let's introduce ourselves properly. My name's Uchiha Shisui. And you are?"

"M-My name is Haruno Sakura"

His smile widened, letting his hands fall from her face to extend one. "Nice to meet you, Sakura. Can I call you Sakura-chan?"

The pinkette sniffled but nonetheless smiled softly as they shook hands, feeling a bit overwhelmed a how big his hand was compared to hers.

The Uchiha rubbed his hand behind his head sheepishly, "Listen Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry about that. Tell you what, why don't I help you harvest apples this time? I promise I won't break any again!"

Sakura perked up and smiled widely.

.

The rest of the day felt like he got sucked into her own little world. A world full of bright skies and innocent laughs, he practically forgot that he was supposed to report to councilman Danzo. He taught her how to climb higher trees, how to make and use a bolo to knock down the ones she can't reach, and she taught him how to pick the good ones from the bad- he almost took a bite out of one with a worm in it. But most of the time, he just let her reach for the apples by letting her sit on his shoulders while carrying the newly woven basket.

It felt like having his own sibling.

Shisui even stayed with her long after the harvest. She told him that her friend was meeting with the Hokage and that her other friend promised to go help his mom with something, so she was left with her own devises. The Uchiha may not excel academically but his early maturity because of the war concluded the girl to be an old soul. If not for her surprisingly wise words and the level of understanding, she also possesses an innocence that held firm despite her misgivings.

If he felt pity for her before, he now felt empathy. Especially when he treated the young girl out for some dinner and anko dumplings (to which he found out to be her favorite). But all the scrutinizing gazes and whispers behind their backs became too unbearable that he had it wrapped and they ate on a picnic table by the park.

A quick sense of reasoning made him think of her sudden trust on him- to a stranger.

"You know, Sakura-chan, you shouldn't trust people who you just met so easily"

"But _I_ just met _you_ "

He chuckled, "Yeah, but there are people who aren't very kind. There are people who wouldn't hesitate in hurting a kid. Especially if they're cute little girls like you"

Sakura giggled before nodding her head, "I understand, Shisui-san. I already know all of that so don't worry, I'll be fine"

"Ho? But what if I'm actually a bad person and suddenly kidnap you once you turn your back?" he teased, making exaggerated motions to somewhat dull the seriousness of the question and not intimidate her.

"You're not a bad person, Shisui-san! You are a very kind!" She giggled more, and he was about to thank her when she added, "You also care a lot, especially to your younger cousin. That's why you want to know if I'm a bad person or not, because you just want to help him. And also because something bad is going to happen, right? That's why you looked so troubled when you came here. You wanted to know how to help because they're your family, and you love your family very much!"

That was the first time he received firsthand experience of her… oddity; and also the second time he was stunned shock. He had never even mentioned Itachi much less about the coup! Just how did she-? Does she even understand what she just said?

"These anko dumplings taste sooo delicious! Thank you, Shisui-san!"

Later that night, Shisui reported the coup's progress to the Hokage, leaving out Itachi's ailment, and the itching sensation to ask Hiruzen about Haruno Sakura.

* * *

The impending day has finally come. The order to annihilate the Uchiha clan, had been given to Itachi. He led his parents to believe that he was going on a mission- which wasn't entirely false- as his mission was to spy on their last meeting before the deployment for the coup d'état, to earn proof of his own clan's treason. He watched from his perch hidden from view as his clansmen filed into the Naka shrine.

Itachi knew he wouldn't be able to destroy his entire clan alone. Inwardly, he hoped that Shisui wasn't with them. He didn't see the older Uchiha all day and he honestly didn't want to engage with his best friend. He may be powerful, but an entire clan against him is still too much. So he had contacted the rogue Uchiha and he had agreed to help him in exchange that Itachi will not interfere with his plan, and that the rogue will not touch his brother.

The soon-to-be traitor breathed deeply as he stood in front of the gate of the Uchiha compound, clad in his ANBU uniform. It was clear as the cloudless sky above, no doubt all of them are holding their last meeting in the shrine. There was a bile taste at the back of his mouth at the thought that he should also kill the innocent, young souls resting peacefully in these houses…

With his tanto blade unsheathed and at the ready, Itachi took the first few steps inside. The rogue said he'll be handling the security, and no doubt the Hokage, Danzo, and some of his fellow ANBU would soon arrive. He needs to act fast.

Itachi sprinted to the first house but then a flash of pink zipped from his line of vision and stopped in front of him. Again, he didn't feel her presence. He stopped at the last second as the tip of his blade laid a hairsbreadth away from her wide forehead. There was a look of determination in her eyes.

"Move" he growled through gritted teeth behind his mask, refusing to look into those green eyes. No, he has a mission to do, he cannot afford to falter now! He had already made his resolve!

"No" she puffed her chest out, undeterred at the fact that he could easily pierce her head at any moment as she kept her arms stretched out.

"A little girl like you have no business here"

"Did you forget? I warned you" she narrowed her eyes at him. "I told you to not do it. I told you you'll hurt him"

"No, he'll be safe" he sounded more like he was saying it to himself.

"There will be nothing left for him. No one will be able to cure the wound you'll give him"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Convincing him won't work, he'll only further destroy the Uchiha name" she took a step forward, the blade just by the side of her face.

"You're mad"

"You know I am right" she took another step. "He'll betray everyone"

"I'll kill you"

"He'll grow bitter and full of angst"

The flashes suddenly returned, making his head throb as the visions entered his mind with each word.

"He'll want the world to burn. He'll betray his village, his comrades, and the people who loved him, who never gave up on him" More flashes, each one more heartbreaking than the last as he used his other hand to grab hold of his throbbing head. "He'll be sad, angry, and _afraid_ "

Uchiha Itachi was crying.

"You'll leave your brother all **a** l **o** n **e** "

He didn't notice that she had come so close. So close that she practically wrapped her small arms around him, clutching his vest as tightly as she could while she buried her face to his stomach. But what really snapped the Uchiha heir was the voice that cried in his ears.

" **Please… onii-chan… don't leave me… Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!** "

* * *

The rogue wearing an orange mask with one eyehole swallowed a lump in his throat. He was late, so very late. He was supposed to be at the Uchiha Police Headquarters by now, taking out the Uchiha as part of his deal with the Uchiha heir. But how could he? When someone so powerful suddenly disrupted his rinnegan to warp inside the village as if it was nothing.

He had never felt such immense _power_. Not even when he saw _him_ , he did not tremble as he did now. The intense pressure made him feel frozen and completely helpless in front of this… being. Clad in an ethereal, blinding white light that he could only make out the outline of a small form. The only thing that differed was the fullness of eyes painted in green, as if her whole eyeball was purely green- no irises, no pupils- just green.

 _An angry green._

"Who are you?" he managed, cursing himself. He couldn't even reach for his blade!

" **I won't let you hurt her** " the voice echoed in his mind. " **Get out** "

And he was pushed through a portal that suddenly appeared behind him. When he came to, he realized he was in the land of lightning.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

Shisui cried when he spotted the mass of pink hair when he, the Hokage, Danzo, and an ANBU squad approached the Uchiha gates to prevent the impending coup. After his report to the Hokage, they learned that the Uchiha clan will stage their coup d'état tonight. However, instead of bloodied corpses and a traumatized Sasuke, they were met with a trembling, crying, _screaming_ Itachi holding onto the little girl as if his life depended on it. His ANBU mask and tanto blade laid on one side as they stared at his shaking back held by a pair of tiny arms.

If only they knew that this was Itachi's form of relief. All the pent frustration and pressure he felt over the years, because no matter how efficient he was as a shinobi, how many S-class missions he had undergone; in the end Uchiha Itachi is still a thirteen year old boy who loved his family very much. Even if he had convinced himself that it was for the betterment of the village, he knew that this nightmare- and the guilt of killing the people he shared flesh and blood with- would forever haunt him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiruzen barked at Danzo, who shook his head.

"I am as confused as you are, Hokage-sama" the way his knuckles turned white from his grip on his cane as he stared at the small mass of pink did not go unnoticed by Kakashi. Who narrowed his eyes cautiously at the councilman as he felt a sudden wave of protectiveness over the girl he grew fond of from afar.

"Sakura..." the older Uchiha drawled again, taking careful steps towards his cousin. "Itachi, what are you doing here?"

He didn't answer, only continued to cry as Sakura held him as much as her lithe arms could.

Sakura looked up and smiled, "It'll be okay now, Shisui-san. They'll be okay now"

Soon a wave of Uchiha came to engage when they sensed intruders entering their compound. Kakashi ordered the squad to protect the Hokage and the councilman as he stepped forward to shield Sakura and Itachi, along with Shisui.

"Itachi?" Fugaku's stern voice echoed with building rage and confusion. "You told us you were away on a mission!"

But his roar fell on deaf ears.

"Uchiha Fugaku, you and your clan are accused of formulating a coup d'état in rebellion to Konoha" Danzo announced, earning him a glare from the Hokage- who gritted his teeth at the councilman's audacity.

' _You fool!_ ' Hiruzen cursed. The reason he didn't deploy all of the ANBU units was because he at least wanted to approach the clan in diplomacy and talk reason into them, not cause a bloody massacre!

The sea of black erupted in murmurs and gasps as confusion changed into rage as some of them started to bring out their weapons.

"How did…" Fugaku's eyes glared at his son and then to Shisui, pointing an accusing finger at Kagami's grandson. "Shisui! You dare rat on your own clan?! Your own _family_?!"

Shisui huffed his chest, retaining his defensive stance in front of Sakura and Itachi. "I did what was _best_ for my _family_ "

That further fueled the chorus of anger, "You betrayed us!"

"No"

Silence fell as Sakura's tiny voice spoke up. She turned her head to the Uchiha clan while still holding onto Itachi.

"No, no one betrayed anyone"

Then her head whipped towards Danzo's direction and at that exact moment, the world trembled as every tailed beast rattled in their cages, and deafened the world with their ear-piercing howl.

* * *

 **Again…**

 **Don't know if I'll include pairing in this but first PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. I will continue depending on your responses.**

 **Ciao~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Soulless eyes raised skyward into the blue and pink twilight sky. In the belief of his kin, such a beautiful morning sky meant that a river of blood had not been spilled on the night prior, but a welcome gift of the gods. Yet, instead his thoughts were disturbed at the number of messenger birds ranging from different species travelling the sky. He knew it must've had something to do with the way the earth was reminded by the monsters that existed since ancient times.

He knew the sound of one very well.

Without barely lifting a finger, a miniscule twitch had an invisible chakra string shoot up the sky to snatch an unfortunate waxwing native from the land of mist- a fool's choice if they have to send correspondence all the way here to the land of the waterfall.

Tossing the poor bird's head to the side without pretense, he deftly opened the scroll to reveal a spy's hasty report that the tailed beasts housed in the Village Hidden in the Mist have gone berserk and had almost rampaged across the villages- even the ones sealed in a jinchuuriki. He hummed, the Seven-tails had also almost ran amok in Waterfall not too long ago.

He caught another bird, and another, and another, and just as he suspected, every village that has obtained a tailed beast had momentarily lost control, and that temporary lapse had nearly caused a widespread panic across the Five Great Nations. From Suna to Kiri to Taki to Iwa and to Kumo. The sealed beasts had all gone berserk.

All except the Kyuubi in the Land of Fire.

* * *

Kakashi could still feel the warmth lingering in his palms despite his gloved hands. The head that lied on his chest left an imprint in him, reminding him of a basic, ancient vow. As if he had sworn an oath some time long ago to protect. But protect what?

Protect who?

He didn't need to wear his wolf mask when the ANBU guarding the multi-layered genjutsu door leading to the most secluded prison cells to let him through. Only fellow ANBU members are allowed to know the people behind the porcelain masks. They bowed at the higher ranking ANBU Captain, and stepped aside for him to enter. The last Hatake walked down the dimly lit hall, breaking a piece of the layers of genjutsu behind his covered eye just enough to pass through before mending it again.

He first passed by Fugaku's cell, who rested his back on the sealed bars that not even he can break. Not wanting to cause a scandal and panic all over the village, the clan head had offered himself in exchange of all of his clan's place, bearing the burden to ensure the Uchiha name will not become more sullied than it already was. He was smart enough to know that without catching the Hokage and council off-guard, even with their legendary doujutsu, his entire clan will barely scrape through an all-out civil war. Maybe if Itachi had not spied on his own clan, then with his power, their coup would have been a certified success.

The next was Danzo's cell, sealed with even more talisman and genjutsu layers as added precaution. Hopefully, the Hokage had finally realized the fact that the person he once called friend has long-been stabbing him at the back. He knew he made the right decision to tell the Hokage of Danzo's attempt to assassinate him. His unconditional loyalty had stemmed from his long line of ancestors…

Ancestors?

Furthermore, he didn't like the way the old man looked at the pink-haired girl as if he wanted to exact his frustration of his thwarted plans at the child. No matter how perplexing her involvement with the situation was.

Moving forward, he stopped between the two cells housing Shisui and Itachi, far enough and sealed by another barrier granting them privacy. He sat himself cross-legged across from them, enough to give him a view of both of their cells. They were innocent, he's sure, but in fear of the prosecution they would most likely receive from their own clan, and to appease the troubled minds of others, the Hokage had them watched over under the ANBU operatives. Even if Fugaku had testified for them- at least to his son.

"Comfortable?" he called and both figures walked closer to the bars. Shisui grinned playfully, sitting cross-legged as well as he hang his arms over the bars casually.

"To be honest, I always imagined what prison felt like" he sighed, whining as he gestured at the seals "Now I regret it. I miss my fluffy pillow and it didn't help that my chakra gets drained down every second"

"Taichou"

Kakashi regarded the younger Uchiha who had once been part of his Team Ro, "I haven't been your captain in a while, Itachi. We're both ANBU Captains- equals"

"Hn" was his answer, eyes downcast but not because of shame.

"How are your eyes?"

The Uchiha heir's back straightened at that, eyes glaring at the stone wall separating him and his cousin.

"Shisui-"

"I didn't rat on you, Itachi" his tone was serious, not one he would normally use when making up a lame excuse. He heard him say ask the older man, "How did you know that he's having trouble with his sharingan?"

"He may have fooled the others, but the last time we sparred, his genjutsu was a little out of detail. Plus, he's been reluctant on using his sharingan, almost as if he didn't want to use it"

Itachi brought a hand up, covering said eyes as his head tilted upward to the stone-covered ceiling. Leave it to the infamous Hatake with their unknown bloodline to be at this level of perceptiveness. If he hadn't been born into another clan, he would've been a pride of the Uchiha clan beside him. The younger Uchiha sighed as he turns his head back to his former ANBU captain and then to his hand.

"Unstable. I fear that if I activate them, I would lose control" he clenched his fist, "And do something I will regret"

"How long has this been going on?" Kakashi inquired and Shisui answered.

"More than a week, approximately ten days. I told him the other day to at least tell his parents. He almost burned down one of our training grounds because of it"

From his cell, Itachi glared at the wall where his cousin would surely be. He did not need to be reminded of his incompetence.

"Ahh so that's what happened to that part of the forest" the silver-haired mused. "What triggered it?"

"Sakura" It was Itachi who answered this time, much to their -even his- astonishment. He hadn't told anyone, not even to Shisui, but after his confrontation with the pinkette, despite the lingering sadness from those despaired eyes, he felt more… relieved. As if a large weight has finally lifted from his shoulders and made him breathe better than before. And there was a nagging feeling of wanting to go and know the mystery behind the pink-haired oddity.

"Speaking of your little pinkette" Kakashi started, holding out the plastic he had brought along with him. "She asked me to give you guys this"

He tossed each Uchiha an item, saving one for himself.

"An apple?" Itachi said aloud, inspecting the beautifully red apple with the lingering streaks of orange and yellow.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer" Kakashi supplied, "She said these were the ones she and Shisui harvested earlier this afternoon"

The older Uchiha made an amused sound before taking a bite of the sweet fruit. He swallowed before commenting, "For a kid, she does know how to pick them"

Looking back at the silver-haired, Itachi blinked wondrously at him chewing the bite on his own apple behind his mask.

"How is she?"

"Probably still asleep, I sent her home. Hopefully, they wouldn't think much of her and let her slide out from this issue. A kid like her should have nothing to do with anything like this in the first place"

Itachi hung his head low, "She's innocent"

"That depends on how you'll present her to them"

"I never even met her before"

* * *

The incessant whispers were getting louder and angrier. Mikoto understood their sentiments but they were starting to give her a headache. She wanted to save her husband and son as much they do. Including Shisui, but unfortunately the clan members did not share the same concern she has for her nephew.

"-need to do something!"

"-raid the ANBU-"

"-village panic!"

"-for the sake of the clan!"

"-Uchiha traitor"

"ENOUGH!" her bellow was enough to clamp the council and other family members who held a sort of authority within the clan. It had been a long time since she last raised her voice. "I know you are all vexed but we shouldn't rush into any action without thinking it through"

"So you suggest that we sit here and wait for our demise?!"

She narrowed her eyes towards the speaker's direction. "I _suggest_ that we do not act like fools and do something reckless. I will not let my husband's sacrifice be in vain just because you all have been aggravated that that the coup had failed before it could even began"

Cries of outrage erupted left and right that Mikoto couldn't make out one sentence from another. The elders before her didn't like the way she spoke her mind the most.

"The coup was for the sake of the Uchiha name, Mikoto!"

"The _coup_ was for the sake of the _children_ " she spat, face flushing. She did not get angry often and the sudden increase in blood pressure was starting to make her head pound. "We were fighting for their future! So they wouldn't feel oppressed for an act we didn't do! _That_ was what the coup was for!"

That silenced most of them, especially the ones who were parents. For the Uchiha, family is of the utmost importance, and they held a strong belief that every next generation will lift up the Uchiha name in higher greatness.

Mikoto continued, "By the clan's law, until the current clan head is able to return to his duties or until a new clan head comes into position, the Uchiha clan matriarch will take over the duties left by her husband. And for that I order that no one will take drastic measures and we will _discuss_ our plea with the Hokage instead. I never wanted to start a bloodshed and now that I've been given this opportunity, we _will_ convince the Sandaime to hear our terms. If you want to save face for the clan name then keep this entire matter into secrecy"

.

Later she would order her cat summon, Toko, to watch over her youngest son and alert her if anything out of context happens. The white tabby bowed to his mistress before disappearing to conduct his mission. Mikoto could only pray for her loved ones and wish that everything will resolve itself peacefully. She just hopes her son would understand that she wouldn't be able to tend to him. For now, she needs to keep her clan in line.

* * *

"Put your hands up to the moon! 'cause there's treasure right inside that silver ball. Oh, oh, ohhh"

Hizashi's brooding thoughts were rudely interrupted at the upbeat tone of a song. True enough, when he turned his glaring pale eyes at the culprit, he sees the pink-haired oddity practically skipping in her steps, eyes on the stone path avoiding cracks as she sang and swung her tiny hips from side to side while holding a few stems of freshly picked flowers on one hand.

The Hyuuga frowned at the girl's attire, obviously a hand-me-down that has seen better days. He has heard of the strange girl before, but it was the first time he had ever seen the little one so close and in person. People tend to laugh at her circumstances whenever it suited them, and without any regard nor respect to her dignity as a human being she probably has left.

' _And yet she's just another soul suffering in the injustice at the moment of her birth_ ' Hizashi bit his lip bitterly at the thought, allowing him to sympathize with the girl's situation. This in turn reared his thoughts back on his son. His bitter thoughts turned into anger, but it was actually for fear of his son's future. As a man suffering from injustice from the day of his birth- of being dropped to the branch family just for being born seconds after his twin brother, he loathed the clan's hierarchal system. And as a father, he only wanted what was best for his son.

He needs to find a loophole in the laws as soon as possible.

' _For my son, for Neji_ '

"But don't be fooled or you'll get blind. The treasure is unknown, it could be anything or nothing at all"

He didn't even notice that the little pinkette was near him until she was right in front of him. His eyes widened a bit as he met gazes with curious green emeralds. Her smile had dropped and she paused mid-step, balancing on one foot as she looked up at him to where he's sitting on a bench under the gingko tree.

Every living creature has chakra, from plants to trees to animals, even civilians who doesn't have the ability to utilize the stored chakra within them. His years of training and mastery of the Byakugan allowed him to sense the faintest chakra signatures even without the use of his bloodline limit.

Yet as Hizashi swallowed a lump in his throat, he came to realization that he did not feel any chakra from this girl _at all_.

"Yes?" he inquired, crossing his arms.

Sakura smiled shyly as she properly faced him, hands behind her back as she blinked her green orbs.

"Mister, why do you wear your hitai-ate like that?" she pointed at his hitai-ate and Hizashi blinked. Reminding himself that this is just an innocent question of a curious child.

The brunette reached up to touch the metal engraved with Konoha's symbol, "This, child… is because I want to hide something"

The pinkette inhaled sharply, her smile widening. "Do you have a big forehead too?!"

Caught completely unexpected, Hizashi blinked owlishly at the girl. His hand stilled as he stared at her wide eyes with such… innocence and purity. Then he was suddenly overwhelmed as it reminded him of his wife on their wedding and when his son first opened his eyes. They were his beacon of light in the darkness of oppression and discrimination, the reason he continues to fight this silent battle he declared on his own.

Having remembered the two most important people in his life, Hizashi allowed himself to drop his guard and let out a small smile as he brought his hand down on his lap.

"You get bullied by other people too, don't you?" Sakura continued, bringing her own hands on her forehead as she pouted. "I get bullied a lot too. The other kids call me Forehead Girl because I have a big forehead. Sometimes they would pull at my hair too, and call me weird. That's why I have a hard time making friends… Does that mean that once I have a hitai-ate, I should use it to hide my forehead too?"

Bullying… that's one way to put it

"Child, a hitai-ate is not a piece of accessory. It is a symbol of our village. You should wear it proudly and show off to the world that you are from the Hidden Leaf Village"

"But you use it to hide something, that's not something very proud to do"

She didn't even blink at her immediate response, and it caught the Hyuuga off-guard yet again but this time it made him feel uneasy. It was difficult to argue and he cannot deny what he just said. Any time he would have commended the girl for her ability in paying attention in conversations and for making a good argument, but when the tables turned followed by a barrage of his conflicting emotions, he had nothing to say.

"On second thought, I won't hide my forehead anymore" she giggled, smiling "I have friends now, true friends that didn't care if I have a big forehead or pink hair. So, I don't need to hide anything anymore, because they accept me for who I am"

"Then you are very lucky to have found friends who accept you the way you are"

She giggled more, "I guess I am, thank you mister. Oh here! I'm sorry for wasting your time, you were thinking very hard earlier and I disturbed you. You looked… sad. I know it's not much but I hope it can cheer you up even just for a liiiiiitle bit!"

Hizashi didn't say anything, only stared as he let the girl pick one of the flowers she had and enclose it in the palm of one of his hands.

"I was supposed to give it to Tsunade-sama but I suppose she wouldn't mind if I give you one- oh! That's right! I have to go!"

He blinked as he held the flower gently, studying its simple ray of small petals before looking up at the rumored girl again, realizing that by way of this interaction with her, he could conclude that she's no different than an average-

"Don't worry mister, even though he's being mean and doesn't show it, I'm sure your twin brother still cares about you. So please don't be mad at his daughter, she did nothing wrong, she's your niece isn't she? Families should love each other, not hate. And please don't worry about your son, he won't be suffocated by your clan. He'll grow up to do great things, because I will be there to help him. As his friend"

The pinkette gently patted the older man's head near his forehead before giggling and running towards the hospital, leaving an immobilized Hizashi on his bench as he stared at nothing with wide eyes and mouth slightly ajar. When he came to, the girl was no longer there in front of him and he realized that the hand holding the flower she gave him was trembling.

* * *

The third Hokage sighed tiredly before knocking on the wooden door leading to Tsunade's office, praying that his teacher's niece is in a sober enough mood to council with him. She had not been very happy when she caught wind of her ward's (direct or indirect) involvement with the Uchiha, and for being woken up at an ungodly hour to check on the heir's eyes. Hiruzen trusts the princess to keep the confidentiality of the matter.

He had only rested very little ever since that night. His wife was worried about him but his duty as Hokage comes first. He had spent much time thinking to himself, especially contemplating Danzo's betrayal of him. He made sure the ROOT division was immediately disbanded and increased security so that none of them would contact their imprisoned head. The members were also brought into the T&I, especially in the psychological unit for tests led by Inoichi.

It brings him with heavy heart to see the person he once called friend at such a state. They had survived war together and Hiruzen valued the veterans of the previous wars with high regard. He wasn't oblivious to the man's hostility of him, he knew he wanted to wear the mantle and earn the title he possessed and Hiruzen would gladly pass it over if only he was... suitable to do the job. He admits that he's too old to still be handling village affairs but the candidates he seemed fit to take his place were either more suited to follow orders, did not want to shoulder the responsibilities, or simply not in the village.

He really needs to retire. Old men his age should be spending his days lounging on a hammock, tend to the garden with his wife, and pester his sons for another grandchild. Also fish… _ahhh_ it'd be nice to go out fishing on a beautiful summer day again.

The door opened ever so slightly to reveal a green eye looking through the small gap. He only knew of one person who possesses the clearest emerald eyes. Hiruzen smiled gently when the door fully opened to reveal Sakura smiling widely at him with a small form of Katsuyu on her shoulder.

"Hokage-sama!" she bowed low and he responded with a chuckle and pet on her head.

"Sandaime-sama" the slug bowed, to which Hiruzen nodded.

"Are you here for Tsunade-sama? She just left for a bit to get something, but you can wait for her inside, Hokage-sama! I'm sure she won't be long" Sakura offered gleefully.

"I think I will, thank you little lady" she giggled as he let her take him by the hand and lead him into one of the couches. "Are you here for your check up?"

Sakura nodded vigorously, bringing over a new cup of tea he accepted when she offered. "Uh-huh! And I've been very healthy! Katsuyu-sama said my body's been uhmm… 'Stable', too!"

"That's wonderful, Sakura-chan" he took a sip from his tea, "This tastes delicious"

"Thank you!" she clapped her hands together "I made it myself. I knew adding some cinnamon and dried orange slices would work! I'm glad you liked it Hokage-sama. I hope Tsunade-sama does too"

He smiled, "You are very sweet, Sakura"

She giggled, and for a moment he forgot the nagging feeling his instincts had been screaming at him since the day he saw her, that she was _no_ _ordinary_ _girl_. The looming sensation felt like that of Naruto's, whereas he has the Kyuubi but Sakura… it was the fear of the unknown. Then he remembered the case file meant to investigate about her parents had been left into the category of Unsolved Cases.

"Uhm… Hokage-sama?" he takes another sip of the sweet blend before looking up to see the girl looking at him hesitantly as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"Yes?"

"I-Is Shisui-nii and his cousin going to be alright?" she pleaded. "Please don't hurt them. They did nothing wrong"

Hiruzen pressed his lips together. He knew full well that they were innocent. Those two Uchihas had proven their loyalty to the village countless times and it was a good thing they were able to stop them before Danzo had fully led them astray. Who knows what horror might have happened.

"They will be fine, Sakura-chan…" he said cautiously, choosing his words carefully. Remembering the girl's uncanny ability of deduction in the most menial of conversations. "As long as they cooperate for the sake of the village"

Sakura looked at him, unconvinced. "But what about Uchiha-sama?"

He assumed she meant Fugaku.

"That depends. Sakura, you shouldn't worry about any of this. This is a matter between adults, leave his to us"

She pouted, brows frowning. Until she made a face that looked as if she just thought of a grand idea.

"But you'll make the right decision, right? Because you're the Hokage and you know their fate lies on your decision"

The Hokage smiled at her apologetically. "Sakura, being Hokage doesn't mean I know everything. I'm not powerful enough to do everything that is impossible"

"But in this one, you can! You're the Hokage! I promise it'll be easy! You'll just have to listen to what they have to say. I mean what they _really_ want to say. You'd be surprised that it's actually that easy. I know you'll make the right decision. I know you will! Because you're the first person who didn't become a meanie to Naruto-kun. Thank you for always finding the time to spend time with him, even though you're always busy" she bowed low in sincere thanks for her friend. "Remember Hokage-sama, just listen. And remember that the Uchiha clan helped form this village beside your teachers. Why would they destroy something they helped create? They're too prideful to see this village get destroyed"

Her giggling fell on deaf ears. Hiruzen could only blink as he tried to absorb everything the girl just said. His meetings with the jinchuuriki at least once a week was common knowledge… the Uchiha clan being a co-founder beside the Senju clan was also common knowledge… and he supposed that people still knew that he was a student of both the Shodaime and Nidaime… but the way she just _advised_ him- an advice he was seeking in the point of view of an outsider, a person without full knowledge of what was really happening, the reason he came here in the first place. He just got it. Albeit, he didn't expect it in the form of a child rumored to ramble about the most nonsensical talks.

When he looked at the slug resting on her shoulder, the tiny summon merely shook her head.

The door to the adjacent room opened to reveal the head doctor with a small bundle tucked under her arm.

"Hokage-sama" she greeted and it was enough to snap the old man from his stupor. He nodded and watched as the girl practically skipped towards the blonde as she crouched down to meet her level. "Here. It's going to get colder at this time of year so you need to keep yourself warm, alright?"

The pinkette's eyes shot wide as she eyed the bundle, "But Tsunade-sama… it's not my birthday"

Tsunade's honey eyes warmed as she unwrapped the small package to reveal a newly bought, red winter coat. Sakura stilled as she hung it around her shoulders.

"Just make sure to wash it properly, alright?" she spoke with finality, making no room for arguments.

With that, the girl beamed brightly, letting out a barely contained squeal as she hugged the blonde woman and thanked her over and over again.

Smiling, the Senju princess took out a small envelope and held it firmly in front of the girl's eyes. "Don't spend it all, alright?"

Sakura nodded vigorously, taking her allowance before planting a kiss on the blonde's cheek "I won't!"

"Good. Now get out of here" Tsunade playfully shooed and the pinkette giggled as she made her way to the door.

"Bye Tsunade-sama! Hokage-sama!" she paused only to run back to the couch, stopping in front of the empty space beside the Hokage. "Goodbye mister!"

Hiruzen frowned beside him just as the girl left, closing the door behind. When he looked up, Tsunade's face was pale.

.

At the trial, the third Hokage displayed one his rarest moments to command authority as he ordered the council members to be quiet and coax the Uchiha clan head to tell them the exact reason and cause of their planned rebellion.

As Fugaku spoke, Hiruzen _listened_.

* * *

Sakura skipped merrily as she made her way to the treehouse, careful not to spill the ramen take-out she bought from Ichiraku. She hadn't seen the blonde all day and was eager to see her friend. Naruto's gonna be happy that she brought him his favorite ramen!

"Naruto-kun!" she called out in a sing-song voice. Tying the end of the rope around the plastic as she climbed up the treehouse first. "Naruto-kun! I'm sorry I didn't get to meet with you today. Remember? I told you I go to Tsunade-sama for a checkup every month. But don't worry! I brought you something to make it up for- Naru…to-kun?"

She stopped to stare at the shivering bundle huddled in one corner of the tree house.

"Naruto-kun?" she called carefully, approaching slowly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened upon contact.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he swatted her hand away, catching her by surprise. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Her wide eyes reflected one of worry as she tried to touch him again. "Naruto-kun, have you been there all day-"

"Just stay away from me!" the blonde practically growled. Sakura gasped when he turned to her halfway and saw his eyes bleeding red, his pupil morphed into that of an animal's. "GET OUT! OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

He snarled but her brows only furrowed deeper in concern. "Naru-"

"STOP!" he screamed, clutching his head so tightly at the unbearable feeling of his head pounding. "Please just stop it! It hurts!"

Naruto choked as unshed tears welled up in his eyes. He had a nightmare last night. About the giant fox locked in a cage he would sometimes dream about. But the dream he had was not like the ones he often saw. The orange fox was up on all fours, his massive face snarling in fury as he ran around the little space of his cage. His nine tails fanned out and would smash the sealed bars and walls in an attempt to break it open.

In his dream, he stood in front of the cage, far enough that he was barely a hair's breadth away when the fox would reach out his massive claw between the bars. He would claw and maw at the cage, almost desperately even if the tags started to retaliate and hurt him back. It was the first time Naruto had ever seen the beast so… furious. He had always looked angry but this time his anger receded off of him in waves that it felt suffocating and too much for the young blonde.

The fox was infuriated, desperate, and… sad.

The blonde woke up in cold sweat followed immediately by a pounding headache as he could still feel the fox banging on his cage. He didn't even notice the hours that passed by as he pleaded in his mind for anyone, just anyone, to make it stop and take the pain away.

"…make it stop" he sobbed.

"Naruto-kun" Sakura tried again, kneeling beside him in an attempt to cup his face and make him look at her.

"I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" the blonde lashed out and his nails that had morphed into claws caught onto the girl's cheek.

The gasp that she let out as she fell on her bottom momentarily broke from his stupor. Naruto looked horrified at the sight of his best friend holding onto a bleeding cheek, the red liquid trailed down onto her shirt. Inside him, the Kyuubi got even more enraged. Choking sounds escaped from his trembling mouth as he stared down at his clawed hand stained with her blood. He didn't care that the monster inside him was running out of control. The fact that he just hurt his friend, his best friend, the first person who ever approached him without remorse, overwhelmed him with guilt and sadness.

"Naruto" her silent call had him backing away further into his corner, wanting to just blend with the shadows and disappear.

He just hurt his friend!

He hurt Sakura!

Maybe he really was a monster.

"Sakura-chan… please get out of here" he felt like he wasn't worthy of saying her name anymore. "I-I… I don't want to hurt you… please don't make me hurt you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it… I just- please… stay away from me… I'm a mon-"

He felt the wind knocked out of him when two familiar arms wound themselves around his head. His trembling stopped, his breath hitched, and he had to bit his lip in a poor attempt to hold down his tears.

"I'm here Naruto. I'm here" she repeated, caressing the yellow locks, ignoring the stinging sensation of her bleeding cheek. "I'm here"

Naruto choked, "Y-you care… you- you really c-care?"

"Of course I do" Sakura giggled as she kneeled in front of him to meet his gaze and cup his face. "You're my best friend"

As tears cascaded down his whiskered cheeks, red eyes faded back into clear sapphires. Naruto remained motionless as he howled, crying into the pinkette's shoulder apologizing again and again. Repeating his promise to never hurt her again until his throat went dry and could no longer speak except for his choking sounds.

"I'm here, I'm here"

.

Kurama backed away until the glowing figure approached him and he fell into a tired heap. Glowing red eyes closed as he relished the contact of small hands tenderly caressing his maw. He _swore_ that he had felt this familiar warmth, this _peace_ , sometime long, _long_ ago.

" **I'm here, I'm here** "

* * *

 **WOW I did NOT expect so many of you to actually like, much less look forward to this fanfic. I would've been fine with less than 10 reviews per chapter, and would've updated earlier if more than 10 but I have a perfectly reasonable excuse why I didn't.**

 **I got sick and for two weeks (Oct. 9 to 20) are my FINALS. Requirements have been piling up and my professors were too sadist to give us a break even on weekends.**

 **I won't hold it to you guys if you didn't like this chapter as much as the previous two since it was a bit rushed and all but please do look forward to the next chapters. Brace yourselves because I've decided that this one is gonna be a very long fic.**

 **Thank you so much for the support and I would highly appreciate it if you let me know your thoughts, especially if you have any theories on what's going on/what's gonna happen. Who knows, maybe you got it right.**

 **As for the PAIRINGS, I still haven't decided if I should add any, but in future chapters I might ask a poll about it thank you.**

 **Expect the next chapter to be uploaded next week or earlier next weekend.**

 **Ciao~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To 'herseybarrules': Thank you so much for the support and as for your omake request, I actually have a similar scene in mind at least on the next chapters. Do tell if you have other scenes in mind you'd like to see and I might consider it. Ciao~!**

* * *

A little pink nose twitched as it caught a faint scent of dog. Its yellow eyes followed the source of the trail to one of the canopies closer to the three children sitting by the stream. The cat's amplified sharper eyes caught a glimpse of a silver-haired masked jounin and he recognized the man as the last Hatake. Toko scoffed. He did not have a particularly ill intent with the man but his pact with ninken made him less in his eyes. The white tabby turns his head back on the task at hand, watching over his mistress' youngest son. It had been far too long since his milady summoned him, not since she retired from her kunoichi career to focus being the clan matriarch.

"Oi teme! Stop brooding! You're scaring the fish away!" said the blonde boy from his perch on top of a boulder with a fishing rod in hand.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "If you weren't so loud then we would've caught one already!"

Meanwhile, Sakura sighed from her position under a tree not far from them before sticking her nose back in her book.

"Let's just continue" she opted. "Naruto-kun, what is the Nara clan's symbol and explain their meaning"

Naruto hummed for a while before beaming, turning his head towards the pinkette. "Their clan's symbol is a circle with wavy lines across it. It represents the river and it has three pillars over them symbolizing the trees. When cut in half, it almost looks like a mirror image representing their uhh… bloodline limit to control… con…trol… shadows! That's it, shadows! Plus, their clan's symbol could also mean because of their connection with the deer in their clan forest"

"That's correct, Naruto-kun! Great job!" she clapped and Naruto scratched his cheek followed by a smug grin directed towards the Uchiha sitting on a flat rock below him. Sasuke grunted, rolling his eyes.

"Show off" he muttered to which Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Okay, your turn Sasuke-kun" the raven nodded "What is the Sarutobi clan and give at least two of their most influential members"

The corner of his mouth twitched up, "That's easy. The Sarutobi clan is one of the oldest clans in Konoha. They were one of the first clans to swear allegiance in the village's founding along with the Shimura clan, Yamanaka clan, Nara clan, and Akimichi clan. They have no particular bloodline limit but they have a strong affinity with Fire Release Transformation Jutsu and they increased strength. Two of the most notable members of their clan is the current Lord Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and his father Sarutobi Sasuke"

"Ehh?! You're named after someone else, teme?!" Naruto balked.

"Yeah" Sasuke flushed a bit. "It was mom's idea"

"Sarutobi Sasuke is a legendary ninja who had exceptional aptitude with ninjutsu. He was a member of the Sanada Ten Braves, a group of ninja that served under the samurai- Yukimura Sanada during the Warring States period" Sakura informed.

"Ohhh" the blonde tilted his head, "He sure sounds amazing. Think you can live up to that name, teme?"

He teased, but the young Uchiha only answered him with a quick glare followed by a smirk (with a little more practice he could already use the Uchiha trademark smirk). "I'm not gonna live up to it, dobe, 'cause I'm gonna become someone greater"

Instead of replying with a snarky remark, Naruto's grin only widened whereas Sakura let out a small smile. Pride reflected in their eyes as they felt their chests swell with determination for their friend and for their future ambitions. They can't wait to start at the academy!

"That's awesome, Sasuke-kun" Sakura broke the stupor. "Anyway, your answer was complete and perfect, great job!"

Their proud faces were placed with Sasuke delivering his own 'top that, dobe' look towards Naruto while the blonde huffed, flaring his nostrils as he stuck his tongue out, followed by a non-discreet "Show-off" comment.

From his perch, Toko swished his tail with pride for his mistress' son. It wasn't long until he saw a shift in the shadows of the tree he's sitting on that he was immediately on all fours. The shadow danced unnaturally on the bark and the white tabby was ready to pounce until it chuckled.

"I haven't seen you in duty in a while, Toko" the imminent voice chuckled softly as the shadow formed the visage of the cat boss of the ninneko underworld.

After the mysterious disappearance of the sand cats from the Land of Wind and snow cats from Snow Country many, many years ago, ninneko kept themselves scarce for fear of the wellbeing of their remaining brothers and sisters across the world. Making shinobi have difficulty if they wish to make a pact with cat summons. Forest cats like Toko, who had stemmed from the special bond with the Uchiha clan, remained in their service while others served in selling tools for shinobi with Nekobaa. The boss cat of the ninneko underworld kept tabs with other animal summons and commanded cats who could be hired in gathering Intel and as temporary summons.

"Nekomata-sama" the cat bowed in respect. "I was assigned by my mistress to watch over her son due to her incapability to tend to him because of the clan"

"Ahh yes" he hummed, "Shisui and Itachi's crows had also expressed their concern for their masters. Human politics have always been so complicated"

Laughter caught their attentions and they turned their heads to the three children merrily giggling at each other. The pink-haired child joined the two boys as she situated herself beside the youngest Uchiha. She pointed at the river and said something to the raven boy, making him blush and her to giggle. Toko's eyes narrowed at that.

"You have sensed it too, haven't you?" the shadow inquired.

"Yes. There is something about that child. What irks me is that I cannot say whether it is of something good or evil"

"You are not alone in your suspicions, but I suggest- no, I order you to leave the girl be. I will not tolerate any of my brothers and sisters baring their fangs towards that child" Toko swiveled his head at the ancient cat in question. "She intrigues me, to put it simply. Normal cats have an affinity for her, and she is a human child who knows respect. The girl leaves me offerings in my shrine every week"

The shadow broke into an ear-splitting grin, revealing sharp rows of fangs.

.

"Woow! This looks good! Thanks for the food!"

Naruto cheered, giving a quick prayer in thanks before snatching a fish on a stick. He blew over it enthusiastically followed by Sakura and Sasuke who held their fish more delicately.

"Dishh tashhes fshhreat!" he exclaimed with a stuffed mouth, chewing excitedly while being careful of the fishbone.

"It's really good!" Sakura hummed, turning to the ravenhead who wore a smug grin as he chewed on his fish. "How'd you learn how to prepare and season fish, Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha turned to her, a faint pink dusting over his cheeks. "I-I always help out with my mom with it… the Uchiha clan has a special contract with ninneko and mom always feed her cat summon and some of the strays at the compound"

"This tastes really awesome, teme!" Naruto proclaimed, chomping another bite. "Thanks a lot!"

"It really is, thank you Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled and Sasuke let out a small smile in return.

"Glad you guys liked it"

"Of course, it tasted better because _I_ caught the best ones" the blonde huffed proudly.

"Dobe, we're eating the ones _I_ caught" Sasuke pointed.

"No way! These ones are mine!"

And thus another bout of bickering ensued. Sakura decided to break them up later after she finishes with her meal.

.

"Well! I'm off to see baa-chan, see ya guys later!" Naruto grinned, waving goodbye as he picked up his fishing rod and run towards the hospital for his check-up. "Thanks for the food, teme! Bye Sakura-chan!"

"See you later, Naruto-kun!" Sakura waved back while Sasuke gave a small wave of his own. When the blonde jinchuuriki was out of sight, she turned to the ravenhead and asked, "Do you feel better now, Sasuke-kun?"

He looked at her with a small appreciative smile. Remembering how his two friends snuck up to his room through the window so that they could take him out to go fishing. How they were able to sneak into the compound, much less get in his backyard, was mystery yet to be solved. Still, he's glad that they did. When he woke up the other day, he knew that something felt immediately wrong.

His father and brother were gone and he doubted that they were on a mission. Even if he's asleep, Itachi would wake him up just to say that he'll be off on a mission before poking his forehead. But the turning point for him was his mother's sudden… weirdness. His mother wouldn't tell, but he can feel the anxiety reeking off of her. Besides, she's being called off into clan meetings more often than before…

Nonetheless, he was grateful for Sakura and Naruto. It took his mind off of it.

"But you're still worried" Sakura surmised, brows knitting slightly in concern.

Sasuke pressed his lips before looking down on his feet. He nodded, "I've just… never seen my mom like that before… she's always happy and smiling, and I know my father and big brother can handle themselves but… I can't help but feel worried about them. I haven't seen my cousin Shisui much either"

Sakura hummed, nodding her head slowly in understanding before moving in front of him. Without pretense, she took his hand in hers and raised it over his chest. The sudden contact making him blush a bit.

"Sakura?"

She smiled, "Put your hand over your heart like this"

She let go and placed her hand over hers. Sasuke followed, flattening his palm and fingers over his beating heart.

"Then do as I do. Tell yourself 'All is well, all is well'" she said, lightly tapping her chest.

"Huh?"

"All is well, all is well" she repeated, giving him an encouraging look.

Sasuke swallowed, "All is well… all is well…"

"You got it!" the pinkette cheered.

"But… why?"

Sakura kept smiling. "You see, Sasuke-kun. A lot of things are gonna happen in the future that we don't know. Some are good, some are bad. Because of that, our heart gets scared easily. When that happens, what do we do?"

"We ignore it" he answered immediately. "Shinobi shouldn't ever get scared"

"That's true, but sometimes shinobi get scared too. We're only humans after all, and we can't always ignore what we feel all the time. So when you're scared, do what shinobi do best! We trick the enemy! No matter how scary or how big the problem is, you just tell your heart that everything is gonna be fine"

The raven blinked, getting the idea but not fully understanding. He frowned, "But will that solve the problem?"

"Nope!" Sakura chirped, giggling. "But you gain the courage to face it"

Though he didn't fully understood it then, his heart then realized that he found the people who would forever be beside him. The first and only people who never cared that his family name was Uchiha.

"I'll carry your rod for you, Sakura"

* * *

"STOP!"

The panicked scream caught the attention of mostly everyone in the park, including the family of the head of the Aburame clan. Shibi blinked behind his tinted goggles at the sight of a little pink-haired child, arms wide open, flailing them as she led a couple of civilians to keep moving forward. After which she suddenly crouched down. Shibi moved forward until they were a few ways behind the hunched over girl.

"That was a close one" he heard her say, until his eyes widened when the girl lifted her hands to see a newly hatched stag beetle. Its pale exterior proved it to have just broken from its pupal stage. "Here you go"

Shibi blinked again as he watched the girl help the insect perch itself on a stable leaf on a nearby bush. She giggled happily once it found a steady roost. Then she suddenly dropped down again as she peered through the grass, her smile broking into a wide grin.

"Ah! I know you! You're a… a… uhmm… Cam-Camponotus… oohh! I know I read it somewhere before!" the head Aburame couldn't help but smile as she struggled to wrack her brain for the name of the big ant crawling by her knee.

"It's a Camponotus Gigas" heads turned sharply towards his son. Feeling the stares directed at him, young Shino immediately grew shy and hid partially behind his mother's cloak as he answered the girl. "That's a Camponotus Gigas…"

The pinkette beamed brightly at him, "I remember now! Thank you!"

Shibi heard his wife giggle at the back of her hand as Shino hid further behind her, while he shook his head. What amazed him was the girl's natural affinity for insects. Granted, the Aburame clan wasn't the most appealing clan in terms of their manner of combat. So it surprised him greatly to find a child outside of the clan who was willing to touch the so-called ' _creepy crawlies_ ', not even little girls from the clan are immediately fond of bugs. Young boys maybe but girls? Usually they'd be running and screaming over the next hill by then.

"Well isn't she a curious little thing, don't you think so, dear?" his wife whispered to him.

"Ahh, she is" he nodded and they watched the rumored pink-haired oddity disappear into the forest but not before witnessing a white butterfly flutter around her and then land on her shoulder. In the Aburame clan's belief, it was a symbol of a good omen, especially since it didn't fly away immediately.

His attention was suddenly diverted when an ANBU suddenly appeared before him with a summons from the Hokage. Shibi immediately complied, knowing that it was for the meeting with all the other clan heads about the Uchiha clan's fate.

.

The spider-like symbol emblazoned at the gates of the head family of the Aburame clan felt big, and looming dreadfully over him the longer he stared at it. Torune had to turn his head as if the sight blinded him despite wearing his eye-gear.

He felt like a traitor. He wouldn't be surprised if they considered him as one. But it was for Shino's sake. Even if his sacrifice was for the benefit of the boy he treated like a brother, still, suddenly leaving to join ROOT (it wasn't even long when he joined that organization) and not leave a word- not even an apology or a thank you- to the family that took him in and treated him as their own after his father's death, was unacceptable. But even so, when ROOT got disbanded, this house was the first thing that popped into his mind.

They probably wouldn't welcome him back anyway.

Pain as powerful and as quick as a lightning strike shot through his arm that he had to open up his sleeve to see his skin turning violet in color. He had yet to master the nano-sized rinkaichū he possessed and the microscopic insects sensed his anxiety that called for them to attack their host. He learned that these type of rinkaichū wouldn't tolerate a weak-willed host.

But the added fear of rejection only amplified his emotions as he started to panic. The purple miasma started to spread across his skin at a rapid rate. If this keeps up, and without an experienced master like Shiba- Torune's eyes widened when a small hand suddenly shot up from nowhere and touch his bare arm.

He didn't even feel their presence at all.

He followed the tiny arm and met the concerned eyes of a pink-haired girl.

"You… no- don't…" he tried to warn her but the pain was excruciating. Sakura only smiled up to him as the pain suddenly began to fade as quickly as it came. Before he knew it, the color of his arm returned and the rinkaichū had calmed themselves back in his pores. When he looked up, the girl was still smiling at him before casually adjusting her bag over her back. There was a white butterfly perched on her shoulder.

"They miss you too, you know" was what she only said before running off to the main road.

She wasn't affected by the rinkaichū at all.

* * *

"This place doesn't suit you at all, my love"

Fugaku's head turned sharply behind him, eyes widening a fraction at the sight of his wife standing outside his cell with a worried frown plastered on her beautiful face. Two ANBU guards flanking her two steps back.

He frowned, "Mikoto, how did you get in here?"

"I used to be assigned in ANBU squads as a temporary member whenever they needed an extra hand. You know how much I excel in stealth missions and gathering Intel with Toko" she reminded him, walking towards her sitting husband and crouching down to meet his gaze. "I wouldn't mind pulling on a few strings just to see my husband"

"You foolish woman" his snorted, but she could see the way his eyes softened, making her smile.

"I missed you too, dear"

He wanted to reach out, touch her face, and feel her fingers intertwine with his. But he had to hold himself back, knowing that if he so much as push out a finger, the seals that secured his cell would emit an instantly paralyzing shock to both of them. He wouldn't risk that.

"I've heard that you presented a plea with the Hokage"

She didn't deny it, "I submitted a case to them, to help you and the boys. They told me you confessed to them about everything"

Fugaku crossed his arms, "It was time they realize the wrong they have committed to our clan. They had no right in judging us for a suspicion we would never do. They needed to learn the ostracism and injustice they caused us. We love this village, it is our _home_. We would never destroy the place our forefathers helped create"

The Uchiha matriarch nodded, letting out a soft smile as she admired her husband's devotion. "The Hokage was kind enough to hear us out, Fugaku. He was the one who rebuked the council and let us present our plea"

He nodded, "At least this shows that without Danzo's influence, the Sandaime has a clearer vision in his duties. I never trusted the old coot anyway. Have you seen Itachi and Shisui yet?"

"No, I will meet them after you, my love" the ravenette dropped her head, biting her buccals in reluctance. "The clan… are convinced that Shisui had betrayed us. They were thinking of having him disowned from the family"

The Uchiha clan head frowned, "They cannot do that unless they have the majority of his immediate family's consent, and now- after my brother and his wife's noble death in the previous war- as sons of Uchiha Kagami, _we_ are his immediate family. I admit my fault when I accused him as a traitor, but Shisui and Itachi confessed during the previous trial that they have both been informing the Hokage of our actions"

Her dark eyes widened at that, mouth agape. "Itachi?"

Fugaku nodded, "Our son's loyalty to the village is far stronger than to his own family, Mikoto. I cannot say I totally agree, but I _am_ proud. Danzo had confessed that he ordered Itachi to… _annihilate_ us for, in his quote, ' _the betterment of the village_ '. I do not know what they have planned for him though. And Itachi would have carried out his mission if not for… that _child_. Do you know her, Mikoto?"

"I have heard of her between gossips from other women whenever I am in the market. I never met the girl personally except one time when I bought her a bag of apples- the poor girl looked starving!" she defended, cupping her own cheek at the memory. "But aside from that, there was nothing else. People called her many names like ' _The Crazy One_ ', ' _The Cursed Child_ ', ' _The Little Witch_ ', and most often- a mentally retarded child who talks to air and ramble nonsense"

"But?" he encouraged, sensing his wife's drawl.

"In my eyes, she's just a sweet, innocent, misunderstood, poor, orphaned, _lonely_ little girl" she voiced. "I even saw her help Lady Tsukimi in harvesting her fruits. She told me the girl would come to her orchard for labor in exchange for a few of the harvests for food"

Fugaku sighed, shaking his head. The girl was almost the same age as his youngest, and he would guess that she was orphaned during the time of the Kyuubi's attack… or she was simply abandoned by her family…

"How is Sasuke?" he asked, trying to divert her attention.

She hung her head guiltily, "Our son is doing fine, I believe. I know he can feel that something's wrong, but I cannot find the heart to tell him- it'll be too much for a child. I have assigned Toko to watch over him. He said Sasuke's been… playing… with his friends"

"Friends?" he quirked a brow, "He never mentioned he made friends"

Mikoto shook her head, "Neither to me. But I am happy though. Whoever they were, Toko confirmed that they were good people. At least I know our son is not alone, even though at this time of need, I should be the one beside him the most…"

"Mikoto" he called, and he spoke firmly, "It had to be done. As matriarch, your duty is to the clan. You had to become the pillar and keep our family from collapsing when I am not available. As a mother, you did more than enough than just sit and pray for our eldest, and you have ensured our youngest's safety. The boys and I will pull through, and do not worry about Sasuke. As you said, he is in good hands. Do not forget that he is an Uchiha, he is _our_ son, he is strong, and he will understand"

Mikoto couldn't help the blush creeping to her cheeks as she smiled sweetly and put a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"You always had a way of comforting me, my love"

Fugaku smiled.

.

Mikoto would come home later in the evening to find the table already set with freshly cooked fishes seasoned with lemon and an embarrassed looking Sasuke guiltily defending himself that he made a campfire in the backyard instead of using the stove because he didn't get permission.

Sasuke would then whine and struggle to break free from his mother's grip as she held him tightly and shower him with kisses and gush over how adorable he was.

* * *

Danzo was livid.

He's ran out of time.

His feet were practically marching at death's doorstep and he can't do anything about it. Homura, Koharu, and most specially Hiruzen, doesn't listen to him anymore! They injected him with truth serum, and he was forced to confess everything… _everything_. From Hanzo, to Orochimaru, to his assassination attempt on Hiruzen, and even his machinations in ROOT.

' _Damn, damn, damn!_ ' he cursed. Just what is this sudden turn of events?!

On the night that was supposed to be the biggest orchestrated tragedy of all time, Shisui would have reported to him and if the Uchiha refused- which he was sure he would do- he would have stolen the boy's eye for his own. But did Kagami's grandchild even arrive? No! And why? Because he helped a sorry child _harvest apples_!

Then after that, Itachi would have carried out his mission and he would label him as a traitor to the village and to his own clan. Without the Uchiha clan and their Police Force, Orochimaru could easily conduct his experiments to for both of their benefits and manipulating the village and make him Hokage would be a breeze. But did Itachi obey his order? No! And again, why was that? Because he realized that he cannot bear the pent up pain and suffering he bore on his shoulders any longer. And who was there to comfort him? That _child_! That _abomination_!

She was never included in the formula, was never even considered. Then suddenly she thwarted all of his plans and completely dominated the stage without even trying. No, her connection, no matter how innocent her place may be in all of this, the coincidence was all too good to be true. Yes, that's it, there's something wrong with that girl. Absolutely _wrong_. He _felt_ it the moment he saw her, _choked_ when her green eyes stared into his, and _feared_ it when the world trembled with the roar of the tailed beasts that he swore was meant for _him_. Before he knew it he was in one of the lowest cells of the ANBU department, his arm decapitated, his eye sealed, and all of his chakra points sealed by a Hyuuga and constantly drained by seals.

He never felt so humiliated.

So aggravated…

So…

Scared.

And it's all the snot-nosed kid's fault!

.

With one last desperate attempt, Danzo summoned the emergency snake summon procured to him by Orochimaru by bleeding on the invisible seal on his right arm. The seal fell from his skin like a slimy substance before it morphed into a small, slithering white snake.

"Haruno Sakura"

The reptile hissed and with the simple message, it melted into the shadows. The seals in his prison cell was ringing and no doubt ANBU would come flocking to investigate the disturbance in his cell. But he would be damned before he stayed any longer and face utter humiliation.

He activated the seal hidden underneath his tongue and released the false second molar of his teeth for good measure. The toxin spread throughout his body in seconds in his paralyzed state, and with a final curse towards Konoha, he took to his grave the secrets he stole from the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan.

But before he took his last breath, his vision was entrapped by a figure of full emerald eyes, and a small body bathed in ethereal white.

By the time the ANBU arrived at his cell, Danzo's face was frozen with utter horror and the snake had slithered away unnoticed.

.

Nearing the south gate of Konoha, a small white snake slithered soundlessly between the grasses. That was until a sandaled foot blocked its path. The snake looked up to see a small girl of pink hair and full, glowing green eyes- green was even her sclera and pupil.

The snake trembled at the immense power.

" **A** l **i** t **e** r **a** l **s** n **a** k **e** i **n** t **h** e **g** r **a** s **s** " two sets of voices echoed and without pretense, a small shock of chakra completely obliterated the helpless summon into a merciless heap of nothing as if it never existed, before setting her glowing green eyes up towards the full moon.

* * *

Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara, Hōki, Sarutobi, Lee, Kohaku, Senju, Shimura, and even the last Hatake, are all present in the large room that would deliver the final verdict for the Uchiha clan. All eyes were on them, the pressure immense, but the three Uchihas facing trial- especially the head of the clan, kept their heads high with pride.

Present in their support was the Uchiha clan council and the Uchiha matriarch, standing firm and ready to defend her beloved family.

.

"I never thought I'd see you here, Hatake" Tsunade snickered at the silver-haired young man sitting very uncomfortably on his seat, shifting now and again for a better position. His visible eye blazing and ready to take off the robe hanging over his shoulders.

"It was an official order" he answered, grunting as he pulled on his gloves. Not since his father's death, Kakashi never wore his family's crest again.

The blonde Senju huffed, downing her cup of complimentary sake as she stared down at the Uchihas below them. She already knew the verdict, Hiruzen had an in-depth consultation with her about it. She's just here to show face. The Hokage's mind has already been made and he will not take no for an answer.

"If I may, Princess Tsunade" she turns to the head of the Nara clan "Correct me if I'm wrong but you _are_ the guardian of a little girl of very… odd coloring, are you not?"

That caught Kakashi's attention, making him stop and listen to the topic. She snorted, "I am. What of it?"

"She _is_ in adequate mental condition, right?" Inoichi blinked at their direction.

"I never pegged you to listen with minstrel's fancies, Shikaku-sama" she downed another cup. "May I ask what brought this on?"

"It appeared that this… Sakura of yours, has found her way in our clan's forest a few days ago"

"I didn't know that the Nara Clan Forest had forbid outsiders"

"We didn't. We just kept the forest off limits until the Great Prince has finally calmed himself. He has been livid since the war and had become hostile even to us for the last few years" Shikaku supplied. Leaving out the part that a few days ago, he had scoured the forest in frantic worry because his son had apparently wandered into the forest. Only to find Shikamaru at the heart- in the grotto- lying on his back as he watched the clouds above go by, saying goodbye with a lazy hand at a pink-haired girl riding on the massive deer's back. When he asked Shikamaru what he was doing, he only told him that Sakura taught him how to cloud watch.

"Thank you for your concern, Shikaku-sama" Tsunade bowed lightly in genuine thanks, "But I assure you, my ward is of perfect mental health. The rumors about her are nothing but false stories made up because of her, as you say ' _odd coloring_ '. In fact, she is a very bright girl. She ties with your son in the academy and sticks her nose into any book or scroll she can lay her hands on"

"She seems to also have a fancy on insects" Shibi interjected "I saw her not too long ago tending on a beetle and even recognizing an ant species normal children wouldn't bother learning"

The blonde sighed, muttering, "I told Shizune to stop indulging her about poisons. That girl has a very scary curiosity"

.

The tension grew tenfold when the Hokage finally stepped in the room. The silence only added to the looming pressure until they finally seated and Hiruzen spoke.

"Danzo's death was… inevitable" he turns to the new head of the Shimura clan "The law can no longer overlook his crimes, and I would've had no choice but to order his execution"

The new head- Danzo's nephew and rightful heir- bowed his head, "You have shown him mercy and he has taken advantage of it, Lord Hokage. His motives were of good will but my uncle's methods were always… unethical. The clan will accept whatever punishment you will give upon his name, and we will not bear any grudge against your decision"

The other members nodded and there were murmurs of agreement between the clans.

Hiruzen nodded, "Despite his overzealous actions, we cannot just turn a blind eye on his sacrifices and services during the second and third wars, and to Konoha itself. Therefore an autopsy will be conducted by the T&I" he turns to Inoichi and Ibiki who nodded, "and Shimura Danzo will be buried with his fallen comrades under the seal of the Will of Fire in the Konoha Cemetery"

.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and accept the consequences of your actions under the gaze of our forefathers and the blaze of the Will of Fire?"

"I swear" the three Uchihas professed as several T&I shinobi positioned themselves at the borders of the defendant circle, ready to surmise any hint of body language that would pose a lie. ANBU guards have already placed themselves around, hidden in plain view while jounin laid themselves bare, ready to pounce and defend in case of any attack.

"Uchiha Shisui" Hiruzen called.

"Yes" he straightened his back.

"How do you plea?"

"Innocent" there were murmurs of disagreement amongst the other Uchihas in attendance. "My actions were for the benefit of the village. I did what I thought best for my family by allowing myself to act as a spy to the Lord Hokage himself. It may appear as if I am betraying my clan, but I believed that the Sandaime would be merciful if he hears the true story behind the coup d'état and help Itachi and I put a stop to them before the start of any unnecessary bloodshed"

Shisui kept his head up high, undeterred by the burst of outrage from the clan and murmurs from the others. He hears his aunt silencing them and he made a mental note to thank the woman afterwards.

"Uchiha Itachi"

"Yes" he blinked.

"How do you plea?"

Itachi pursed his lips at that, taking a deep breath, "Innocent. Like my cousin, I allowed myself to act as a spy for the council, and report to them about my clan's impending coup. Loyalty to the village is the first law, and I value that law as I swore my oath"

Hesitant whispers circulated the room.

"And according to you and based on Shimura Danzo's confession, you were ordered to assassinate your entire clan- including women and children- as, and I quote ' _the only way to stop the Uchiha_ '. Do you deny it?"

"No, I do not. On that same night, I went to the compound to exact my mission"

The room fell into a stunned silence. Itachi didn't lower his head but he did close his eyes, feeling the disappointment directed towards him.

"But you didn't" It was Homura who surmised. "Why is that? In general view, you have disobeyed an order"

"In his defense, it was an unofficial order" Tsunade interjected, earning their attentions. "Whether the former councilman gave the order with the consent of the other council members or not, it should have been Lord Hokage who should have given such a high class order himself. Danzo acted out of context, which was an act definable as treason"

The Shimura clan immediately agreed, and the Hokage let the clan heads talk to themselves to find reason in what Tsunade said. Though there were still voices of outrage coming from the Uchiha clan, he observed that there were others who had sympathized with the two young Uchihas.

Koharu asked, "What exactly happened, Uchiha Itachi? Your records state that you never left a mission uncompleted. I am curious as to what have made you shake your will"

Kakashi straightened in his seat, Shisui inwardly tensed, and Itachi could feel his father's gaze on him. No, Sakura has got nothing to do with this.

"My heart couldn't bear the thought of destroying my family, and killing the people I love" that seemed to have satisfied the old woman and Shisui sighed quietly in relief, trying to be as subtle as possible.

"Did you know that Danzo was going to present that you massacred your own clan out of your own accord? That he planned to take no claim of his order to you and label you as Konoha's traitor?" the Third informed and shocked gazes turned towards him.

"No" Itachi frowned, he could hear his cousin practically seething beside him while his parents flushed with anger at the thought. His clansmen followed the sentiment.

Hiruzen nodded, turning to Fugaku, "Uchiha Fugaku"

"Yes"

"Do you deny that you and your clan were formulating a coup d'état against Konoha?"

"No" he stood his ground.

"Were you aware that your actions would have caused a civil war and give other villages the opportunity to infiltrate the village?"

"Yes"

"Why? What were your motives?"

Fugaku answered immediately, "Konoha had shunned us. The village, who we swore to love and protect with our lives, turned their backs on us by suspecting us over an act we never and _will_ never commit. Former councilman Shimura Danzo suspected us of treason, that the Uchiha were behind the Nine-Tails attack that took the lives of hundreds, the council conceded, and the Hokage did nothing about it.

"For nearly six years, our clan was isolated at the borders of Konoha. The Military Police could not function accordingly and we were always at constant surveillance. We, the Uchiha clan, who helped build this very village, could no longer stand the ostracism delivered upon us. This in an injustice we had full intention to end"

Mikoto added, "The coup d'état's main goal was not to take over Konoha- that was only if they persisted against us. No, the true purpose was for the sake of our children. We have foreseen what might become and we will not sit idly and let our next generation suffer and suffocate over an unfair accusation. Our means are justified"

More whispers, more murmurs, until it became one noisy debate. The only ones who didn't participate were the three Uchihas, Tsunade- who continued to sip on her tea with a secret smirk behind her cup, Kakashi, and surprisingly- the Hyuuga, who remained silent as he studied the ravenheads.

Three strikes of the Hokage's gavel sucked the room back into silence. All eyes turned on Hiruzen as he stood up from his seat.

"We have forgotten something very important" he started, "Our bonds"

Confused buzzes ensued before Hiruzen continued, making his way slowly from his position and towards the three Uchihas.

"Konoha is still young. If we compare ourselves with the neighboring Sunagakure, whose ancestors stemmed from a single tribe that survived the harsh desert, our Land of Fire has always been at a state of warfare" the fact caught everyone's attentions. "Unlike the ancestral sand tribe, who worked together and lived side by side at a much harsher environment than us, the ties between our forefathers was nothing but divided"

"Why are you comparing us with the Sand people?" Homura asked.

"To make a point" he looks over his shoulder. "Long before the establishment of villages, our clans were once divided, always at war with each other over every little territory the Land of Fire could provide. We were all once enemies. But that all changed when the founding fathers had set aside their differences and forged a pact that took the form of our village. Then our clans had followed in their footsteps; however in that time, our bonds were tested.

"War ensued around us one after another, and when the foreign invaders threatened to take over our beloved home, we joined together to defend our lands! We fought _beside_ each other, _for_ each other, and risked _everything_ for each other.

"In three wars we fought, and in three wars we continued to stand strong. Helping each other, taking the other's hands, and comfort and mourn each other's fallen comrades and loved ones. Our clans all once came from all walks of life, but we set aside our differences and dispelled our past grudges all for the sake of _peace_ , for the _future_! The alliance our forefathers made was a bond forged in bravery and friendship, _and it lives to this day_!"

Loud cheers of agreement erupted and each person, all who fought and contributed in the war, felt their chests swell with pride.

"And now there is the matter of the Uchiha clan's coup" there was a tense silence as the Third Hokage stood before Fugaku. "No one anticipated the attack of the tailed beast. We all lost comrades and loved ones in that attack. It was a tragedy no one will ever forget. And in that time of fear, we lost reason and blamed our brothers in suspicion of their misuse of power. We were blinded by fear, and it caused a drift in our bonds.

"It is a fact we cannot deny, and it is a decision we- _I_ strongly regret. I never gave you the opportunity to defend yourselves and I had to have someone…" Hiruzen let out a small chuckle "someone _unexpected_ , to tell me to stop and just _listen_.

"On behalf of Konoha I ask for the Uchiha clan's forgiveness of the injustice we made them suffer and for my incompetence" gasps and shock met the people in the room the Hokage knelt before the Uchiha clan head and bow in sincere forgiveness. "I understand if the Uchiha clan will not forgive us easily, but it would give me and the village great peace if our old brothers would continue to carry the Will of Fire beside us"

It felt like an eternity in that moment of stunned silence. It was the first time in all history to have the Hokage bow down and ask forgiveness of a mistake they willingly admit. Their stupor only broke at the sound of a chair scratching on the surface of the floor as all eyes turned towards the head of the Hyuuga clan. He stood up from his chair and with his eyes closed, bowed waist deep towards the Uchihas. Tsunade stood and bowed, and it didn't take long for the other clan heads and attending shinobi to do the same. The last of which were the two remaining council elders who released their schooled faces and bowed in forgiveness.

Itachi would never forget the day when the Hokage and all the other clan heads had humbled themselves before them. He turns to Shisui who only shrugged as he let out a laugh and a wide grin. His mother was in tears and his father still carried a look of shock.

At that time, a white butterfly managed to enter the room and flutter around the three Uchihas. Fugaku blinked at the beautiful creature before it perched itself onto his shoulder. No one but the Aburame clan head had recognized the same butterfly that was on a little pink-haired girl's shoulder not too long ago.

* * *

"Show meeee, how the world looks _through your eyes_ … tell me about the sunrise, and let me see the stars shine"

Itachi approached the singing girl as she swung herself on the swing attached to the tree. When Sakura saw him, she giggled and slowly decreased the swing's momentum before hopping off and stop before him. The Uchiha heir crouched down to meet her level as she smiled widely at him, eyes closed.

"I told you everything will be fine" she giggled, hands on her back.

"But… how did you know?"

"I don't!" she chirped, "I just do"

Itachi blinked, wanting to ask more but stopped himself when he felt small hands cup his face. Her green eyes reflected a shine of relief and happiness, it felt like a lie that he saw them in despair. Without pretense, she leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on both of his closed eyelids.

She slowly let go as she continued to smile widely at him. He didn't get the chance to say something again when she suddenly held up her two fingers and lightly tapped his forehead.

Sakura giggled happily, "My name is Haruno Sakura, by the way"

He reached up and felt the warmth on his forehead as if it left a mark on his skin.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi"

He smiled.

* * *

 **Well, this is the longest chapter so far. Thank you for the continued support!**

 **Remember, 10 reviews = earlier update; and 20 or more reviews = immediate update!**

 **And don't forget to tell me whatever theory or idea (no matter how ridiculous it sounds) you have! I like reading those types of reviews better.**

 **But nevertheless, thank you so much again!**

 **I'll be making the next chapter immediately after this one~**

 **I'll be making a poll in the future in case you guys still want a pairing for Sakura.**

 **You all have a wonderful day or night wherever you are~**

 **Ciao~!**


	5. Chapter 5

_On that place of emptiness,_

 _Inside that endless white void,_

 _She was certain,_

 _That the first dream she ever had…_

 _Was about a giant cherry blossom tree, and a little girl bathed in ethereal white crying under it._

* * *

"I prefer the honeyed tea" Hiruzen drawled before downing the cup of sake.

Tsunade huffed, "Well too bad for you, 'cause Sakura's not here to make her special tea"

The old man sighed, letting himself fall lax on the couch, safe in the knowledge that he doesn't have to put up the high-ranking act in front of his former student.

"My back is killing me" he complained. He's been working with the Uchiha all day. It was understandable that they would still feel cautious about his decision. After all, almost six years of neglect and accusation wouldn't completely douse the grudge they held. The Uchiha clan were the most sensitive people after all, despite their grouchy and stoic façade.

Tsunade raised a brow "I can relieve it for you, you know. But don't expect that it'll stop there. It comes with age, considering how old you are…. Seventy, right?"

"I'm sixty-two" he rebuked "I cannot believe that my own student doesn't respect me anymore"

"Not when it's just us, sensei" she smirked before downing another cup. "Though I gotta commend you for holding out your judgment so well. It turned out better than I thought it would"

He nodded, "It surprised me as well. But I still need to disclose the terms. Thankfully, Fugaku understood. Maybe I should let him become my successor instead, but… there _are_ better candidates"

The blonde's eyes narrowed at that, obviously not liking what he just implied. "We are _not_ talking about this again, Hokage-sama"

"So it's Hokage-sama now?" Hiruzen chuckled but then gave a solemn look. "No one would oppose. In fact, a lot would like to see you wear the mantle"

She bit her lip, "Sorry to disappoint"

"You know that it's not a matter of you being incapable, it's more of the fact that you-"

"I don't _want_ to be the Hokage" she hissed through grinding teeth before sharply turning to one side and let out a sad expression. "That was _their_ dream"

"Well haven't you thought that their dreams could become reality through _you_?" he asked. "They may not be here anymore physically but you know their ideals and their dreams for this village. Their spirits continue to live within you. If you cannot do it for yourself, or for the village, at least do it for them"

"So this is how you're gonna convince me? By using _them_ against me?!" she snapped. "If you wanted a successor so much, why not call that idiot back and make _him_ the Godaime?!"

Hiruzen's features were schooled, undeterred by the blonde's uproar and lack of respect. It was understandable. She's still very sensitive about what happened to them, that their names were basically too taboo to be mentioned in her presence.

"Because we know that part of his reason of travelling and refusing the title is because of _you_ "

That fact hit her hard as if she'd been struck by a bat. The horror and guilt was evident on her face, followed by the sound of breaking lacquer. Tsunade avoided her former master's gaze as she cursed down on her wet hand dripping with her precious sake and a few drops of her blood. In an attempt to drown down the rising temper that tempted her to do actual damage and punch the old man's face to kingdom come, she downed the entire bottle in big mouthfuls before slamming it down.

She panted as she cradled her head down.

"I'm sorry" the Hokage whispered. "I was out of line"

"Damn right you were" she whispered back, taking a deep breath.

"You know you haven't lost all of your loved ones yet. _I'm_ still here, and my wife actually wanted you to stop by and have dinner with the family sometime. I'd like you to meet my grandson" he started carefully. "In fact, you gained another person to love as well"

She raised her head slightly at that, before looking to the side. "I guess…"

"Why didn't you just adopt her?" he'd been itching to ask that for a long time now. "You already signed yourself to support and be her legal guardian. In fact, if you just signed a few more custody papers, she wouldn't even need to be in that orphanage. You obviously care about her, but from what I saw, you're reluctant. Why is that? I've been meaning to ask, considering that you and Jiraiya were the only ones who fully know what happened to her or where she came from- I know you two never gave me a complete report. So… why _didn't_ you?"

Tsunade still didn't give him the answer.

.

" _Isn't it boring to just sit there all the time?" Tsunade paused before turning the corner, hearing the three-year old pinkette waiting for her in her office._

 _There was a giggle._

" _Then what happened?"_

 _Then a gasp._

" _Oh no! Then what?!"_

 _Then a hum._

" _Don't you miss her?"_

 _When she took a peek, her brows furrowed at the girl sitting casually on the couch, staring and talking to the spot beside her as if someone was sitting there._

 _Sakura pouted, "I don't get it. Can't you at least say hi? I think she misses you guys too. Tsunade-sama is always sad even though she's smiling"_

 _Tsunade would've barged in and scolded the girl when she caught sight of the aquamarine necklace dangling around her neck. But as quickly as it came, Tsunade stopped when she heard the girl giggle and turn to the empty spot on her other side,_

" _I guess mister likes your sister very much!" she squealed, hands on her mouth as she turned to the side again. "Awww now mister's blushing!"_

 _She could feel her blood draining from her face._

" _Okay! I'll return it now" the pinkette hopped off the couch and approach behind Tsunade's desk. Her brows furrowed deeper when she realized that the little girl opened the drawer that was sealed with a complex jutsu only she can break as if it was nothing, before gently returning the necklace inside._

" _I don't understand why you call it cursed. It's a really beautiful necklace. Ah! You promise you wouldn't tell, right?! If Tsunade-sama finds out, I'll get in trouble!" Sakura pouted._

 _Later, when the girl left and she locked the door behind her, she checked the necklace only to find herself having difficulty on the seals that seemed to have become more complex. The necklace was glowing softly until it gradually faded in her touch._

 _After which, she swiveled her head here and there, stopping only to sit at the same spot the girl sat on the couch. Her hands felt the spot on her left and right. It could be nothing, in fact it sounded ridiculous to begin with. Yet she took a deep breath and braced herself._

" _Dan?"_

 _Her body stiffened when she felt pressure to her right, feeling a head drop down her shoulder._

" _N… Nawaki?"_

 _She broke down at the feel of small arms wrapping around her torso from her left. Shizune practically panicked when she saw the esteemed sannin at such a state. Tsunade never gave her an honest answer, and even as years passed by, she could still feel the warmth she felt from the two males she loved the most._

* * *

"Whoa!" Shisui exclaimed, barely dodging the shiruken that had seemingly come out of nowhere, making him bend his upper body backwards.

He didn't wait to get back up when he used his mastery to flicker out of sight, making multiple after-images of himself around the turning younger Uchiha- sharingan eyes blazing on each clone-like figure to determine which is which. Each projection of Shisui showed himself unsheathing his tanto blade and conducting a lightning-based jutsu. The older Uchiha charged for an attack and the heir had to think fast on how to defend himself from the multitude of damage-inflicting after-images.

But Itachi knew better.

"Release!" Itachi dispelled the genjutsu Shisui casted while he was initially distracted with his Body Flicker Technique, just in time to reveal the real Shisui just two more steps away from reaching him. With speeds only a shinobi at ANBU level can do, Itachi quickly casted a fire breath jutsu aiming towrds Shisui.

With the older Uchiha pushed back from the growing intensity of the fire, the spar stopped when one of their summoned crows cawed. When Itachi cut off his jutsu, he breathed out in satisfaction at the large scorch trail with lingering embers and flying soot.

"The hell Itachi?! Were you trying to kill me?!" yelled Shisui from atop the tree, his legs were crossed as he sat upside down on the branch.

"I thought you sought a challenge, cousin?" Itachi tilted his head.

He huffed, "I was observing you! It's our first spar since we got out and I didn't know how your sharingan will react. If I had known it would get better, then we should've thrown you in the big house days ago!"

"I don't think that it was the prison that cured me"

Shisui hopped off from his perch, approaching his younger cousin with his hands behind his head, "Maybe it's because of the stress with all the coup and shit. How do you feel though?"

"Much better" he answered immediately.

"That's good" Shisui grinned.

The Uchiha heir nodded. He didn't need to tell his best friend and cousin that his visual prowess had improved much, _much_ better than before. He didn't need to tell him that while he tried to distract him with his Body Flicker Technique, that he literally saw him weave his hands for a genjutsu.

Itachi brought his hand up, covering his eyes. He could still feel the soft kisses on his eyelids.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke took a deep breath for the nth time as he stood in front of the kitchen. They just finished eating lunch and his brother had once again left the house without him while his father went off to do some clan work. It felt really awkward for him when he came back after spending the morning with Sakura and Naruto at the library. They were studying more about the clans in the village. He was never one for books until he became curious of Sakura's enthusiasm about them. Turns out that he actually liked spending a quiet time with a journal or two in hand. Besides, he knew that studying in advance will give him an advantage among the other kids once he starts in the academy, and Sakura's really good in teaching.

It was the first time he ever received a whole-hearted acknowledgement from his father- thanking him for keeping the house in order and being there for his mother while they were gone. When he asked where they were, they just told him that they just needed to settle some business with the Hokage. He didn't bother with it anymore when his brother told him everything will be okay.

But what really surprised him, was the group hug he suddenly received from his family.

It was… really awkward… but he didn't complain.

"You've been standing there for a while now, Sasu-chan" he stiffens when his mother suddenly spoke up without stopping on washing the dishes. "Is there something you need?"

He swallowed thickly before braving a couple of steps to stand beside his mother. He pulled off a brave face when he looked up.

"Mom" he started, "Can I borrow some money?"

Mikoto nearly dropped the plate she's been rinsing, caught completely unexpected by her son's sudden request. As far as she knew, neither she, her husband, nor Itachi, had given him any allowance yet. The concept of money should still be a bit foreign to her youngest. She and her husband planned to start giving them financial support once their sons formerly start in the Ninja Academy, and even then they'd stop once they become chunin and let them earn on their own.

"What's this all of a sudden, Sasu-chan?" she glanced down at her youngest before turning off the faucet and wipe her hands on the nearby towel.

Sasuke looked down bashfully, hands behind his back as he twiddled his toes on the floor. The Uchiha matriarch had never seen her youngest act so shyly. He's usually always brimming with confidence and enthusiasm when it comes to his idol brother. She supposed she should've suspected that something might be a little off when he suddenly volunteered to go with her in the market. He bought so much extra food but she was too happy to be spending time with her baby boy that she didn't mind at all. Now that she thought about it, he also bought a box of first aid kit… she never saw it again.

A little bit of panic struck her, praying that his sudden oddness is something for the better.

With a deep breath, the young Uchiha finally looked up at his mother, cheeks staining slightly with pink. "I need to buy a cake"

"A cake? Whatever for?" Her eyebrows rose as she rummaged through her brain calendar of any nearing event that would need to celebrate with a cake. There was none.

"It's… because it's…" he mumbled.

"Sasu-chan?" he continued to mumble and Mikoto sighed. "Sasuke, I asked you a question. Answer me properly"

"My friend's… birthday is tomorrow… I don't know what to give and I thought a cake would be nice"

That totally caught the Uchiha matriarch off guard. This is the first time her son had ever mentioned having a friend himself. When Toko told her that he had been spending time with two other children, she had been surprised but mostly ecstatic. She was actually worried because he was so focused on catching up to Itachi that he wouldn't enjoy his youth like any other children. But now…

Mikoto smiled widely as she bent down to meet her son's gaze.

"That's very sweet of you, Sasu-chan!" she clapped her hands together. "May I know the name of this friend of yours?"

She must absolutely know them! At least one of them would be fine. However, a frown suddenly marred her face when Sasuke's face suddenly painted a horrified expression, looking side to side in an anxious way.

"Sasu-chan?" he refused to look at her, whatever his internal struggle was about, it was evident on his face. Seeing that her son wouldn't be giving her an answer anytime soon, she instead offered a gentle smile. "Is he or she a good person?"

Though her summon had already assured her, she wanted to confirm it from her son. At that, the young Uchiha nodded, giving his mother a genuine smile. "They're very nice"

"They?" she smiled wider.

"One of them is like an idiot but he's very kind, and the other one is very smart. She reads a lot and she even taught me how to write and read better. I learned lots of things with them!" he said excitedly and Mikoto couldn't help but feel relieved and delighted at the revelation. She supposed she could let their anonymous identities slide, for now. "They're very, very nice"

"That's wonderful, Sasu-chan! Tell you what, I'll just finish washing the dishes and then we'll go to the bakery and you can choose whatever cake you want. Maybe we can go and shop for a proper gift for your friend"

"I'll help you, mom!"

.

Itachi opened the fridge, his sweet tooth was practically screaming at him to eat something sweet after a wholesome dinner. Prison food was _horrendous_ and he didn't even stay there long. He didn't mind the dark cell or the fact that his chakra was being sapped every second to the level of uselessness, but the food really did him. He'd rather not eat _at all_ if something unfortunate called him to get locked behind bars. The last sweet thing he ate was the apple his former captain brought when he visited them.

He sorted through the assortment of food products until his eyes landed on the white box sitting innocently at the middle of the refrigerator. He pursed his lips as he stared at the logo of the best confectionary shop in Konoha.

Reaching over, he took a peek inside and was met with a rich coating of white vanilla, strawberry, and candied toppings shaped like cats. The Uchiha heir retracted his hand back when it was suddenly slapped away.

"Uh-uh Tachi-chan, that's not for you" Mikoto tutted, shooing her son away to close the box again. "They're for Sasu-chan and he'll be very upset if you touch it"

If Itachi was bewildered, he did a masterful job in hiding it. Since when did Sasuke like sweets? He doesn't remember any event that's coming up.

"Mom!" Sasuke called out, "I thought you said you were going to help me!"

"I'll be right there, Sasu-chan!" she called back, followed by a loud padding of footsteps going upstairs. Mikoto looked at her eldest, "Well, I should get going. Remember Itachi, _don't_ touch the cake"

She warned him one last time before turning on her heel and head up to her son's room. Those presents weren't going to wrap themselves.

* * *

"But Sasuke-kun…" the pinkette glanced nervously at the young Uchiha as they stood in front of the store. She pouted, "You promised you'd buy the goggles for me…"

Sasuke tilted his head to one side, "I'm not gonna buy your gifts for you just because you're scared, Sakura"

Sakura pouted at him more. "I'm not scared! It's just… what if they won't let me buy it?" she clutched her small bag of hard-earned coins.

"They won't" he said confidently before moving behind her and place his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you. Come on"

He didn't give her time to protest before he started pushing her inside the shop. The bell above them tinkled as they stepped inside the small, old, wooden shop. The shelves were lined up with rows of knick-knacks and a few wooden sculptures here and there aside from the few mannequins displaying various clothes.

"Welcome" greeted a low, gruff voice making Sakura look back at the ravenhead anxiously.

The young Uchiha only nodded, before pointing towards the counter with his chin. "Go on. I'll be right here"

The pinkette clutched the bag and the hem of her shirt tightly before nodding back. She took a deep breath before striding towards the counter with shaking confidence. It diminished once she was in front of the owner. A man sat behind the register and took a good long look at her before settling down his newspaper. The owner was an old, burly man that had a scar running from one side of his face and down his jaw. It was intimidating.

Sakura gulped but stood her ground as she met with his stern gaze. With the newspaper neatly folded on the countertop, the man leaned down, accentuating his large frame; but Sakura remained undeterred.

"What can I get you?" he asked, voice sounding more like a grumble.

"I would like to buy those goggles, please" she pointed and the owner stood up briefly to take the pair off of the mannequin's head.

"Do you have the money to pay?"

She nodded vigorously, stepping on her tip-toes to reach over the counter and drop her bag. The coins clattered and some rolled as she shook the contents off the bag. The man counted the collection of coins, sorting them neatly across the surface. He shook his head.

"You don't have enough"

Green eyes widened in horror, she was so sure she saved up enough! Her small hands reached up to grasp the edge of the counter as eyes looked up pleadingly at the expressionless man.

"Please sir! I really need to buy those goggles!" she pleaded.

"Then pay for it fully. You're five-hundred ryo short" he crossed his arms.

"I promise I'll pay it back this week sir, I just really, _really_ need it! My friend's birthday is tomorrow!"

From his spot at one of the shelves, Sasuke searched frantically in his pockets for any miraculous five-hundred ryo coin.

The man huffed, "Sorry kid, if you can't pay, you might as well get out of my shop until you have enough"

Sakura practically trembled as she bit her lower lip, inwardly panicking as her young mind rummaged over her brain on where she could possibly get the money. Would Sasuke lend her some? She'll pay it back for sure! It's an emergency! Or she could always get some from that wishing fountain near the park where people throw a lot of coins in…

" **But that's stealing** "

Sakura frowned deeper. She knew that! But-

"What is art?"

Green and black eyes blinked at the sudden random question, head snapping back up at the old man's face that remained neutral.

"Huh?"

"Depending on your answer, I'll let you buy the goggles" he answered without pretense, "Now, what is art?"

The pinkette looked back for some sort of help but the young Uchiha wore the same confused expression as she. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, unsure what to answer as Sakura pursed her lips in thought.

"I don't have all day, kid"

She looked up, eyes wide and innocent. "Art is the expression or application of human creative skill and imagination, typically in a visual form such as painting or sculpture, producing works to be appreciated primarily for their beauty or emotional power"

There was a flash of disappointment in his eyes, hearing the practical definition of the word, but Sakura continued.

"But… I think art is something that should last a lifetime"

There was a pause. "Explain"

"I just think that true art is something that should be appreciated for a very long time. It's like life. You only truly die when people forget about you. An artwork is like that. Depending on their worth, people's appreciation will vary. A beautiful piece could be appreciated and praised for a while but if it didn't leave a bigger impression, people will eventually forget it and… that just sounds very-

"L **o** n **e** l **y** " Sakura's cheeks flushed as she looked up anxiously at the man. "T-That's what I think…"

It was a long while for the man to stop staring at her before he started gathering her coins bag inside her bag. He tossed it back to her before holding up the goggles she wanted.

"Do you want to have this giftwrapped?"

.

Chakra strings thrummed for the last time from the modified scorpion summon. True to his namesake, he was a silent killer, and learning just so happens to be one of his favorite past times- especially if they're about highly classified information from other villages. Be it about a hidden jutsu, a newly formed research, a grand discovery, or like how the Uchiha clan has finally been relieved of their six years of isolation.

He had encountered a couple of Uchihas during the war, but he only encountered one of them who had a sharingan. The thought of having that doujutsu in one of his puppets would be just wonderful. Yet among the scorpion spies he sent to that village for information, the one that his primary contracted summon just so happened to bring him the most interesting news of them all. It was easy since the shop owner was his most realistic, non-combat puppet.

"Master?" the black arthropod hissed, and the redhead lowered his hand to let him crawl up his arm and perch on his shoulder.

Sasori smirked. "Well isn't she just the most _precious_ little thing? I am intrigued. Assign someone to keep an eye on that little girl"

"Yes master"

* * *

Naruto's grin never left his face as he slurped noisily on his ramen noodles at Ichiraku. It's not every day he gets to eat a treat like this, especially from someone so nice. Umino Iruka was a chunin who started working in the academy. He's seen the scar-faced man a few times and aside from the Hokage and that busty blonde doctor in the hospital, he's the only adult that hasn't shun him or insulted him for no reason. He's been working as a TA for more than a year now and on the next semester, he's going to start teaching a class on his own.

"How is it, Naruto?"

The blonde swallowed a mouthful before grinning up at the man sitting beside him. "It's great! Ichiraku ramen is the best! Thanks a lot, Umino-san!"

Iruka smiled as he placed a hand on the boy's head. He felt him stiffen at the sudden contact but soon reassured him with a gentle pat, making Naruto look at him hesitantly to which he only smiled wider. "You can just call me Iruka, Naruto"

Instantly, the doubt left the jinchuuriki's features as his ear-splitting grin returned to his face. Naruto let out a laugh before eating what's left of his bowl. To Iruka, a part of him worried and pitied the boy for his easy trust. But he supposed that it's better that Naruto chose the brighter path, always full of hope and wonder, instead of being bitter and shun the world just as it shunned him. He supposed he could thank that little girl entering his life.

No matter what people say, Naruto is just a kid… a kid _starving_ for love.

A loud burp ruptured his thoughts, seeing as how Naruto finished his bowl clean down to the last drop. The blonde looked up bashfully at his rudeness, scratching the back of his head as he remembered Sakura telling him about table manners. Nonetheless, Iruka laughed and as he noticed his discontent under his broad grin, he raised his hand up.

"Hey old man! Give us another bowl for this birthday boy here!"

* * *

"That insolent brat! Just where did he get that attitude from?!"

"I wonder…"

Tsume glared at her daughter, who only smiled as they walked back to the house after practice- at least, it would have been considered a practice if Kiba didn't run off in a hissy fit.

"Hmph! With that hot-head of his, does he really think he's ready to have a ninken partner of his own?!" the Inuzuka clan matriarch huffed, crossing her arms. "And where did our damn mutts run off to?!"

At that, Hana swiveled her head here and there, looking for the four dogs they sent to get Kiba. They should've returned to them by now. As they passed by the forest bordering the Naka shrine, the shrill squeal followed by laughter and sets of barks and howls reached their sensitive ears. Realizing the familiarity of those barks, they rushed over only to find a giggling girl of pink hair being smothered by their ninken.

"N-no! pfff- stop it!" she squealed as the three Haimaru brothers competed a chance to lick her small face.

"Well this is something you don't see everyday" the Inuzuka matriarch commented, crossing her arms as she eyed Kuromaru tackling the girl down with his tail wagging like an excited puppy. She hasn't seen the veteran mutt act like that for a very long time.

"Mom, remember that time I told you about a girl coming to the clinic with a dying stray pup in her arms?"

"Yeah? The one who wasn't allowed to keep the pup so we had to bring it to the shelter?"

Hana pointed with her chin, face still bewildered. "That's her"

Tsume's brows rose, "Really?"

The laughter slowly died down, and the sight of excited dogs pouncing around the little girl turned silent and compliant. Standing on all fours around her, their noses inched forwards for a chance to be caressed by her small hands, and making whining sounds as if begging for more. The matriarch's comment wasn't without basis. Unlike the usual ninken, dogs bred and raised by their clan were only exceptionally loyal and affectionate to their partners. They could follow other people's orders and act friendly to them but such a display such as this… it almost seemed that the girl was recognized as one of their own.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now" the dogs whined and one of them even tugged on her shirt. "I want to play more but my best friend's birthday is today. I wouldn't want to miss it! Bye-bye doggies!"

The ninkens' ears fell flat with their expressions looking as if they got scolded. They howled when the girl ran off and out of sight.

"Kuromaru" Tsume called, and the wolf-like dog approached her with his usual alpha demeanor as if he wasn't acting like a puppy minutes ago. "What was that about?"

" _Human pup… smells nice… flower… pretty, pretty flower… Moro-sama_ "

The brunette blinked, the name echoing in her ears, not believing it even when he repeated the name. Turning to her daughter, she said that her ninken said the same thing. That made her frown. Moro-sama was the grand-alpha of all canine-type summons, being an ancient wolf and all as old as Nekomata or even the White Snake Sage. Their clan's history stated that wolves would've been part of their family if it wasn't for another clan who received the wolf's blood first. That unknown clan- whether still existing or not, were said to have been bound by an ancient promise and wolves were their choice of guard. It was unclear whether that clan summoned wolves or not, but what's sure was that they have wolf's blood running in their veins.

* * *

Naruto's reaction when they removed his blindfold was an expression they couldn't paint. Nonetheless, Sakura continued to grin and even Sasuke had a small smile on his face. To the blonde, the night became brighter than it was before. With multitudes of paper lanterns and the moon being their only light source, he could clearly see the banner made of individual papers taped to strings spelling out ' _ **Happy Birthday Naruto!**_ '

Sakura came up to him to take him by the hand and lead him towards a flat rock with a couple of neatly wrapped presents and a cake Sasuke's lighting with.

"I was surprised too, I didn't expect Sasuke-kun to go through the trouble to buy you a cake but… isn't that great, Naruto-kun?!"

Sasuke flushed, trying to hold the cake up steadily, "W-Well, a birthday's not a birthday without cake, right?"

Sakura giggled, "Go on Naruto-kun! Make a wish and blow out the candle!"

Naruto gulped, staring at the flickering ember stuck on decorated white frosting, waiting for it to morph into something horrendous and his friends disappear, or wake up only to find himself lying on the blanket Sasuke gave them in the treehouse only to find the sun already up in the sky.

But as he opened his eyes, the cake did not turn into a monster, Sakura and Sasuke didn't disappear, and he was still in the clearing under the treehouse surrounded by glowing paper lanterns. With a deep breath he blew out the candle and with Sasuke holding up the cake, Sakura clapped and cheered for them.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun!"

"Happy birthday Naruto"

His state of shock made him uncharacteristically silent, making the ravenhead look at the pinkette to which she only giggled before skipping to get the plastic forks and plates.

"I'm dreaming… right?" Naruto whispered loudly as he stared intently on the slice of vanilla with his voice staring to croak. "T-This isn't a trick… r-right?

Sakura gave him a reassuring smile "Why would we do that, Naruto-kun?"

"Hn. I wouldn't go through all this trouble if I just want to prank you, dobe"

Swallowing thickly, the blonde took a piece off of his cake and slowly bring it to his mouth. The sweet vanilla cream and foamy texture simply melted in his mouth, stimulating his taste buds that made his broken heart beat wildly in his chest. He could practically feel his arm tremble as his vision started to cloud.

"Eh? Naruto-kun… why are you crying?" he heard Sakura ask.

 _The cold stares were fading._

"Don't you like the cake?" Sasuke asked.

 _The whispers stopped echoing._

"Do you want the part with more icing?"

 _The accusing fingers stopped pointing._

"Hmph, fine since it's your birthday"

 _And when he opened the door, there were actually people waiting and smiling at him._

It was bright, so very bright.

"N-No- the cake's delicious! It's very d-delicious!" he finally answered. "I just… never h-had c-c-cake before…"

 _His heart started to piece themselves together._

"I never had a b-b-birth…day p-party before…"

 _It started beating louder._

"I never got p-presents before…"

 _That looming weight finally left his shoulders._

"I-I…"

 _They reached out to him._

"I'M JUST SO HAPPY!"

 _He took their hands, and the darkness disappeared._

.

Iruka couldn't help the tears falling in his eyes as he pressed the heels of his hands on them. The pure, unscripted, emotional display below him both broke and melted his heart. Yet the smile never left his face as the three children comforted each other in a hug. Naruto's cries pierced the night with his wails as both the raven and pinkette held onto him, sobbing and choking along with him.

Not far, Kakashi couldn't help the pang of jealousy that assaulted him when he briefly saw the three as him, Rin, and Obito. Still, when he brushed the image away, a small smile made its way under his mask at the relief of finally seeing his teacher's son finding true happiness. A sort of happiness no one else can give. His eye lingered on the smiling, sobbing pinkette. He'd followed her when he caught a head of pink sneaking quietly in the streets at night with a gift and plastic bags full of foldable paper lanterns in hand.

Shisui chuckled softly while Itachi made a face of relief after their initial shock of learning just who Sasuke's friends are. A jinchuuriki and a mistreated girl. It was already after curfew when they felt him sneak out of the house with the box of cake and presents tucked under his arm. Fugaku and Mikoto sent them to know where he's going and bring him back. Meanwhile, perched high on another tree above them were two pairs of glowing sharingan eyes from the sockets of a white tabby and a black cat.

Fugaku had no words to say, genuinely shock in learning the identity of Sasuke's friends. His son chose quite a peculiar bunch but as he and his wife watched the heartwarming scene through their summons' eyes, and his cat- Kurokin shift his head to the fluttering white butterfly near them, he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he held his sobbing wife's shoulders from behind, rubbing them in comfort. Mikoto was worried at first, even though Toko confirmed her that they weren't bad people, but all those thoughts diminished and instead she couldn't help but feel immense relief.

.

On the night of October tenth, while the village paid homage to their lost loved ones, as some sat vigil in prayer for their souls on the night of the attack of the Nine-tailed beast; in the forest near the Naka shrine under a humble treehouse, three children celebrated the day of their friend's birth.

* * *

" _Why are you crying?"_

" _ **Because I'm all alone… and I made**_ **you** _ **all alone too**_ _"_

* * *

 **If you guys have any questions for me, feel free to ask via PM or reviews and I will answer them either through the story or through here in the A/N**

 **.**

 **Just a fluffy transition and** _ **mystery fodder**_ **for this chapter.**

 **WOW you guys exceeded my expectations AGAIN (in a good way).**

 **As I said in the previous chapter, I gotta focus with my exams so after the 20** **th** **, I took a break for a while. But then when I got back,** _ **MAN**_ **my email inbox was FLOODED with all your reviews, favs, and follows!**

 **It made me sooo happy and pressured at the same time. I am really grateful, truly I am. You guys couldn't imagine how happy I was that a lot of people actually liked this story and are looking forward to it every single time! But it also made me nervous that I wouldn't be able to meet your expectations for the following chapters in case you got bored or something like that. (TBH I already know how I'll end this story, and let me warn you guys now- it's gonna be one heck of a LONG story if the love and support continues).**

 **But! Fear not! I will do my absolute best! And since it's my semester break, as long as you keep to our deal (10 reviews = earlier update; 20 reviews = immediate update), expect that this story will be actively updating in the archive.**

 **.**

 **I noticed that a lot of you think that this is a time-travel fic but…** _ **heh**_ **, NO it is NOT a time-travel fic. Though now that you pointed it, it** _ **does**_ **send off that kind of vibe huh?**

 **But please, do LET ME KNOW YOUR THEORIES about the mystery surrounding Sakura via PM or review- I love all your reviews but those are the reviews I like best. Who knows, I might even get some ideas from your reviews and give a shout out to your name in future chapters!**

 **.**

 **Oh and as for pairings, I decided that I'll leave it as blank for a while until the future chapters but I've noticed that a LOT of you guys would like to see it as ITASAKU, I have no problem with that followed by SASUSAKU and someone even mentioned NARUSAKU, but until it's the right time in the story to include some romance, I will leave Sakura uncoupled.**

 **Remember, it will all** _ **depend**_ **on YOU GUYS so be sure to tell me who you want Sakura to end up with or with no one at all. If you guys included crack pairings, please kindly explain it to me via PM or review- I have an open mind so don't worry in sharing what you think.**

 **.**

 **Anyway thank you guys so much for the support and love for this fanfic so far, I wish I could return the love~**

 **Ciao~!**


	6. Chapter 6

Different people react to fear in different ways. For Hyuuga Neji, it is anger.

The frown remained transfixed on Neji's face all the way to the private training grounds. He couldn't help but feel a stinging sensation on the mark- a cursed mark, he dubbed- etched on his forehead. The image of a member from the branch family writhing in pain as he gripped his skull as if it was going to split in two continued to replay in his mind. Neji was only passing by at the room where influential members of the clan were holding a meeting when he caught wind of some sort of argument followed by a piercing scream that wracked the entire house.

This mark… whatever it was, he still doesn't understand. As far as he knew, it brought nothing but pain and suffering. How was it supposed to be a symbol to protect the clan? Main family? Branch family? Why was there a division in the first place? They all have the same blood- they all have the same kekkei genkai! Whenever he asked, both his parents would dodge the answer by reminding him of his duty to serve and protect the clan heiress.

Bringing his attention back to his cousin, his consistent training with and without his father teaching him, made him reflexively tip his head to the side just in time when an open palm was about to hit his face. He could feel his father's gaze beside his uncle- a look that scolded him to focus, knowing that his mind was currently adrift. Neji bit his lower lip as he grab hold of Hinata's wrist, tossing her with enough strength to make her lie on her back.

Neji bit his lip more as the girl panted from where she lay.

"Get up, Hinata" Hiashi's commanding voice resonated around the room. "You two barely even started"

.

"Good Morning mister!"

The two Hyuugas standing guard at the main family's estate paused in their conversation to turn their heads to the voice who greeted them. Their pearl eyes met with a mop of pink hair and wide green eyes on a smiling face, arms holding onto a basket that she cradled to her chest. They blinked.

"Yes?" one inquired.

"I'm from the Green Meadows Orchard, Lady Tsukimi sent me here for an errand to deliver these fruits" she nudged her shoulder to show the tag marked with the farming clan's symbol. "She told me that the Hyuuga clan's matriarch asked for them"

"Is that so? Well thank you for coming all the way then. If you'll let me, I'll deliver-"

"Nope!" Sakura swiftly turned the basked away from the man's reach. "Lady Tsukimi said that I should give this to the matriarch herself. There's a special secret recipe in here you see, but don't tell anyone I told you!"

She leaned in to whisper the secret followed by giggling. The innocent gesture made the two Hyuugas turn to each other in question. One of them other shrugged.

"Well she _does_ carry the tag with her"

The other Hyuuga sighed, turning on his heel as he gestured for the girl, "If you insist, then come along. I'll show you where the kitchen is"

"Thank you mister!" Sakura beamed, bowing respectfully to the other Hyuuga before following the other.

.

The Hyuuga clan matriarch frowned at her sister-in-law's polite response as they reached the kitchen. She looked forward to the times the Branch family would visit the Main house. Her relationship with her sister-in-law was wonderful when their husbands were still courting them. They would meet and talk over tea about anything under the sun, they were the best of friends. The matriarch treated her sister-in-law like the sister she never had and she knew she felt the same.

However that all changed when Neji was branded with the main family's juinjutsu. It was inevitable, and they have no say on a tradition that stemmed from many generations. Her brother-in-law's wife started to drift by then, and it further caused a rift between them when people started to compare their children and Hizashi's thinning patience at his son's unfortunate fate.

It felt like she lost more than a best friend. If this continues, she would lose a sister.

"Madame" another Hyuuga greeted with a bow and the matriarch returned the gesture. The man motioned behind him, "There's a delivery for you from Green Meadows Orchard"

"Good morning Mrs. Hyuuga and Mrs. Hyuuga!" Sakura bowed at the two women. The clan matriarch noticed how her sister-in-law's eyes widened when the girl bowed towards her with the same respect.

Unlike the man, a member from their own family, he didn't bother to greet the wife of the Branch family's head; but an outsider did. The odd girl's gesture was instantly both surprising and perplexing at the same time.

"I brought the fruits you requested from Lady Tsukimi, Mrs. Hyuuga" she smiled at her, holding out the basket.

The woman gave a smile, "Oh! Well, thank you very much for bringing them over, dear. I've been waiting for these"

"It's no trouble at all, ma'am" she giggled as she handed over the basketful of freshly picked fruits and a pumpkin inside.

"These look wonderful" the matriarch smiled, checking the contents and noting the heaviness of it before searching inside her sleeves for her hidden pouch. "Here's my payment and here's for you- as thanks for coming such a long way while carrying something so heavy all by yourself"

The pinkette beamed, flushing as she reluctantly accepted the thousand ryo bill from the generous woman.

"Wow! Thank you so much ma'am! You're very kind!" she grinned and the matriarch smiled back. "I better go now, I think Lady Tsukimi still has another errand for me. I promise the items in the basket I brought you are all very fresh. That way, you and your sister-in-law can make those delicious pumpkin tarts you used to make together! I hope you get along with each other again. Anyway! Thank you again ma'am! Have a nice day!"

The Hyuuga clan matriarch almost dropped the basket in her hand as she stared with wide eyes at the spot the girl previously occupied in front of her. Even when the pinkette turned tail and head to the exit, she and her brother-in-law's wife wore similar shocked expressions.

"Is that why… you brought me here?" she heard her ask carefully.

The Hyuuga matriarch swallowed, nodding, "Yes… I was just about to ask you to bake with me"

She frowned "Did you tell her?"

"No" the matriarch defended, "I never told anyone. I've heard rumors about the pink-haired girl before but I never met her in all my life"

She blinked, "Then how…?"

.

Neji was getting anxious. The spar had been going on for a while now no thanks to the clan patriarch's insistence with his daughter. He could practically see his cousin's struggle to keep up but her growing sluggish performance insinuated the people watching around them to start whispering. He knew that they're comparing the two of them again and it made him extremely uncomfortable.

Deciding to end the spar, Neji caught Hinata off-guard with a counter. With his hand forming an open palm to deliver the last blow to Hinata's chest that would signal her defeat, he turned and with speeds a prodigy could only manage, thrusted his hand forward-

"Yay! High-five!"

Only to be intercepted by another open palm that sent his hand up. Caught completely off-guard, Neji immediately retracted his hand and take a few steps back to get a closer look at the complete stranger smiling at him with the hand she slapped with his next to her cheek. Hinata shared the same shocked expression as she laid on her back behind the girl, propping herself up with her elbows as the pinkette spread her fingers to greet him with an upbeat 'Hiya' and wiggle her fingers.

Both Hiashi and Hizashi sat frozen on their seats as they stared at the enigma in front of them and wracking their brains at any explanation on how she just… slipped in the room without anyone noticing as if she appeared out of thin air. While Hiashi tried to register the fact that he did not sense the girl's presence at all, Hizashi blinked from his seat before swallowing.

"It's you…" his voice broke the silence and Sakura turned her head to him, giving him a full-blown smile that could rival Naruto's.

"Hello there mister!" she greeted, threading her fingers behind her back and tilting her head to the side. "Are you and your brother getting along now?"

Both brothers turned to each other in question while the room erupted in murmurs. Those who recognized the pinkette started calling her names but Sakura let those comments fall into deaf ears. She turned around to stare down at the startled Hyuuga heiress, giving her a friendly smile as she stretched out her hand to her.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. Here, let me help you up"

Flushing red all over her cheeks, Hinata reluctantly accepted the pinkette's hand as she stood up. That time elapsed was enough to snap Neji from his stupor as he squeezed his way between the two girls. Holding up one arm in an attempt to shield her and carry out his position as Hinata's guard.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?!"

Sakura pouted, "You know, if you want to know someone else's name, you should give them your name first. Its common curtesy- so I won't answer that one. As for your second question, well… I _might_ have gotten a little lost?" She laughed nervously, flushing a bit as she scratched her cheek with a finger. "I'm here for a delivery but… hmm… I was sure I was heading towards the exit"

Her broad smile only irked Neji more. The frustration and confusion with his state only imbalanced his emotions. Neji was a smart boy, he knew that he had changed the moment he first witness the punishment set on a fellow Branch family member. The look on his brethren's face scarred him both mentally and emotionally. It also didn't help that his father become colder towards the Main family- especially towards his own brother; not to mention his mother's been worried sick about him all the time. He years only confused him more, as his grandfather's words ringed in his ears.

 _"We are all bound to our fate, and it is inescapable no matter how hard you try"_

So seeing this… outsider, just laughing and smiling so widely without a care in the world-

It was infuriating.

"You are intruding! Leave now or I will force you out!"

The threat only made Sakura giggle, "I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the futon this morning"

Chakra of ill intent pulsed around the room like a giant ripple in a silent pond as one or two bulging veins manifested itself around the periphery of Neji's eyes. Hizashi had barely stood to reprimand the boy when he suddenly thrusted a palm enlaced chakra towards the pinkette, all self-control just snapped. However, when the palm was only a hair's breath away, the pinkette in front of him disappeared. Momentarily stumbling, Neji whirled around with a kick ready to cause damage. Only to learn that the girl behind him was just an after-image that when he looked back in front of him, a small fist collided with his nose.

Neji couldn't comprehend what just happened as he was sent flying farther than where he threw Hinata. Hyuuga clan members were too stunned to see their prodigy flying from a punch from a civilian girl that the only Hizashi's paternal instincts made him snap from the shock and reach for his blood-nosed son. While Hiashi stepped forth with a shuddering daughter clutching onto his robe.

Hizashi shouted, "You insolent-!"

"Mister, you know exactly why he snapped like that"

" _ **They're hurting themselves**_ "

"The Hyuuga clan is going _blind_ " she stared outside where the gate was.

" _ **-tried to warn them**_ "

"Your ancestor was an idiot for making up the fuinjutsu"

" _ **-hate within themselves-**_ "

"You were never protecting your clan. You're all just being unfair" She stepped forward, eyes locking onto the gate of the estate, stopping only to hold onto the doorframe. She turned her head to lock eyes with the wall behind the clan head "If you're a clan who intend to divide amongst yourselves, then you shouldn't have called yourselves a family in the first place.

"Have a nice day!" Sakura beamed as she practically skipped and ran out of the gate.

The stunned silence that deafened the room was rattled with an enraged slam of a screen opening to reveal the Hyuuga Elders hidden behind a secret wall of the room. They hung their heads low at the sight of Hiashi and Hizashi's furious father as his Byakugan ringed menacingly and the veins around his eyes throbbed dangerously.

.

Five blocks away from the Hyuuga clan estate, in a narrow alley only the size of a small child could fit, Sakura panted heavily as she stared down on her shaking hands. Tears streamed down her eyes relentlessly before she gripped her head, fingers threatening to pull out her hair.

"My head hurts… it hurts… make it stop…" she sobbed, voice cracking. "Stop it please… please… it hurts so much…"

" _ **I'm sorry**_ "

* * *

Sasuke was munching happily on his omelette when his mother suddenly asked out of the blue that made him spit it all back out.

"So Sasu-chan, when are you going to introduce your friends to us?"

"Uhmm… what? But-"

His mother continued to smile. "Can't they come?"

"I don't know… but the curfew- the orphanage-"

"That can be arranged. Are you ashamed of them?"

"No!" he defended immediately defended. "They're my best friends!"

"Good!" Mikoto chirped, clapping her hands as she took away the plates from their breakfast. "Then invite them to dinner"

He would've retorted if not for his mother's ' _I-will-not-take-no-for-an-answer_ ' tone. His father was already scary but his mother is even scarier when provoked. Glancing at said father, Fugaku only faked a cough, sipping on his coffee before resuming in reading his newspaper. When he glanced at his brother, Itachi only shook his head, a silent gesture that meant ' _You have no choice, just do what she says_ '.

Sasuke could only pout as he stared down on his omelette. No wonder there were extra tomatoes this time.

* * *

"Well sure we'll go to dinner with your family, Sasuke-kun!" sakura clapped excitedly.

Sasuke blinked, "Are you sure?"

Naruto's brows furrowed, sharing the same sentiment, "Is it really okay, Sakura-chan?"

She huffed, placing gloved hands on her hips "Of course it is! And why not? Sasuke-kun's mom was the one who invited us. It would be impolite if we don't go"

Though Sakura had a point, Sasuke couldn't help but frown. It's not that he's ashamed of them, just that the reason he hasn't told anyone of his friendship with them was because he didn't know how his parents will react. To be blunt, Sakura and Naruto were the last people anyone would think of befriending (or not at all). If his parents didn't approve, they might force him to never meet them again, or worse.

Sakura's hand on his shoulder made him snap from his stupor as she gave him a reassuring smile, "It'll be fine, Sasuke-kun. Besides, I think your family are really nice people"

"Thanks Sakura"

Naruto pursed his lips, "Well, if Sakura says so then I guess I will go too"

The pinkette chirped, "Thanks Naruto-kun!"

With a laugh from Naruto and a sigh from Sasuke, they resumed with their tasks in picking berries.

.

Ash fell as the matriarch of the farming clan tapped her kiseru onto the tray before inhaling deeply again to exhale plume of smoke from her mouth. Meanwhile, Tsunade drank from her cup of sake at the opposite end of the chabudai.

"Your kid's doing fine, princess. In fact, I haven't seen the little brat so happy ever since she befriended those two boys. Shouldn't you be worried about that instead?" Lady Tsukimi teased before looking out again to the open wall showing a portion of her orchard.

"She's not my child, milady"

The old woman huffed, "And you're not just sitting there wasting my family's special sake without pay"

"It is an honor" the blonde smirked, raising her glass before downing it. Lady Tsukimi snorted as she inhaled her pipe again. "I'm surprised you let her continue to work here"

"It was a rocky start, bored people talk you know? That little brat practically came out of nowhere in last year's spring harvest and begged to help out in exchange for a few of the produce. Thanks to that, we didn't sell much when the people found out that the _witch_ helped in reaping them"

"So why didn't you kick her out?"

"When people run out of things to talk about, they forget about it. Besides, are you kidding me? Ever since that kid of yours started working here, our harvests grew tenfold! Less trees were dying, all of the harvests were fresh, and I haven't got a single pest invasion in the orchard for months! I'm racking in money faster than my ancestors ever did" she smirked, "Now why would I get rid of my little garden sprite, hm?"

Tsunade nodded, "Well I'm glad she's finally out of trouble. I can't understand that girl sometimes"

"Not to mention those two boys of hers started helping out" she pointed with her pipe at the direction where the berry bushes were. "We could always use the extra hands so I didn't mind that jinchuuriki boy asking for some of the harvest as payment too, but I never expected an Uchiha- of all people- to actually _volunteer_ just so they could hang out while those two worked. Well, I didn't really mind as long as they don't slack off in the job"

The blonde downed another cup, "Sakura's a good kid… just misunderstood. I'm glad she got herself some friends, though I honestly didn't expect it to be them. I couldn't be there for her then and I couldn't be there for her even now. I'm just too weak. At least I know she won't be alone anymore"

Drawing in from her pipe, the old woman continued, this time in a more serious tone. "You keep clinging too much on the past, that's why you can't see what's in front of you. I know you love those two boys of yours, but the dead won't come back, Tsunade. The rules of nature won't bend for you, not to a sannin, not to a kage, not to anyone. You're no god. If I kept on wallowing in my grief for outliving my husband and over my son's death in his failed mission, then my grandchildren will be abandoned, the clan will go bankrupt, the village will lose one of its greatest assets, and Konoha's economy will fall flat like a drunk shinobi on a Friday night.

"I miss my boys too, princess. I want to see them again just as much as you want to see Dan and Nawaki. But I still have work to do. So until then, I'll stay as matriarch for my clan and keep spoiling my grandchildren. Just because they're dead doesn't mean that they're gone forever. Don't count how many you've lost, instead count on how many you still have. You know that my old drinking buddy is really concerned about you. You know that Hiruzen only means well. He wouldn't be pushing you if he wasn't sure you'd fit with the job. Besides, if you become Godaime, wouldn't it be easier for you to protect Sakura?"

All throughout Tsunade stared down on her hazy reflection in her cup in silence, letting the old woman's wise words sink into her. In her defense, it was easier said than done. She didn't cross the world with Shizune without an excuse. Even when she returned, copious amount of blood still tug around her neck like a dog on a leash. She was being selfish, unreasonable, and despairing herself; that she knew, but the thought of losing a loved one again-

From the corner of her eye, a white butterfly perched itself on her hand. When she turned to look at her cup again, she could clearly see her reflection like a mirror.

.

"This tastes amaaaaziiiing!" Naruto exclaimed, stuffing another mouthful of onigiri.

"This is good" Sasuke complimented, staring down at the kaarage stuffed within the rice.

The pinkette beamed, "I'm glad you guys liked it! I made them myself!"

"Really Sakura-chan?! You're so cool!"

"Where did you make it?"

"There were some leftover chicken from last night's dinner in the orphanage. There wouldn't be enough if they used those parts so instead of throwing them away, I asked Miss Tanaka if I could have them and made them into onigiri" she smiled. "I've been watching them make some and I helped out a few times. I added a few ingredients instead of the normal recipe in this one. I'm glad it worked though"

"That's amazing, Sakura-chan! This is the best thing I've ever tasted! Ah! But ramen is still that best- ah! I mean, not that your onigiri tastes bad, it's really delicious! But see, ramen is different- I mean, uhmm…" Naruto panicked, torn between his love for ramen and the pinkette's cooking. His response was only a giggle from Sakura and a sigh from Sasuke.

"It's fine Naruto-kun, I'm glad you liked it. Eat up as much as you want" beaming at that, Naruto dived his hand in the lunch box.

They ate their lunch under an isolated cedar tree not far from the bushes after turning in their baskets full of blackberries. They chatted and laughed at the most mundane things, throwing bits of trivias they learned from their study sessions and how excited they were to formerly start at the ninja academy in a few more weeks. Sasuke even shared how his family's weirdness from before stopped and how much it relieved him.

"Hey by the way, have you guys noticed how noisy the village has been?" Naruto pointed, swallowing the last of his rice ball.

"That's because the Head Ninja of Kumogakure is coming to Konoha" the Uchiha answered, passing his water bottle to Sakura. "He's coming here as a representative for the treaty of the Hidden Cloud Village"

Naruto hummed, accepting the water bottle after Sakura was done. "I didn't know you're so updated, Sasuke-kun"

"I'm not really into that but my father likes to talk about the news and stuff when we eat"

"Does that mean your old man's gonna talk to us about politics, teme?" Sasuke glared at that.

"Now, now Naruto-kun. Remember that we should be polite and if that happens, its fine"

Naruto pouted, "If you say so. Anyway, what's up with Kumo? Why are they forming a treaty with us now that the war's over? Shouldn't they have done that years ago?"

"I don't really know. I think I heard that they were planning to ask a treaty with our village three or four years ago but for some reason, they didn't. I think they were busy with something" Sakura supplied.

"Well whatever it was, something isn't right though" Sasuke crossed his arms, "Why are they sending a shinobi for this treaty? Even if he's the Kumogakura's Head Shinobi, shouldn't the Raikage be the one to come here to sign the treaty himself?"

"Ah, you're right! Now that you said that, it does sound a bit suspicious"

The blonde pursed his lips, "How come you guys know so much about this?"

Sakura smiled, "Well, like Sasuke-kun said, his father likes to talk about current events with them and you know that I love to read. Plus I hear a lot of things whenever I'm wandering around"

Sasuke smirked, "You know dobe, for someone who wants to be Hokage, you don't know anything that's going on in the village, huh? If you don't study more, I might just become Hokage instead"

"WHAT?!" Naruto flushed, jumping from his position to point an accusing finger at the smirking Uchiha. Even though Sasuke had no interest in taking the title, that tease was just provoking. "As if I'm gonna let you! I'm the one who's gonna become Hokage dattebayo! Sakura-chan! From now on, we're gonna add newspapers in our study sessions!"

Sakura could only smile at his enthusiasm. After they ate, they continued to relax under the tree while listening to the melodic tune from Sakura's flute.

.

After deciphering the coded hisses whispered in his ear, Sasori hummed at the information he gathered from his summons. Brown eyes narrowing at what the pink-haired girl said.

"You do not just hear that kind of information just by walking around your village, little girl" he mused, concluding that the girl has some sort of access with the political members of the village.

* * *

Five sharingan orbits shifted rapidly around their sockets, decimating and building up one genjutsu from another that if an ordinary shinobi would unfortunately pass by, they would lose their heads at the confusion and for losing their grip between reality and illusion. With a caw that signaled their time, the burst of light faded to reveal a panting Itachi and Shisui, hands crossed with their tanto blades in one hand pointing at Kakashi's neck and with the other, a kunai to each other. However, the Kakashi in front of them poofed in smoke only to realize a last layer of genjutsu breaking behind them like a shattered mirror. They didn't need to turn their heads to know that the real Kakashi was behind them with crackling lightning-laced kunais pressed to their backs with a strength that could easily cut through the strong vertebrae and slice their spinal cords.

"Damn" Shisui cursed. "I thought I already dispelled that genjutsu. Fuck you, senpai"

"I'm glad you admit your defeat, Shisui" mismatch eyes turned to the younger Uchiha who only narrowed his gaze at the spot where his clone dissipated. With a step back, Kakashi withdrew his kunais and waved them off to dispel the jutsu.

With another curse, Shisui rolled his shoulders before sheathing his blade back in its sheath, fingers lacing behind his head. Both Uchihas blinking their sharingan eyes back to its obsidian depths while Kakashi simply covered his with his hitai-ate.

"I really need to get back to ANBU" he whined. Unfortunately for him and the other Uchihas even outside of ANBU, they were all suspended for a month to help sort out the clan's reform with the Hokage. He and Itachi had been working on helping the other families, even though some of them still thought of them as traitors. "I don't know if I should be happy that I get to spar with you again, or be insulted that an untrue Uchiha bested me- ah, no offense"

"None taken. I noticed that you've become faster than last time. You almost nicked my arm back there" Kakashi then turns to the younger Uchiha. "You improved a lot as well, Itachi. Not even I can make that many genjutsu layers one after another. They all looked so real I almost didn't notice it"

Itachi nodded in acknowledgement, "Thank you, senpai"

Shusui sighed aloud, "But we still lost in the end. Senpai's as ruthless as ever. You could've at least went easy on us a bit, you know?"

"You said to not hold back"

He grinned. "I know"

"In any case, we should pay tribute to the department for this. Lest we'll be banned on using the training grounds within Konoha again" Itachi indicated the decimated field, making Shisui laugh nervously at the sight. Not only were there trees still burning, and scorch trails still flickering with embers and flying soot, there were even uneven marks on the grass that evidenced a lightning strike.

"Did an intruder pass by that we didn't know?"

"If so, then by the looks of it, you already destroyed them to ashes"

Two cloaked figures appeared before them. Their white masks with intricate markings indicated their status as high rankers in the ANBU forces.

"Wolverine, Mongoose" Kakashi greeted followed by the two Uchihas. "Enjoyed your vacation?"

"Oh we enjoyed it alright" Wolverine mused before receiving a not-so-pleasant elbow from Mongoose.

"It was fun spending time with our baby boy again, thank you for asking, Wolf" Mongoose nodded to her junior.

"I suppose this means that you two are back in action, huh?" Shisui grinned at the couple.

"Yes we are. In fact, we're here to pick up Wolf" he turns to the silver-haired. "You're coming with us for this mission"

"It's an honor"

Very few knew of these two behind their masks. Their secrecy over their identities were so tight almost no one knew their names. All the common folk knew that the Hokage had two sons, but Wolverine has always kept himself a low profile even when he's not wearing his mask unlike his jounin younger brother, Asuma. Even though intimate relationships between teammates were forbidden in the ANBU corps, the couple's proficiency and ninety-nine percent success rate on missions gained them an exception and now worked as a formidable duo admired by many in the corps.

Later, they would brief Kakashi on their mission. Acting as both escorts to the visiting Head Shinobi of Kumogakure and to investigate their actions as the Hokage had suspicions of their sudden interest in forming a treaty. Kakashi just nodded as he accepted his mission. He didn't have to tell them that it was he who convinced the Hokage to at least spy on the visiting Kumogakure shinobi, and he certainly didn't have to mention that he garnered it after hearing three children talk it over under the cedar tree he was resting on while they ate lunch.

* * *

Pakkun snorted as he shifted himself for a better sleeping position by the shrine wall. With one eye open, he watched the pink-haired girl offer a fruit in front of the cat statue. Though ninneko and ninken haven't quarreled with each other for hundreds of years thanks to the Summon's Alliance, their primal rivalry still made them reluctant and snarky with each other.

The pug snorted again, this time, opting to close his eyes when the girl even offered a prayer. Why? Just because cats were said to have a closer relationship with higher spiritual entities doesn't mean that they're gods. He was previously drawn in by her strange yet pleasant and familiar scent, but now he can't help but feel a bit disappointed by her preference.

"I bet she prefers to pet cats too" he mumbled to himself, trying to fall into slumber.

"I like _all_ animals. Do you want me to pet you, little doggie?"

Pakkun practically jumped on all fours as the little girl he's been watching was suddenly in front of him, crouched down with elbows resting on her knees and hands cupping her cheeks.

He did not feel her presence at all!

"How did-" Ahh there was that sweet scent again. Almost like the fragrance of a newly blossomed flower on an early spring day, damp with morning dew, but better. He collected himself before he sat down, head held high as he faked a cough behind one paw. "Correction, little girl, I may be small but know that I am not a pup. I am at the prime of my youth! Or in your human years, a young adult"

She closed her eyes as she smiled sweetly, giggling with her head tilted to one side. "You're very cute"

Smirking, the little brown dog couldn't help but puff out his chest, giving off a superior and bigger demeanor at the compliment. "You have good eyes but I prefer the term handsome, as I- what are you- ohh no! stop- no wait- that's it, a little to the left- that's iiiit"

He whined falling on his back as Sakura started to scratch that particular spot behind his ear and rub his belly, making his foot jerk a how good it felt. He continued to yip in pleasure while Sakura giggled, cooing at how adorable the pug is.

"You're so cute! Who's a good boy?!"

"I am!"

"Pakkun"

If the pug was maintaining a leader of the pack role, then being caught by his summoner and packmates did not help his reputation at all. Quickly rising to his paws, Pakkun kept his head held high, ignoring how Kakashi's other ninken snickered and tried to hold their laughter. At least Bull kept a stoic face… though he was sure he's laughing hard inside. With prideful strides, he walked forward until he was perched on top of Bull's head, all the while refusing to acknowledge anyone at the moment.

Pakkun coughed, "Are we going on a mission, Kakashi?"

Kakashi tilted his head, "I guess. Have you been a good boy, Pakkun?"

Howls of laughter erupted and if dogs could blush, the pug would've been beet red by now as he barked at his fellow ninken. However, the laughter stopped the moment they realized the small little girl was in front of their master. Each wearing surprised gazes of their own at the realization that they didn't sense the girl's presence at all.

The silver-haired ANBU didn't say anything, perplexed at how he also failed to sense her presence. He could only stare as Sakura reached up to tug on his gray flak jacket, tears flowing down only from her left eye as she gazed up at him.

"Please let me go"

..

On the following day, a letter of complaint had found its way into the Hokage's desk signed by the Hyuuga clan.

* * *

 **I know Shisui's powerful- heck the three of them are, but when you put it in perspective, I think what Kakashi lacks in full prowes of the sharingan, he makes up for his experience as a senior shinobi between the two. At least until Itachi gains more experience of his own. The creator did say that Itachi is the strongest Uchiha of them all.**

 **.**

 **I DON'T hate the Hyuuga clan, mind you. In fact, I'm pretty neutral with most of the characters in Naruto (except, obviously, Sakura. I love her character- not the annoyingly love struck one- to bits). So Hyuuga fans out there, don't worry there won't be any bashing in this story. I'm just gonna tweak a few things so they would all fit in this fanfic.**

 **.**

 **Nice! I got some good feedback from you guys on your theories! Thank you very much, I highly appreciate it. I would like to refrain from spoiling anything but since its actually really obvious in the beginning then I will acknowledge that YES, the current Sakura is a reincarnation.**

 **But the real question and will serve as a clue is:**

 _ **She is a reincarnation of WHO?**_

 _ **Or WHAT?**_

 **.**

 **More than 10 reviews = earlier update**

 **More than 20 reviews = immediate update**

 **Thank you all so much for the love and support! Please tell me what you think of this chapter via PM or reviews. Y'all have a wonderful day or night wherever you live!**

 **Ciao~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**READERS! Please fav and follow this fic (especially those who don't have an account, go make one) since there is a limit (4) in how many characters I can tag it with, I might change the characters depending on the focus of the story to spread it to other sub-categories in the archive.**

 **.**

 **Hey guys, I'm curious, what are your insights on Kakashi in this fic?**

 **.**

 **SHOUTOUT TO: '** _ **LadyChingHatake**_ **': Thank you for the correction. I've always read and made my ffs without a punctuation after a dialogue so thank you.**

* * *

" _Hey, Hey! Hey! Wanna play?"_

* * *

"Sakura-chan." Naruto glanced hesitantly at the pinkette beside him.

Sakura only smiled as she took his hand, "Chin up Naruto-kun!"

He smiled back, "Okay."

.

"My, my." Mikoto smiled down at the two brightly colored children standing at the front porch.

"Good evening Mrs. Uchiha!" they greeted with a bow. "Thank you for inviting us to dinner. We really appreciate it!"

"My name is Haruno Sakura"

"And I am Uzumaki Naruto"

"Pleased to meet you!"

She cupped her cheek, "Oh my how cute! Well don't thank me yet. You two are just in time. Come on in."

"Thank you ma'am!"

Mikoto stepped to the side to let the children in before shutting the door. She noted how they waited for her to step up from the genkan before removing their own slippers. Inwardly, she gave them points for a good first impression so far.

"You two can wait in the living room while we finish setting the table, alright?"

Naruto turned to Sakura with a silent question. She nodded and he turned his head to the Uchiha clan matriarch.

"Ma'am, if it's alright, please let me help you."

"Oh well I suppose we could use the extra hand. Very well, dear." The blonde flushed, rubbing the back of his head bashfully before following the matriarch towards the kitchen.

Naruto turned to give Sakura a thumbs up and she returned the gesture before they disappeared through the open shoji door. Despite his quiet, inaudible footsteps, the pinkette turned her head to the Uchiha heir before he could stand by her side.

Itachi gave her a small welcoming smile, "Hello Sakura."

Beaming, she practically hopped the remaining steps, stopping only as he knelt on one knee so they could level with her bright green eyes.

"Hi Itachi-san!" she greeted.

"Just Itachi is fine, Sakura."

"Mmhm!" the little girl nodded enthusiastically. When she reached out to him to cup his cheeks, he dropped his stoicism to show instead of confusion and despair like last time- he kept his lips slightly turned up. His face showing a look of comfort as she stared back in his bottomless eyes. In his opinion, her eyes were limitless. "Is everything okay now?"

" _ **Can you show me the world through your eyes?**_ "

"Yes, everything is okay now."

There was a small sigh of relief, and he could still feel the small pressure on his cheeks from where her hands cupped his face. Before he could stand and show her the living room, Sakura leaned in to press a chaste kiss on his cheek. Sakura giggled with flushed cheeks as she laced her fingers behind her back.

"I'm glad."

At the back of his head, deep in his occipital brain, he could feel the special chakra point there pulse. Swirling, like a whirlpool or a storm. As if an ancient power begging to be released. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that snapped him from his stupor. Itachi stood from his position to open the door only to find a grinning Uchiha Shisui on the other side.

"Shisui-" he greeted, but before he could shut the door to his cousin's face, the older Uchiha had already shunshin-ed his way behind him and made a dash towards the small girl. He always did have a tendency to abuse his ability whenever it suited him. Shisui made a habit of suddenly appearing and disappearing in front of him when he was younger.

"SA-KU-RA-CHAAAN!" he cooed, scooping the laughing pinkette up to his face as he rubbed their cheeks together.

"Shisui-nii!" Sakura giggled.

"Sakura-chan, I missed you! Did you miss me? I know _I_ did! I'm sorry, I've been really busy you see? But don't worry, I didn't forget my promise!" with one arm supporting the girl's weight, he raised his other hand to show a white box with Konoha's infamous confectionary logo printed on it. "Ta-dah! I made sure to buy extra syrup just for you Sakura-chan!"

Gasping, Sakura squealed excitedly as she slung her arms around Shisui's neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Shisui-nii is amazing! Thank you so much!"

"Anything for my most favorite person in the world!" he laughed, puffing his chest out.

"I thought _I_ was your most favorite person in the world?" Itachi crossed his arms, eyes focused on the box full of syrup-coated dangos- his most preferred sweet.

"Time's changed, dear cousin. So consider yourself demoted" Shisui grinned. "Besides, who would prefer you over this adorable cherry blossom? Just look at her! She's like a cute pink mochi! Ahhh Sakura-chan, please don't ever grow up!"

Sakura could only giggle and laugh at the older Uchiha's attention. She had always wondered what it feels like to be cuddled. Her blushing cheeks only made her even cuter (Itachi blinked) that Shisui showered her with more of his affections.

"Just what is all this commotion?"

Mikoto, Sasuke, and Naruto emerged from the kitchen to investigate what the noise was about. Sakura tried to dampen her excited heart as she giggled with her hands over her mouth.

"Shisui!" Sasuke pursed his lips, pointing an accusing finger at his cousin. "What are you doing here? And what are you doing with Sakura?"

"Ehh, have you already gotten sick of seeing me? Aunt Mikoto says I can come by anytime I want. So when I found out Sakura-chan will be joining us this evening, of course I'll be having dinner with you guys! Don't tell me you're jealous, Sa-su-ke-chan?" he replied with a teasing grin.

The youngest Uchiha flushed with both embarrassment and anger, all the while ignoring Naruto's aghast face beside him as he walked up to the older Uchiha, directing his finger as if he has authority over him.

"Shut up, Shisui! And just put Sakura down" he huffed, puffing out his cheeks.

"Yes, yes" Shisui gently put the pinkette down on her feet but refused to let her go as he put a hand on her mop of pink hair, ruffling it slightly. She made a sound of annoyance as she looked up at him with pouted lips.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, walking up to the pinkette followed by Naruto.

She just laughed, "Yes, I'm fine"

"I didn't know you were so close with Sakura-chan, Shisui" inquired Mikoto to her nephew.

He responded with a sheepish grin with a hand scratching the back of his head, "Well, frankly we only spent one day together. I helped her pick apples when I wandered into Lady Tsukimi's orchard. But you understand me, right auntie? Sakura-chan's soo adorable! Besides, she doesn't seem to mind, right Sakura-chan?"

She smiled up, "I don't mind, Shisui-nii."

Mikoto just giggled while Itachi shook his head with a sigh as Shisui bent down to coddle the girl again. All the while Sasuke and Naruto tried to pry their friend off from the older Uchiha's hold. The Uchiha matriarch then announced that dinner was ready and instructed everyone to get to the dining room. It didn't take long for the clan patriarch to arrive, stopping at the entryway to stare down the yellow and pink mass that stood out among the group of black.

"My son's friends…" he hummed, "How unusual. A jinchuuriki and a witch."

Noticing Naruto's jaw clenching, Sakura grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile before staring up to meet Fugaku's gaze with a small smile of her own. The Uchiha patriarch blinked at her green depths, his instincts telling him that she was staring at him with an unspoken challenge, but his mind laughed at the audacity of the idea.

"Dad…" came Sasuke's anxious voice followed by Mikoto's rebuke.

"Fugaku!"

Blinking, Fugaku looked up to his wife's shaking head, then to his youngest son's knitted brows and Itachi and Shisui's passive demeanor, before looking back down to the two enigma. Naruto now stared back with a slightly passive expression while Sakura kept his gaze with a knowing smile, but both inwardly sought a challenge in him.

Fugaku was amused. Dipping his head a bit, he gestured the two towards the tables. "My apologies. Welcome to our home…"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, sir."

"And I am Haruno Sakura, Fugaku-sama."

"Hn, thank you for coming. Please, sit."

There was a collective sigh of relief as they scrambled into position. The parents took the opposite heads of the table with the three younger Uchihas on one side and Naruto and Sakura on another. When Fugaku sent a secretive look at the two, Sakura caught it and sent a small smile back, making the patriarch frown at the child's ability of catching the gaze only a shinobi with trained perception awareness can catch.

After saying their thanks, dinner mostly consisted of the two children's compliments at the variety of food Mikoto prepared. The Uchiha matriarch relished the attention at the same time giving them more points upon noticing their appropriate table manners. For two children who had almost no adult guidance, they knew proper etiquette when in front of strangers. Mikoto was always fond of children, what with how much she spoiled and coddled her sons especially when they were really young.

Then came the questions that started with the patriarch asking Sasuke how he met his friends. With a nod from the two and a reassuring smile from Sakura, the youngest Uchiha confessed that they caught his attention when he was wandering the woods and heard Sakura's flute. He also admitted that he was the one who approached them first, eventually leading into a brawl with Naruto and Mikoto hummed at the explanation why Sasuke came home one day with bandages all over him. She thanked Sakura for patching him up.

He told them they if the library's unavailable or if the weather's nice, they would just spend the day in their area either playing, studying, fishing, or just lazing around watching clouds. Unfortunately Naruto made a comment about their secret base near the shrine, which piqued the patriarch's interest. Sasuke threw the blonde a glare and a silent 'dobe' as he stammered whether or not to totally reveal their sworn promise to never tell anyone the location of their base.

"Sorry Mr. Uchiha, but if we tell you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore." Sakura answered in a sing-song voice before popping another piece of meat in her mouth.

"Ahh, I don't suppose I'll be learning it anytime soon?" he indulged.

"Nope! Or else you'd see how Sasuke-kun almost burned the base with his jutsu." she giggled.

Sasuke flushed, "T-That was one time!"

Successfully avoiding the awkward moment, dinner resumed now with laughter. After they finished with their meal, Naruto and Sakura offered to help the matriarch with the dishes but insisted them on letting her do the work. The two eventually gave in and followed the three ravenheads to the living room where they would eat Shisui's treats. Not one to be that fond of sweets, Fugaku excused himself to return to his study and Sakura and Naruto thanked him for letting them join them for dinner. But as he was about to turn the corner, Fugaku regarded the pinkette who somehow followed him.

"Yes?"

Sakura stared at him for a few seconds before her face broke into a huge grin with stifled giggles, "I guess Mr. Uchiha likes butterflies huh? Especially white ones."

She bowed before dashing to the living room, leaving a stunned Fugaku standing like a statue in the middle of the hall.

.

Since it was very late in the night, Mikoto offered the two brightly colored children to stay for the night. There was hesitance, of course, but the eventually cave in to the matriarch's suborn insistence. Their excitement was contagious even when the three of them jumped into the tub together, splashing water on each other's faces, blowing bubbles, and making weird hairstyles with soap. All their energy sapped down when they finally settled down in the guest room, wearing borrowed clothes from Sasuke's wardrobe. Sasuke was like a whole different person when he's with those two- that, Mikoto observed. He's still the same, haughty, confident, adorable, and spoiled boy that she knew but with his peers, he seemed more… happy.

She admits that she's envious but it really relieved her more. Mikoto herself did not had a fond childhood thanks to the constraints of the clan, the death of her teammate, and wars springing forth left and right. She prayed that at least one of her children would enjoy a happy youth- if not Itachi (who had already tasted shinobi carnage), then at least Sasuke.

Then again, she never knew that the answer to her equation were those two. No matter how uncanny they were. She supposed that her husband's belief on the white butterfly was true.

"Aren't you being too generous to them?" Fugaku voiced, crossing his arms.

"It never bothered me what they were. I judged solely on their actions and how happy our son is with them. It seems that Itachi is quite fond of Sakura-chan too" she giggled. "Though I speak too soon, but I think those two are wonderful children."

"Hn."

.

"Is something the matter, father?"

"Hn, it's just that something about that girl said puzzles me."

"Sakura? What is it?"

"The forest near the Naka shrine is where I usually take my walks, Itachi. It is quiet and peaceful there so it was a perfect place to think. I had never encountered anything that would resemble a base or even a treehouse there. But what bothered me most, is that how could those children be able to catch fish and laze around the grass, when there is _no_ clearing or any body of water in that forest?"

.

Later in the evening, Sasuke snuck out of his room with his blanket and pillow. Quietly, he entered the guest room to see his friends ready to tuck themselves to sleep. With knowing grins, they didn't need to exchange words as they bunched two futons together. It was big enough to cushion the three of them. As they lay themselves down, eyes watching the dark ceiling above, Naruto was the first to raise his fist, followed by the others. Touching their fists together, they officially marked this day as their first sleep over.

However, not long into his slumber, Sasuke jolted awake at the sound of unpleasant snoring. It wasn't that loud but it was still very annoying to the ears. His shifting caused Sakura to wake; she only smiled at him as she took out a pair of ear buds from her pocket. Thanking the pinkette, Sasuke fell into a peaceful sleep.

In the morning, another photo would find itself in Mikoto's album.

* * *

Torune almost dropped his carton of juice when he caught sight of a mop of pink hair inside the greenhouse where the Aburame clan kept and breed their insects. After his brief encounter with the girl, he somehow gained courage to return to the clan head's home. And it was a good thing he did. All his fears were blown away just like that the moment Shino ran up to him, crying the words ' _Big brother, big brother!_ ', followed Shibi and his wife who welcomed him back with open arms. He cried when Shibi called him ' _son_ '.

"Ah! I see her! Over there!"

He approached the excited squeal as the girl pointed her finger over the massive ant farm in front of them.

"You got it! Wow, you catch on fast." Shino praised, making Sakura grin as she hold up two fingers in a peace sign. "Okay, how about this one? Do you recognize these ants?"

"Of course I do! They're _Anoplolepis gracilipes_ , also called as-"

"-Yellow Crazy Ants! Jinx!" the two children laughed heartily.

"You two look like you're having fun." Torune approached with a small smile.

"Aniki!" beamed Shino, walking up to the older Aburame, and pouting when he ruffled his hair. Shino quickly fixed his hair before gesturing to the pinkette. "Aniki, this is Haruno Sakura- my friend. Sakura, this is my aniki- Aburame Torune."

Smiling widely, Sakura bowed to Torune, "Nice to meet you Torune-san!"

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura-san. What have you two been doing?"

"I'm showing Sakura around the insect house. She's really good and she knows a lot about different insects!"

Sakura rubbed behind her head bashfully, blushing slightly at the praise. "I just really like to read, and Shizune-nee would sometimes teach me about poisons and stuff"

"Aren't you too young to know about any of that?"

"Nope!" Sakura chirped and Shino laughed.

Torune addressed his younger brother, "No offense to Sakura-san, but does mother know that you let an outsider in the clan's insect house?"

Shino frowned, brows furrowing over his black sunglasses, "Of course I asked mom's permission, and even dad says it's okay."

The older boy of two or three years nodded slowly, "I see. So what have you two been up to?"

"We're having a race to see who can spot the most queens in the different ant farms first!" Sakura grinned. "So far, it's three-to-three"

"Sakura's really good!"

"Sounds fun, can I join?"

"Sure!"

.

"Shino-kun, what's that over there?" Sakura pointed at the large house-like structure not far from them.

"That's the honey factory" Shino informed. "Our clan produces honey and we sell it to the market from the hive bodies there. They're all behind the factory but we're not allowed to go exploring there without a guide. The hives are very close to the Yamanaka clan's flower gardens since we work together."

"Wow." she mused, pointing to another- more secluded and heavily guarded building a little farther from where they are. "What about that one?"

"That's where our clan extracts venoms from poisonous insects. We give some to other shinobi and we also give them to the medicine department so they can make anti-venoms and elixirs for it too."

Torune stood quietly a couple of steps back, silently listening as the two children talked. Their game earlier ended without a winner thanks to non-discreet stomach growling from Shino. They're currently sharing a plate of onigiri Shino's mother was kind enough to make.

"Torune." the familiar call made him turn his head around to see his adoptive father materializing silently behind him with his kikkaichu.

"Father." he greeted.

The Aburame clan head nodded in acknowledgement before nudging his head towards the two children. "Do not alert them. Torune, focus your senses and direct your rinkaichu to the girl. Do not let them touch her, but I want you to feel her chakra through them."

His brows furrowed at that. He is grateful for his adoptive father for teaching him how to control his powers better. But to make his target a child who's not far from his age and Shino's friend? What if he messed up and something happened to her? Shino would be scarred. Nonetheless, he trusts his father and he has been able to control the nano-sized bugs during their previous trainings. Though not fully mastered, but better.

He straightened himself before nodding his head, "Yes, father."

Without the need to use hand signs, Torune silently commanded the nano-sized insects to approach the pink-haired girl. He kept his focus on the small mass of purple creeping unsuspectingly towards Sakura.

.

"Did you feel her chakra?"

"No sir… not at all. It's like there's something blocking it. Like the Insect Jamming Technique, but the opposite and it's stronger… much, much stronger."

"But what did you see?"

"I don't… an illusion? There was a white butterfly on her shoulder."

* * *

" _What a beautiful tree!"_

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Buhiii!"

Shizune, with a worried Tonton in her arms, raced after the enraged Slug Princess stomping her way to the Hokage's office, causing tremors that was threateningly becoming more dangerous that closer she got.

"Shizune, Tonton," she called, stopping in front of the large doors guarded by two ANBU. "You two stay here, and pray that those old geezers have a goddamn good reason for calling me after a fucking five-hour surgery."

"Y-yes."

With an unnecessary glare sent to the two guarding ANBU, Tsunade opened the door before equally slamming it closed. There was a collective exhale of breaths before Shizune apologized to the frightened personnel for the blonde's brashness.

.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. Casting only a glance to the Hyuuga elder and clan head before directing her gaze towards the Hokage.

Hiruzen sighed, sliding forward the letter of complaint across his desk. "It seems that your ward had caused a bit of an uproar in the Hyuuga estate."

Honey eyes furiously scanned the letter, taking in every word until she clicked her tongue in disapproval. A frown directed towards the Hyuugas.

"This is why you called me here? Because you got riled up over a kid?" she spat. "Has your old age made you senile, Hazama? I guess maturity grows backwards for you, you old coot."

Hiashi and the guarding jounin had alarmed faces written all over them, but the clan head did better in hiding it.

The Hyuuga elder snorted, crossing his arms as he glared back at the woman. "Just like her guardian. Both you and your ward are uncivilized barbarians. I hear that even though you're her legal guardian, you refused to take her under your wing and let her live in the orphanage. At least you did something wise, taking that abomination would just further your shame."

Tsunade practically growled, "Shut your trap! You know nothing about me and you most certainly know _nothing_ about her."

"I know that you are a shame to your family name, that you disgrace your grandfather and granduncle's name because of your cowardice-"

"At least I'm not some sadistic, homicidal monster that killed his own-"

"ENOUGH!" the Hokage bellowed, slamming his fist onto the ancient wood. It was enough to the two from bickering, but it did not stop them from exchanging foul glares with one another. "We are here to talk about this matter, not argue. Hiashi, what does your clan want with this?"

Hiashi straightened, "As stated in the letter, Haruno Sakura deliberately insulted the Hyuuga clan and this fact can be testified by many witnesses. Her words had disturbed many members of the clan, most of which are from the Branch family. By Konoha's law, in inciting chaos, and uttering words that caused a violation of the peace, the Hyuuga clan demands retribution- in the form of an apology and a punishment to be sentenced to Haruno Sakura."

The present shinobi wore various faces of discomfort at the demand. While Tsunade's eyes widened, hands forming into fists in barely controlled rage.

"Then where is the head of the Hyuuga clan's Branch family? Shouldn't he be here to give his testimony?"

"Hizashi belongs to the Branch family, he no longer holds any authority; as the Main family will be the ones to see through every political and socio-economic matter that concerns the clan." Hazama answered.

She seethed, "He's your _son_. You son of a-"

"Tsunade!" Hiruzen warned, making the blonde bite her tongue.

"Sakura is just a _child_."

"This law does not limit any age. So long as they pose a threat to the village, whether man or a woman, young or elderly; Haruno will not be protected by any law regarding the protection of children." Hiashi replied.

"Have you lost your minds?! This is a _child_ we're talking about! If your daughters talk back on a clan, would you humor them and cause all this bullshit?!"

"My daughters knew better than to bring shame to their family. If they ever dislike a clan, or any family for that matter, they will be smart enough to not insult them to their faces."

"Oh for the love of-!"

"Hokage-sama!" came a loud banging on the door, followed by its opening to let in a panting chunin. "Hokage-sama, I'm sorry for intruding but the Head Shinobi of Kumogakure is here!"

"What? Now?!" Hiruzen stood.

"He and his caravan are nearly at the gates, the guards are already in position and are waiting for your arrival"

The old man clicked his tongue, "Alright, I'll be there. Unfortunately, my presence is much needed elsewhere, so Clan Hyuuga, Tsunade, I'm afraid this matter will be adjourned and will be continued at a later date."

.

"You can't seriously go through with this!" Tsunade's palms rattled the Hokage's desk the moment everyone else in the room left through the door. "This is _Sakura_ we're talking about! _Haruno Sakura_! She says random things all the time but you know that all of them have a meaning. You _know_ that!"

"Whether she intentionally said those words to them or not is not the issue. It is the Hyuugas that you want to convince. If they didn't make a big deal out of this matter then I would've just let it slide but they _did_. First the Uchihas, now them; if there is a strife going on between the Main family and Branch family, then then it affects the village as well.

The Hyuuga clan has been in the village since its founding and they _know_ that they are a great asset in Konoha's military force. If they start fighting within themselves, then the shinobi force will be put on a balance. This _peace_ of ours is just a ceasefire. No village has made an official treaty for peace with one another, so the threat of starting another war is right around the corner. _You_ know this. If word gets out that Konoha's forces has been tipped then armies from every village will race for the opportunity to take over our village. Konoha _will_ be in _danger_. And it's not helping that the Head Shinobi of Kumogakure is right at our gates."

Tsunade seethed, "But why are they making things so complicated? They're not stupid, they know what'll happen if they go through with this but why are they risking the village over what a little girl just said? They wouldn't benefit-" her eyes widened as it dawned to her. "It's a door."

Hiruzen nodded, "I'm glad you understood what I meant."

"But this behavior of theirs is not normal. The Hyuugas are usually quiet people."

"Just because they're quiet, doesn't mean they have nothing to say. People often associate troubles like this- would be caused by the Uchiha clan. However, the Uchihas are just _very_ sensitive people, and I'm very relieved that the issue with them has been resolved. The Hyuuga clan, on the other hand, they are more firm and controlling with their beliefs. Our government has no say in their ancient tradition so we cannot interfere no matter how unethical their practice of fuinjutsu to the Branch family it may be.

They are frustrated, Tsunade, _you_ _know_ the cold war going on within that clan. With Hizashi, the Branch family have a chance for freedom from their own discrimination, and the Main family saw this as a threat. They needed an example to put them back to their places. If this continues, who knows what tragedy could happen with this affair?"

"But Sakura's only _six_."

Hiruzen walked forward, holding both her shoulders in a firm grip. "Tsunade, if they made a system to readily kill their own family members just to protect their bloodline limit, then I doubt they would hesitate to kill a child to prove their control."

The blonde's face fell into a solemn look, her heart hammering in her chest at the worst possible scenario that could happen to the pink-haired girl she had grown to care as her own. "But Sandaime-sama…. _Sensei_ , she just found her _happiness_. She's standing up for herself now."

The old man breathed heavily, brows furrowing over his wrinkled forehead at the sight of his former student. "I'm sorry, Tsunade. But I will try my best."

* * *

"Father" Hiashi started, "Isn't this going a bit too far? To involve a child… Tsunade-san has a point. It could all just be the ramblings of a child. They hold no meaning. We shouldn't-"

"We have already discussed this, Hiashi" Hazama's commanding tone rose, reminding him of his iron fisted control over the clan when he was the clan head. "The Branch family must be reminded of their place. As if they can change a tradition passed down since the time of our ancestors. I'm surprised that foolish brother of yours hasn't shown any killing intent to your daughter yet."

He frowned, "Hizashi would never-"

"And I have told you that being the clan head would mean gaining lots of responsibility. You must be ready to make sacrifices with the benefit of the clan first and foremost. No matter how unconscionable they may be. _That_ is the duty of the head of the Main family. Clearly, you are still lacking in the role to lead our clan."

"Then what of my duty as a brother?" he mumbled, but his father had caught it, making the Hyuuga elder snap.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me about my duty as a brother!"

Hiashi bit the insides of his cheeks, letting the old man walk through the estate's gate first. Left in front of his home, the sign that spelled his family's name felt bigger, almost suffocating as he felt a sudden pressure loom over him. His fists tightened on his sides, "I didn't say it was _your_ duty as a brother."

.

" _Hazama? Hazama! Oh kami- what happened?! Where's your sister?! What happened to her?!"_

" _She's dead. I killed her"_

* * *

Hinata glanced wearily at her seething cousin. Teeth grinding in rage with his head turned away to hide his bandaged nose. It was unsightly, and utterly degrading. Neji never felt so humiliated! When he caught her stare, he threw her a glare that immediately made the shy girl turn away, stammer in her apology, and stare down at her feet.

Though both ignorant at the impending strife since the encounter with a brave (or foolish?) pinkette, Neji continued with his duties to watch over Hinata. Even if he was already growing frustrated at the lack of activity the heiress chose to do, opting instead to just sit on a bench under a gingko tree.

"Hiya!" the surprised greeting startled the Hyuuga heiress, making her squeak as she fell on the grass behind the bench. However, her back never hit the soil as Sakura grabbed her hand to steady her back on her seat. Hinata flushed, blinking her wide pearl eyes at the girl with her upper body hanging upside down with her knees hooking onto the branch above them.

Neji was immediately between them as he glared viciously at the pinkette. Her face breaking into a wide smile, totally unintimidated.

"How's your nose?" she giggled.

"Bad, no thanks to you" he bristled, cursing himself as the uneven air on his bandaged nose obscured him to talk normally.

"Sorry" she apologized genuinely but Neji was too furious to notice. Sakura beamed, "Hey! You guys wanna play?"

"F-F-Father said that w-we aren't allow to t-talk with you…" Hinata said meekly behind Neji, peeking over her shoulder.

Sakura tilted her head, bouncing her legs carefully on the branch, making the gingko leaves fall. "Well, did he say that you're not allowed to play with me?"

She giggled, finally lifting her upper body up. The rush of blood unfazed her as she practically jumped down from the branch, hands and bent feet touching the ground to cushion her fall. Sakura turned and giggled.

"So, wanna play?"

Hinata glanced warily.

Neji's brows furrowed suspiciously.

Sakura kept smiling.

* * *

" _ **It should be. It's you, them, and me. It's us**_ "

* * *

 **AGAIN, I have NO qualms with the Hyuugas so all Hyuuga fans out there, no worries, I am NOT BASHING them, okay? There's just a really big hole in them that's been nagging on my mind ever since.**

 **.**

 **Okay, you guys are insane! In a good way! In a good way! Don't be offended. It's just that I did not expect all your support to hit me on the roof! I only slept for a day and my inbox was flooded AGAIN with all your reviews, favs, and follows. It's not a bad thing! Not a bad thing, in fact it really, really made me happy. Keep it up and I might just raise my standards hahahaha!**

 **Though I have to apologize 'cause even though I promise that 'More than 20 reviews' meant an immediate update, I didn't update immediately, it's because I had to work out with my enrollment for next semester. My college is pretty uptight and getting the best classes were like a fight to the death. Anyway, there, I've been occupied so I wasn't able to update sooner. PLUS, I'm getting really impatient for my package to arrive. I ordered an Xbox controller since the nearest game store is like a bus away and I don't have that much time, I've been really meaning to catch up on my games- they've been piling up on my poor ol' computer since last semester and have been dying to play some.**

 **But that's it for the boring stuff!**

 **.**

 **BTW! Someone (** ilovetralala **) mentioned to me about a fanfic called 'Stumble by writer167', YES I have read it and I liked it very much. Frankly the ending felt a little lacking for me but I really enjoyed that fanfic nonetheless. It was sad, beautiful, and it's also very refreshing to read.**

 **With that pointed out, I recommend you guys to read it and also support the author behind it. I just hope that none of you would draw parallels or say that I'm stealing ideas from that fic or any other fic because no, I'm not that low. I just want to clarify that this idea has already been nagging in my head even before I discovered or read 'Stumble'. I enjoy complex storylines. I am open minded to ideas and criticisms and I will hold all your feedbacks with respect as long as they're within reason.**

 **.**

 **As for your theories, congratulations! Most of you ALMOST hit the mark. It was soooo close that it literally made me nervous. I was like, "Wha- was I that obvious or they're just this good? Hmm… maybe I should kick the mystery up a notch."**

 **Remember that my clue in the last chapter was:**

 _ **She is a reincarnation of WHO?**_

 _ **Or WHAT?**_

 **Do not forget that there is a 'WHAT'**

 **.**

 **More than 10 reviews = earlier update**

 **More than 20 reviews = immediate update**

 **Thank you all so much for the love and support! Please tell me what you think of this chapter via PM or reviews. Y'all have a wonderful day or night wherever you live!**

 **Ciao~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**!ATTENTION!**

 **Feel free to suggest or just share any ideas you have, (it doesn't necessarily have to be an OTP but I'll throw in a few fluffs if you like, like those rooting for ItaSaku) theories or scenes you want to see in this fic. I hold all of them into consideration and as long as they're plausible, they WILL appear in future chapters. Some suggestions I have considered so far are…**

 **Deidara interacting with Sakura.**

 **Kimimaro interacting with Sakura.**

 **Gaara (though he WILL be a big part in the chunin exams and WILL serve as a CLUE on who/what Sakura really is).**

 **The rest of the rookie nine (Yes, she will meet all of them, including Sai).**

 **Pending suggestion:**

 **Sakura using Wood Release (I have never thought of that. It's 30/70 but I will think about it more).**

 **Oh and since you guys have been making such amazing theories, BE WARNED I will increase the mystery level of this fic so good luck digging those clues on your own! Share me your thoughts and I might answer them directly or through the following chapters.**

 **As for my question this time:**

 **What does Hatake Kakashi got anything to do with this?**

* * *

"Mother, father, I want some bread. Sister, brother, get me coffee. You will have to dooo everything I say. If you make a mistake, I will punish you- One!"

Childish singing and small palms slapping against each other echoed throughout the quiet expanse of an isolated gingko tree. Yellow leaves freely falling and dancing with the wind caressed smooth cheeks, creating a golden carpet that surrounded the three children sitting on the grass.

Hinata wore the biggest smile her shy and excited heart could muster, while Neji had a smirk plastered on his face as he sang as loud with the two girls- completely disregarding how weird his voice sounded thanks to his bandaged nose. They counted mentally in their minds, slapping their palms in time with the numbers against the other's in their circular formation that had them facing each other. The pinkette grinned back at the two Hyuuga children, green eyes flickering on their foreheads. Her grin only widened as their counting and slapping increased in speed and force. When their minds counted up to sixteen, Neji's palms hit midair as Hinata and Sakura resumed the basic hand position.

He flushed, "No!"

The girls giggled, "You lose, Neji!"

The male brunette pouted as he shut his eyes, bracing himself as he felt two sets of fingers flicking his forehead. Not too gently but not too strong either. Hinata giggled more as Sakura smiled back. The former had been reluctant on flicking the older Hyuuga when he first lost, and Neji hadn't been gentle with his flicks either. But assurance from the pink-haired girl and after punishing Neji with a few strong flicks of her own, Neji's face painted frustration and demanded another round. That's when she knew that he finally loosened up and started to have fun.

"You're getting better at this, Hinata-chan! You too Neji-kun!" Sakura smiled at them as Hinata blushed and responded with a small smile of her own.

"T-Thank you, S-S-Sakura-chan."

Neji huffed, arms crossing, "Yeah right. I only hit you like- three times only!"

"I guess that just means you should practice more." Sakura grinned toothily, making him snort.

"Let's play again!" he declared, hands already in position.

"You're on! What do you say, Hinata-chan?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, yes! Let's go again!"

"Game! Mother, Father, I want some bread-"

.

The excitement from earlier dropped down to freezing depths when Hinata was called in by her father for training. Her heart sank and the anxiousness she felt before returned to her being when Neji's face turned serious again. And here she thought that her bonding with the older Hyuuga had improved.

' _We were having so much fun earlier…_ '

"Hinata." her head shot up at her father's voice. She felt her heart drum faster at the sight of her grandfather's stern gaze beside him. "Begin."

"Y-Yes!"

Unbalanced and unwilled, Hinata's movements were utterly sloppy at her feeble attempt to hit the standing punching bag. Her grandfather's unrelenting stare felt suffocating, looming over her and increasing in pressure that only made her wary and lose what little confidence she has left. When the bag leaned forward from her uneven arm thrust, the recoiled force felt too heavy that it startled her and made her fall on her bottom. She didn't look up when she heard her father's sigh.

"Stand up, Hinata." He commanded and Hinata nodded weakly.

"Is this the best you can do? Hiashi, have you even been training her properly?" the rest of Hazama's voice fell on deaf ears.

She wanted to cry, but she can't. Not in front of her uncle, her father, and most certainly not in front of her grandfather. From the periphery of her vision, she could see the old man scolding her father, who remained quiet as he diverted the old man's words so they would be directed to him instead, and not to his daughter.

"Hinata-sama," her head snapped up towards Neji, who sat beside his father on one side. "Try counting."

"C-C-Counting?"

Her question was only answered by Neji clapping his hands together. The loud slap did not reach the two eldest Hyuugas, except for Hizashi who looked onto them curiously. Hinata's eyes widened at Neji's message. She took a deep breath and positioned herself in a basic stance.

" _Tch, this is boring. Hinata-sama can't even keep up."_

" _I'm sorry…"_

" _Oh shut up Neji-kun! She's just nervous."_

" _N-Neji-kun?! We're not even close!"_

" _Hinata-chan, it's okay. Don't be afraid. Do your best, and just_ count _. Okay? Ready and one-!"_

"ONE!" Hinata shouted, straining her throat. But the sensation in her vocal cords couldn't even compare to what she felt next.

With a quick, precise thrust of her palm to the bag, chakra streamed from her fingertips. The bag bent from the area of where she hit it before it was pushed back several feet away that Hizashi and Hazama had to side step away from the oncoming heavy material. Hinata watched with wide eyes as the bag groaned and fell to the floor.

It was a perfect Palm Heel Strike, and Hinata pushed it back farther than Neji did.

Stunned, they turned to the girl who stared down at her palms, not believing what she just did herself. Her eyes drifted to her right- where she could feel her own chakra prickling her skin from the release, before turning to her left- in which the chakra felt comfortably cool and relaxing. It was not her chakra.

Then she remembered that it was her left hand that had been clapping with Sakura's whilst they were playing.

* * *

"Maaaaan! Ramen's the best!" Naruto exclaimed as they exited Ichiraku.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment when she burped unexpectedly before laughing along with the others. After a wonderful sleepover at the Uchiha's (and a kind breakfast from Sasuke's mother), Naruto and Sakura thanked the family whole-heartedly before they headed off to the orchard for work. Sasuke would have followed but he was needed to help out with the family, or something like that.

.

 _Itachi rose a brow as he watched his little brother snuck out of the front door while carrying a box in hand. He nudged Shisui and the older Uchiha shunshin-ed in front of the boy while Itachi stood behind him. Sasuke almost dropped the box as he glared at the both of them._

" _Where are you going, otouto? Didn't mother tell you that you were supposed to help us pack?"_

" _S-She did." he stammered._

" _What's in the box, Sasuke-chan?" Shisui asked playfully, reaching out to take a peek._

 _Alarmed, Sasuke moved hasty steps away, circling the older Uchiha until they were in front of him. His face flushed as he comically hid the box behind his back._

" _I-It's nothing."_

" _If it's nothing, then you wouldn't oppose if we take a look, right?" Itachi prodded._

" _You can't! It's for… for the donation!"_

" _All the packages are in the backyard, Sasu-chan." the eldest Uchiha pointed with his thumb over his shoulder._

 _The citizens of Konoha and the other Uchiha families had been slowly accepting the reform the Hokage created with the clan. Since those from clanless families did not fully understand the Uchiha clan's isolation years ago, they asked little questions and did not qualm at the clan's sudden return to the village. Thankfully, the reform was equally satisfactory to both parties and the other Uchiha families are starting to open up the idea to return to their former homes before the isolation. And in gratitude, the fan-bearing clan had agreed to donate to both major and minor charities as a sign of their gratitude and good will._

 _Still, because of the incident, Itachi and Shisui were suspended from the mission roster for a month._

" _This is different." Sasuke mumbled._

" _Where were you heading to, Sasuke?" Itachi took a step closer._

 _Sasuke took a step back, raising his head towards his brother. "Nowhere! Just stop asking questions already, aniki!"_

 _Without another word, the youngest Uchiha turned on his heel and ran. Itachi just sighed and yelled after his brother to be safe, knowing that he'll be back right after whatever he planned on doing._

 _As he turned left from the oak tree, wind chimes echoed in his ears and that's when Sasuke knew he lost he'd arrived. Smirking, he sprinted past the bushes and through the clearing where a river flowed near it._

" _Hey dobe!" he called up and Naruto's blonde head peeked out of the window of the treehouse. There were clotheslines hanging between the branches and the house, clipped with Naruto's clothes._

" _Ehh? What are you doing here, teme?!"_

" _Good, you still haven't left. Help me with this!"_

 _Sasuke proceeded to tie the box around the end of the rope with practiced ease before he climbed up the rope first. With a few heaves, the two boys hauled up the box and into the treehouse. The ravenhead stripped off the tape and revealed a box full of hastily thrown items._

" _So messy." Naruto shot him a look. "If Sakura-chan sees this, she's gonna scold you."_

" _Oh just shut up." He flushed, "And don't tell her."_

" _What's all this anyway?"_

" _Duh, they're for you guys."_

 _Naruto's eyes widened, "What?"_

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes, taking out the contents of the box and explaining each one. "Here's a couple of sleeping bags with pillows, one for you and Sakura. I also got you guys some practice kunai and shuriken, we'll start practicing basic applications tomorrow right? Better watch out, I won't go easy on you guys. Especially you, dobe. Oh and here's a fan, a heater, and a lamp, it runs on batteries so you wouldn't need to use candles anymore. And lastly… here's another blanket and some of my clothes- don't worry they don't have my clan's crest."_

" _You're giving me your clothes too?" Naruto drawled, eyes shifting at the hanging winter jackets Sasuke gave him and Sakura on his birthday._

" _They take up too much room in my closet. Besides, I don't use all of them anyway." He shrugged, "Don't hog it all though, leave some for Sakura too. I think she'll like the red shirt best. And just in case Sakura stops by without me around, give her this. Do you think she'll like it? The shopkeeper said it's good."_

 _He handed the blonde a hardbound book entitled '_ The Moon's Tears and the Sun's Shattered Mirror _'. Naruto smiled, "This is Sakura-chan we're talking about. Of course she'll like it! But… there's so much stuff… are you really sure we can have them?"_

 _Sasuke shrugged, "I don't mind. Until you guys get a place for your own, like you guys said you would, this will do for now. Besides, I'm not gonna let my friends have trouble sleeping at night while I'm comfortable in my own bed."_

 _In a split second, Naruto hooked his arm around the raven's neck and gave him a good noogie, his broad grin conveying his happiness._

.

As the three friends neared the village's main street, they caught sight of a cheering crowd lining the wide road with confetti falling from the sky.

"What's everybody so excited about, 'ttebayo?!" asked Naruto as he tip-toed and jumped to catch a glimpse of the commotion.

"It's probably the Head Shinobi from Kumogakure, I heard he arrived on my way here." Sasuke answered.

"Is he really that big of a deal like he's the Raikage or something? Why is it like everybody's gonna throw a party for him?"

"Well Naruto-kun, they're here to sign a peace treaty with our village. Konoha and Kumo have been at war for a long time, everyone's just relieved that the war's finally over." Sakura supplied.

"Maa I can't see a thing! Hey teme! Give me a boost!"

"What?! Why should I?"

"Just hurry up and come on!"

"Wha- you dobe! You just ate. You're heavy!"

"Stop whining already, teme! Nghh… I still can't see a thing! Sakura-chan, climb on my shoulders and you go see what's up!"

"Don't drag her into this!"

"Okay Naruto-kun!"

"Sakura! Dammit I'm gonna get mushed."

"How is it, Sakura-chan?"

"It's a really nice view from up here! Oh, there they are!"

"Where?!"

"There! They're gonna pass by us!"

"I wanna see! I wanna see!"

"Naruto-kun! Stop moving!"

"Would you guys just cut it out already?! I can't- ughh you're really heavy- just stop moving you idiot! You're gonna make us fall!"

Their racket had reached the people in front of them and their startled faces (specifically towards the blonde and pinkette) equally startled them. Off-balanced, Sasuke skipped over a few steps before falling. Their human tower caused a commotion as they fell forward. The crowd immediately parted at the sight of the witch and jinchuuriki. Unfortunately, they tumbled at the exact moment when the Kumo-nin and his caravan were in front of them.

With Naruto letting go of Sakura's legs, the pinkette practically rolled onto the middle of the road exactly at the Head Shinobi's feet. When she looked up, several kunai were pointing dangerously at her neck. She blinked.

"Stand down." said the Head Shinobi.

"But sir-"

"Relax, it's just a child." he gave his fellow Kumo-nin a look.

The Kumo shinobi turned their gazes at the Konoha nin standing guard. One of them withdrew and the others followed, sheathing their weapons back in their holster. With a smile, the Head Shinobi knelt down to Sakura's height to help her stand and dust off the dirt from her clothes.

"Are you okay, little girl?" he caught himself as his lone eye stared at her evergreen eyes. Instinct screamed at him that the gaze was dangerous, but his mind rationalized that he should not waver in front of so many. Still-

Sakura smiled as she laced her fingers behind her back, eyes squinting close as she took a few steps back and bowed at the Kumo-nin. "Yes, mister. Thank you for helping me. Welcome to Konoha!"

She didn't wait for them to respond as she ran back to the crowd where her friends were holding their breaths before they ran off to a secluded alley.

.

"You idiot! Do you realize what you've done?!" Sasuke practically socked Naruto non-too-gently on the head. "Look what you did! You almost got Sakura in trouble, stupid!"

The blonde groaned, hissing as he touched the forming bulge. He glared at the ravenhead before his eyes softened towards Sakura. He lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura smiled understandably, "It's okay, Naruto-kun. Don't worry, I'm fine. You should apologize to Saasuke-kun too."

Naruto pouted, clearly not wanting to but he knew he had to. "Sorry, Sasuke."

The Uchiha huffed, crossing his arms, brows still furrowed in anger. "You should be! And you!" he turns to the pinkette after giving the blonde another whack on the head. "You should know better than to go along with his stupid ideas!"

The pinkette smiled and laughed nervously, taking a step back to try to hide her discomfort at the raven's anger. "I-I thought it would be fun- no! Sasuke-kun stop! I'm sorry!"

Her pleas were disregarded as he scolded her while pinching and stretching her cheeks.

.

A shiver ran down the Head Shinobi's spine when he tucked into bed that night, as his mind flashed a set of full green eyes. He knew that gaze very well. It was the gaze of a beast, or any territorial animal. The gaze of a predator, a stare that told a weak prey that they are trespassing on their territory and they are _not happy_.

* * *

"Are you calm?"

Behind his wolf mask, Kakashi closed his eyes as he inhaled a steady breath. "I am calm."

Wolverine gave him a few more seconds before releasing his wrists and return the sensation on his nerves. While Mongoose clicked her tongue as she threw back the kunai he launched at the Kumo-nin to his feet.

"If you deem yourself incapable for this mission, speak so I may have you replaced."

"I am capable." Kakashi immediately responded, his voice calm and deprived of emotion, just as the standards in ANBU.

"We cannot afford any mishap, Wolf." Mongoose reminded. "This mission of ours holds the fate between Kumogakure and Konohagakure."

"I understand, Mongoose." He nodded. Elite shinobi do not apologize, they own up and carry their mistakes. "I confess that I could not help myself. It was if my body moved on its own. Like an instinct."

When he saw the pinkette about to be attacked by the Kumo-nin, his body jolted, senses sharpened, and even the sharingan in his left eye pulsed and rotated in action.

There was silence, until Wolverine diverted the topic. "See that it does not happen again. Now let us move, they are nearing the tower."

* * *

Hyuuga Hazama breathed in the cool autumn air as he sat on the old bench overlooking the lake near the Hyuuga estate. His weary pale eyes watched the quiet water, now calm and empty since most of the birds had already flown south for the upcoming colder months. In his mind, he imagined a pair of children laughing and smiling as they fed the ducks with crumbs of bread.

"Hitomi…" he said slowly, but suddenly shook his head vigorously. There's no point in remembering the dead. "We are all bound to our predetermined fates, nothing will change no matter what we do."

"So if you were born as a dishwasher's son, does that mean you're not allowed to become an inventor?"

Hazama snapped his head to the girl standing to his right. Her smile was wide, eyes squinted as fingers laced behind her back.

"Hiya!" she giggled.

He glared at the infuriating pinkette, "What are you doing here? Trespassing again?"

Sakura pouted, "This is a public area, grandpa, and anyone is allowed to come here."

"Do not call me grandpa." He spat.

She hummed, pressing her lips together in thought. "Hmm… well, you are old… so is calling you 'old man' alright for you?"

"Ha! Insolent brat, don't you have anything better to do than insult your elders?"

"I didn't mean to insult you!" Sakura puffed her cheeks, "I was just making sure what to call you…"

"Then you will call me ' _sir_ ', is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

The pinkette beamed while Hazama snorted. A gust of wind rustled the trees and carried the leaves all around them. The elder Hyuuga welcomed the silence, almost as if it sucked him into a world away from the village, his clan, and his family. He almost forgot that the pink-haired girl was still standing at the opposite end of the bench he sat on.

"Sir, can I sit here?" her sudden question snapped him from his reverie, returning the scowl on his features.

"No, you have no right to sit on that spot." he answered firmly, almost panicking, before he turned his head and said in a softer voice. "No one does."

"Oh, okay." A delicate brow rose at the girl's odd submission. Instead she crossed her legs and sat down on the soft grass in front of that spot instead. Even when he glared at her when she looked up at him, her smile never left her face as she asked, "So, what's your answer, sir?"

"What answer?"

"I asked you a question earlier, sir." She explained politely, completely undeterred at his dominating aura that would have made even members of the Main Family bowing. "What if a person was born as a dishwasher's son, does that mean he's not allowed to fulfill his dream and become an inventor?"

His brows furrowed at the strange question as he hid his hands in his sleeves, "The son should be wise enough to disregard his foolish dream and instead think of a way to uplift his family's poverty."

"Even if his father supported his dream?"

"Hmph. The father is a fool to even support such an impossible fantasy. First off, a job as a dishwasher could barely even feed a family. Just where is he going to find the money to provide his son the materials and tools he needs? It would be a miracle if the boy's parents could provide him at least basic education. I would not hold it upon him if he were curse the kind of lifestyle he was born to."

"So, sir, you're saying that it's his parent's fault that he was born into a poor family?"

"I do not blame the parents at all, girl. If there is anyone or anything to blame, it should be fate itself."

"Fate?"

"Yes, fate." he turned to her fully, pale eyes locking with emeralds. "These are wise words girl, so you better listen and remember it for your own good. Everything in this world, from plants to animals to humans, are all born with a predetermined fate. If a piglet is born in a farm, then they are meant to be butchered and served as food. If a plant grows in an unsuitable environment, then it will wilt or not grow at all. And if a child was born as a dishwasher's son, then he is destined to live a life of poverty. No one can escape what fate has set for us. The only thing we can do, is to face it and live out that life as best as we could. That is the truth, girl."

"Ohh… but can't the piglet escape from the farm and find freedom? Can't the plant use the harsh environment and grow into a much stronger and more beautiful tree? And can't the dishwasher's son work twice or thrice as hard to support his family and fulfill his dream at the same time?"

Hazama nearly gaped, completely surprised at the girl's response. He swore that such a complex topic would not be understood by any child her age. Yet he schooled his features and straightened his back as he defended his life's principle.

"Even if they work their hardest, it will all be futile. It may somewhat relieve their situation but they can never escape it. The farmers would stop the pig's escape and predators would also hunt it down outside the farm. The plant would be defying nature, and it will not live long. And the boy's family may be able to feed, but no one will ever recognize a poor boy's measly projects."

He held his gaze, searching for any hint of confusion or realization. However, the longer he stared, the more his brows knitted as he found nothing. The slip of a girl just… stared at him. As if she was searching in _him_ as well; and that thought made his stomach feel queasy. A nameless child with absolutely no recognizable relation to power other than the Slug Princess should hold no power at all. Hazama swallowed when Sakura tilted her head and smiled at him.

"I don't think so." She said lightly but politely. "Sir, any creature faced with danger will find a way to defend itself. The pig can learn, and if it lives, it will survive. Nature's true form is change; Change is a question, and adapting is the answer. The plant will learn to adapt and live with the harsh environment, then it will grow and blossom into the most beautiful tree of them all. Lastly, people are smart, sir. The boy will find a way, he'll make his inventions reach out to the people, and they will bring the attention to the sponsors themselves. The boy will fulfill his dream, and his family will not be poor anymore. At least, that's what I think… I guess I just don't like the thought of not being able to do anything for my future."

"Those are very whimsical dreams, girl, but only very few can escape fate's decisions."

"Aha! I got you!" Sakura beamed, jumping up to her feet as she made a small dance of her own. She giggled, "You just said that ' _no one can escape what fate has set out for us_ ', but you just took back what you said just now!"

Hazama frowned, then widened his eyes at the realization. "That is different! I said- only very few-"

"No it's not! If no one can escape fate's plans, then those ' _very few_ ' cannot exist at all! That makes everything you said invalid!"

He swallowed, opened his mouth, and then closed it again. His mind bogged as he tried to formulate in reasonable argument but he leaned his head back when he found none.

Sakura giggled more, lacing her fingers behind her back. "See? I'm right, aren't I? That's why there's a saying, ' _Life is an unwritten book_ '. Have you ever heard that, sir? Because it proves my point, doesn't it? And frankly, admitting that all of your misfortune, your sadness, is because of fate, makes you sound like a coward."

Sakura laughed. _Sakura laughed_. It was a tease, an insult, and this time it was deliberately told to his face. He should be mad, he should've snapped, he should've added it as leverage against Tsunade, but instead he froze. Except for the slight gape of his lips, Hyuuga Hazama sat shocked speechless. His face showed no emotion, no retort, and no following argument. He just sat there as he stared at the giggling, smiling pinkette.

Just _who_ is this girl?

Konoha's bell tower rang, and Hazama snapped just as Sakura whipped her head around. She gave him one genuine smile.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to offend you." she bowed low before turning on her heel, but before she could run off, Sakura looked at him over her shoulder. "If you want proof, sir, that everything you said are not true, then my best friend Naruto would still be crying and having nightmares in his sleep, and my best friend Sasuke would be angry and sad. **W** e **w** o **u** l **d** s **t** i **l** l **b** e **a** l **l** a **l** o **n** e.

"Oh! And sir? Let me just say that your parents chose a very fitting name for your sister" Hazama flinched. "Even though you all have the same eyes, Hitomi-chan has the most beautiful eyes in all your clan."

" _I love you, big brother"_

When he came to, the sun had already fallen, Sakura was long gone, and there were tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

"I missed."

Sasori clicked his tongue as the figure before him approached. He whipped his arm around and all the spare weapons for his puppets clattered back on the floor of his makeshift workshop of a cave. He turned his head back to resume his work.

"So you _were_ trying to kill me." Orochimaru mused.

"' _Try_ ' is an overestimation. I simply wished to test the sharpness of my weapons." He flicked Hiruko's poison-drenched tail as an example. Droplets of unfinished poison flew around and evaporated in vile smoke and denting the surfaces it touched like acid.

"How _cruel_ of you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through. It's been very boring since Leader hasn't given us any mission yet. I heard you were here, can't I drop by and say hello to my partner?" the snake sannin laughed wickedly.

Sasori's face remained neutral, back still facing the serpent, undeterred. "Do not make me repeat myself, Orochimaru."

He rose a brow at the younger man's audacity, but decided to humor the Suna missing nin nonetheless. "Apparently my most valuable client has unfortunately passed away without even leaving a note for me. It violates our contract, you see? And I know how you value contracts, Akasuna no Sasori, so you would surely understand what I feel. I'm here to pick what he's left behind and clean up after him. However unfortunately, Konoha had seemed to double their defenses since I last visited."

The redhead turned his head slightly at that, watched the man's smirk but the slight twitch in his eyes marked his irritation.

"How unfortunate, indeed."

"Have you heard? It appears that the masked man had failed on his recruitment of Uchiha Itachi. Our Intel had informed us that he's been found all the way in the Land of Lightning. What a pity. I was looking forward to meeting him. I heard that he possesses the most beautiful eyes." Orochimaru's long tongue licked around his own lips.

"Pity indeed." Sasori parroted.

"Now that I have shared my reason, what have you been up to, Sasori? Last I heard you were in Takigakure. Can't say it was a pleasure to find you crawling around my former village."

One advantage of the project he has been working on- of turning himself into a puppet- is that his face no longer betrayed any expression. Any feeble person would find it disturbing, or even utterly creepy as he just stared with blank, soulless eyes.

"I have no reason to tell you anything, snake." He whipped his head back around. "My business is my own, as is yours is yours. Do not fault me for your infidelity by carelessly selling your information to me. Now leave. I do not want your filth anywhere near my art."

Orochimaru merely shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I tried."

Once his threads no longer felt the foreign chakra, Sasori's main summon- Yami- crawled up from under his cloak to whisper in his ear.

"Master?"

Sasori breathed out tiredly, nodding at the piece of wooden limb in front of him. "Kill."

Shrieks, hisses, and sounds of struggling came up and echoed around his cave one after another. He didn't to look around to know his scorpions had killed off the spying snakes the elusive sannin left behind, stinging and ripping them off with their stronger pincers one after another.

"You may feast." He permitted, "Just make sure to clean up the trash once you're all satisfied."

There were scuttles and hisses of enjoyment in response.

"Master." Yami addressed again, and a smaller but more camouflaged scorpion had appeared on the work desk.

Sasori opened up his palm and let the smaller scorpion perch itself on his other shoulder. The puppet master deciphered the series of coded hisses and rattles as his eyes closed in thought. He stayed like that silently for a while even after the scorpion finished, until he opened his eyes again.

"Well, I can't let anything _tragic_ happen to my object of interest now, can I?"

* * *

"I'm getting tired of all this acting bullshit."

"When do we proceed, sir?"

"After I sign the treaty. Those Konoha fools will be throwing a party or some shit for the alliance. Everyone will be too distracted to notice. One of you will disguise as me while I head into the Hyuuga estate- great job on the Intel, by the way."

"Thank you sir."

"Right. After that, I'll kidnap one of the clan head's kid and I'll pass it over to the other squads so they could head back to the village without us. Konoha will never see it coming. We gotta give props to the Hyuuga clan though, those idiots made it easier for us by separating their Main and Branch families."

* * *

Shiranui Genma ignored Ebisu's reproach as he brought up his Sudoku booklet to his face. There's still so much fuss going on with those Kumogakure representatives that if he hears any more of it, it might just make him go insane! Not that he didn't care about the treaty, it was a good thing! But seriously, people need to start talking about something else. Those Kumo-nin just arrived yesterday!

"Ah shit." he clicked his tongue as he erased the number ' **3** ' with the eraser tip of his pencil. When he heard Ebisu sigh in defeat, he smirked and lowered his book while absentmindedly chewing on a new senbon stick.

He's on break today and where else would a tokubetsu jounin like himself find a perfect place to lounge around and take advantage of his privileges than Konoha's very own Torture and Interrogation Department? People would often steer clear of the building and he couldn't blame them, what with all the atrocities the force had been using to extract information out of shitty shinobi. The place is actually very quiet, except during lunch time. No one would hear even a single scream unless they dared to go down the lower levels of the building. Well, that area's off limits anyway. Besides, the egg rolls they serve in the cafeteria here are amazing!

The glass doors opened and Genma had to make a double take when he saw a mass of pink enter the building from his periphery. Even the other shinobi he's on break with- Ebisu, Namiashi Raido, and Tatami Iwashi- are all staring at the brightly colored little girl walking up to the reception desk.

"The hell's a kid doing here?" Genma voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Good morning, sir! My name is Haruno Sakura. Senju Tsunade-sama said I should come here at nine-thirty a.m., am I late?" her small voice seemed to bounce off the walls of the now-quiet lobby, as other shinobi and employees stopped and stared at the enigma.

"You're actually on time." The receptionist smiled kindly as Sakura giggled.

The senbon-chewing jounin blinked as many times as he could count when the girl turned to their direction and smiled at them. She brought up a hand to give them a light wave and they find themselves waving back. He _swore_ her green eyes were looking directly at him.

"Haruno Sakura?" All eyes drifted on the group of highly influential people coming from the hall.

Genma had to press his lips tight at the sight of Morino Ibiki, two figureheads from the Hyuuga clan, and a _very_ scary looking Tsunade. Just what is going on? Tsunade's scowling face fell as she knelt in front of the girl. She caressed the girl's head all the while looking apologetically. That's when Genma realized what was going to happen to the girl when Yamanaka Inoichi came from behind and introduced himself to Sakura.

The brunette's stomach churned. He always had a soft spot on cute little things, and this girl is exactly one of them. But that's beside the point, his morals always made him hesitant to take up action whenever children were involved. That got him into trouble multiple times.

When the group disappeared back into the hall and Ibiki had reminded everyone to keep everything they saw and heard inside the department, the moment he went after them Genma rose from his seat and tossed his Sudoku booklet and pencil on the coffee table.

"Hey Genma! Where do you think you're going?!" Ebisu cried out.

"I'm not bored anymore."

.

Yamanaka Inoichi knew being a shinobi wasn't easy, especially being part of the T&I. He had interrogated and infiltrated the minds of countless shinobi thanks to his clan's kekkei genkai. It proved very useful during the wars and his excellence in human psychology and behavior earned him praises amongst his fellow shinobi, something that he prided himself for. Gathering Intel and aiding his comrades during battle even without directly encountering the enemy, for the sake of the village and peace, he was willing to even perform the department's unethical methods.

However, being briefed by the Hokage himself, and explained further by Ibiki, he couldn't help but question his morals as he stared at the little girl humming and sitting comfortably in the interrogation room.

He swallowed, ' _She's the same age as my daughter…_ '

Looking back on the empty profile that was supposed to be full of her information, he could understand why Tsunade was so against this operation.

Haruno Sakura. Age six. Birthdate is on March twenty-eighth. Father's name is unknown, mother's name is also unknown, and there were no names enlisted as relatives. Her legal guardian is Senju Tsunade. She currently resides in Konoha's orphanage. That was it for her basic information. All the other notes enlisted were just other miscellaneous, and her grades in school- which he has to admit, was very impressive.

' _She could be as smart as Shikaku's son._ '

Looking through the one-way mirror, Hiashi wore a grim look on his face. Tsunade's brows furrowed in worry, and Ibiki and the Hyuuga elder remained passive. Inoichi took a deep breath and he went inside the room. He smiled at her warmly, trying to not scare her off.

"Alrighty, let's see what we have here." he started playfully as he took his seat at the other end of the table. Sakura smiled up at him, that's a good sign. "First off, Miss Haruno, can I call you Sakura-chan?"

She giggled, "Okay, Yamanaka-san!"

"Inoichi-san is fine," he offered. "So Sakura-chan, how are you this morning? What did you eat for breakfast?"

She beamed, "I'm doing great! I made myself an egg sandwich and hot chocolate!"

"That sounded delicious, Sakura-chan. What did you do after that?"

"I took a bath and went here."

"Okay then, it says here that you work in Lady Tsukimi's orchard."

"Uh-huh!"

"Why did you decide to work there? Doesn't your guardian give you any money?"

"I like it there because there's a lot of trees there! Tsunade-sama is really nice and she does give me allowance. I'm just saving them for something special."

"Ho? Did you plan to buy something? May I know what it is?"

"Nope! Sorry sir but that's a secret." She chirped.

Inoichi sighed playfully in defeat, "Ahh I suppose. Anyway, Sakura-chan, remember what I said to you earlier? I'm going to ask you some questions, okay? And I need you to promise me that you will answer them all honestly. Can you promise me that, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded, "Okay, I promise!"

"Good girl. Now, what can you tell me about the Hyuuga clan?"

She answered immediately, "They are going blind."

From behind the glass, Hazama narrowed his eyes.

"Blind? Can you explain it to me more?"

"I don't mean blind literally- their eyes are fine. I just mean that they're going blind on what really makes them a family in the first place." Hiashi frowned. "The Hyuuga clan, they are angry with each other, that's why they're all drifting apart. Anger becomes Hate, families should not be like that. They should support and love each other, right?"

Inoichi knitted his brows worriedly, "I don't think you understand, Sakura-chan. See, the Hyuuga clan has been doing a tradition for a very, very long time. This drift was necessary so that they could protect their family."

Sakura jutted her lower lip out, lowering her chin on her folded arms on the table, and her big green eyes looking innocently up at him. "That's stupid. Their ancestor was stupid."

Ibiki had to suppress his laugh at that. He couldn't help but be amused at the girl's innocence and audacity. Then he made sure to keep a close eye on the Hyuugas, whose veins were starting to bulge from the periphery of their eye sockets. They were never fond of insults anyway. Beside him, the door unceremoniously opened.

"Genma, what are you doing here?" he glared at the jounin.

The younger shinobi only stuffed his hands on his pockets, "I saw something interesting and I just wanna check it out."

He was going to kick him out but the conversation in the interrogation room continued.

"That's… pretty bold of you to say, Sakura-chan." Inoichi approached carefully. "But it's not nice to talk like that especially to someone who isn't here anymore."

"I'm sorry…"

"But why did you say that their ancestor was… stupid?'

She answered immediately again, "Because if he knew that their tradition would tear his family apart, then it should be obvious for him to not do it. But he still did it anyway, it's very stupid. Besides, the Hyuuga clan's tradition is very flawed anyway, I'm surprised they still kept doing it even now."

"Suck it up Hazama, and just listen." Tsunade glared at the seething Hyuuga elder.

Sakura continued, "Separating their family- making the Main and Branch families, and using fuinjutsu to curse the Branch family so they could only be controlled by the Main family, now that's just _unfair_ no matter how you look at it. It's like playing a game with two teams but you're not letting the other team play. That's cheating and it's very bad."

Genma smirked at that, "I like this kid already."

Inoichi chastised, "Yes it seems unfair but it had to be done so they could protect their kekkei genkai. You know what a bloodline limit is, right?" she nodded. "There are many bad people out there who wanted to steal their ability. If those bad people got a hold of that power, they will use it to do evil things."

The pinkette tilted her head, "So… what if the bad guys stole their power from a member in the Main family? If it can be prevented if they stole it from the Branch family, then how are they going to stop the bad guys if it's from the Main family?"

The blonde man stammered, eyes wide as he tried to formulate his words. He had asked that himself, a long time ago, but it was never addressed since there was no one foolish enough to attack the Main family. At least, there hasn't been any incident about it.

"Well, that's…"

"If they wanted to keep that tradition so much, then they should've put a fuinjutsu in every member in the family, and then leave only one person to control them all."

"But that wouldn't be right. Those with the seal would feel oppressed and they would revolt-"

"See?! It's unfair, isn't it?!" Sakura jerked up, pointing a finger at the Yamanaka clan head with a full blown smile on her face. "It's DIS-CRI-MI-NA-TION! But I guess the Branch family loves their clan more than the Main family, because they've been enduring all of their sadness and anger for so many years. But everything has a limit, you know."

Inoichi blinked once- twice- thrice, his mouth gaping and closing, stunned by the girl's fearless declaration.

"Oh wait! I take back what I said earlier!" they paid closer attention to that. "I don't think that the Hyuuga clan's ancestor was stupid, because he's really a coward. At least the Uchiha clan is willing to face the bad guys themselves without needing to use fuinjutsu on their own family. And there are a lot of guys after their sharingan too."

Usually, being compared to the Uchiha clan would rile up Hiashi in an instant. He has no personal qualms with the pinwheel-eyed clan but there has always been an unspoken rivalry between them on who has the superior doujutsu. Instead, Hiashi let out a solemn look as he stared at the smiling girl, her giggling bursting from the speakers and echoing in his ears. He couldn't find it in himself to be angry or upset.

Because he knew that she's right.

"Inoichi-san, you knew that too, didn't you? You thought of that too, didn't you? Everyone else does, don't they? But how come no one said anything? Oh… is it because you're all afraid too?"

That was a low blow.

Genma practically dropped the senbon from his mouth, Ibiki's back stiffened, Tsunade's brows furrowed, and surprisingly, Hazama kept quiet.

Inoichi swallowed, "You're only six years old… right?"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. She giggled, "Uh-huh! I'll be turning seven next spring!"

.

The Yamanaka clan head bit his lower lip. He had never felt so uncomfortable in his whole life. Not even when he had a first taste of the war did he feel so shaken up. Wordlessly, he set aside the table in front of them and scooted his chair nearer to her. He doesn't want to do this, especially not to an innocent child who was just brave enough to voice her opinions (just what does the Hyuuga clan get with this?) but he has to. After he got an affirmation from Ibiki, he proceeded.

"Okay, Sakura-chan," he took a deep breath. "That's all for my questions but I still need to ask you one more favor, okay? Don't be scared, I promise I won't hurt you."

Sakura's smile dropped completely as she nodded hesitantly, "Okay…"

"I promise this will be over soon." He brought his hands up and cupped the girl's head. Thumbs pressed to her forehead.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu"

The moment he went inside the girl's head, Sakura's body stiffed.

It was white.

Everything was pure white.

He should be seeing fragments of memories everywhere around him, playing like recorded films in glass shards. But there was nothing. Not a single one. It was like an endless void of nothing, except he wasn't floating. And when he looked down on his feet, there were ripples bouncing off his sandals as if he was walking on water.

" **Who are you?** "

Inoichi turned to the voice, and his eyes widened. There before him was _another Sakura_ , and behind her was the biggest Sakura tree he has ever seen.

" **What are you doing here?** "

In the physical world, Sakura's body began to jerk.

" **You shouldn't be here!** " the specter screamed at him.

"-e… ut…"

" **You're not supposed to be here!** "

"-o… out…"

" _ **No one**_ **is supposed to be here!** "

"-et out…"

" **GET OUT! STAY WAY FROM ME!** "

"-get out… get out…"

"That's enough, Inoichi!" Tsunade pressed the microphone.

" **GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!** "

"Get out… get out. Get out! Get out! Get out!" Sakura started to convulse, shaking with increasing intensity that even the chair she sat on was beginning to rattle. Above their heads, the lights glowed dangerously brighter, the speakers sounded static, and the machines that were not hooked up in any outlet flared out of control.

" **LEAVE ME ALONE!** "

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

It all happened in the blink of an eye that no one saw it coming. Sakura screamed those two words at the top of her lungs, louder with the help of the speakers that it ultimately exploded. Followed immediately by a wave of unknown force- chakra? No, it was natural energy.

The wave was so overwhelmingly powerful that it made them fall to their knees and shield their ears. But the scream was so loud it was heard within a one kilometer radius from the building, shattered every glass, destroyed every machine, deafened every ear, and exploded the main electrical source of the entire building that it burst into flames.

"What the fuck?!" Genma cursed loudly, trying to stave off the ringing in his ears as he struggled to get up, hissing only when he realized a shard of glass had scratched his cheek. When he looked up, he was stunned. Yamanaka Inoichi was thrown through ten walls behind him.

As everyone tried to regain their bearings, Genma struggled to make out Tsunade's distinct voice as she rushed towards the pink-haired girl having a sort of seizure. With her eyes rolled back and her entire body convulsing uncontrollably.

"Sakura! Sakura, look at me- look at me Sakura, look at me!" Tsunade cried out, cupping the girl's face to directly look at her. "Where does it hurt?! Sakura please tell me where it hurts!"

There was a loud gasp for air as Sakura screamed, eyes wide as tears fell only from her left eye.

" **E** V **E** R **Y** W **H** E **R** E **!**! **!** "

* * *

"That's everything." Shisui announced, Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Thank you for your help." Itachi bowed at the small family. "We really appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all." Izumi smiled. "We're glad that everything's doing great."

"Can I go now?" Sasuke whined.

Shisui playfully ruffled his hair, making the younger Uchiha groan. "We'll just submit this list and then you can run along, alright?"

Suddenly, their shinobi enhanced ears heard a distinct scream and at the next second, Uchiha Itachi was on his knees. Grunting and groaning in immense pain as he struggled to keep his scream. The people around them panicked and immediately called for aid but none could compare to the look of horror in Sasuke's gaze.

When Shisui tried to pry off Itachi's hands- heels pressed over his eyes, his throat went dry as he stared at his cousin's sharingan spinning dangerously and morphing from the three tomoe and its mangekyo form one after another.

Itachi was crying blood.

.

"Naruto! What's going on?! Naruto!" Iruka panicked as he could do nothing but watch the blonde boy writhing in agony as he clutched his head. They were just discussing Naruto's plans since he'll be starting at the academy at the top of the Hokage monument and the next thing he knew, Naruto started screaming.

Iruka had even backed away when he saw Naruto's eyes flickering dangerously into the familiar devilish eyes of the Kyuubi. He was on his feet when red, malevolent chakra started to seep out of him. All of a sudden, tree trunks grew out of the earth and wrapped around Naruto, effectively restraining him as he continued to scream.

"Who are you?!" Iruka pointed at the ANBU that appeared before him.

"I am Ocelot" he announced before throwing him a scroll with the Hokage's seal. "I am assigned to restrain the Kyuubi host if he ever loses control."

.

"B! B! What's wrong?! B!"

"A-san! It's Yugito-san too!"

"WHAT?!" A shouted, his heart beating wildly in his chest as the two jinchuuriki shouted in pain. "Take them to the temple!"

"But sir! The temple's collapsing!"

"Wha- AGAIN?!"

He swore the gods were against them. Ever since six years ago, the temple they built to help their jinchuuriki control the tailed beasts, suddenly started collapsing no matter how many times they improved or repaired it. It was as if something was preventing it from being built.

.

"Shibuki-sama!" Takigakure nin rushed towards their village leader.

"I'm fine. More importantly…" Shibuki groaned, clutching his arm as he stared at Fu, whose malevolent chakra started to encase around her. With a grunt, he brought his hands up, casting a jutsu that would hope restrain the raging jinchuuriki that had suddenly gone rampant.

.

"What do we do now, Harusame-sama?!" one Kiri-nin panicked, his voice being drowned out by the screams of the two writhing people in front of them that had suddenly dropped down on their knees. Their howls becoming more beastly every second. The old master clicked his tongue as he rallied every capable shinobi in attempt to restrain and prepare themselves for battle.

.

"Deidara you stupid brat! I told you to evacuate with the villagers immediately!" Onoki shouted, but his words did not register to the nine-year old's brain as the blonde stared wildly at the wriggling men before him. Their screams forever branded in his ears.

.

"What are you fools waiting for?! Go after him now!" the Rasa yelled, summoning every capable shinobi. "Round up your teams! I want every shinobi after Gaara **right now**! He's heading for the border again! Stop him before he crosses Konoha territory!"

.

Uchiha Madara could only glare menacingly at the object in front of him as he was too lost for words. The hands of the Gedo Mazo had collapsed.

* * *

Just as quickly as it happened, it stopped.

Nine bodies from around the world, including Uchiha Itachi, choked out one last scream before their eyes rolled at the back of their heads and fell down on an unconscious heap.

It ended.

Just like that.

"Shh… shh… It's okay Sakura, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay." Tsunade soothed, rubbing a glowing hand over a sobbing pinkette's back, sending waves of numbing chakra. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry… just sleep, okay? Just sleep."

Sakura choked as she clung onto the blond woman as if her life depended on it. Tears continued to stream down her left eye, but Genma could only stare with his mouth agape. Tsunade couldn't see it because she was hugging the girl to her shoulder, but Sakura's eyes turned _entirely_ green.

It slowly turned back to normal before Sakura, too, fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Good luck deciphering this one! This is the longest chapter in this fic yet!**

 **To '** Sasshishere **': Wow, you really put a lot of sass in your review hahaha! Thank you for your continued support! And I'll be looking forward to your review for this chapter!**

 **You guys too! Tell me what you think! Did any of this turn of events help or not? Let me know!**

 **More than 10 reviews = earlier update**

 **More than 20 reviews = immediate update**

 **Thank you all so much for the love and support! Please tell me what you think of this chapter via PM or reviews. Y'all have a wonderful day or night wherever you live!**

 **Ciao~!**

 **Oh! And another thing! Thanks for pointing it out! (** The Sassy Sylveon **)**

 **She eats, she breathes, she sleeps, she cries.**

 **She can bleed,**

 **She _can_ die.**

 **Haruno Sakura** _ **is**_ **mortal.**


	9. Chapter 9

" **It's cold… I want to sleep.** "

 _A heartbeat._

" _ **Can you hear me?**_ _"_

 _It's a voice._

" _ **Can you see me?**_ _"_

 _Small, soft, and quiet, like the voice of a child._

" _ **Please… somebody…**_ _"_

 _It choked, it sobbed- it was going to cry._

" _ **Anybody!**_ _"_

 _Why are you crying?_

" _ **Please!**_ _"_

 _Have I met you before?_

" _ **LOOK AT ME!**_ _"_

" _Let me go."_

 _When he opened his eyes, wide green eyes were staring back at him. Looking around, he realized he had fallen asleep in front of the cenotaph, again. In his defense, he was tired- really tired, not when he just got back from another S class mission. Resting on his bed would've been the most comfortable option, but he could never find himself missing a day of not visiting the black marble._

 _He's only depressing himself even more. The loss of his team meant losing his second family._

" _Can I help you, little lady?"_

 _She's very small- he guesses she's around the age of three or four, could barely even meet his eye level despite being at a cross-legged position on the cold stone path. Her small mop of pink hair seemed to shine under the moonlight._

" _Are you lost?"_

 _She pursed her lips, small hands fiddling with the tag hanging around her neck (he recognized it as Konoha's Orphanage), and then turns around, looking at the engraved names of lost, honorable shinobi._

 _But no, she wasn't looking at the cenotaph. She was looking_ above _it._

 _Turning her head back at him, if she were any stranger, he wouldn't have hesitated to point his kunai at her neck when she suddenly hugged him. Small, slightly chubby arms wound themselves around his torso and he gapes under his mask. She presses her face on his dirty ANBU clad attire and he sighs._

" _You're a long way from home, aren't you?" she only tightens her fists clutching his shirt. "I'll bring you back home."_

 _He swallows when she looked up at him and smiles. The establishment was quite far, and the little girl had given up walking halfway through their destination. So he carries her on his back for the rest of the way, her soft giggling could be heard clearly against his ear._

" _I missed you, Ookami-san…" she whispers._

"You left your position! You _disobeyed_ an order!"

That sentence ran through his head again and again. Disobedience... the one word he swore he would never do. But minutes ago, he just did. Even before he heard the cry, he was already on his feet, running across rooftops as fast as he could go. It didn't even occur to him what was happening. He just needed to run, run, and run… to _her_.

It felt like his body had a mind of its own. His brain shut down as he arrived at the T&I building, disregarding all the debris, his wounded fellow shinobi, and the fire that was slowly eating its way around the establishment. He didn't even utter a word when he unceremoniously scooped up the passed out child from Tsunade's arms, deliberately ignoring her shouts.

He needed to get her away. Anywhere, as long as she'll be _safe_.

Kakashi came to when Tsunade practically socked him and broke his jaw. When he looked down at the sleeping girl he was cradling, he almost dropped her.

He ran away.

It was disobedience that killed his father, it was disobedience that killed his teammate, and by the looks of it, disobedience will ruin everything he ever worked for. And why? Because he felt that he needed to save a little girl who plays his mother's music and has spoken with only once.

"Dammit!"

Being replaced for the mission is the most merciful punishment he could get. They could suspend him, demote him, or worse of all- strip off all of his rights as a shinobi. He shouldn't expect anything less for soiling a crucial mission that could decide the village's fate for another war. Now that story is familiar. Ah, of course, it was the story of his father. Only this time, he prioritized to save a stranger.

"Who _are_ you?"

Later that night, he would see a flash of his father sitting around a campfire. Smiling and laughing with a little girl bathed in white in front of him, as she drew the Hatake clan's symbol in the air.

* * *

"Mother, I am fine."

"Itachi, no one just suddenly collapses in broad daylight and be just _fine_!" Mikoto scowled. She pressed her lips suddenly when Sasuke shifted in his sleep, snuggling closer to his brother from his position beside the hospital bed.

"You scared him a lot, you know." Shisui commented, crossing his arms.

Itachi lowered his head, "I apologize. It was not my intention."

Of course it wasn't. He lifted one hand and gently smoothed his brother's dark locks, hoping to deliver his apology in the young boy's sleep. Everything they told him did not make sense. He remembered experiencing pain in his eyes, but even that was a blur, all after he heard a cry. He would never admit it but he was worried. Expectantly, his mother fussed around him as if he was the most fragile thing in the world the moment he woke up, Shisui- though the worry was etched on his face- the seriousness of the situation blazed his eyes, and lastly, his father had remained quiet after asking what he felt.

The door opens to reveal Shizune with a clipboard in hand.

"I'm sorry it took some time, Uchiha-san." She apologized. "The hospital's been hectic because of the fire at the T&I."

"What happened?" Shisui inquired.

"Unfortunately the circuit breaker in the building exploded and caught the building on fire. I just received word of it and our police will investigate immediately." Fugaku answered, arms still crossed over his chest with a slightly distant look. Those who knew him well meant that he's deep in thought.

Shizune nodded, "Yes, and thankfully there were no casualties or any major injuries. Now, as for Uchiha Itachi-san, Tsunade-sama had performed the check-up and according to her findings… everything is fine."

Mikoto frowned. "Fine? What do you mean everything's fine? Is there at least an increase in temperature? His blood pressure? Did he caught any virus or something? How can something like this happen to Itachi and just be fine?!"

"I understand your concerns, Mikoto-san, and I wish I could answer your questions but I have studied this chart myself and as far as I can tell, everything is normal. Heart rate, blood count, his body temperature, we even searched him of any internal injuries. We found nothing. You are free to check out now, Itachi-san, and if you want we could send you a copy of the report."

.

Shizune lightly knocks on the door and waits for the confirmation before letting herself in. She made sure to lock the door behind her as she walked carefully to the hospital bed as quiet as possible. She couldn't help the small smile to grace on her lips when she saw the little girl sleeping peacefully on the bed at a fetal position, her small arms wrapped tenderly on another pillow.

"Tsunade-sama?" her gaze slowly shifts on the blonde woman worriedly. Her elbows were on the side of the bed and her laced fingers covered her mouth. A mixture of both worry and deep thinking painted her features.

Tsunade sighs, "How are the others?"

"Aside from minor injuries because of the explosion, everyone else is suffering from temporary deafness but they should all stabilize before the day ends." Shizune reported. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. I was able to cast a protective layer just in time."

"Uhm… what about Sakura?" she couldn't help but ask anymore. When she saw the girl she had babysit as a baby and treated as a little sister, limp in a rushing Tsunade's arms, she had panicked.

"Believe it or not, she's as fine as she can be. She's literally just sleeping right now."

The blonde reached forward to tuck a lock of hair away from the girl's face. Tsunade's face softened indefinitely when she snuggled further to the pillow she's hugging.

"You know, when I saw you came in, you reminded me of a very angry mama bear." Shizune commented.

Tsunade chuckled, "Shut up, Shizune."

* * *

Hiruzen marched with purposeful, long strides as he headed towards the secluded temple at the outskirts of the village. He had just finished discussing the final terms of the treaty with the Head Shinobi- they will sign the contract this afternoon- when ANBU alerted him that Naruto had gone berserk. Naturally, he had to skip the late breakfast he'd been planning for this emergency.

"Hokage-sama." Several ANBU greeted him as he walked through the sealed doors. He returns their greeting and notices an anxious chunin among the ranks. "You are?"

"Umino Iruka, chunin, and assisting instructor to the Ninja Academy, sir!" he saluted.

"He is a witness, sir." Ocelot supplied after greeting the Hokage. "He is with Uzumaki Naruto when he had gone berserk."

The Sandaime turns sharply at the masked ANBU. "Take me to him. Umino, you follow."

"Yes sir!"

They went further down the lower levels of the temple through the elevator. The foreboding pressure and the groaning and moaning of strong ropes sliding against steel wheels only added to the suspense in the dark shaft of the structure. Reaching the lowest level, ANBU units where positioned everywhere as they guarded the child held by a large trunk as if he was part of the tree.

"Naruto…" Iruka looked worriedly.

"Report." Hiruzen addressed the chunin and Iruka stammered only a few sentences before he was able to tell him the complete detail of what had happened. The old man turns to Ocelot, "How is he now?"

"The medics have examined him multiple times and they have diagnosed that it was only a temporary lapse, possibly due to his young age he is unable to fully understand to suppress the tailed beast. However the real cause is still unknown. The jinchuuriki had fallen into slumber and has yet to wake until now."

Iruka wanted to correct the ANBU that his name is Naruto- not jinchuuriki or anything else, but he knew he was in no position to say anything.

"Are there any noticeable changes so far?"

"No sir."

"Any mumblings? Does he talk in his sleep?"

"He snores sir, and all he mutters is ' _Ramen_ '." Iruka felt a secondhand embarrassment at that.

"Keep him here for a while then. When he wakes, inform me immediately and have all units hidden. Do _not_ cause anything that would trigger another lapse or make him feel in danger. Umino, you will stay here and ask Naruto what happened or what he felt. Do not tell him that he had gone berserk. Try to make him tell you every detail but do not provoke him."

* * *

"Father, this has gone far enough!"

Hazama paused in his steps, he glares at Hiashi over his shoulder.

"Hiashi, you dare raise your voice at me?"

The Hyuuga clan head straightened his back. "As your son, I apologize. However, as the current head of the Hyuuga clan, I demand you to cease all of this fruitless endeavors. Just what do you gain for doing this? Haruno may have insulted the clan but she is still a child! She is naïve and doesn't know where she stands. You should not have taken action against her words in the first place! And now we have involved people who have no relation with our family's problems and because of that, they are hurt! I am not asking your forgiveness but my conscience can no longer ignore the guilt stemming from this immorality."

"Did your conscience made you guilty when Hizashi received his mark?"

Hiashi's eyes widened. His father did not raise his voice back but his response certainly knocked him of his feet.

"T-That's…" his fists tightened, eyes staring down at his feet, trying to fight off the anger welling up inside. He could already feel the veins surrounding his eyes starting to pulsate.

When the both of them turned three, a ritual was conducted for Hizashi to receive the fuinjutsu. They were too young to understand so they went along with it. Their father was stern and very strict but their mother was there to dampen his stringency, so when she died Hazama led the clan with an iron fist. And ever since then, their relationship as brothers had slowly drifted apart. So when Hizashi had displayed his jealousy over the preference towards Hiashi, he get to sip at the fate of those who wear the Branch family's seal. For Hiashi, he was made to understand and accept the way things were, but even until now, he made see through the well-being of his brother and his family. Even if he had to do it in the shadows.

The Hyuuga elder snorted and whipped his head around. "Then do not speak to me about guilt."

.

"Mother, father, I want some bread…"

He immediately peered from the open door that led to the nursery, his senses flaring from the sound of hands slapping, laughter, and singing. Yes, he knew that game very well.

"You lose, Hinata" Neji smirked as Hinata puffed her cheeks, eyes closing as she braced for impact. Hazama wonders if they had always been this close.

"Neji-nii that stings!" she whined.

" _Hazama-nii, that stings!"_

"Then you should focus more. Come on, let's try again."

She nodded her head enthusiastically, face breaking off in a wide smile, "Yes!"

"Do your best, Hinata."

" _Do your best, Hitomi!"_

The sudden throb on his head felt like he was struck by a weapon with a blunt edge, forcing him to cradle his head as he walked out of the estate and back to the lake. Once he returned to his silent sanctuary, he rests his back against the old bench and with his hands, caressed the spot where his sister used to sit beside him.

.

It is frequent to see a Branch family member enter the Main family's estate, it is their job to serve as guards after all, but it was unheard of for a member of the Main family to willingly cross the wall separating the families, especially if it was the clan head himself. It was unheard of, because it had never been done.

Murmurs spurred about at the mere sight of Hiashi's presence. Most were of fear, but a greater deal were those of contempt. Seeing his brother in front of him in this room, to willingly visit him after he was cast out from the Main family, to assure him that their relationship as brothers and best friends did not severe- those were but his dreams of the past when he was still very young. It never happened no matter how many wishes he made and he had accepted that it will never be granted, just as he accepted his father's words about predetermined fate.

So why is this happening now?

"Leave us." He commanded, and the others left the room to give them their privacy. "Hiashi-sama, how can I assist you today? If you needed something, you should've just summoned me so I could have come to you instead."

Hiashi let out a breath as he closed his eyes, counting one to ten before opening them again. "Please drop the formalities, Hizashi. I did not come here as the Hyuuga clan head, no- I came here as your brother."

Lips pressed to a thin line at that, and hands gripped elbows tightly from within his sleeves. "I'm sorry but I don't understa-"

"It's time to put this farce to an end, Hizashi. We have endured long enough, and now it is time to nip this at the bud before it's too late." Hizashi's brows frowned, he wanted to say something but Hiashi continued. "I suppose you have heard the scuffle father made issue of about a little girl."

"Of course I have. Father even filed a complaint to the Hokage, he presented the case even without my testimony." The hint of bitterness was in his tongue, but the older Hyuuga chose to ignore it because his brother has the right to feel that way.

"Yes, he did. He wanted to use her as an example, to show the Branch family that he is not afraid of your threats of rebellion- that exacting a punishment towards a clanless little girl who only said a few choice words against him is nothing and will meet his wrath, not even if we are of the same clan."

Hizashi's eyes widened at this. He knew his father took offense to that girl's words, but he didn't know that he was willing to go this far.

His hands made a grab for the clan head's yukata, fists clutched the material tightly as he glared menacingly at his twin. "Just what is the meaning of this?! Is your visit here as my brother a lie?! Is this just an act to make me squeal about our plans?! Is an ambush waiting for me once I step out of my home?! What have you done with Neji?!"

Pale eyes met head on with enraged pale eyes. The veins around Hizashi's eyes started to bulge, and the killing intent rippled out of him like waves. Hiashi was trained to suppress even the slightest hint of killing intent and to not hesitate to punish a Branch family member. He could never forget how an innocent member of the Branch family had become an unfortunate guinea pig for him to practice the seal with. Hiashi learned quickly to release them from the harsh treatment as soon as possible, and he could only thank that it wasn't Hizashi that had been chosen for him to practice with. He vowed to never use that seal then and he most certainly will never use it now.

"Calm yourself Hizashi. Neji is fine and I swear that no harm will ever fall upon him by my hands. Branch family or not, he is my nephew and I refuse to hurt my family. Just as I swore to never hurt you, all those years ago."

His eyes widened as he was reminded of the promise his brother made to him when they were young and he was separated from the Main family. However, his rage only grew because of that and the force of his ire rolled off of him like waves of tsunami.

"You…" Hizashi gritted his teeth. "Don't mock me!"

The fist that came towards Hiashi surprised the both of them. The clan head fell onto his side as the younger Hyuuga panted labored breaths. He went over to him, straddling his torso as he grabbed fistfuls of his collar, shouting directly at his face.

"That promise had been nullified long ago, _brother_!" he spat with sarcasm. "You may have never used the seal against me, but did you really think you never hurt me?! I never understood why father paid so much attention to you! I never understood why he trained you himself while I was trained by a distant cousin! Why was it that they only praise you?! Why do they only greet you?! Why don't they ever even notice me?! I asked that over and over and over again until I finally knew the answer, and you know why? Do you know _why_ I was casted out?! Because I was born _five_ goddamn _minutes_ after _you_! Because you were first to come out of mother's womb!

"Even though we literally share the _same_ blood, played the _same_ game, and almost share the _same_ name! Even if we fucking look the _same_ you were still chosen over me!"

"Hizashi… did you want to be the clan head?"

The younger twin laughed, "Do not misunderstand. I couldn't care less whether you or I received that title. I never cared about any of that! The reason why I'm so angry, why I endured for so long, and why I have all this pent-up rage…

"Why was I treated so differently?!" he shouted at his face before hurling his brother up to his feet without warning. He didn't even bothered to go into a stance as he hit the older twin with strike after strike of their family's military art. "When I was young, I have seen the contempt on the Branch family's faces! I never understood but when I became one of them, it all made sense! Being dropped down at a status as close as servants, being treated as disposable pawns for the sake of the Byakugan, and being cast aside by their very own _family_! How dare you call us in the wrong just because some selfish ancestor made this idiotic tradition thousands of years ago! Is the power of the Byakugan worth more than the hundreds who died to keep its secrets?!

"I understand that the family wanted to protect its treasure, but there's only so much prejudice we can receive before we break! Are we really so low in your eyes that we can't be trusted to defend the Byakugan with our own power?! Huh?! _My_ _son_ excels far more than _your own daughter_!

"Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!"

One hundred twenty-eight palms hit precise points on Hiashi's body, each filled with unbridled anger and pent-up frustration accumulated over the last two decades. And Hiashi just accepted it all. He even fought his Byakugan from activating automatically with its defense mechanism. He suppressed his reflexes to retaliate, and even when blood started to crawl out of its mouth, even when the strikes over his chakra points made his body numb and stiffen his muscles, Hiashi didn't do anything.

The last hit struck him squarely on the chest and the Hyuuga clan head drop down on his back with a loud thud, coughing up blood as he stared up at the ceiling above. The only sound that permeated the air was Hizashi's labored breaths as he too, dropped down. He sat down on the tatami floor with one leg bent so he could rest his elbow on top and grip his head with the same arm. The veins continued to throb in his eyes as he glared at his other hand.

"But even though I knew all that," he spoke softly, closing his eyes. "Even when I started to hate you and curse you… I still held onto that shred of hope that one day, my brother- my best friend- would come knocking at my door and spend the rest of the day over a cup of tea, debating whether the moon came from the earth or not. Just like before." He knew it was pathetic, but this time Hizashi couldn't fight back the tears in his eyes. "I never cared who became the clan head, I am happy that I have adorable nieces- my anger towards them was because of the frustration over my own son, because I don't want him to have the same fate as me. I…

"I just want my brother back. He's my best friend."

With a body too numb to even lift a finger, Hiashi listened to his younger brother's sobs as his eyes continued to stare up at the ceiling above him. It was only when he found his voice did he decided to respond.

"On the last trial of the Uchiha clan, where the Hokage would make his decision regarding their coup d'état, for the first time in my life… I was envious of them." Hizashi swallowed. "I personally have no issues with them, I don't even know any Uchiha that well. It was always about the rivalry we have with them on who had the superior doujutsu. But when I saw them that day, all banded together with their heads held high even at the face of uncertain doom, I saw in them what I've always wanted to see.

"Those Uchiha… they stood beside each other. Even when two of their own had exploited their plans, they continued to defend one another. I'll never admit this to anyone else, but when I saw how strong their bond was as a family, I couldn't help but feel jealous. Unlike us… maybe that child's words were right. Maybe we are going blind. If we intended to drift ourselves apart, then we shouldn't have called ourselves a family in the first place.

"But despite all that, I still love this family and I always will, no matter how fucked up or unfair it could be. Do you remember what mother said? No family is perfect. With a small community of people with their own flaws, only an ignorant and unhappy family will become perfect. But that doesn't mean we can't improve it. I know my next words will mean nothing to you now, I know that I can never heal the scars you endured over these years, but I'd rather say it now before I lose the chance.

"I'm sorry, Hizashi. I'm really sorry for being the worst brother that turned his back on you when you needed him most. I'm sorry for not being a good friend either. I won't ask for your forgiveness, I'm sure you won't, I can't exactly grovel at your feet because of my state right now but I'm begging you to please cooperate with me and stop our father. Help me reform the Hyuuga clan, Hizashi. I need your help."

"Why me?" Hizashi wiped his tears. "How would you know I wouldn't just kill you right now?"

Hiashi smirked, "Because if you wanted to kill me, then you wouldn't have hesitated to deliver the finishing blow on the hundred twenty-eight palms technique to my heart."

The younger twin blinked, he swallows, and heaves up as he stands before his brother. He stares down at him. "You know, I've always wanted to beat the shit out of you."

A small smile lingered on his face. "Thank you for everything until now, Hizashi."

"Tch. You're so pathetic, nii-san." Hizashi grinned.

"Glad to have you back too."

HIzashi extended his arm and Hiashi grabbed his hand.

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine, Itachi?"

Itachi sighed for the nth time that day as they walked down the steps leading to the room where the stone monument lay.

"Yes, Shisui, as I have repeated multiple times already."

Shisui pouted.

"Focus, you two." Fugaku reminded. "Shisui, are you certain about what you saw?"

"Yes, sir. It flickered in and out quickly, as if it was unstable. I would've doubted it myself if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. And during the war, I have seen a lot of variations of the mangekyou from our fallen clansmen to know the difference. I even saw yours once, uncle."

They stopped at that and Shisui wondered if he had crossed the line, but Fugaku brought his hands up to his eyes and took a deep breath. "I obtained these eyes when your father died. The power is not something to be taken lightly, and also not something that should be proud of. But I treasure it in honor of my brother. Be proud of him, Shisui."

He nodded. "Yes I am, sir. Everyday."

"Good" they continued down the path. "Now, that aside. Obtaining the mangekyou sharingan is similar to awakening the sharingan. An Uchiha must experience severe trauma in order to stimulate the brain. This in turn opens the extra chakra point that we have that powers our kekkei genkai. One trauma awakens the sharingan, and another evolves it into the mangekyou. That is why the Uchiha clan had a dark tradition of pitting two people who held each other dear to a fight to the death in order to open these powers. It was not until my father abolished this tradition that that practice is no longer exercised.

"However, in Itachi's case… are you certain you didn't see anything? Didn't you at least see a flash of memory or illusion that might have shaken you?" they stopped in front of the sealed doors.

Itachi shook his head. "I'm sorry father, but no. One moment I was thanking Izumi and her parents for helping, and then the next was all a blur."

"Can you at least describe what you felt during that time?"

"I felt… pain." He reached his hand behind his head. "It started behind here, and then went to my eyes. It felt like it made a trail of fire through my head. My eyes also felt like it was being burned, but I knew that it was some sort of power, some sort of _chakra_ that was hidden at the back of my head and was released for the first time. It did not hurt that much when I had my sharingan. I didn't remember crying blood either"

"Crying blood is due to the strain of that special chakra to the eyes. Our eyeballs are not physically powerful enough to handle that much power. This is why your grandfather warned anyone who had the mangekyou to use it only as an emergency or to never use it at all, because the stress could ultimately blind the person who uses it exceedingly. However, if Itachi had really obtained that power, then we will have to test it."

"The stone monument." Shisui nodded in understanding. "If Itachi really has the mangekyou now, then he should be able to read more of the tablet than we had the sharingan."

"I do not know if I could even control the mangekyou. It all happened so suddenly…"

"I'd rather you not forcibly activate it, son. Since we know so little now, we best avoid any risks that could cause permanent repercussions. At least, until we know more but for now- w… what is this?!"

All three Uchiha's were stunned with utter shock at the sight before them. The stone tablet passed down since their ancestors, is _broken_.

* * *

" _Big brother… why do I have this?" the small brunette reached up to the neon marking on her forehead. "Did Hitomi do something bad? Is Hitomi being punished?"_

 _Hazama's eyes widened, "No! No, no, no! Hitomi-chan, you didn't do anything wrong! That mark doesn't mean anything!"_

 _She puffed her cheeks, "Are you sure?"_

" _Positive! Hitomi-chan isn't being punished at all. That's just an accessory, okay? It doesn't mean anything." He sighed in relief when his sister's face broke into a large grin._

" _Okay!"_

" _Don't worry about it, okay Hitomi-chan? I won't let anything happen to you" he pulled the girl in for a tight embrace. "I swear it. I'll make sure Hitomi-chan will live happily."_

' _Just wait for a while, alright Hitomi? When I'm clan head, I'll eradicate this unfair system. I won't let anything hurt you.'_

" _Big brother… you lied… you lied, big brother. You said this mark doesn't mean anything!" the six year old could only cry, with no strength left to break free from her restraints. "You said that this is nothing!"_

 _Hazama cringed at his sister's scream. When he received word that enemy-nin had kidnapped his beloved sister, he deliberately ignored orders and went straight through the battlefield frantically in search of Hitomi without a care for his well-being. All that mattered to him was to find his sister and take her back. When he found the base, in a fit of rage and despite being recently promoted as a chunin, he killed every enemy-nin without remorse. He barely even finished them all alive._

 _But as he gazed on the contraption his innocent little sister was hooked up to, needles embedded through her points to secure her in place and tags crowning her head, Hazama could feel the bile rising from his throat. When he tried to take the needles out, they only sunk deeper. When he tried to remove the tags, it only shocked his sister more. The more he tried to help, the more it got worse and brought pain to Hitomi. The papers on her head were specialized anti-sealing tags that would remove the fuinjutsu on her forehead. However, since reversing the seal can only be done by a Hyuuga, the process is very painful._

" _No… no Hitomi-chan that's not-"_

" _They told me." She sobbed. "Uncles from the Branch family told me… Hitomi is going to move away from nii-san. Hitomi cannot live with mama, papa, and nii-san anymore. This mark is used to hurt me, right nii-san? If I do something bad, Hazama-nii will hurt me using this, right?! This will kill me if people steal my eyes, right?! Answer me, Hazama-nii! I am going to die, right?! Answer me!"_

" _No! no, no, no, no, no, NO! You are not going to die! I won't let that happen! I'm going to rescue you, Hitomi! I will bring you home-!"_

" _No don't! Stay away from me-!" her retaliation caused another shock to enter through her system, causing her to convulse as the neon seal on her forehead was slowly sizzling away._

 _Hazama fell to his knees, punching the rocky cave floor with curses unfitting for a clan heir. He was too late, it was futile. If he tries to take off her constraints, it'll get worse. If he forcibly takes off the tags, it will speed up the process and Hitomi will die. Her life is completely connected to those damnable tags now. The painful extraction of the fuinjutsu will ultimately kill her, and upon her death it will seal the Byakugan within them. Even if he removes the seal, the tags will kill her either way and steal her eyes. The only way is to remove the Byakugan before she dies and to do that he must-_

" _No! I can't! I'll never…"_

" _Nii-san…" Hitomi whimpered and Hazama shot his eyes up at her. "I'm going to die, aren't I? Oji-san said that it is the fate of those who wear the seal. My fate is for the sake of the Byakugan. My fate is to protect it, and that is why I am going to die for it…"_

" _DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! I promised I would protect you! I promised I won't let anything happen to you! I-"_

" _Nii-san…" Hitomi smiled softly, Hazama choked. "It's okay… nii-san. It's okay… Please… it hurts… Hazama-nii… it hurts… b-but… I don't want to die…"_

 _The seal was slowly disappearing, any second more and everything will be in vain. The fate of the clan rests completely on his shoulders at that very moment. Cursing at the top of his lungs, Hazama held up his two fingers and with tears streaking down his cheeks, he activated the seal._

" _RELEASE!"_

 _The roar of the battlefield going on outside the base couldn't compare to the heart-wrenching cries of his sister. Her screams bounced off the walls, getting louder and louder as the fuinjutsu slowly destroyed every brain cell, snapping every neuron, and stimulating every pain receptor all over her body. She couldn't even form words, much less coherent sentences as she writhed around the needles and convulsed with every shock of pain._

 _Hazama couldn't do anything but watch his sister shout and scream as she slowly died by his hands. The veins around him throbbed, and his eyes fogged with tears, the only mercy he could give is to speed up the process and thus bring her through excruciating pain._

 _With the stress of the seal being released, the tags latched off from the girl's head and the needles dislodged from her body, spewing trails of blood and coating her young body in red. Hazama trembled as he held his sister's numb body. Her small formed reminisced him of when he first held her as a baby. She was so small back then… she's still so small until now…_

" _Nii… sa... n…" she choked out blood, spilling over his chest, but Hazama couldn't care less. With the last of her strength, she raised her hand and cupped his cheek. The older Hyuuga stilled as he felt her thumb brush away the tears from his cheek. Hitomi, his most beloved sister, smiled at him one last time._

" _Nii… sa… n…"_

 _When the mark on her forehead faded away, her arm fell limp to her side, her once beautiful pearl eyes turned into their mother's brown eyes, and her words echoed in his ears- 'This is my fate', Hazama broke down and cried even when there were no more tears to cry._

.

"Hitomi!" Hazama gasped awake, heart pounding wildly in his chest as he stared up to the moon. His hand was reached out, as if his hand was trying to grab at the moon in the starless sky. He slowly brought it down, and stared at his hands. A flash made him picture his sister's dead body on his hands, reminding him that she was killed by those same hands. He didn't bother at the fact that he's crying. "A dream… another fleeting dream…"

He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths to calm his racing heart. When he opened them again, the little girl with pink hair was standing right in front of him.

"You!" he shouted, hastily wiping away his tears. Ever since this slip of a girl appeared and hit that fact right at their faces, everything had been chaotic. The Branch family made threats of rebellion, his own sons started to defile him, and he's being reminded of the night his sister died. It's like he was being punished. "This is all your fault!"

He made a move to grab her but he stopped short when she blinked and her entire eyes became green. That wide emerald gaze stared back at him like a mirror, except when he looked at his reflection- he saw himself as the happy boy he once was.

Hazama swallowed, "W-What are you?"

Sakura opened her mouth ever so slightly as she tilted her head to one side. An unknown force suddenly entered him through the soles of his feet, up his body, and onto his eyes that effectively activated his Byakugan. When he looked at her with those eyes, his mouth went dry, his palms started to sweat, and his knees buckled under his weight.

He fell to his knees, "My… g-grandmother told me a story about you… once…"

She cooed and laced her fingers behind her back. Words cannot describe whatever he was feeling at that moment. Fear? Regret? Overwhelmed? His honed Byakugan couldn't even follow the chakra that flowed inside this girl. No… this couldn't be chakra at all.

A person, any person, has a distinct chakra pathway. It only differs ever so slightly depending on the person's ability to use a kekkei genkai. But other than that, every person's chakra pathway is the same. However, in his eyes, there is no beginning and no end to stream that flowed within her. A chakra system follows a distinct path much like the circulatory or nervous system, where chakra flowed out from a central core and distributed throughout the body.

Yet there is nothing like that in her. There is no distinct pathway. Her entire body is brimming with energy. They appear like a tempestuous water spout spinning and churning around her small frame. Its force was so strong it seeped out of her like a holy glow, making her very presence alone suffocating and overwhelming to anyone who came near.

She's like a small glass that bottled the ocean.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked carefully, and the little girl brought a hand up to her chest. Another wave of energy entered him, jacking up his old eyes as if they were knew and enhanced his vision.

" **Seal. Forget. I will remove your pests.** "

As if something had caught her attention, her head snapped towards the Main family's house. When he looked again, she was gone.

.

The Head Shinobi of Kumogakure land on the roof of the Hyuuga estate soundlessly. The others were already in their positions and just as planned, after he signed the ruse of a treaty, they will return to their village unscathed.

He scanned the area one last time, nodding when he sensed nothing, he opened his eyes and was shocked to see the same little girl with pink hair standing on the roof right in front of him.

"What the- how…?" he stammered, speechless.

"You are going to do something veeeeery bad. Aren't you mister?" Sakura tilted her head as she laced her fingers behind her. She giggled, took a deep breath, and shouted. "HEEEEEELP! SOMEBODY HELP! INTRUDERS! INTRU- MMPFF!"

"SHIT! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the Kumo-nin cursed as he. Her scream alerted the stray dogs who began barking and causing a ruckus. Lights flickered on in the vicinity of the house and any second more, people will start coming out from their homes to check on the commotion.

He jumped away and regrouped with his team.

.

"TEME! TEME! OPEN UP! TEME!" Naruto pounded as hard as his tiny fists could on the Uchiha family's door. His eyes glazed with frantic worry and his heart clenched in agony. "UCHIHA! UCHIHA SASUKE! OPEN THE DOOR! ANYONE, PLEASE-!"

"Naruto!" Iruka's hand on his shoulder sharply turned the boy around. The chunin glared at him as he held the boy's arms. "What do you think you're doing?! Why did you suddenly run off like that?!"

They had just been dismissed by the Hokage. Thankfully, Naruto didn't panic when he woke up wrapped around a tree (in fact he seemed fascinated by it). He confessed that he doesn't remember anything, just that everything started to _hurt_. And that something inside him was shouting at him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Fugaku demanded as he rushed over with Shisui and Itachi behind him. They have just returned from a discussion with the rest of the clan and ninneko when they saw the blond-haired boy pounding at their door.

There were lights opening from inside the house followed by the door opening with an alerted-looking Mikoto and an irritated Sasuke.

"Dobe! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" he shouted but then his displeasure turned into worry when Naruto grabbed his shoulders, panic was palpable in his eyes.

"Sasuke! You gotta help me! Sakura-chan's in trouble! We have to save her!"

* * *

Sakura was thrown onto the cold cave floor where Kumo's reinforcements hid themselves for the delivery. Her green eyes snapped at them as she tried to stand up only to get kicked down and have someone step on her small frame and tug on the rope tied around her arms.

"What the fuck?!" one of the Kumo-nin cursed, "Our orders were to kidnap a Hyuuga child!"

"Can it!" the Head Shinobi shouted back. "I would've done so if it weren't for this kid!"

"Didn't you do a perimeter check?!"

"Of course I did!"

"But you were still unable to sense one little girl?!"

"How am I supposed to react?! The damn little bitch just popped out of nowhere on the roof with me! And she fucking woke up the entire neighborhood too!" Without remorse, the Kumo-nin held Sakura up as he glared menacingly at the girl who only glared back. "You're with someone, aren't you?! How many Konoha shits did you bring with you?!"

Sakura spit on his face. Taken aback, the man retaliated with a punch to her face, making her fall to one side as her cheek slowly started to bruise. He swiftly took out a kunai from his pouch and directed it at her throat. "Looks like I have no choice but to shut you up, permanently. Besides, what's the loss to a village if they lose one pesky little girl?"

Normal children would've been shaking and begging on their knees now, but Sakura only stared at him indifferently, almost as if she's even challenging him. When she smirked, that irked the Head Shinobi even more and drove the kunai to her neck.

Only for it to be kicked away. He didn't have the time to react when he too, was kicked away to the side. Hazama knelt down and cut off her ropes.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Sakura nodded. "Good, now just stay behind me."

With Sakura hiding safely behind him, the Hyuuga Elder faced of two squads of Kumo-nin. His Byakugan pulsed excitedly after not using for so many years as he launched himself to fight off the attackers.

.

Wolverine and Mongoose had given Kakashi one last chance to redeem himself with this mission. They surveyed them at the dark of the night and had spied on them to confirm that they were going to betray the treaty just after it was signed. They followed them as they approached the Hyuuga estate. Unfortunately, even though they knew what was going to happened, they had to wait until they could catch them at the moment of their act. However, they never had the chance when a little girl suddenly popped in front of the masked Kumo-nin atop the mansion's roof before she was whisked away. Kakashi had to fight every fiber of his being to not go after the shinobi and snap his neck.

Shinobi from jounin to ANBU level immediately mobilized at the call of the Hokage. With the simple command of search, rescue, and capture, every squad flew out across the night in search of the foreign nin without alerting the sleeping civilians.

.

Sasori couldn't help the small smirk that graced his features when Konoha's shinobi made their move throughout the village. It was wise of him to clean up his makeshift workshop and retreat back outside the village gates just in time for this event to occur. A sinister thought came to him at the thought of a panicked snake sannin trying to weave out of the village when hundreds of shinobi were in every corner.

"Ahh but I suppose he can still escape." Sasori mused. "He is a snake after all."

His chuckle died down when one of his summons crawled up to his shoulder under his robe and whisper in his ear. The redhead's smile dropped and was immediately replaced with displeasure as he wordlessly crouched inside Hiruko and rush towards the cave the Kumo-nin took Sakura.

.

Hazama grunted, screaming in pain when a katana pierced over his shoulder. He may be old but his years of fighting in the war and surviving made him confident enough to fight off some measly Kumo-nin. However, he did not anticipate another squad of reinforcements to suddenly arrive and immobilized him. Now he lays of the floor with wounds brought upon his rusted fight.

"I suppose you really can't teach an old dog new tricks." One of the Kumo-nin snickered as he bounded the Hyuuga Elder. "We didn't get a fresh one but I suppose you'll do, old man."

The enemy-nins laughed around him as Hazama looked at Sakura who just stood there with her back pressed against the cave wall.

The Kumo-nin hummed, "I suppose we should get rid of the girl first, huh?"

He grabbed Sakura by the hair before throwing her onto the wall, hitting her head and making her fall onto a disgraceful heap. Panicked, Hazama tried to resist and stop the man as he approached the pinkette. However, he was only held down by other Kumo-nins as they injected him with sedatives that would completely restrain him. A flash of his sister's face appeared before him as he saw Sakura from his barely opened eyes.

"Hitomi…"

Just as the Kumo-nin was about to cleave off Sakura's head, there was a loud squelch that made everyone stop in shocked silence. Eyes trailed from the large pointed metallic tip dripping and coated with blood that went through the Kumo-nin's torso, through his back, and all the way to the hunched over man that stepped out of the shadows. The long tail rattled as it tossed the shinobi's body away like some sort of trash

"So… who's next?" the gruff voice taunted.

There was a battle cry and one Kumo-nin came after the tailed man after another. Jutsus were flying, and kunais and shuriken went clinking. However, the unfazed man only stared directly at the slumped over girl in front of him as he fought off the shinobi with only his tail and without moving an inch from his spot.

"Is this how low Kumogakure shinobi had fallen? I am getting bored." He taunted again as he pierced through another shinobi's chest. "Unfortunately, I do not like waiting or making other people wait. So that means I shouldn't make my object of interest wait any longer, should I? What do you say we wrap this up in three… two… one…"

As he counted down to zero, every Kumo-nin even those who were only knocked out started choking and gasping for air. Their eyes watered and their skin turned purple. Saliva and foam bubbled out of their mouths with each agonizing gasp that they held onto their throats in a pathetic attempt to relieve the feeling of something blocking their throats even if there was nothing there. Sasori strolled casually over to the little girl as if the writhing and begging shinobi around him didn't exist. During his fight with the Kumo-nin (if he could even call that a fight at all, and he's supposed to believe that one of them was the Head Shinobi of Kumogakure? Pfft, pathetic.), he purposely missed or grazed his tail along their bodies, making wounds from light scratching to deep slices to test the potency of his newly made poison.

It pleased him with the results that his poison can yield the same effect no matter how much or how little the amount.

A hand shot out to grab one of Hiruko's legs. Sasori stared unblinkly at the struggling Kumo who dared to touch his art with his filthy hands.

"Y-You're…" he coughed. "A-A… Ak-Akatsu… ki…"

"A resistance?" Sasori mused. "I suppose I have to work more on my poison."

With a swift delivery with his tail, the sharp edges sliced off the Kumo-nin's hand, followed by every joint in his body. He shut off his scream with a clean slice of his head. He shook off the hand clutching the puppet's ankle before continuing to move forward. Once he was in front of her, Sasori opened the latch of his puppet's back and stepped out. The redhead bent down and scooped up the girl gently in his arms.

"Well aren't you the prettiest little thing?" he smiled as his still-functioning sense of touch caressed her hair and face. He clicked his tongue when he saw the purpling bruise threatening to break out of her peach skin and the slight bump at the back of her head. "Now that just won't do, right?"

He searched under his robes a small container before gently applying the smooth gel over her wounds. Sasori is not one to create such irrelevant products, but he made the ointment personally to speed up healing and reduce infection as he slowly converts himself into a puppet.

"There now, isn't that better?" his grin widened when Sakura groaned and slowly opened her eyes. The former Suna-nin held her steady by the shoulder as she sat up. Sasori's heart fluttered at the mesmerizing sight of her green eyes staring back at him. Wide, innocent, but most of all- "Beautiful."

His hands cupped her cheek, turning her this and that as he leaned so close to her face. "There is _something_ about you… something that you _are_. Rather, something that you _carry_. _What_ is it? _Who_ is it? Why do I see the _stars_ in your eyes?"

The pinkette didn't respond except only a blink in confusion. Sasori chuckled as he continued to smile at her. With one hand cupping her cheek, he used his other to gently comb down her disarray locks. "No worries, little one. I can never hurt anything I deem beautiful. And believe me when I say I have never seen anything more beautiful than you. So please allow me to give you a little parting gift. I assure you, it's for you own good. Yami."

He raised one of her arms and the modified black scorpion crawled out from under his sleeve. Without warning, the scorpion sank its fangs onto the girl's wrist. Normally, a scorpion's venom is delivered through its stinger, but Yami is a modified scorpion Sasori improved himself so that his most loyal summon can deliver his personalized poisons through the scorpion's fangs, pincers, and even from the claws on its legs.

The toxin entered immediately into Sakura's bloodstream that Sasori had to use every amp of his power to hold down the convulsing girl over his shoulder as one arm held her tightly in a one arm hug while the other gripped tightly on her wrist. When Yami was done injecting the substance, the girl's convulsions increased that Sasori wound his arm around her torso and cradled her head over his shoulder. Her whimpers and silent screams teased his ear as she bit onto his shoulder through his robe.

"Shh… shh… that's it… shh… just let it flow into you. Accept it… shh…" he soothed, caressing her head. His grin returned when her shaking decreased. "Good girl… that's a good girl… just as I thought. You wouldn't retaliate if you knew I wasn't going to harm you. Isn't that right? Unfortunately our meeting ends here, but do not fret, we will see each other again, baby doll. Do not disappoint me, do you understand? Because I do not make bad investments."

* * *

"We found them! Over here!" Kotetsu alerted the group of shinobi and led them towards the cave where a limping, bloody Hyuuga Hazama carried a sleeping girl in his arms.

"SAKURA!" Itachi and Shisui shouted but they were died down when a ballistic Tsunade zipped passed them.

"Hazama!" she shouted. "You son of a bitch! What have you done this time?! I swear if you-!"

"Help her." the old man wheezed, eyes tired and body threatening to fall but he gathered his wits enough to not drop the girl. "She's uninjured, but no matter what I do she wouldn't wake up. Help her!"

Tsunade's eyes widened, along with the other shinobi who knew the old man who never bowed, never begged, and never cried. The once fiercest man in all of Konoha,

"Please!"

Is begging to help save an unknown girl's life.

"Help her!"

Carefully passing over the child, Tsunade cradled the sleeping girl to her chest. True to his words, there's not a single scratch on her skin. Her gaze softened at the peaceful look on her face despite her boiling rage.

"You little brat. You scared me to death. Why did you suddenly run off like that?" The blonde sannin took a deep breath. "Of course I will."

Her eyes widened once more when Hazama- Hyuuga Hazama- took a deep breath and smiled. A genuine, relived smile. With a weak hand he gently caressed the girl's head.

"Good."

The Hyuuga Elder's body gave in, and Tsunade immediately called other medics for assistance.

.

"How gruesome." Hiruzen's eyes narrowed at the carnage before him. Whoever did this was a monster. "Hazama would never have done this. He may be unsympathetic, but he will never do something that desecrate humanity. Whoever did this is a person who has no regard for human life."

Fugaku nodded in agreement, turning over one body and confirming his suspicions that they were all indeed Kumogakure shinobi. "And yet the perpetrator had left an old man and little girl unscathed- at least, only the girl. We will begin investigations immediately, Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime nodded. "I leave everything to you. Do not leave any stone unturned and find out who did this as soon as possible. Leave Kumogakure to me. At least with this, since no Konoha-nin is capable to do this much carnage, they have no right to wage war against us and break the treaty. At least they did something useful before they betrayed us. The only thing left now is if they are willing to admit defeat."

.

"I see you made it out alive." Sasori drawled, seeing the snake sannin land a few feet behind him. He smirked at his disheveled appearance.

Orochimaru fought back with a sinister grin of his own. "Keep your eyes to yourself, Sasori. These scrolls are mine."

He warned and summoned a snake to swallow the secrets he retrieved from Danzo's lair.

Sasori shrugged. "Worry not, I have no interest in any of that now. In fact, I garnered myself a much better _investment_. So I suggest you keep your scaly friends away from Konoha for a long while."

* * *

Jiraiya breathed in the fresh morning air as he stood atop the tallest tree. From his perch, he could already see Konoha's tall gates over the horizon. He grinned widely as he stretched and snapped his back in place.

"I can't believe it's been three years! I wonder if little Sakura-chan still remembers me?" he grinned widely at the memory of a smiling baby girl tugging on his white hair. He checked the gifts in his pouch one last time before running off to his home village.

He also needed to report to the Sandaime about his findings about Orochimaru, and a shady organization called Akatsuki.

* * *

 **I'll respond to you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Aaaaand that's it for me. You guys don't hold back, do you?**

 **I swear no matter how prestigious my university is for dentistry, the enrollment sucks!**

 **I don't know if this chap does anything or if you'll like it but I just can't cram everything into one story so you'll have to be patient if you want some more clues.**

 **Also, I'm sorry but I swear I am not being greedy/selfish but I'm afraid once school starts (Nov. 8) I'm going back to updating this fanfic weekly (Saturday- or Friday wherever you live). Hey I need to prioritize my school, I hope you guys understand.**

 **Tell me your thoughts if this chapter disappointed you or not!**

 **I'm afraid I'm also gonna have to increase the demand since I can't keep up the pressure with you guys! I'm not mad! It's actually a good thing! But please I just gotta make myself feel less pressured for updating so soon~**

* * *

 **DUE TO AN UNFORTUNATE DELAY REGARDING MY PERSONAL LIFE**

 **THIS FIC WILL HENCEFORTH UPDATE DEPENDING ON MY ABILITY TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER AS MY SCHEDULE IS VERY CONSTRAINED SINCE THE NEW SEMESTER HAS STARTED.**

 **PLEASE UNDERSTAND AND BE PATIENT**

 **I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON**

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for the love and support! Please tell me what you think of this chapter via PM or reviews. Y'all have a wonderful day or night wherever you live!**

 **Ciao~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**If this feels rush please forgive me!**

* * *

" _Peekaboo!"_

 _Green eyes went wide before suddenly breaking down in tears. Her wails resonated around the old traditional house currently occupied by the last known prominent member of the Senju clan. Panic-stricken, Jiraiya fussed around the crying baby in an attempt to calm her down. He brought out stuffed animals and shook rattles to get her attention, and he even made funny faces to try to make her laugh but unfortunately, with his face painted like a Kabuki actor, it only scared the baby more._

 _Screw S-class missing nins, ANBU levelled nins from other villages, or tailed beasts; nothing's more fearsome than a crying baby! Especially if one is cared for by his equally fearsome teammate and fellow sannin._

 _It wasn't long before he found himself punched through the wall of the makeshift nursery followed by a really displeased rant._

" _JIRAIYA YOU IDIOT! I told you it was a stupid idea! Now look what you've done!" Tsunade's rage was only short-lived as she scooped the girl up in her arms. "There, there, shhhh it's okay now Sakura. Everything's okay now. Look at me, Sakura. Look at me."_

 _Rocking the baby gently and cooing soothing words, the little pinkette eventually sobbed down and stare up at the blonde Senju who smiled motherly at her as if she was her own. Seeing the other sannin's recovery and cautious approach, Tsunade snapped a steely gaze at him- sending out a silent warning._

" _Okay! Okay!" he complied, hastily rubbing off the white and red paint and powder on his face with the hem of his clothes- not caring the least if it got dirty. After which, Jiraiya sent her a pleading look that garnered her permission a few minutes later as Sakura tugged the ends of her golden locks._

 _Beaming, Jiraiya practically skipped to her side and peer down at the three month old baby. And seeing the familiar face grinning down at her, Sakura cooed and stretched out her arms at the white-haired man. Carefully taking her from Tsunade, the feared Sannin of war sat down on the baby rug and hold her up, supporting the babe from her armpits. Sakura bounced her feet on his thighs before reaching forward to cup his cheeks with her small chubby arms._

 _He'd never thought that he would see anything more innocent in his life._

 _._

" _Hey, you'll watch over her, right?"_

" _Of course I will."_

 _For once, he didn't make any cheesy remark or stupid blunder, instead Jiraiya smiled genuinely and kept his gaze on the peacefully sleeping baby grasping his finger with her small hand. Slowly, he slid his finger free before standing up, walking backwards until he was out the door._

 _Strapping the massive scroll behind him, Jiraiya turned to Tsunade, "Will you be coming back to Konoha soon?"_

 _She pressed her lips at that, looking to her side, "I don't know."_

" _Hey, my offer still stands. You can still come travel with me! We can even bring Shizune and Sakura-chan along to see the world!" he shrugged, his hearty laugh muted down awkwardly when he didn't receive any response from the Senju._

 _It was an awkward moment of silence before Tsunade finally raised her head up._

" _Have a safe trip, you idiot."_

" _I'll see you around, princess!" Jiraiya grinned toothily, but inside his heart heaved out a longing sigh._

 _._

" _Finally, at least one of my students have the decency to pay respects to their teacher and actually stay in the village." Hiruzen breathed out as he sat on the zabuton of the private room where he receives special guests. Despite his rant and all the scolding he had done earlier, his smile never left his face as he took another good look at his only female student. "It's good to have you back, Tsunade. Welcome home."_

 _Tsunade offered a smirk, yet her eyes reflected genuine gratitude. "Good to be back."_

 _She raised her glass and the Third Hokage and her former teacher dutifully filled her cup with the best sake from his stash._

" _So where have you been all these years? It was quite vexing when all our messenger birds keep returning because they couldn't find you. I couldn't even reply to your letters because you were always moving around! It's almost as if you're avoiding the village, I had to keep those old crones of mine in line in case they start classifying you as a missing nin. You didn't exactly leave the village with a decent good bye, you know?"_

" _Well, that's not entirely false. I_ was _running away. One reason was because of my bad habit."_

 _Hiruzen nodded sagely, "Ahh yes, I wonder if I should raise security once your creditors start barging in Konoha."_

 _The blonde snorted at that before her smile slowly faded as she uttered the following words, "As for the other reason… you already know about it anyway."_

 _The old man did not say anything to that, instead opting to just nod again. Thinking that it was the best choice so as to not strike the fragile cord left in his student's heart. He knew the very reason why Senju Tsunade left. Kato Dan's death had devastated her, her brother-Nawaki's death had forever scarred her and the loss of another loved one had fractured her. It had pained him greatly when he saw her desperate cry with her lover cradled in her arms, both of which bathed in blood. Dan was a strong and formidable shinobi, and he had considered him as a candidate for the Fire Seat. Not to mention he gave love and happiness to his student- whom he treated as his own ever since, but what can he do? The best he could offer was to give him a proper burial and ensure his name in the hall of Konoha's heroes._

 _The blonde Senju had acquired hemophobia ever since, and that trauma had made her incapable of performing in the hospital and serving the village. That inability only added to her depression and that had forced her to leave the village of her grandfather in hopes of regaining her worth as a kunoichi and as a healer. Shizune had voluntarily followed after her in hopes of providing aid to her Uncle's grieving lover. Thankfully, she had continued to send him messages thru Katsuyu to inform him of their wellbeing._

 _Which is why he couldn't possibly feel more relieved when he saw her walk through the gates of the village with Dan's niece and surprisingly, a one-year old baby in her arms._

" _Last I heard you were by the border." Hiruzen took a sip of his drink._

" _Yeah. We've been hopping from one place to another for the last few years. After I got a taste of what it's like on foreign land, I decided to return to the country."_

" _Yes and it seems that you have increased your family's lineage along the way."_

 _Tsunade actually blushed at the implication, part rage and embarrassment. "No! Sakura's not mine!"_

 _Hiruzen's brows rose. "Really?"_

"Yes _, really!"_

" _Whose child is she then?"_

" _That's… it's a long story…" Well, it wasn't really a long story. She just couldn't find the words to tell it. Almost as if her instincts told her to never talk about it._

 _Seeing the solemn look on her expression, Hiruzen decided to not push the woman and instead ask something else. "Where have you been, exactly?"_

" _At the Easternmost border. By the remnants of Whirlpool Village. There's a small, rural, hidden village there where we stayed for some time." She smiled at the memory of the kind child priestess who welcomed them in the village and helped her recover from her trauma. "Though it's a very backwater place, it's actually very beautiful and the villagers were very kind. It's almost as if they never experienced war."_

" _That sounds like a wonderful place." He complimented, yet his mind rummaged through its vast information of any small village he may have missed near Whirlpool._

" _Yes it is. I might actually like to go back there someday. They call it the Hanazono village- is there something wrong?"_

" _What did you just say?"_

" _Hanazono. It's a small village in a valley near the sea where the-"_

" _-where dawn and dusk meet; where stars fall down to earth under heaven's hymn."_

" _That's… what the priestess told us- wait, have you been there before?"_

" _Once, but that was only to scout the country's territory during my Kage Trials. Your grandparents have also told me what that place was. It was a very sacred place to the Uzumaki that they would hold a pilgrimage every year once the snow starts to melt to pay their respects to their birthplace. But Tsunade, Hanazono village was_ destroyed over a hundred years ago, _long before your grandparents met. There has never been another village- not even a small community- living near Whirlpool for a very long time. I should know because I made it a mission to check the old Whirlpool country in respect to your grandparents. Hanazono village has been nothing but ruins for hundreds of years. The only thing remotely living there is a-"_

" _-a giant dead tree."_

 _._

 _Thief that comes in full palor,_

 _Destroys all by undying fire._

 _Seizer of a thousand worlds, she finds anew,_

 _Taints the blood of what once knew._

 _Corruption takes, death follows,_

 _All is left is an empty hollow._

 _If she wants to receive what she came,_

 _She will then destroy the frame._

 _As long as the heart beats, sing will the chimes,_

 _At a different form, of different times._

 _Creeped, she hides the sloppily written poem of a two year old hidden in her safe, hoping that her instincts of danger is not directed on the innocent (?) child._

* * *

"Remember! Sakura-chan likes to bundle up so make sure her blanket covers her _all_ the time! She likes to hug when she's asleep _but you're not allowed to hug her_ so use another pillow! Also, don't _ever_ wake her up without a good reason or else she'll punch you. And-" Itachi nods absently at the rambling blonde. Amused internally at the fact that he's being lectured by a child- obvious in his distrust of leaving the pinkette to his watch for the night while they refresh themselves. Sasuke would also add in some bits, being more reluctant but palpable in his concern for their friend. Not to mention it was fun seeing Shisui's disappointment of not being able to watch the girl for his father dragged him to help with the Kumo case instead.

"You got all that?!"

"Yes." Itachi answered simply, making the blonde huff in irritation. It took some time to pry him off of the pinkette's bed and convince him into a good bath and proper meal. And surprisingly, so did Sasuke, but at least his younger brother was more compliable. Though he doesn't blame them. After all, Sakura has been asleep for three days.

.

They left, and the Uchiha heir waited for a few moments, opting to read a book while he waits. After her miracle survival from the Kumo nin, Tsunade had been livid and was adamant in keeping the girl within the hospital walls- the Slug Princess' domain- until she recovers or at least awakens.

Once an appropriate amount of time has passed, Itachi closed his book and scooted over to the girl sleeping peacefully on her bed. His demeanor change into confusion and accusation. He had asked Shiranui not long after the incident at the T&I and his answer only baffled him more. Because before he collapsed during their delivery, his eyes _saw_ a barely recovered Genma and a ruined interrogation room.

He was convinced before that there was… _something_ about the pinkette more than the rumors or what she displays herself to be. He feels a pull towards her as if he was part of an unforeseen grand scheme, the real mystery is what it is but first he must know whether it is for the good or bad.

Honestly, he has no ill will against her, and he knew full well that one false step would ultimately destroy his brother's trust of him and possibly his parents as well.

But he needs to know what exactly is happening to him.

Itachi reached out his hand, sharingan at the ready to create the illusion he had set up to prevent the girl from panicking. However, just the feather light brush of his fingertips on her skin sent shocks directly throughout his system. Itachi has become completely immobilized. In his mind came a flurry of colors before settling on the image of a dying Sakura Tree wilting at an alarming rate, then a flash of full green eyes, and what he saw next rocked him to his core. He sees himself, sitting on the same bed, the same hospital chair, in the same room, it looked like he was seeing through a mirror. The only difference was that there was a huge dog looking through the window- no, it was a wolf.

He blinked hard, shaking his head to dispel the images and regain his bearings. When he looks at the pinkette, her eyes were open and staring up at him. She smiled.

"Good morning, Itachi." She sits up and rubs her eyes, yawning before stretching like a cat.

"It is still eleven-thirty in the evening, Sakura."

.

The hand holding the tanto blade shook. Teeth bit harshly down on his lower lip from behind his mask. He was back here _again_ , despite himself swearing to not do so. His mission was a success, the Kumo nin's expected betrayal has been exploited and in a show of compliance following the events, the Raikage will take a knee to the responsibility, seeing that they cannot find a loophole in the contract. All that's left are their daimyos' decision.

"Goddammit." he cursed, re-sheathing his weapon.

Pakkun looks up to him, "This is the first time I've seen you so worked up, boss."

Kakashi takes a deep breath, calming his tense muscles. From his perch outside the hospital window, he didn't even know why he bothered to mask himself so much as if he was on a S class spying mission when all there was- was his co-ANBU captain and a sleeping little girl. But when he saw him reach for her with a not-so-innocent intent, his nerves just _howled_.

Unbeknownst to him, the smallest species of scorpion lay hidden between the leaves, eyes recording everything to report back to its master and his doll's condition.

.

Jiraiya paced, "I guess I came in a bad time."

"Yes, you did." Tsunade answered immediately, downing the cup of sake the Toad sannin brought from his travels.

He stops and sits back down, smiling a sheepish grin as he scratched his head before awkwardly wincing as he hit the lump he received from the busty blonde not too long ago. "How long has she been asleep?"

"About three days."

"It's still a month early, she'll probably wake up anytime now. It's not like it's the height of winter yet. She won't be sleeping for nine days straight again, right?"

"Ten."

"Right, ten." He nodded, shifting in his seat.

Things were still a bit awkward between them due to their last feud. It was the first time he had ever raised his voice against Tsunade, the reason being when he had heard that she had left little Sakura in the care of the orphanage. For once their fighting did not consist of jabs or a crossfire of ninjutsu, instead it was a series of facts that sorely bruised their weaknesses.

Jiraiya had crossed her with her failure of caring for another loved one while Tsunade hit him with his irresponsibility towards the child he was the legal guardian of. Dan and Nawaki, and Naruto were very sensitive topics for the both of them and even though neither had full intention of crossing each other's lines, those facts stung them the most.

"You won't be staying, are you?"

Jiraiya shook his head, giving an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I thought I could finally trap that teme- Orochimaru- once and for all when I tracked him here in the village… too bad he got away though."

Tsunade closed her eyes, letting it all sink in. He had probably told the Sandaime about this and even though their former teacher would want his student returned, as a Hokage he must prioritize the safety of his people because of the snake's lingering danger. To her, she doesn't really know if she wants the third sannin back.

"You could have at least visited her, you know."

"I already have, actually. Sakura-chan's even cuter than before! Ah how time flies." He grinned widely, before his expression became somewhat serious. "Too bad I couldn't get closer though. It looked like she got herself some unusual bodyguards."

The blonde snorted, knowing exactly whom he meant.

"An Uzumaki, the Uchiha… There were even some Hyuuga, Aburame, Nara, and Akimichi kids visiting. I even caught a little Hatake lingering out of her bedroom on my way out."

That made her raise a brow. Naruto and the Uchiha were a given and she may have heard that Sakura frequented the Aburame's Insect house but the Nara and Akimichi? The slip of a girl may just as well add the Yamanaka to complete the trio. As for the Hyuuga? She wasn't sure whether to be amused or cautious for her ward's sake.

"I'm glad she finally made some friends though." the Toad sannin smiled warmly at the small bag full of sweet clementines he had bought for the girl.

Tsunade said nothing, only nodding her head and following his gaze. Sakura would be ecstatic once she sees the sweet fruits beside her bed once she wakes up.

"So what do you plan on giving them for entering the academy?"

.

"How was it?"

"Delicious! Mikoto-sama's cooking is the best!" Sakura giggled as Itachi wiped a bit of sauce from her cheek.

"You know, mother would prefer you to call her 'Auntie' at least."

"Really? Well okay!"

After setting aside the bento the Uchiha matriarch set aside for both of them, Itachi returned to his position by her bed. "How do you feel, Sakura?"

She pouted, hearing the same question for the nth time since she woke up. "I'm fine, no need to worry Itachi-nii."

Her tease made him look at her incredulously to which she just laughed.

"Besides, this happens all the time when winter's coming."

"What is?"

"That I always sleep longer when its winter. It's just so cold it feels like I want to sleep all day!"

"I see... Sakura, you don't have to force yourself but I want you to try to remember. Did anything strange happen to you when you were... taken?"

"Hmmm... a scorpion bit me."

"You mean a scorpion _stung_ you?"

"Nope! It bit me. Right here."

* * *

" _So pretty! Who're you?"_

" _We_ _ **are**_ _you."_

* * *

"Nervous?"

"N-No!" Iruka stuttered, flushing as Anko rose a brow at him.

She let out a hearty laugh as his cheeks flushed redder in color. "You'll be fine kid, they're just a bunch of brats you know."

"Well, they aren't exactly any ' _brats'_." He chuckled nervously, feeling both anxious and excited at the same time when he remembered the list of students given to him by the Head Academy Instructor. After all, he'll be teaching most of the village's clan heirs and heiresses for the next six years.

"Oh right!" Anko laughed more. "Should I prepare your funeral then?"

.

"We made it!" Sakura stretched, cheering in a sing song voice all the while Naruto and Sasuke panted heavy breaths. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?"

"Can't… breathe…" Naruto wheezed, hanging onto the Academy's wall to keep himself up from sitting on the dirt and ruin his new clothes.

"It's because somebody… is too stubborn to wake up that we had to carry her all the way to the academy." Sasuke glared, panting as he held onto his knees for support.

"Teme! Don't be mean to Sakura-chan!" the blonde pointed accusingly whilst trying to regain his breath.

"Shut up dobe! And you have to stop indulging her! You're gonna turn her into a spoiled brat!" he reprimanded. "Sakura-chan, we're gonna be genin soon! Didn't you say that shinobi should be ready for anything? You gotta stop your habit of sleeping long in the winter."

Sakura pouted, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. I promise I'll try my best!"

"That's my Sakura-chan!" came Shisui's voice as he and Itachi rounded the corner from the Academy's gate. "You're gonna be an amazing shinobi someday Sakura-chan, I just know it!"

"Itachi! Shisui-nii!" she giggled as the Uchiha cooed and fussed around the pinkette.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke perked, straightening his back as he walked up to his brother and whining a bit as he ruffled his hair.

"You be a good girl on your first day, okay Sakura-chan? Remember if a boy aside from these two talks to you, you tell Shisui-nii alright?" The older Uchiha grinned, all the while ignoring Itachi's remark.

Sakura blinked, tilting her head to one side smiling a wide smile. "Okay!"

"That's my girl!"

Itachi sighed before turning to his brother. "Stay out of trouble, little brother."

Sasuke puffed his chest out and lifted his chin, "Of course!"

"I'll be seeing you later then." The older brother just let out a small smile as he poked his brother's forehead, to which the younger flushed before swatting his hand away playfully and smiling.

All the while, Naruto stood from the sidelines, patiently waiting for his friends and feeling a twinge of jealousy. Then his eyes caught sight of the swing not far from the entrance of the academy. The swing he would often sit on and watch bitterly at children playing, laughing and smiling with their family and friends. He looks down and fiddles the hem of his new clothes. No one knew who sent the box full of clothing he received while having lunch with the Uchiha. The fact that someone had actually sent him something was shocking enough as it is. Nonetheless he was deeply thankful and he loved it.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Oi dobe!"

He shot his head up and sees his friends across the gate. Sasuke, with his hands stuffed in his pockets and Sakura's hand outstretched for him to take.

"We're gonna be late, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Come one, Naruto-kun! Let's go!" Sakura cheered.

Naruto smiled widely and sets the goggles over his head with a determined expression of his own. He takes Sakura's hand and fist bumps Sasuke's with the other. When the school bell rang, they raced towards their classroom, leaving a trail of laughter.

.

"Could be worse ya know." Anko smiled heartily again at the younger Academy Instructor. Hearing Iruka's nervous laugh, she smiled at him genuinely and nudged him on the shoulder. "Keep your head up, kouhai. You'll be building the foundation of these kids' careers, and they'll be needing a strong instructor if they want to survive in this world. Their futures rest on your shoulders now, Umino. So chin up!"

Iruka took a deep breath, straightening his back before matching his resolve. He turns to the woman and bows. "Thank you for teaching me, senpai!"

Anko laughs not with mockery but with pride as she looks at the newly appointed Academy Instructor before her. After learning as a TA under her, the scarred man will finally be handling students of his own for the first time.

The brunette stumbles a bit as Anko slaps his hard on the back, "Get in there already, sensei!"

.

"Here's a spot! Let's sit over here!" Naruto points on an empty desk, signaling his friends and startling the rest of the students.

"Why's that monster here?"

"Ewww it's that weirdo!"

"What a freak"

"Aw man! Why am I in the same class as them?!"

"Oh my- he's so cute!"

"What's he doing hanging with those losers? Is he crazy?!"

All eyes were on the group of three as whispers start to brew ranging from clicking tongues, whines and groans directed at the brightly colored individuals while gasps and dreamy sighs and giggles come from girls directed to the dark boy. Used to the attention, they casually strolled towards the empty desk before settling themselves there.

"I can't believe we're finally here 'ttebayo!" Naruto could barely hold his excitement as he scanned the classroom, particularly the shelves by the blackboard displaying weapons and basic instruments used by shinobi. Sakura only giggles and Sasuke snorted, wearing a smirk of his own. The blonde leans over and whispers, signaling the other two before holding the back of his hand on the table. "This is it guys! Our first step in being the best shinobi in the whole world!"

Sakura nods enthusiastically, placing her hand atop Naruto's. "Yes!"

"Totally." Sasuke follows.

"Let's work together so that we're gonna be on the same team when we become genin! One, two, and-"

"BANZAI!"

They ignored the sneers around them, lost in their small world of excitement. Their laughter was only interrupted when a couple of pale eyed children came up to greet Sakura.

"Sakura-san!"

"Hinata-chan!" the pinkette stands up from her seat, grasping back the girl's hands as they giggled in their greeting. "This is so cool! We're gonna be in the same class! Let's do our best, okay?"

The Hyuuga heiress smiles, cheeks aflame as she nods happily at her friend. "Y-Yes!"

"Sakura." Behind Hinata, Neji calls for her attention and Sakura grins widely at him.

"Hey Neji-kun! Take good care of Hinata, okay?"

Neji flushed, crossing his arms. "Of course I will. And I'll have you know that Hinata-sama and I just got passed thirty."

He boasted, referring to their game to which Hinata supported. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a silent conversation before the blonde gently nudged the pinkette. Sakura turned and perked up, deciding to introduce them to each other.

"Oh right! Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, these are my friends Hinata-chan and Neji-kun." She gestures. "And these are my best friends Uzumaki Naruto-kun and Uchiha Sasuke-kun! Let's all get along, alright?"

Hinata would've greeted immediately if she hadn't sensed the wary glance of her cousin directed towards the two, especially to the blonde jinchuuriki. Being the heiress' protector, he is well informed of the people he needs to the cautious of to fulfill his duty. Sensing the awkward moment, Sasuke was about to intervene and exact his warning when Sakura looped an arm around his neck before giving him a reassuring smile.

The brunette's lips twitched when the same smile was redirected at him and he let out a sigh. He looks to his side to see Hinata growing nervous by the awkwardness before he decided to cut the silence. Neji brought his hand up.

"Hi, my name's Hyuuga Neji. Nice to meet you, Naruto."

Naruto blinked before his face split into a wide grin. He abruptly stood from his seat and grasped his hand.

"Hiya! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be the Hokage one day! Believe it!"

Neji stifled his laughter, "Hokage? Dream on."

"It can happen! Because I'm gonna work hard and become really strong 'ttebayo!"

.

"So, Uchiha, are you gonna come to the party tomorrow night?" Neji asked Sasuke. "You heard about it, didn't you?"

The ravenhead shrugged, "Yeah. I guess my parents are gonna force me to go."

"Party? What party is it?" Sakura asked.

"Our dads are throwing a party tomorrow night. We're not quite sure what its about but its about a 'reform' or something. Every minor and major clans are invited."

"Oh yes! S-S-Sakura-san, you should c-come to the party t-too." Hinata asked meekly at the girl.

Sakura pursed her lips, tapping her finger on her chin. "I dunno Hinata-chan. I wasn't invited."

"Besides, Sakura-san is not party of any clan." Neji pointed, making the Hyuuga heiress' face fall.

"B-But I'm sure if w-we ask, f-f-father and uncle will a-allow it. S-Sakura-san is our friend a-a-anyway."

Neji sighed, "Fine, we'll ask them later."

"Well, I'm not going if Naruto-kun's not going." Sakura huffed.

"So will I." Sasuke raised his hand.

"E-Eh?!" Naruto panicked, looking between the ravenhead and pinkette. "I-It's okay Sakura-chan! I don't mind, really!"

"No Naruto-kun, we're a team, remember? We're always gonna stick together!"

"Besides, it won't really be fun if we're not complete."

.

Eventually, Neji consented and promised to talk to their father and uncle about it.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura-san!"

Hearing her name being called, Sakura turns her head behind her and looking up, she sees Shino waving shyly and him on one table and on the other, Chouji waving his chubby arms at her with a bag of potato chips in hand. Beside him, Shikamaru sighed out a ' _Troublesome'_ before smirking and lifting two fingers, waving lazily. Sakura giggled, happy to see them. She didn't really get the chance to see them since her sleep and the flowers, cards, and bags of potato chips she found by her bedside table were the nicest gestures anyone has given her. She wonders which one of them knew of her favorite fruites and left her clementines. Sakura smiles up and waves her arms to them.

Besides Chouji and Shikamaru, there was a short-haired blonde girl looking at her. Though she had never seen the girl before, Sakura still smiled and waved to her a hello. The blonde seemed surprised at first before she frowned and _'hmped'_ , whipping her head to the side.

Sakura knitted her brows at her but then the door swung open, revealing their instructor. He settles himself in front of the blackboard to write his name and introduce himself. When Iruka turns and sees the group of three children he knew very well smiling knowingly at him, he smirked back and felt his courage well up inside him tenfold.

"Hello everyone, congratulations in graduating and making it in the Shinobi Academy. My name is Umino Iruka and I will be your instructor teaching you the basics of the shinobi way. Now first I'd like to get know you all based on your answer to this question. Who can tell me what is a shinobi and what is the purpose of the village and why."

The moment he finishes the question, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's hands shot up in the air.

* * *

"I gave you a specific order to retrieve Uchiha Itachi and here I find out you've been in the Land of Lightning?! How difficult was it to get a measly boy?!"

Madara roared at the masked Uchiha, straining his old bones and weak muscles from his seat. His rinnegan eye throbbed in anger that he had to cough to regain his breath. He sent a disappointed glance towards Obito who remained silent upon giving his failed mission. Pah! How could he fail? Konoha's security is the most lenient village among the five because of the Uchiha clan's growing hostility, that keeping contact with the boy for the past few days before the intended attack was an easy stroll. But now here he finds out that Konoha's defenses is much more secured and tight than ever before.

Impossible.

"You say that someone sent you the Land of Lightning." It was more of a statement than a question as he assessed the possibilities. Teleportation jutsu? Does that mean someone is capable of summoning portals at will? Then it must be another user of the rinnegan. But that is impossible. No one besides him has the power to acquire such tremendous power for the last thousand years. Nonetheless, he should ask to ensure his hypothesis. "Does this person have a rinnegan?"

"No. This person possessed no rinnegan. She appeared before me before I could near Konoha's walls. Her eyes were pure green-"

Suddenly, the elder Uchiha was on his feet, his wrinkled hands crushed his arms in a vice-like grip before staring directly at the boy's eye through the single hole of the mask.

"Does she have long hair? TELL ME!" Madara demanded.

Obito's eyes widened in confusion and fear from the old man's intimidation, overpowering the pain the hands were gripping his arms. He swallowed and answered, "Yes. Up to her feet, but aside from that I can't tell anything else because she was glowing in ethereal white. But from what I deduced, she was a just a child."

If he had blinked, he would've missed the flash of sorrow and disappointment in his features. Slowly, Madara loses his grip and returns to his seat with a tired sigh.

"I see."

"Do you know her?" Obito dared to ask.

"No." he answered.

* * *

"How was your first day, Sakura?"

Sakura beamed up to Tsunade who had surprisingly wound up in front of the academy to pick her up- much to Shisui's dismay. Happily skipping in front of her and walking backwards, she told the blonde how incredible her first day in the academy was. About Iruka being her instructor, her friends being in the same class as her, how they started the basics of the shinobi way, and best of all- how happy and not lonely she felt anymore.

"I had a lot of fun!" she giggled.

"I'm happy for you, Sakura. Now that you've begun training, it's only appropriate that you should receive a gift for this special occasion."

"A gift?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

Smiling, Tsunade said nothing more before she took the pinkette's hand guided her through the forest. Once they were deep enough, the blonde Senju stopped in front of a giant tree that was almost completely free from its leaves. Stopping by the big roots, Tsunade knelt down to the little girl's level.

"I've been saving this for your birthday, but I think that now's the right time for you to have it." From inside her robe, she produced a simple necklace with a lone five-petal Sakura flower as its design. All five petals were interconnected like a star, all colored in pale pink except for the lower left that was colored a dark magenta.

Sakura gasped, staring at the necklace. "Pretty!"

Tsunade chuckled, stepping closer to lock the necklace around the girl's neck. She opened her mouth to exact her confession but seeing the girl's adoring smile, and that twinkle in her eyes, she just couldn't find the resolve to break the poor girl's heart.

"It's beautiful, Tsunade-sama! Thank you!" she cheered, grasping the necklace to her heart.

The blonde took a deep breath, trying to steel her nerves, instead the following words that left her mouth were different from what she practiced all morning.

"Sakura, listen to me. I want you to keep this necklace with you at all times, alright? It's not just a simple trinket to congratulate you. It's… something very special." Golden eyes meet with emerald greens, trying to convey her understanding. "This necklace… will give you strength. It will give you courage and remind you that… someone- somewhere out there, will always love you. No matter what."

The pinkette's expression was passive except for the blink she gave to show her confusion. Tsunade laughs at herself. "I'm sorry, Sakura, for not looking out for you. I'm sorry you had to feel alone. I was… I'm sorry for being a coward… I should've given that necklace to you a long time ago."

She was eventually cut off when a pair of small arms wound around her neck in an embrace.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama. I promise I'll treasure this gift always."

Unconsciously, her arms found their way around the girl to reciprocate her hug.

.

"Wahhhhhhhh!" Sakura cheered as she circled the expanse of the small apartment, her arms outstretched to her sides like a plane and her feet stomping happily around the waxed floor- careful not to slip. "I have a bed! I have a bed! There's a bathroom! And a kitchen too! Soooo cool!"

Tsunade smiled, patting the girl's head as she hugged her legs. "Do you like it, Sakura-chan?"

"I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

"I'm glad. Now that you have your own home, you can focus more on being a shinobi."

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "I'm gonna be an awesome kunoichi just like you!"

Tsunade's heart doubled in size at the combined sweetness and sincerity that she couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry about being alone here, Sakura. Because you will have your own neighbor too."

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's head popped out of the doorframe followed by the Hokage behind him.

Sakura bowed to the old man in respect before the two children bear hugged each other.

"I can't believe you're here too, Sakura-chan! This is gonna be soooo cool!" Naruto cheered before his head shot up and turned to the Hokage. "Hey jii-jii, why can't I just stay with Sakura-chan?"

Hiruzen coughed, "Because that would be rude to your sponsor, Naruto. And it is highly inappropriate for a girl and a boy not related to each other to be in the same apartment."

They tilted their heads and asked in sync. "Why?"

Flushing a bit, the Hokage coughed behind his fist again and cleared his throat, "I'll… tell you when you're older."

Tsunade snickered at her teacher's discomfort, making the two children even more confused.

"Ah whatever- hey! Sakura-chan! Let's go tell Sasuke-teme the good news! I bet he's gonna be soooo jealous!"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. Dropping her bag unceremoniously, Naruto held onto her hand as they zipped away, leaving the adults behind and a faded shout of 'We'll be back in a sec!'

.

"He looks a lot like his father. But he's fueled by his mother." Jiraiya appears from the shadows once the children were out of sight. "Too bad they're not here to see it. They would've been very proud."

Apparently, their plan of getting the two kids their own places to live were successful and the kids seemed to love it. It was a bit hard but luckily they found an elderly man desperate to sell off the spare rooms located near the Academy. With a few leaves of money and some use of authority, the old man eventually consented and let the village's two most unwanted and acclaimed cursed children to live in the sold rooms.

"But I think Sakura-chan's… a little too happy." He glances at Tsunade who stiffened from where she stood. She hugged herself as she gritted her teeth.

"How could I tell her, Jiraiya? How could I tell her? How could I break that sweet girl's heart? She did nothing wrong."

All the while Hiruzen kept quiet as he observed carefully the exchange between his remaining students. Jiraiya bit inside his cheeks. "You can't keep her in the dark forever-"

"How, Jiraiya?! HOW?! How could I tell her that she's supposed to be dead-?!" the blonde gasped, hands quickly cupping her mouth. She couldn't believe she just let out that taboo. "No… I didn't…"

"You did."

The white-haired man choked. Reminding himself of the memory from that night. The memory was still fresh, but neither of them still understood the meaning behind it. Realizing his mistake, he kept his mouth shut. He had no right to blame Tsunade for not telling the girl, as he couldn't bring himself to confess to his own godchild that he- a guardian- exists for him. What would the boy say if he finds out that all this time there was a person that could take care of him and deliver him from all the prejudice? Jiraiya doubts that chasing after a fallen comrade can outweigh his excuse of not caring for the boy sealed with the demon- a greater evil.

* * *

The party hosted by the Hyuugas was a commemorative event in the entire history of their clan. Days after the Kumo incident, the current head of the clan along with his brother had passed the reform of the Hyuuga clan- approved by the Hokage and the Fire Daimyo himself. And a day after that, the ceremony had taken place. The great divide between the houses were abolished and the seal on the Branch family members had been removed once and for all. Though the century-old wound would take time to heal, the bonds between the families will finally be restored. Now the secrets of the Byakugan will no longer be protected by force, sacrifices, and chains, rather it will be protected by the strength of the entire family as a whole.

This party was to celebrate the event of their family's shackles being broken free.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

Both clan heads referred to one another before they shook hands. Though the rivalry between clans of who possesses the greater dojutsu is still present, any unnecessary hostilities has been abolished ever since Hiashi casted the vote of the Uchiha's innocence and was further amplified by Fugaku's own volition of a full support about their case.

"I thought you'd never arrive." Hiashi smirked.

"And miss out on such a big celebration? That would be insulting, wouldn't you agree?" Fugaku smirked back and the two grasped each other brother before the Hyuuga clan head welcomed the entire family.

Sasuke nudged his mother, "Mom, can I go now?" he shispered, spotting Naruto stuffing his mouth with chicken until he choked, making the Hyuuga heiress beside him panic after which Neji arrived to slap him hard on his back, clearing the blonde's throat followed by a series of scolding.

Mikoto smiles down and nods to Sasuke who immediately ran after his friends, dressed in his formal yukata as she went up to greet the wives of the other clan heads.

"Hey guys." He greeted, stopping in front of them. Sasuke smirked, "Nice yukata, dobe."

After recovering his breath, Naruto puffed his chest out and grinned widely showing of his brightly colored toad-printed yukata. Boasting about how it was another gift from his so-called 'sponsor' (as the Hokage explained to him). Not only did he receive a fully furnished room but also a full set of new clothes and daily necessities. Sasuke silently admits that he's somewhat jealous when they told him that he and Sakura were neighbors. But he was happier that his friends had found a place for themselves, at least they wouldn't freeze to death by staying in the tree house anymore.

"Hey wait, where's Sakura? Didn't she come to the party?" Sasuke searched around for the mass of pink.

"Oh yeah! Wait- she was just with us a second ago!"

.

Outside of the Hyuuga estate, in the clearing where the lake was, stood Hyuuga Hazama and Haruno Sakura. The elder Hyuuga knelt down to level with the girl. His pale eyes looking into her full green ones. The memory of him marching in the Hokage's office while his sons were in audience with the man before retrieving his complaint for the girl and ripping it in front of them was still fresh in his memory.

He knew his past sins would be difficult to be forgiven but at least he could still undo one mistake before it's too late.

" **Deal.** " She whispers and Hazama took a deep breath before holding up his two fingers.

"Byakugan!"

Upon activating his dojutsu, he sees again the torrential current inside the girl. the overwhelming pressure made him weaker but he struggled to keep himself up despite the looming power. He noticed, now that he's closer, the waves clashing and churning inside her were filled of beautiful specks like endless stars in the eternal sky.

A series of hands followed, pressing definitive points inside the girl with the specter's aid that slowly, the currents mellowed down into a steady stream, a stream that follows a regular shinobi's chakra pathways.

The girl looks down, as if seeing the same pathway the old man was seeing before smiling and looking up.

" **Well done.** "

She shot her hand up, head staring directly at the moon and with a single crush of her fist, the world around them shattered like broken mirror. Its shards fading away into nonexistence as flower-like insignias glowed around the Hyuuga estate- but only visible to those the girl allowed to see.

" **The deed has been paid."**

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's it for chapter 10!**

 **I was really planning on updating on the 25** **th** **as a Christmas gift to you all but if you ever live or visited my country, you will understand how big Christmas is celebrated here. I couldn't update on the 26** **th** **because it was my mom's birthday and on the 27** **th** **because it was my boyfriend's birthday. Plus, I had to do a lot of redos and changes for this chapter because I want to give you guys clues but not too much or too obvious ones that will make the cat jump out of the bag too early.**

 **I will be updating tomorrow or the following day but rest assured I will be updating before the New Year countdown.**

 **Happy Holidays everyone and Stay Awesome as always!**

 **Ciao~!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Why me?"

" **It's okay.** "

"Why me?"

" **It's alright.** "

"Why only me?"

" **I'm here. I'm here… I'm here… I'm… here… …** "

The wall of sand burst forth before the kunais could even get an inch close to him. Gaara gasped at the sound and turned his head. But what he saw did nothing to him when he saw the assassin, for his head continued to throb, his stomach continued to churn, and his heart continued to cry.

The surge of panic and the instinct of knowing a losing battle shot through Yashamaru's spine the moment he sees Gaara's face. He prepares himself, silently praying to his dead sister one last time before his inevitable end as the sand around the boy whipped and lashed in frenzy. However, the sand did not shot towards him and envelope him in its deadly cocoon, nor did the despair in Gaara's face change. Instead he continues to stare back, as if he could see through him from his veil, and the anguish that he delivered crushed his heart.

"Why can't I hear her anymore?" Gaara cried. "Why can't I hear her? Why can't I hear her?!"

He choked and sobbed, the sand mellowed but refused to dissipate and remained as a wall. Gaara brought his hands back to his eyes, try as he might to remember that sweet song.

"Why can't I hear **mother** anymore?"

Inside him, Shukaku howls and cries from his broken cage.

" **I'm right here.** "

* * *

Do the laundry,

Sweep the gardens,

Wax the floors,

Deidara couldn't help but glare at the old man meditating atop a high stone as he passed by while waxing the engawa. Snow had already fallen for a few days and it looks like it's gonna be a freezing winter for the Land of Earth.

He grumbles, berating himself for his failure that had led him to this punishment. Curiosity had him by the throat like a starving cat when he learned of the interesting forbidden technique Onoki possessed from his vault. He just couldn't help it that he gets jittery whenever it comes to his fighting style. An explosive entrance must always end with an explosive finale too.

Fortunately for his misstep, the Tsuchikage did not push him towards a death sentence- which was the punishment for any Tsuchi-nin who were caught betraying the village. However, unfortunately for him the old man was ' _too cruel_ ' that he forced the blonde into servitude and community service for an indefinite amount of time.

A shriek came from above and both males shot their heads skywards to peer through the morning winter sky.

"Who in their crazy mind would send a messenger hawk during winter, hn?" Deidara wondered aloud, squinting his eyes at the bird. "I haven't seen that bird before though."

" _I_ haven't seen that bird for a long time." Onoki answered, jumping from his perch and land by the boy. "It's a hawk native to the Land of Fire."

The blonde widened his eyes. "From Konoha?! Seriously, hn? Why'd they send that kind of bird to us then? Don't they know they'll be identified immediately?"

"I think that's exactly what they want."

* * *

"What is this?" Sasori blinked at the open incision on his arm, held open with forceps to aid him in his self-operation for his project: The Puppet Master. It will take him some time before he could fully replace his entire body with the rare, nearly indestructible wood from Suna and reinforce himself with weapons as to make himself the greatest form of art.

However, when he opened the skin on his arm, instead of meeting with hardwood, he was once again met with the several layers of skin, fat, muscle and bone. Preposterous! How can this be?! Yet his fury did not last long as minutes passed and he could visibly see his flesh stretch and mend themselves together to form new cells and slowly close the wound.

He pinched, probed, and stabbed, but the result remained constant even when he removed a part of his ulnar- in a few minutes, a new bone would take its place and the bone he removed dispelled into ashes. The purpose of his project was to fulfill his dream to create the eternal art, but he knew that such a process would take far too long to make true. He needed time, and unlike that obsessed ' _partner'_ of his, his method of prolonging his life leans on a more… unethical path to oneself.

Still, this does not explain why his body returns to being human and yet his features remain young as it once were.

"Curiouser and curiouser." He mused and decided that he'll be experimenting for quite some time.

Then again, he did have an unusual dream about a tree. A giant Sakura tree that creaked and groaned as multitudes of seals spread all around it before exploding into a song of chimes. Its pink petals were flying all around before it rapidly reversed time on itself and return to a little sapling with one weak flow of energy providing it.

* * *

Sakura's heart pumped with both excitement and fear while Sasuke felt the same but with less enthusiasm than the pinkette and more on fear at the danger of being caught and for their lives, whereas Naruto's grin was highly contagious if only the danger of what they're about to do wasn't present.

"I don't think this is gonna work." Sasuke gulped, gloved hands fisting tightly around Sakura's waist as he looked down at the sheer drop. "This is really dangerous- and stupid!"

Sakura giggled at his defense. Despite it being insanely early in the winter morning, she couldn't help but be fully awakened for this event in her life. Naruto shot his head towards the raven behind them with a teasing grin. "Don't be such a wuss, teme! This is gonna be epic!"

Children will be children, and sometimes an idea so fun could be much sweeter than candy. When they agreed that they wanted to do something memorable for their first winter, Uchiha Sasuke never expected this.

"Here it comes! Everybody hold on tight!" Naruto cheered, seeing the first few rays of the morning sun.

Sasuke didn't expect to be atop the Third Hokage's head of the Hokage Mountain at such an ungodly hour in the morning.

He swallows, bracing himself, "Three."

He didn't expect to be sitting on a sled, grasping around Sakura's waist over her winter clothes as she grabs onto Naruto's.

"Two!" she squeals.

He didn't expect that he'd actually go on through Naruto's idea of sledding down to the village from atop the Hokage Mountain at the crack of dawn.

"ONE!" Naruto shouts and with synchronized kicks, they pushed the sled across the white snow and with gravity at their side (and hopefully luck… _extreme_ luck) their sled tipped over the Third Hokage's stone face and skidded down the rock into a steep, sheer drop.

"WAHOOOOO!"

* * *

 _Shizune bit her lip for the lack of any word to comment on the situation before them. For three years they had stayed here, and for three years they had lived in peace and harmony with people they didn't have any sort of relation to. However primitive their lifestyle was compared to theirs, not even the word 'peace' can describe the life in that quaint little village._

 _As if they were in a whole other world untouched by time._

 _She glances towards her uncle's lover and though her face remains passive, her eyes reflect the same sorrow and confusion as did she. Their escort shinobi and fellow medic-nin who had accompanied them on their journey whispered and looked on before them. Their perplexed expressions do not come near to hers or Tsunade's._

 _They braved closer to explore, their footsteps already set, knowing that the older woman was heading towards the place they once called home. Shizune could recall rows of small houses made of straws and lumber, all near a crude water well lined by villagers to carry on their morning chores. In the afternoon, young children would play along the dirt road with others carrying baskets of laundry to wash in the nearby river and harvests from the orchards and rice paddies to share with the entire village. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were always a feast in this village. Everyone would gather at the square and bring along their prepared meals to be shared by everyone. Their hunting skills were also outdated, opting to use spears, knives, and arrows._

 _They both had come accustomed to their ways, and though perplexed at first, respected their traditions as they gave thanks to their worshipped deity led by their child priestess. It was like a dream._

 _The village of Hanazono, was the ideal village._

 _However, as the group coming to the village traversed through the streets, with doubtful consent of the Hokage for them to repay their hospitality for the years of caring for them, the once ideal village turned out to be a ghost village._

 _The once beautiful houses were nothing but fallen buildings of rotting wood and growing moss, all overtaken by trees. The dirt road were paved with wild grasses and stone akin the forest floor. Evidence of rice paddies were long gone and replaced with the overgrowth of plants. Even the crude wells have been broken and covered in lichen._

 _The hairs all over Shizune's body stood and her blood ran cold when she was finally in front of the house they had stayed in for years where they treated the villagers in exchange for their stay. It has only been a month since they left the village and now… their former home was nothing more than a dead pile of rotting wood and wild weeds, with the evidence of time and overcoming harsh winters and storms. It had fallen into ruin._

 _Everything in the village had fallen into ruin._

 _The only thing that stood alive was the shrine where the people prayed to their deity. The bell that the villagers would ring by the strike of dawn and dusk. The bell was well, maintained and reinforced as proof of the Uzumaki clan's pilgrimage to their sacred land. However it has been left untouched for at least five years._

 _Tsunade braved to go nearer and as she did, had caught something she had never seen since their stay in the old village. As she read the inscription, she fell stiff and cold as if touched by a ghost. She turns and motions to Shizune and she reads the engraved letters on the plaque, letting them know how old this land really was._

 _Hanazono Village_

 _Sacred Land of the Whirpool_

 _Pray and Respect_

 _The Blood of the Uzumaki_

 _To the Goddess of …_

 _Goddess of what?_

 _That piece of the stone plaque had been left empty, oddly more worn compared to the others. And there was another passage, the first line to be exact. However it was scratched in a manner not kind, it was still readable, but the characters were of an older language that they cannot be read._

 _When they returned to the village, Tsunade confirmed that the Uzumaki clan had paid homage to that sacred land in their yearly pilgrimage for the last five hundred years. And that the Hanazono Village had been long been gone for thousands of years._

 _._

 _Young Hatake Kakashi, being chosen to accompany the group of medics in this seemingly fruitless journey, couldn't help but stare at the massive beast that watched them from behind the bell. No one else reacted and he didn't want to cause an uproar, but with the head so dangerously close to the oblivious Senju, it could only mean one thing…_

 _No one else but him can see it._

 _No one else can see the giant white wolf standing guard around the bell._

 _The same wolf stared back at him._

 _._

 _HOME OF AINI_

* * *

" _You think it comes with age?"_

" _That question of yours is both baffling as well as insulting. But to be frank, I suppose it does. Hazama's sacrifice to protect the village- and his clan- in exchange for his beloved sister, was a tragedy no one dared to speak about ever again. We all have scars so deep that not even time can heal. But for him to just suddenly change like that…" Hiruzen sighed out the smoke after inhaling his pipe. "He's still stubborn as a mule but… Tsunade, I'm starting to believe that the rumors about your ward being a witch is true after all. Should I be worried?"_

 _The blonde chuckled along with her old mentor, "You shouldn't mistake talents for magic, old man. Those things don't exist."_

" _Ahh but miracles do. With all the mystery still shrouding this world, who knows what's hidden out there. I remember a story my grandmother used to tell me, about a being so powerful it can destroy and create all life with just its will."_

" _But those were just stories. They were made for entertainment and to make children sleep."_

" _True. But where do you think these stories came from? Those grand stories couldn't just come from the fickle minds of people from long ago. They believed in many gods then… and some forgotten ones. But bah! Let me pour you another."_

" _Thanks." She smiled appreciatively as she held out her cup for Hiruzen to pour more sake. They enjoyed a minute of silence before Tsunade decided to break it. "So I finally discharged Inoichi from the hospital today."_

" _Is that so? How is he?"_

" _He's doing a lot better compared to when he was admitted. However sometimes the body has to heal on its own time even if with my power, so I'll be meeting with him every week for physical therapy."_

* * *

"That was sooo fun 'ttebayo!" Naruto cheered, jumping around the _safe_ , leveled ground of the snow-covered park.

"Yeah it was!" Sakura agreed, high-fiving with Naruto. Each wore a wide grin on their faces. "That was an awesome idea, Naruto-kun!"

For a moment, Naruto's body froze at the contact. Though his smile remained on his face, the shine in his eyes somewhat dwindled and Sasuke- being naturally observant- caught on to his stare, remembering their talk earlier after they left the Hokage's office and Sakura went to the restroom.

" _Oi dobe, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked upfront._

 _Naruto stuttered. "W-What are you talking about, teme?"_

" _Don't play dumb." He crossed his arms. "Why are you looking weirdly at Sakura? You've been looking at her like that ever since we're on top of the mountain. If you even think badly about her, I'm gonna beat you up, you understand?"_

 _The blonde glared, flailing his arms in defense. "I'd never think of Sakura-chan like that! She's my first best friend, teme!"_

" _Then what's with the weird looks, huh?"_

 _He bit his lip, lowering his arms and gaze down to his boots. "I dunno… I don't get it either… Don't you think something's off about Sakura-chan today?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I don't really know how to say it but… there's just something different about her ever since we went to that party… It's like something in her just_ disappeared _."_

"Yeah, thanks to your dumb idea, I got in trouble." Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms.

The blonde continued to grin, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Ehh? We all got in trouble anyway."

"Don't be so happy about it!"

Although their stunt was indeed, most memorable for the three of them, it was also most memorable to the people of Konoha. Waking up in first sunlight of the winter morning to children screaming and laughing, and opening the window from the fifth story just in time to see three children on a sled skidding with great balance on the balcony rails and splashing cold snow on their faces and snipping clotheslines along the way before jumping to another apartment compound or onto a roof where they continued to hitch a ride with momentum, speed, and force.

As fun as it was, their grand finale being a dizzying spin in front of the village gates filled with drunken laughter, only to be stopped by a foot on the sled belonging to a wolf-masked ANBU who- they bet- isn't very happy under the mask. Still high on their euphoria, including Sasuke, they all just smiled stupidly before greeting.

" _Good morning, ANBU-san!"_

After which they found themselves in the Hokage's office being scolded by their adults. Shisui to Sakura, Iruka to Naruto, and Mikoto to Sasuke.

" _There's nothing in the law that says they are forbidden for being the miscreants they are. However, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke,_ did _cause some village disturbance which I'm sure the villagers will want to complain about. Therefore I have no choice but to sentence them to community service, specifically cleaning the Ninja Academy for a month."_

"Oh come on teme! It could've been worse!"

Sasuke glared at the blonde but it proved to be ineffective as he continued to laugh behind his smile. Still, he would admit that it was fun.

.

"A wolf?"

Kakashi stopped in his tracks, overhearing Kotetsu as he read Izumo's report during their rounds. Pakkun also couldn't help but turn his attention towards the word.

"You sure the cold didn't get to you? It could've been just a big dog or one of the Inuzuka's inu-nin."

"Hey, hey, not even the Inuzuka clan's inu-nins are as big as _that_."

"But seriously man, a _wolf_? Around here in _Konoha_? That's almost impossible! Besides, aren't wolves nowadays can only be found in Snow Country?"

Izumo snorted, "Take it whatever you want man, I know what I saw."

Pakkun huffed, looking up at the stilled Hatake after hearing the conversation. "What do you think about that, boss?"

"What do _you_ think?"

The pug groaned at the question returned to him, "I dunno. From what I heard, the wolf clan hasn't been active since the village's founding. Not even us dogs know much about those ancient guys, we don't even know if they're still around. But I hear the elders saying that they're hanging in the Sacred Valley near the Whirlpool ruins."

"Sacred Valley huh?" Kakashi ponders before stepping out into the cold. Though he doesn't like it, he's forcibly given two weeks off from the mission roster due to Tsunade's command based on his last physical exam.

* * *

"WATCH OUT!"

Sakura shouted but the snowball hit squarely on the face of another kid around their age, knocking him down on his bottom. She wasn't particularly aiming at him. Naruto just dodged in the nick of time when the pinkette threw the snowball towards him.

"Oh no! I am very sorry!" she rushed towards the kid who was already being helped on his feet by a much other child.

"Nice going, Sakura."

"But I didn't mean it!" she cried, turning her head towards Sasuke before fussing over the pale-skinned kid again.

"Don't blame Sakura-chan, teme!" Naruto rebuked.

"Okay then. Nice going, dobe. You just had to dodge that snowball, did you?"

"So it's my fault now?! It's a snowball fight! You're supposed to dodge it!"

Once the snow was patted off Sai's coat, the pale-skinned boy hid shyly behind his brotherly figure- who sighed and laid a hand of his head.

"I'm really, really sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear!" Sakura pleaded, covered arms flailing everywhere as she tried to round the older person to apologize properly, only for Sai to round the other way so he would remain hidden.

"Stop being a wuss, Sai. Look, she already apologized." Shin nudged him but the boy only tightened his fists around his shirt, trembling. The older boy sighs and gives an apologetic look at the girl. "It's okay. Thank you, he'll be okay now."

Well, he supposed the idea of leaving Sai at the park to let him have a chance to socialize won't be on their routine list for a while now. Having been released from ROOT after being officially disbanded; he, as well as the rest of the members, were obligated to cooperate in rehabilitation centers to regain their lost humanity. At least, to the more senior members. Though he and Sai were just juveniles in the said organization, their capabilities had caught the eye of their leader.

Shin's spirit remains intact, but the damage has already been done. His only concern for now is the pale-skinned boy whom he treated as his own younger brother. He prayed that the boy still holds a spark of childhood innocence in him.

They headed down the path to the Center where they eventually met up with Torune and Yamanaka Fū. Though the four had no history of interaction or teamwork when the organization was still active, after the incident they learned of the friendship they formed with their comrades; making them sympathize with each other as bonds of even the smallest kind is forbidden in ROOT. Bonds mean friendship, and friendship means emotions. ROOT member do not have emotions.

"Honey, there is really no need for you to accompany me. Wouldn't you like to stay with your mom and help her in the flower shop?"

As much as Inoichi loved to spend time with his adorable princess, he's not quite fond of the idea of exposing his child so prematurely to his working environment. Considering his last encounter with an innocent child, and look what that brought him? He had slept for ten days straight with his mind completely blank and body so broken he could barely open his eyes. His memories were fuzzy, but he had state

"Nope! I'm not gonna let what happened to you last time happen again, daddy. So this time, I'm gonna keep an eye on you!" Ino declared, leaving no room for her father to argue as she led the way towards the Center.

As both parties neared the gate, they stopped. Seeing the respectable leader of the Yamanaka clan, Shin, Torune and Fū bowed their heads in respect. Fū- more deeply, almost as if wanting to shield his face from the patriarch out of shame. Though he and Torune were graciously welcomed back in their clans, the orange-haired Yamanaka was unfortunately still insecure about his return to the clan. Torn as he was whether he has the right to be welcomed. This, Inoichi understands and hopes to help his strayed clan member. He bows back in acknowledgement.

Meanwhile, Sai blinks at the spirited Yamanaka heiress who stares back at him. Analyzing him as if trying to unravel his secrets, purely because she found his oddly pale skin to be quite curious. However that thought brought her attention to another oddly colored person, making her shift her gaze and break contact with his.

Ino grabs her father's hand and pulled, "Come on daddy, you're gonna be late!"

* * *

" _Uchiha Sasuke, second heir to the Uchiha clan and second son of Konoha's Military Police Chief- Uchiha Fugaku and former ANBU Reconnaissance Team 005's Swallow- Uchiha Mikoto; younger brother of the Uchiha heir- Uchiha Itachi."_

 _Tsunade read the piece of paper attached to the folder written in eligible writing saying,_

What is your dream?

To become a strong shinobi to protect my friends and family, and surpass my older brother.

" _He has shown great remarks athletic-wise and takes third amongst the rankings out of the 181 students. He also presented a promising affinity for the fire element during the-"_

" _Pass! Next!"_

 _Hiruzen sighs at his student, "Tsunade, be serious. I thought you wanted this?"_

" _I asked if I could be Hokage, not sort out school kids!" the Slug Princess slumped, crossing her arms over her bosom, her frown making the school board worry for their own lives._

" _Now, now, Tsunade." He chided, "One of the duties of a kage is to get to know their people, and one of the fastest way to know them is through the young ones. Keep in mind that at least a third of these children will be the village's future shinobi. And this is just one of the basics of what you'll be doing once I officially pass the mantle. The children are the future and you will have to set down their first major stepping stone in their futures. Not to mention at this pace, after you pass the Hokage Trials, you can drown yourself in the village's finest sake by spring."_

 _Humming at the thought, Tsunade eventually conceded. Nothing beats drinking sake under full bloomed cherry blossom tress. Hiruzen signaled a board member and the man flustered as he read the next applicant._

" _N-n-next is Uzumaki Naruto, an orphan listed under no orphanage but is recorded to be under the Toad Sannin- Jiraiya and Sandaime- Sarutobi Hiruzen's jurisdiction. Further information is classified due to his ties with the bijuu…" the voice dropped into one of caution and reluctance. It was an unspoken taboo among the villagers of talking about anything related with the Nine-tailed beast's attack._

" _Stop that." Tsunade's sharp gaze turned to each Board member, making them flinch till they straightened their backs. "No matter where I look at, this snot-nosed kid is just like any brat in that academy and he has every right to be a shinobi exactly as he wants to be. What is his academic standing?"_

" _U-Up until now Uzumaki Naruto has ranked last out of the 181 students," the blonde's eye twitched. "How-However, he had suddenly placed fifth in the final major exam. To dispute the suspicion of him cheating, we had him retake the exam with Set A as opposed to the first questionnaire he answered which was Set B. He may have not perfected the exam but he has scored exemplary with an average score of 89.70% of the five subjects."_

 _The surprise was most palpable in Hiruzen's face compared to Tsunade's. The old man looked at his former student who wore a smirk across her lips. She only answered him with a shrug._

" _However, due to his past grades, by numbers he still by default at the bottom of the rankings, passing only ten students. T-The decision to whether allow him to stay at a shinobi academy or be enrolled into a civilian school will be ultimately decided by his guardians, therefore…"_

 _All eyes fall to the third Hokage who took another lungful of smoke from his pipe to calm his nerves. Naruto ranked fifth… fifth! Never would he have thought to live long enough to see the day._

" _I will allow him to go through the shinobi academy."_

 _The word of finality left the mouths of the people remain shut as they have no right to argue with the Hokage. Tsunade took this opportunity to widen her grin. She took another read on the paper attached to Naruto's file before moving onto the next. Written with sloppy hands, it read,_

What is your dream?

TO BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE AND BECOME SUPER STRONG TO PROTECT EVERYONE I LOVE!

 _She could practically hear the words shout in her ears as she imagined the small, spirited blonde who would wait patiently at the hospital lobby for his best friend. Unfortunately, Tsunade's smile didn't last as she flipped the paper only to find that it was the last page._

" _The next is a list of questionable applicants we are unsure whether to let them pass and enroll the academy. This list is usually sent to be evaluated by the Hokage themselves."_

 _Questionable? Since they did not put Naruto's name on the list, did they have full intention of not allowing the jinchuuriki enter the academy?_

 _When the blonde opened the folder, Tsunade's heart sank as she stared at the child's smile that did not match her eyes._

" _The first is Haruno Sakura. With unnamed parents or relatives, she is housed by Konoha's community orphanage until recently and is under the Slug Sannin- Senju Tsunade's care." Since they mentioned Sakura's name, Hiruzen's eyes were immediately locked on the Slug Princess. "Her grades were all exemplary tying or even passing Nara Shikamaru in terms of academics. However, despite her scores, we had no choice but place her in the questionable list of students due to one major requirement every student must pass in order to be permitted to enter the academy. Haruno Sakura, over the last year, has undergone ten chakra aptitude tests and each has yielded a disappointing score of 0%."_

" _That's preposterous!" Hiruzen bellowed. "Were you certain of your results?! Even a normal civilian would have at least scored a 5 to 10% in that test."_

" _I assure you, Hokage-sama, there was in no way any foul play involved. These tests were conducted alongside other students and we have ensured a chakra specialist medic is overseeing each test. She is allowed to have one more test but if her results remain consistent or if she does not pass the 20% minimum requirement, I'm afraid it will be impossible for Ms. Haruno to enter the academy. The poor girl will not survive and will only be left out by her peers."_

 _The old man breathed deeply as he absorbed the news. This is the first time he has ever heard of anyone, much less a child, yield absolutely no chakra at all. Could it be that her reserves are yet to be awaken? No, no, even a baby can elicit a small ember of chakra even in the mother's womb. The only way possible for any person to have zero chakra levels would be if the person's_

Dead

" _Tsunade." Hiruzen warned the silent woman. Her eyes closed as she tried to calm her mind and spirit. To become Hokage means that there is no room for bias._

" _Place her under observation." Gasps and a barrage of murmurs immediately answered her, but she didn't make any room for argument. "It her right. Let her enter one year in the academy. If Haruno Sakura continues to not show any chakra affinity, she will be automatically dropped and re-enrolled into a civilian school."_

 _With a heavy heart, Tsunade flipped the next page, choosing not to read the answer the child written in that small piece of paper._

What is your dream?

To find my family.

* * *

 **FINALLY AN UPDATE!**

 **And yes! Gaara made an appearance! So expect from the next chapter forth, I will be** _ **somewhat**_ **following the anime's storyline. However I am still debating with myself whether to show you guys Sakura's backstory since I will be revealing it later in the story anyway. Ergo, that part is still on trial.**

 **To comment on your awesome theories, I'll have to say that SOME OF YOU GUYS GOT IT ON THE FIRST OR SECOND TRY but most got sidetracked because of the things I added. But nevertheless SOME STILL HIT IT VERY, VERY CLOSE ON THE MARK that it made me nervous so** _ **CONGRATULATIONS**_ **! (Of course I won't tell who).**

 **If you guys want a hint on the entire mystery, please refer to the poem on Chapter 10.**

 **!DECIPHER THE POEM!**

 **It is the BIGGEST CLUE I have ever revealed that does not directly give away the story. You might find the first few lines easy but the rest, well, good luck. If you guys have a knack for code breaking then feel free to reveal the mystery.**

 **FINALS are right around the corner for me and my last day of exams will be on March 28** **th** **, rest assured that THIS FIC WILL RETURN TO BEING ACTIVE JUST AS IT WAS (with the 30+ reviews for an immediate update, etc.) AFTER MARCH 28!**

 **Or I might update on my birthday (March 21)**

 **Thank you all so much for the love and support! Please tell me what you think of this chapter via PM or reviews or if you have any questions. Y'all have a wonderful day or night wherever you live!**

 **Ciao~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**TAKE A GOOD LONG LOOK ON THE GUY ON THE COVER PAGE. YOU WON'T BE SEEING HIM AGAIN FOR A LONG WHILE.**

 **To prevent confusions and misconceptions on this fic's timeline,**

 **Paragraphs/sentences that are** _ **ITALICIZED**_ **mean that the event/phrase happened/said in the past before the present story that are in NORMAL font style. Sentences or words that are** BOLD **mean that it was said by a different entity (except when it's the section for ANs which will be BOLD; and texts that are** **UNDERLINED** **mean that they are written in the story. Single words that are** _ **ITALICIZED**_ **or entire sentences that are CAPITALIZED in a speech dialogue means it is emphasized.**

* * *

' _I know this place.'_

 _Sakura ran as fast as her small legs can carry._

' _I've been here before.'_

 _The meadow was wide but lush with green and a spectrum of flowers. Just like it has always been._

' _This was my haven.'_

" _HANEKO!"_

' _This place will always be special to me.'_

" _HANEKO! WHERE ARE YOU?! Please! I need to talk to you! Something weird happened to me!"_

' _This is where I was before I met them.'_

" _Please! Tell me what's happening! Please tell me everything again! I don't know what to do!"_

' _Before I met any of them.'_

" _ **I'm sorry.**_

 _ **I cannot do that anymore.**_

 _ **It's your turn to tell me a story.**_ _"_

 _The child's smile was beautiful- apologetic. Yet her otherworldly form- full green eyes, bone horns, and snow hair- shone like the brightest star in the dark blanket of space._

" _ **I'll be watching you through their eyes.**_

 _ **See you later!**_ _"_

.

Itachi felt it the second it happened. His eyes swirled on its own, shifting, breaking, and then morphing into intricate windmills until he sees the world flush into a gray sepia. He had never seen the sky as dark blue as it was with the stars counting more than his eyes can see, and the silver moon that looked ever so bigger- etched on its surface the gray tones of a three-layered shuriken-like pattern.

His mangekyou-

His _eternal_ mangekyou.

The next he heard what seemed like amplified sounds of water droplets hitting water, increasing in beats, forming a rhythm, faster and faster till the stars start to cross the sky as if they were dancing. What followed his ears were the voice of a woman. A wistful yet hopeful voice that tickled his ears like the wind.

"Is it really possible?"

His lips part ever so slightly, and his eyes widened enough as a mixture of pure shock and bewilderment. She is dressed in long garments of silk and colored patterns that emphasize her name. Golden pins decorate her hair like princesses described in fairytales.

"Maybe this time could be different."

Then there was another. With the same face, same smile, same sad song, and the same crisscross diamond on their forehead. Except she wore clothes like a priestess and her pink hair cascaded down to her feet.

Orbs of light floated around them like fireflies, drenching the world back into color. Making him realize that he's above an endless mirror sea and seeing his reflection made him stare back at his evolved windmill eyes that he's only heard in legends from his elders.

They giggled. The priestess shook her head no while the princess lifted a finger to her lips followed by a wink.

"Will you help us rewrite the stars?"

.

Itachi wakes up through the slits behind his mask. Seeing no longer an oversized moon or sky littered with stars, but a moon the same size as it always been and a cloudy night sky. For a moment he takes off his mask and through the reflection of his weapon and the fire cracking below the tree he's perched on, he shifts his eyes but they remain to be the same three-tomoe sharingan it always was.

Rewrite the stars, they said. What did they actually mean? He once saw a child of full green eyes and long silver hair but never full grown women of human green eyes and long pink hair. He digs through the knowledge he has always known about the sharingan and all its teachings but nothing seems to come to mind. There's only one person who could help him and it's about time he paid his respects to the old man.

The Uchiha heir looks down at his squad escorting other jounin. They'll be meeting with Shisui's squad at a rendezvous point before they return to the village together; with an objective in mind to arrive before the Godaime's Inaguration starts.

* * *

For a while she could hear nothing else but a pounding heartbeat and the groaning of a tree threatening to fall. Then she heard distinct whispers, then calls. Until finally, she heard her name and she opened her eyes.

"SAKURA!"

She was met by the worried face of the soon-to-be Godaime Hokage. Her face shifted immediately from worry to relief as the pinkette returned her glance.

"Tsunade… sama?"

The blonde heaved out a big sigh of relief as if she's been holding her breath for a long time. She reached out and caressed her mop of pink hair tenderly, almost motherly.

"How do you feel, Sakura?" Tsunade asked, sending pulses of her own chakra across the girl's body. Her heart leaped with joy for the first time in her life, she could feel the flow of chakra circulating her body. However small a stream it may be.

"I feel… I… I'm…" she started groggily, blinking once- twice, before her stomach answered for her and she smiled toothily with an adorable blush gracing her cheeks. "I'm hungry."

Tsunade shook her head with a chuckled before standing up. "I'll go get you something to eat. Just stay there and rest, okay?"

"Okay." Sakura answered jovially and Tsunade took one last glance at her before closing the sliding door.

She turned to her right to meet the people waiting outside the room, and with a relieved sigh of her own she announced that the girl had woken up and is doing fine. It was Shizune who expressed her profound relief at the news and offered to fetch food for the girl herself. Finally.

"I suppose with this, any animosity between the Hyuuga clan and the upcoming Godaime is no more." Hiashi proclaimed with a hint of polite question.

"There's never been any animosity between me and your clan as a whole, Hiashi." Tsunade's eyes shifted to the old man straggling at the back. "But personally, I don't mind calling it even now."

"Hmph!" with that stubborn hmph, Hazama turned on his heel back to his room with his arms crossing over his chest.

"I apologize." Hiashi shook his head at his father. "He's actually not as grouchy as he was before. He actually stayed and waited outside till your child woke up. Please don't mind him."

An embarrassed tint graced her cheeks, "Sakura's not my child."

The brunette raised a brow, "Well you do seem to act like-" when a warning glare was thrown his way, Hiashi knew better than to poke at a tiger's short temper. Especially Tsunade's infamous temper. "Never mind."

"I'm glad we have an agreement. Now I've taken my leave for far too long and I should be heading back to the tower or else I'll never hear the end of it from the old man. Shizune will stay here to look after Sakura until she feels ready to leave- one day would suffice. I'm sorry for the sudden trouble and I'll be sure to reward your clan handsomely from my private account. Oh and as a fair warning, you might expect two idiots barging through your gates tomorrow."

"There's no need for that. In fact, we- my brother and I- request that you would take it as our payment instead. Sakura did save us, however indirect it may seem."

* * *

Sasori's finger tapped on his wooden desk. His eyes transfixed on the wall covered with charts and notes pinned into earth of his workshop. After he accepted the fact that his body has indeed returned to being HUMAN, he experimented and experimented until he concluded two things.

One, his body will seemingly dissolve or recover any part removes or replaces; and

Two, he is- for lack of any appropriate term and for his own self-amusement- a some sort of immortal.

The keyword being some sort. He still bleeds and feels pain and other emotions, though his appetite had drastically lessened. Eating only when it conveniences him but can still retain a healthy body despite months without food and water. Still, his prowess in battle did not dull.

The reason? He stares back at the cracked pocket watch of his father. And just like the still hands and the broken arm that continues to tick but never progress, time in itself for his body has stopped entirely and will keep on returning to his previous state until excessive damage falls upon him.

At least that was his theory.

"How very… convenient?" he wonders to himself before he felt something crawling from under his cloak. The small arthropod perches itself on his master and whispers coded chirps on his ear.

It appears that his doll had undergone some sort of procedure performed by that old Hyuuga that once threatened her life. The Hokage-to-be requested it seems that her ward would go through reverse Tenketsu sealing. Which is a rather big news. He knew that there was something wrong with the girl's chakra- in fact there's something wrong with the girl entirely- but for them to ask for the Hyuuga clan's best eyes to unlock chakra points is quite eye-catching. Sealing tenketsu is not surprising as there are many jutsu created towards that but one must have accurate precision where these points are located and only those with the Byakugan have the highest success rates to perform that.

Unlocking tenketsu, however, though theoretically possible- is extremely dangerous. Chakra is the lifeblood of the spiritual half of a living being. Be it a human or not. It's a double-edge sword procedure that if one does not fully open the seal, the body will starve; but if opened too much, the body will bloat and will not handle the sudden overflow of its reserves. Unfortunately the scorpion spy was not able to know how it was performed in risk of getting caught.

"Wonderful report. Continue your work." Sasori nodded to the arthropod and it scuttled back into his robe. At least no greater harm had befallen his investment.

Suddenly, his gyoku ring on his left thumb intensified in color. Without further ado, Sasori stands and fixes his cloak before moving to a more secluded corner of his workshop. He closes his eyes and sends his thought projection at the statue.

"We are wasting time." Said Pein's hologram. "We need new recruits."

"The mission to recruit Uchiha Itachi was a failure. Aside from gathering funds we need members to research about the jinchuuriki." Konan supplied. "Therefore while we do that, the mission of finding these people fall onto you two."

Sasori made no sound to disagree nor agree. As much as he would love to stay in his workshop doing experiments and further craft his art, funds are indeed a priority for his projects. Also, he hopes that one of the new recruits would replace his current one. The Red Sand extremely dislikes the way the snake man is lurking around the Leaf.

"And who, per say, are these people?" Orochimaru inquired.

"That is for you to find out. Collect as much data post haste." Pein ordered. "Unless you already have someone in mind?"

"There's word that a Defective has been spotted in a port town at Iron. My sources tell me he's heading west." Orochimaru answered.

"A Defective? How rare."

How rare indeed. Sasori pondered at that himself. With that information in mind there's a high chance the Leader would consider the snake's suggestion.

"We shall discuss about it." Pein turns to Sasori. "And you, Sasori?"

"Didn't one of our spies inform us about a genin from Iwagakure who successfully stole a kinjutsu under the Tsuchikage's nose?"

"That person has been thoroughly investigated and discussed. And as much as he would have been a worthy candidate, I'm afraid the boy had only gotten so far. The Tsuchikage has got that boy under wraps and recently, Konoha and Iwa have been exchanging peace talks after years of war especially since the incident with Kumo."

"Then I have no one else to suggest."

"Ergo proceed with your missions. Dismissed."

* * *

The sun had barely broken through the horizon when Sasuke snuck out from his own bedroom window with a bag strapped on his back and a still-freezing cake box wrapped and wedged between his teeth. As stealthily as he can be, he slid down the roofs, over the fence, and run towards the road that was once barricaded by a wall alienating his clan from the rest of the village. Now that wall is no more and some Uchihas had moved out of the settlement.

He wasn't the only one awake so early in the morning though as people- shinobi and civilian alike- gathered in small numbers to hang up streamers, banners, and many other decorations. Sasuke took a detour between houses as a shortcut till he sees the apartment just in time to watch Naruto slide merrily on the rails of the stairs of the fire exit before hoping over the fence like a frog.

"Good Morning, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto tried to whisper. His excitement couldn't be more evident than the wide, toothy grin on his face.

"Yeah, good morning." Sasuke greeted back. "She still as sleep?"

"Yep! I made sure to leave the room reeeeeally quietly! I'm so glad she finally passed the Transformation jutsu test!" the blonde almost leaped in joy at the memory. He always knew Sakura can do it.

"What's the point of having your own apartment if you're gonna sleep in hers?"

"I can't leave Sakura-chan alone 'ttebayo! Besides, you're just jealous 'cause our places are closer and yours aren't!" he stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever, just don't cause her any trouble. Tsunade-sama said she's still sensitive after the she got over her sickness, right?" At least, that's what Sakura's guardian said. That the reason for her failure to manipulate chakra is because she was sick. "Anyway, this is great. That means we have plenty of time. Come on, I'll race ya!"

.

"Good Morning Mrs. Yamanaka!"

"Oh my." Ino's mother blinked at the two boys who came into her already bustling shop. Her workers were already shuffling about ready to deliver flower décor around the village.

"We're here for Itachi-nii's order, ma'am." Sasuke said.

"And I'm here to help!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh! Ah, yes! They're right over here." she turns around to get two arrangements freshly arranged by herself and her daughter after pulling an all-nighter what with all the preparations. Of course, Ino tucked in early to bed. "Here you go boys. One order of a dozen white lilies and one order of mixed cymbidium orchids. I'll be putting the payment on your brother's account, right?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for keeping it a secret until now." Sasuke bowed in gratitude followed by Naruto.

"Sorry but we have to go now, lady."

"Thank you very much!" they chorused before sprinting off outside the shop.

The Yamanaka matriarch giggled to herself as she waved the two boys goodbye. Completely forgetting the fact that the jinchuuriki boy just stepped into her shop much less with an Uchiha; as she opted for a more exciting news. Now that it's time, she supposed that it's okay to surprise her fellow matriarch- the Uchiha specifically- about the news that her eldest son just ordered flowers from her.

.

"We'll be splitting from here. You are all dismissed and I'll be seeing you all later at the ceremony."

Each squad dispersed in a heartbeat, leaving their escorted shinobi to the Military Police who then escorted them to the Hokage for a formal introduction. These men have maintained true peace between the nations by guarding their land's borders at all times; relying only at the four-month rotation in hopes of coming hope to reunite with their families.

Though there was one of them that seemed really… out of place.

"Well, I gotta be somewhere first so I'll see you later, bye!" Shisui said without pretense before dashing off to who knows where.

After leaving his mission report at the headquarters, Itachi headed straight to the lone house a bit farther than his own. He had already sent a crow that he would like to talk to the old man immediately upon his return. Though it would've been more appropriate if he went home first to pay his respects to his parents- not to mention his brother would be waiting at the front gates for him- he has plenty of time to spend with them later at the ceremonial feast.

The Uchiha heir stops and lands on the garden of the house right in front of an old man sipping tea at the engawa.

"On time as always." He acknowledged. "So what can this old man do for you, dear heir?"

Straight to the point as always.

"I would like to know more about the sharingan."

"Aside from what you already know- which is a lot- what else is there you wish to know? Take heed that not even I know all the mysteries surrounding our precious dojutsu."

"Can the sharingan see the future?"

"The sharingan enables the user to have enhanced visual prowess to increase reaction time to the point it can ' _predict'_ movements and attacks." He raised a gray brow at Itachi. When the younger Uchiha didn't say a word, he assumed he meant the question literally. "However I doubt that it is powerful enough to see through the veil of time and space."

"Then what of their evolutions? Can the mangekyou see the future?"

Upon hearing the dreadful stage of the doujutsu, the old man almost slammed his tea cup on the wood. "Little is known about that power as most, if not all, wielders have fallen to war or even to their own power. Aside from it further enhancing one's abilities and myths of unlocking secret techniques, I doubt seeing the future is one of them. Besides, only one man was able to live through and beyond that power."

Itachi decided to nod at that. He knew full well who the old man referred to. Only those who were proven to be mature enough are entrusted with the clan's dark history.

"Unless you mistake it for a Space-Time Ninjutsu, or there are greater powers yet to be shown by these tired eyes, I'm afraid I do not have the answer you seek. Why? Itachi?" Heavy, aged eyes slowly lifted to stare down the young Uchiha. "Did you see something?"

Shifting his own eyes to its three-tomoe sharingan, Itachi stared back at the old man like a young lion standing its ground on a much larger, older lion. The old man wasn't once called Chaos Eyes for nothing during the last two great wars.

"No sir. Nothing."

The heated stare-off was more than just an act of intimidation. It is an Uchiha's way to show that they have nothing to hide, to show their strength and strength by not breaking contact from someone far superior; to not falter and be labeled as weak. The contact only ended when the old man closed his eyes seconds before a voice called out to him.

"Dear, it's your turn in the bath- oh my! Itachi! What a pleasant surprise! Dear, why didn't you tell me Itachi's coming to visit?" said the old woman who approached him with a welcoming smile.

Itachi blinked his eyes back into its charcoal ones while tugging a small smile of his own. "I'm just passing through, grandmother. I just came by to ask grandfather something."

"Well I suppose I can forgive you this time since we'll be seeing you later at the feast."

"Forgive me, grandmother, but I best be going now. I still have to prepare myself."

The woman perked at that, smiling wider behind her hand. "Oh of course, of course! It's so soon but I do hope this old man has given you some useful advice."

Blinking in confusion, the Uchiha heir shifted his gaze at his grandfather that obviously faked his cough before standing up and walk back inside the house. "I'll go take a bath now."

His grandmother giggled, "Well, you should get going too, young man. Good luck dearie."

Itachi bowed in respect before leaping off to a nearby tree and onto the main road. His mother's parents were always an oddball in his opinion. His grandfather showed great military prowess until being crippled in the last war and therefore caused his untimely retirement, while his grandmother trained his mother in espionage and reconnaissance like she once did. Nonetheless, they were the only pair of grandparents he has left. To think that he once planned on killing them in the massacre… just the thought of it made him sick.

As he pondered and shook the image of piles of dead Uchiha he knew well and acquainted, he failed to notice how people around him- particularly women and young girls- whispered and giggled behind their hands as he passed by before blushing and turning away shyly when he gave them any notice. Nonetheless, he didn't expect the barrage of welcome of he received from his mother when he stepped foot in front of his home.

"UCHIHA ITACHI!"

He didn't even had the chance to say that he's home. They came towards him already clad in the black and white clothes of the ceremony.

"How could you, young man?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Itachi blinked in question. Absolutely dumbfounded at what his mother was saying. Also, where is Sasuke?

"Leave him be, Mikoto, he's at that age. Although I would've appreciated it more if he at least told me who he's courting. He is my son after all." Fugaku interjected with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Well he is also **my** son. They're **both** my sons." Mikoto hissed. "And I don't want to hear your tales of conquest Fugaku so quiet down!"

Though his father grumbled, that ultimately shut the patriarch up.

"Who's courting who?" Itachi asked Toko and Kurokin, who wore the similar black shirt and white overtop minus the pants or skirt. Toko yawned while Kurokin just licked his paw- effectively ignoring the question.

"I would've asked Sasuke but he's off doing that errand you asked him and since you're back from your mission, I might as well ask you. Did you know that I had to figure it out from Mrs. Yamanaka?!"

Itachi frowned. "What errand?"

"The errand you sent your brother to do your bidding!"

"I never asked Sasuke to go on an errand for me."

Mikoto blinked, leaning her head back. "Wait, didn't you ask Sasuke to order bouquets and cakes for today? Weren't you going to give it to a girl?"

Itachi's brow deepened. "Mother, I have just returned from my suspension and I have no interest in courting anyone. I know nothing of what you're saying."

"But… Yamanaka-san said that Sasuke gave her your bank card as proof of payment…"

"My bank card…" Itachi pondered. "Sasuke… **Sasuke…** "

"Yes Mikoto, they're both **your** sons."

.

A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine as he ran back to the apartment. Shrugging it off, he maneuvered between houses again as a faster route, making sure he strays away from the path Sakura usually takes.

' _Stupid dobe forgot his own gift!_ ' he groaned.

When the path opened to the main road, Sasuke skidded to a stop when a stranger walked into view. With his balance off and still-improving reaction time, Sasuke tripped on his sandals and braced for impact. Only to find himself just an inch away from the dirt road as something long and rough wrapped around his waist. He was lifted slowly upright and on the ground to which he discovered that he was faced to face with the giant, flat head of a deadly diamondback rattlesnake.

Shaking his surprise and tinge of fear, the snake uncoiled from his body before rattling its tail and its forked tongue flickering from its mouth.

"Careful." Said the man. He had a mop of black hair covered by a bamboo cone hat. An ugly scar ran from his closed left eye, down his neck and into his clothes. He was dressed in a loose, dark kimono- a hitatare and hakama. Tied around his waist is a diamond braided obi of black and yellow. Secured through it is a koshigatana as well as a katana. He also wore a pair of midareo. There's a tag reading Guest and a white chrysanthemum pinned on his chest.

"Thank you and welcome to Konoha!" Sasuke bowed. The man stared at him for a while before turning on his heel and saying thank you. The rattlesnake followed.

With the way the left side of his clothes swayed with his step, he suspected that the man is missing his entire left arm. However, what took Sasuke's breath away though was the pattern of a silver dragon coiled around a design of clouds stitched on his back.

"A dragon…"

.

Even though he knew he was in big trouble the moment he met with his family at the ceremonial grounds- the looks were already a dead giveaway. Sasuke can't help but feel excited. The inauguration consisted of long speeches from the Sandaime and the new Godaime, followed by the passing of the mantle and vowing of rites- such matters that were too complicated to comprehend for someone of his age. Being the first family of the Uchiha clan, they are seated near the Hokage followed by the other major and then minor clans. Sakura sat beside her guardian- Shizune- near the remaining Senju clan while Naruto was surprisingly close to the front by the Sandaime's family. He sat beside Iruka-sensei.

When the ceremony ended, Sasuke and Naruto made a break from the crowd before they got caught. For Naruto, it was Iruka; and for Sasuke, it was his family. Though Itachi found him first, and his parents followed.

By the end of their search, if was as if they were witnessing an enchanted event. Following the boys led them deeper into the forest park where the grand feast is being held for the new Hokage and as celebration for spring. They ventured into the heart where what possibly the biggest Sakura tree in the entire forest stood erect, with all its flowers blooming all around them and raining its petals at the children below it. Sakura cried in utter happiness as Naruto and Sasuke gave her flowers, wishing her a happy birthday, and presenting her their gifts and her favorite treats.

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA_

* * *

 **I really intended to update on the 28** **th** **of March so it coincides with Sakura's birthday but unfortunately, my family and I had our own plans for Holy Week.**

 **But nevertheless! I AM OFFICIALLY BACK and ready for the next arc of this fanfic which will follow the events of the anime with, of course, much more twists and turns around the mystery. Of course I'll do my best to lead you all astray from the truth until it's the right time.**

 **Itachi's dream sequence here, well, you can interpret it as romantically or as an added spice to the mystery. Either way is fine but my real intention leans to the latter.**

 **AKATASUKI WANTS YOU! PLEASE LEAVE ANY SUGGESTION ON WHO YOU THINK IS A POSSIBLE CANDIDATE TO FILL IN THE AKATSUKI 'CAUSE DEIDARA AND ITACHI IS COMPLETELY OUT OF THE PICTURE!**

 **I'll be waiting for your responses and since we'll be entering the next arc, let's kick it up a notch.**

 **Less than 20 reviews = weekly update (Friday or Saturday depending on your time zone).**

 **More than 20 reviews = earlier update.**

 **More than 30 reviews = immediate update.**

 **Thank you all so much for the love and support! Please tell me what you think of this chapter via PM or reviews. Y'all have a wonderful day or night wherever you live! Stay safe!**

 **Ciao~!**


	13. Chapter 13

Stories were born from events witnessed from different eyes. They were passed down at first from tongue to tongue until a form of literature was invented some time long ago. Humans back then relied on these stories and extracted wisdoms from them. It kept them safe from the greater unknowns in the world. It made them gullible and almost fun to watch. But then, as man continued to survive, they began to learn more. They learned that time cannot wait, therefore they have to keep up with time. Man began to think, discover, learn, and invent. They slowly became insatiable. They continue to search and search and _search_ an unknown goal that they spread and divide across the earth and claim pieces of land as their own.

Eventually, nature has decided, that man will be their own predator and prey. Unfortunately, these became man's focus for years and years to come; and when a more powerful creature steps into their fray unwillingly, they start to blame. Because that's how man has become. They can never realize their own faults no matter how benevolent or peaceful they think they may be. **They always take, but never return.**

And so these stories became what they were today. _Just stories_. Tales that broke down and reinforced by man's fantasies until only bits are left that are true. Too focused were they to create their own stories, their legacies that would continue to be told in the future, that they forget where it all came from.

 **From a time before the _Nine Beasts_ existed.**

 **From a time before the _Thief_.**

 **From a time when it all _began_.**

* * *

"…the last of its strength gives out until the wolf finally succumbs and falls on the endless road. As it lay there unconsciously, its blooded fur were slowly covered by the clouded sky's falling snow, until its pelt blends with the endless white around it. What does it all mean? It wondered. For it knows that even if it travels to the ends of the earth, there would be nothing there but the same, endless road. Yet it continued to fight, to travel, to sacrifice, because it believed that the flower it carried between its broken fangs would lead it to paradise- of a time once was. Yet as the last wolf breathed the last of its life into the flower in front of it, it dies with eyes open in wonder- a wonder that saw another endless road. But it was a beautiful road; littered with infinite stars and it sees the earth it thought was dead and deemed it too, as beautiful.

Paradise was never lost, then again- it was never found. Yet as the snow melted and bloomed flowers- more flowers of the same kind that the wolf carried- wilting- as it travelled the endless road, cloaking the earth as far as the eye can see, was paradise truly never found?"

Kakashi closed the worn book with a heavy clap. He didn't bother to read the last few lines of the age old tale as he won't even understand it in the end. He never understood why his father loved the tragic tale, from a book he said that was passed down from their unknown ancestors. As far as he knew, he's the last of his bloodline. Yet despite not understanding the tale, he continues to read it once a year. Was it for nostalgia's sake? He remembered being fascinated by it once as a child. But his father would always stop at the same question. Because even if he read the last few lines, he would never understand. It was written in an old language unrecognized from any history book.

No, he just really doesn't want to bother. In the end, whatever he learns, it will just be just another story.

He placed back the book inside the trunk, tucked neatly beside other materials and albums he couldn't dare to throw away but also couldn't dare to open. Kakashi takes another good look at his mother's music box before ultimately deciding to hide the trunk back in a hidden area behind his closet. He puts on his jounin flak and whips out his Icha Icha Paradise as he walked towards the lake.

At exactly 0700 hours, Kakashi stands beside the former Hokage, who had just casted his fishing rod into the lake. The silver haired jounin eyed the old man carefully, still not used to seeing him in civilian clothing despite having retired from the Hokage seat almost six years ago.

"On time as always, Hatake." Hiruzen acknowledges and gestures to his right. "Why don't you come sit next to me? I have a spare rod if you also want to try to cast a line."

"Thank you for your offer, but that won't be necessary."

The old man shrugged, "Suit yourself." The line began to tug and bobber rose and fell on the water. Hiruzen immediately made a grab of the rod and started to reel in his catch with expert ease and a broad smile on his face. The fish leaped out of the water and Hiruzen held up the squirming catch. "Look Kakashi! I caught one already!"

"Very good, sir." Kakashi blinked. His tone indifferent as the old man examined his catch before deciding to place it in the box beside him along with the other fish he caught earlier.

"I remember that fish. It felt as if it was yesterday when I passed by Naruto eating the fish that he caught on his own. He was such a bright and cute child back then." He smiled, remembering the boy's laughter as he selflessly shared his fish with a stranger like him.

The silence went on for a while. Had he been anyone of any less- albeit, former status, he would've turned on his heel and left a minute upon arrival. But this was the man who looked after him for a long time, who he served and respected as well. He could spare his patience on an old man's whims for a while. Reeling in one more fish, Hiruzen stood and gathered his belongings. Kakashi offered to help and the old man gladly let the Hatake carry the box full of fish before cracking a joke about how his fragile back would break if he did.

They stopped by the former Hokage's home before he motioned for the jounin to follow him throughout the village. Despite having already retired, people still bowed at Hiruzen and shinobi would salute at them and himself whenever they pass one by. Their first stop was the former Uchiha compound, whose walls were long taken down and other Uchiha families long vacated their isolated homes, specifically in front of the first family's house.

"Uchiha Fugaku was one of our finest shinobi. He is a very strict man that lives up to his name and as Chief of our Military Police. He has raised two very promising sons in honor of our village. You should know that, considering that his eldest had once been your subordinate, Kakashi." Hiruzen spoke sagely, not needing to look at the young man beside him to know if he's listening.

"Yes sir. Uchiha Itachi is also quite meticulous."

"But despite that, the Uchiha patriarch had mellowed out into a family man since his children were born. I allowed him when he asked if he could name his son after my father. I suppose it's to honor his own father's- Uchiha Kagami's name. I may not have been very close with Kagami but he was a good comrade as well. It's thanks to him that the rest of the clan didn't come barging through my door and demanded you return Obito's sharingan. He respected the boy's gift onto you, even if it's their clan's most precious dojutsu."

"Gift…" Kakashi whispered bitterly, biting his own tongue to keep himself from saying ' _Cursed'_ instead. "I am grateful."

Hiruzen chose to ignore the bitter tone, "Yes, well, he's been better especially after the incident. I'm glad we had prevented it in time. Who knows what sort of atrocity could have happened if it did?"

"It was a very eventful trial, sir."

"Well, I had help. Besides, I'm sure that Sasuke will honor his namesake just as his family promised. That boy is a protégé like his brother. The only problem is if he lets the shadow swallow him or not." The old man said wisely, earning a confused look from Kakashi before turning on his heel. "Moving on."

Their next stop was an apartment complex. With no little effort at all, they trespassed a specific room through a window. The room itself was sufficient for one person to live in. Complete with a single bathroom, kitchenette, and living room that could be served as a dining, and bedroom as well. However, by the looks of it, the room is rarely used with a fair amount of dust on a bookshelf filled with children's books and walls hung with scrolls and doodles.

"Not what you expected, is it?"

"Minato-sensei was also very meticulous." Kakashi commented. "I would think his son would be the same."

Hiruzen barked out a laugh, "True, but I doubt the boy would bother about cleanliness at all unless someone had drilled that discipline into him. That's just the kind of boy Naruto is. And what with all the hardships he's gone through, I wouldn't be surprised if he misbehaves a bit."

They didn't stay long and went to the next location- another unit just across from the previous. However, this one had a more homely feeling to it. It was tidy, the refrigerator is full with groceries, and there was evidence of someone using the kitchen every day. There were two sets of futon. But unlike the previous room, the walls were not covered by scrolls and children's drawings, but the bookshelves were decorated with an array of picture frames.

"Ah, I should've known Naruto wouldn't listen to me when I told him he couldn't stay with her." Hiruzen shook his head, standing beside Kakashi who stared at the pictures on the shelves. "Haruno Sakura didn't grew up into such a welcoming environment even though she's under Tsunade's care. And it's all because she's different among the others."

Kakashi turns to a picture of a young Sakura holding Tsunade's hand in front of a newly refurbished hospital.

"Personally, I kind of agree. There's just something peculiar about that girl that I just can't help put my finger on it. I have my own theories though, but it would be nice if Tsunade would tell me everything. But I suppose that former student of mine has her own reasons. What with everything she had gone through. I'm sure she'll tell once she's ready. The poor girl deserves to know where she came from too."

The silver-haired jounin took his time studying the pictures before him. Each displaying the pink-haired girl with someone else beside her. Her with Tsunade and Shizune; Her with a shy-looking Hyuuga Hinata and blushing Neji; at the Aburame greenhouse holding large beetles with Shino and Torune; surprisingly- riding on Shisui's shoulders; Sasuke's birthday at the Uchiha household; and lastly, the three of them under the biggest Sakura tree in the village during Tsunade's inauguration and subsequently, her birthday.

They eventually stopped at the park, on a bench sipping a can of coffee from the nearby vending machine. Kakashi held the drink in his hands, staring at it with his mind wandering off to who knows where.

"I suppose you already know why I toured you around those three places." Hiruzen started.

"I had my suspicions. I just failed the last team assigned to me and there are new genin graduating soon. Considering the timing, I'm bound to be assigned to another one. I just didn't expect it to be them this time. Though I guess this means none of you have any doubts that these kids won't pass." He raised his can, examining the brown coffee bean label. With his lone eye, he casted a sideways glance at the former Hokage. "Why did you put me in charge of those three?"

Hiruzen chuckled knowingly, "Well there's a hopeless fool, a skilled protégé, and a clever kunoichi; I'd say it's much like Minato's old team."

The mention of his old team and the realization of the similar parallels made him choke. "S-So you chose me on purpose?"

"No I didn't. I'm not the Hokage anymore." When Kakashi gave him an unimpressed look, the former Hokage eventually gave in. "Alright, alright, I suppose I may have _suggested_ it to Tsunade. But don't think I'm the only one who laid out the cards. Tsunade had also thought the teams being assigned this year through."

Kakashi rubbed the can between his hands. "I think I understand though. From that perspective, Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed in him, It will be troublesome if he's left with someone who doesn't know how to restrain him. Then there's Sasuke, who has yet to make his own path."

"And the fact that it is uncertain if he will awaken his sharingan. You know personally how that dojutsu is like a double-edged sword. For you, who has inherited Obito's will, you must teach him the value of obtaining such power. That it is meant for the sake of his friends and family, and not to lead him astray."

"I don't know about that… You and Tsunade-sama put too much faith in me. But then there's Sakura…"

"She seems average for now but I strongly believe that she will make an excellent kunoichi."

"Are those words coming from you or from Tsunade?"

Hiruzen chuckled. "A little of both. Have faith in your students, Kakashi. The path to their future relies heavily on you. It's funny, don't you think? Those three have always been together. It's as if destiny knows that they're meant to cross one another."

* * *

"Alright everyone, don't get too excited for your graduation. You all still have to pass the genin test." Iruka announced. "So even though we have finished all your subjects, we'll be doing exercise tests about everything you've learned since the start of the academy till the exam day. Everyone, do your best."

"YES SENSEI!" the class chorused excitedly.

"Alright then, everybody line up! Today we'll be exercising basic Transformation jutsu- Yes, Naruto?" he points at Naruto who raised his hand.

"So are these exercises gonna be graded?"

"No, Naruto, they're not graded. They'll only serve as practices but don't anybody slack off, alright?!"

Iruka suddenly had a bad feeling when Naruto's face blew into a full-blown grin after his reply. As the test went on, so far everyone has performed the basic jutsu properly. Using him as the image to be copied, he decided to add extra points to those who made a good attempt at masking their chakra well enough to be almost similar to his. These points will be added to their extracurricular activities.

"Well done, Haruno." Iruka praised, adding five points in her chart. "You've improved greatly since the beginning. I hope you'll continue to do your best once you're finally a ninja."

"Oh please." Ino rolled her eyes, whispering to herself so no else can hear but was loud enough to be heard by Shikamaru who was in front of her.

"Shut up, Ino." Shikamaru scolded and the blonde huffed stubbornly, crossing her arms. The Yamanaka never understood the relationship the pinkette had with Chouji and Shikamaru. They're not as close with her as Sasuke and Naruto but they seemed to be close enough that they'd defend her whenever she makes any unnecessary remark. Ino wondered to herself a few times if she was the one in the wrong.

"Yes I will! Thank you Iruka-sensei." Sakura smiled brightly before going over to the other side of the platform where the others already finished.

"Next is Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka announced and the raven went up confidently, keeping his focus at the task at hand as he learned a long time ago to ignore the girls cheering and squealing unnecessarily at him. Sasuke formed the handsign and poof-ed into his teacher's image. Iruka added five points. "Perfect marks as always, Uchiha."

Dispelling the jutsu, Sasuke gave him a small bow and smirk before standing next to Sakura who fist bumped with her along the way.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're up next."

"Alright! Here I go!" the blonde exclaimed, the grin on his face only seemed to get wider and more… devious.

"Sasuke, I have a bad feeling about this." Sakura whispered.

"So do I." he nodded.

"Everyone! Prepare to be amazed!"

"Should we stop him?" Sasuke suggested but it was already too late when Naruto started charging up chakra. The blonde always tend to harness more chakra than necessary that it becomes visible to the naked eye. Then again, if he performs the jutsu right-

"Iruka-sen-seiiii"

Jaws seemed to fall on the floor at the inappropriate sight of what seemed like a naked, teenaged, female version of Naruto censored (but not enough) by whips of smoke on vital areas. The shock seemed to have taken its toll on Iruka as blood fell from his nose.

"How's that?! You should've seen your face! It was priceless-!" Naruto dispelled his jutsu and laughed hysterically only for Sakura and Sasuke to come on both sides and knocked him on the head.

"You idiot!" they reprimanded.

"I am so very sorry, Iruka-sensei!" Sakura helped their teacher up, bowing low multiple times.

"You idiot! Now's not the time to show off your quack jutsus!" Sasuke scolded him as he shook the blonde by the collar.

"What a dumbass." Kiba commented haughtily followed by Akamaru barking in agreement.

Hinata, who was beside him, smiled nervously at him. Deciding not to point out that he was laughing along their teacher's reaction not too long ago.

"Ehh?! Why is everyone angry? And my jutsu's not quack! It's called Oiroke no jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

When Iruka finally recovered, he shouted at Naruto.

"YOU FOOL! STOP MAKING IDIOTIC JUTSUS!"

.

"Maaaaan you guys are no fun!" Naruto whined.

"Hand over the lunch I made you then." Sakura bluffed.

Panicked, Naruto snapped his bento to his side, protecting it from Sakura's reach as he stammered. "I-I-I was just kidding, Sakura-chan! No need to be so harsh!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're lucky Iruka-sensei let you take the test again."

"Ehhh? What for? He said it's not gonna be graded anyway. That's why I asked!" he stuffed his mouth with rice.

"That's not the point, Naruto. The test could be anything. We need to be ready."

"She's right, dobe. What if the test is do a Shadow Clone Technique, huh?"

"Oh heck no! Kami-sama please don't let it be that!"

Sakura shook her head as the blonde rubbed his palms together in prayer. "Don't worry Naruto. If we practice some more, I'm sure we'll be fine. Hey! I just remembered that I learned another way to focus chakra."

Naruto's face lit up, "Really?!"

"You think it'll work?" Sasuke asked.

"We won't know till we try. Oh and I came up with a new jutsu you could try, Naruto. It's actually just an idea but maybe it would work if we consider Naruto-kun's condition." The pinkette said confidently before standing up. "You guys pick where we're gonna practice. I'll go get some water. Want me to refill yours too?"

The Uchiha hands his blue canteen, "Yes please."

"I'm good! Thanks Sakura-chan, you're the best!" Sakura giggled before walking towards the drinking fountain. Naruto and Sasuke finished their meals with Naruto gulping down mouthfuls while Sasuke ate some sliced tomatoes as desert. "Hey I know! Why don't we practice at your place, teme? You guys got a big backyard."

"We can't, dobe."

"Ehh?! Why not?!"

Sasuke shoved what was left of Naruto's onigiri in the blonde's mouth as he wound his arm around his neck and shushed him. He turned his head around to check if anyone was listening before whispering.

"We can't practice at my place. My brother just got back from his mission."

"Shho?" Naruto muffled, chewing.

"So that means _he's_ going to be there!"

Swallowing, the blonde slammed his fist on his palm. "Ah! You're right, teme! We can't let Sakura-chan anywhere near that _guy_! We'll never get anything done!"

"Yeah, _he's_ always hogging Sakura's attention."

"So it's agreed then? We're gonna practice at our place."

"Why do you keep calling it ' _your'_ place? It's not even yours, its Sakura's! Besides, you have an apartment of your own."

"But it's so lonely! Besides, who else is gonna cook me food every day?"

"You're right, the last time she tried to teach you, you almost burned the entire building."

"T-T-That was one time! And I can cook! I can catch and prepare fish!"

"At least we know you won't be starving during missions."

* * *

"YOU FAIL!"

"WHAAAAAT?!" Naruto froze as the words knocked him around like two balls flying towards him at maximum speed and hitting his head.

"Get your head straight, Uzumaki! If this was an actual test, you'll have to repeat the entire year!"

"No way!" Naruto cried, waving his arms around in distress.

"Iruka-sensei," Mizuki, the teacher in charge of the other class, addressed. "His physical coordination and stamina are excellent. And from what I heard, he managed to create a new jutsu on his own. Isn't that enough for him to pass?"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Mizuki-sensei, we can't treat him like Rock Lee who has a formal excuse on ninjutsu and genjutsu exams. If he has an excuse like that then I would've just given him a more taijutsu-based test, but in Naruto's case, he doesn't. All the other students created three or more clones. But Naruto only made one; and it's completely unstable and useless. I can't pass him with that."

.

"It's rare seeing you all alone."

Naruto whipped his head around, seeing Mizuki standing behind him. He's not particularly close to the older shinobi. But by the way he defended him during the mock test earlier, he supposed that he's not a bad person?

"O-Oh, good afternoon, Mizuki-sensei!"

"My, what good manners you have. Can I sit here?"

"Uhh sure?"

"So how come you're here, Naruto? Aren't your friends with you?"

"I'm just waiting for them. Sakura-chan went to the orchard for a bit and Sasuke-teme's with his brother."

"I see." Mizuki nodded, then noticed his solemn face. "Hey, don't let it get to you. Iruka-sensei wasn't being mean. He wants you to be strong at the bottom of his heart."

"I know… Iruka-sensei's a nice guy. I just can't fail though. I can't let my friends down. We promised to graduate and be on the same team together."

The man sighed before smirking at the blonde's direction. "I guess I have no choice. I'll tell you the secret to pass the test."

"A secret?"

* * *

Iruka leaped from rooftop to rooftop, his mind was in a wreck as he scoured the entire village where Naruto might be. Was it true? Did Naruto really stole the Scroll of Sealing? He didn't believed it at first when Mizuki came banging on his door, but then he remembered the boy's scornful expression of not being able to do the jutsu in the mock test earlier. No matter how determined he may be, with the pressure of the examination date nearing its due and the struggle and anxiety that he might not be able to graduate on time with his friends might have taken a toll on him and that pushed the honest boy to cheat his way to pass.

Plus, there were units mobilizing around him in search of the boy too.

That drove Iruka to move faster. He wanted to hear Naruto's reason himself first before they could detain him. He's sure the boy's just misunderstood.

To the forest not far from jounin-exclusive training grounds, Iruka finally found Naruto- panting with the said scroll on his back. The scarred man loomed over the boy and addressed him with a barely contained annoyed look.

"You… Naruto…"

Naruto looked up and smiled. Hopping up as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"You found me. Is it time already?" He laughed nervously till his face brightened up. "Hey listen! Listen! I'm gonna show you this amazing jutsu! You're gonna let me graduate with the others if I can do it, right?! I don't have to learn any jutsu in this scroll to pass!"

"Learn a jutsu in the scroll to pass…" Iruka whispered and his eyes widened. "Who told you that?!"

"Ehh? Mizuki-sensei, of course! He told me about this scroll and this place! Wait a minute, didn't-"

The onslaught of kunai came flying towards them before Naruto could finish. Iruka reflexively pushed the boy aside so he could take the brunt of the attack that had successfully pinned him to the nearby shed.

"I'm surprised you found this place."

Sure enough, it was Mizuki perched atop a tree. With eyes cold and glaring as he scorned at Naruto's shocked expression.

"W-What the- what's going on?! Why is everybody-?!"

"You did great work, Naruto. Now hand me over the scroll."

"NO NARUTO!" he shouted as he pulled out the kunai lodged about him. "Mizuki's just using you! That is a very dangerous scroll! If it falls in the wrong hands, everyone in the village will be in danger!"

"E-Everyone?"

"Don't be gullible, Naruto." Mizuki chuckled darkly. "You shouldn't listen to this hypocrite's words. I told you a secret. Aren't you supposed to trust the person who told you a secret? Ah! I know! Why don't I tell you another one?!"

They were rustles in the bushes and treetops, but the three of them were too absorbed in their conflict to notice.

"Stop it, Mizuki! Don't you dare!"

"There's rule, Naruto. A rule that everyone knows, except you."

"Eh? Except me? Why only me?" Naruto stammered, confused. "What is it?"

"STOP IT!"

"It's a rule that forbids anyone to tell you that you are actually the Demon Fox that nearly destroyed our village twelve years ago!"

"Wha-?"

"That's right, Naruto! You are the demon, Nine-tailed fox! You're the one who killed Iruka's parents! Didn't you notice? Why everyone around you hates you so much? You are being deceived, Naruto! They are all lying to you!"

Iruka panicked, struggling to break free despite the blood gushing from his wounds. He couldn't do anything as Naruto stayed there motionlessly. Eyes wide and mouth open in shock. His hands shook as if he was freezing. He tried to call out to him but the mental shock had been too much for the boy that he simply froze. Staring at nothing as he took the traitor's words to the face. What Iruka feared most is what will happen once Naruto comes out of his shock. He could go berserk and unleash the beast within at any moment.

Then a repeat of that nightmare twelve years ago will happen all over again.

"You're nothing but a monster!"

"Mizuki, you bastard! Shut the fuck up!" it was then that Iruka made his move. Running after the white-haired with only a kunai in hand.

It was difficult but Iruka had to do it. He needed to somehow find a way to snap Naruto and convince him so that he won't go berserk, and at the same time protect the both of them from Mizuki's onslaught of attacks that aimed to kill. How could he? To betray the village and harm a defenseless boy. Mizuki launched his giant shurikens and Iruka just barely dodged it before Mizuki came at him with a kunai. The scarred jounin managed to react just in time to parry the sharp weapon with his own.

"You're such a hypocrite, Iruka-sensei." He taunted. "What is in it for you to protect this scum? Do you receive any benefit for acting as his guardian, huh?! I know you hate him. Surely you do. You loathe the Kyuubi. It killed your parents! Thanks to that monster, you grew up without anyone and became a fool of the class just to get attention! You want to kill him, don't you? Deep inside you do."

Painful flashbacks of when he was young hit Iruka harder than the multitude of kunai that pierced his body earlier. From his parent's deaths to being the class clown… and the most painful part is coming home to a big house only to realize that no one's there to greet you back…

Grunting, Iruka pushed Mizuki off and retained a defensive stance.

"It's true I hated the Kyuubi. It was a monster that deserved to disappear! But Naruto is not that monster! You know nothing about him! He works very hard, he tries to smile even though everyone's pushing him away. Even before he met his friends, Naruto's doing his best to make everyone notice him and like him. He's never harmed anyone and he's going to be the Hokage someday! Naruto is not a monster! **Uzumaki Naruto is a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village!** "

He didn't know if his words carried through the stunned boy. But he hoped that it did. The next thing he wished was that reinforcements would find them soon.

Mizuki made a disgusted face. "What a loser."

The scarred shinobi didn't realize it before it happened. The pain seared his back like he was poked by a burning rod and burned into his skin. He could feel his blood soaking through his uniform and painting his jacket in red. He dropped his kunai and fell to his knees.

Mizuki summoned his other giant shuriken and poised it ready to behead his co-teacher and fellow shinobi.

"Are you watching this, Naruto? You better take a good long look because this is proof that you are a monster. The people around you are going to die. Iruka will die because of you." the sinister smile plastered on his face widened. "Oh and your friends? Pfft. You actually believe that they're your friends? They're just freaks just like you!"

The wind that came from the shuriken striking down never came. Except for a sharp scream and a loud thud, Iruka lifted his head up to see Naruto's back, and a steel determination in his eyes.

"You…" he seethed. "Don't you dare talk about my friends like that!"

Mizuki glared daggers as he tried to unsuccessfully remove the shuriken lodged deeply between the bones in his hands, making it extremely painful and utterly useless.

"Why you little brat!"

"If you talk shit about my friends or lay a finger on Iruka-sensei… I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted, throwing the scroll beside him as he moved to a stance. His hands forming into the tiger seal. "Iruka-sensei has always looked out for me even if I do stupid things. Sasuke-teme is teme but he knows what loyalty is and he will never abandon those precious to him! And Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan believed in me when no one else did! **You can talk shit about me all you want, but don't you dare talk shit about the people precious to me! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP, 'TTEBAYO!** "

"Oh shut up you stupid brat! I've had enough out of you! You think you can take me on?! I can take out a little snot-nosed brat like you with just one hand!"

"Go ahead and try. I'll just return every punch you give me a thousand fold! _Kagebunshin no jutsu!_ "

It was both amazing and curious, but still a sight to behold. As hundreds of Naruto's shadow clones popped out around them in clouds of smoke, all wearing a determined and willful gaze as they attacked the stunned jounin simultaneously. Even if he destroys one of them, another one would come in and take its place. With the shuriken finally dislodged from his back, Iruka almost forgot about the pain as Naruto fought to protect those dear to him.

He's going to come a long way.

"ENOUGH!" Mizuki emerged from the pile. Face half-beaten and bloody. "I didn't want to use this but you leave me no choice!"

From his right arm he tore off his sleeve, revealing an uncanny slithering tattoo that roped around his entire arm. He was about to drive a kunai through his own arm until the Military Police immediately surrounded them and apprehended the offender. Two held Mizuki securely as Fugaku trapped the shinobi in a trance-like genjutsu while a Hyuuga stepped forth and performed a thousand palms to close his tenketsu, ultimately knocking Mizuki unconscious.

Iruka blinked as the entire force stepped out of the shadows along with the Godaime as medics rushed in to help him.

"Maaa Tsunade-baa, what took you guys so long 'ttebayo?" Naruto whined, dispelling all of his clones in puffs of smoke.

"Sorry not sorry, Naruto." Naruto pouted up at her to which she smirked and playfully ruffled his hair. "Great job by the way. I knew that I've been smelling a rat for a while now."

"W-What-?" Iruka stammered, not understanding the sudden turn of events.

Tsunade turned towards him as the medics cleared out after patching him up. She gave a nod to Fugaku, "Take him away, Chief. I'll follow later."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He bowed and half of the MP went with him while the remaining half stayed on guard.

"Umino Iruka." She announced. "I apologize on what you had to go through. It was a last minute decision, and I thought that the plan would work well if there were still a close few who didn't know about it."

"I-I'm afraid I… don't understand?"

"Our police has reported of strange activities during the last few weeks. There seemed to be an illegal transaction happening right under my nose and I don't like that at all. There's a mole in our village and I can't have it sniffing around. We already confirmed Mizuki as the suspect and we were planning on how to catch him. Then this guy happened." Tsunade placed her hand on Naruto's head but aside from a small whine, the blonde didn't swat her hand away. "We didn't expect Naruto to get involved but it was a good thing too. It's also a good thing he told his friends about it, and in turn, the brats told me. We decided on a plan to catch the guy red-handed and so here we are."

"So… the whole thing was just an act?" Iruka asked, standing up, feeling much better after being healed.

"Yes, but I doubt all the words you two said were part of a script."

"That still doesn't explain why you're late Baa-chan! Iruka-sensei got hurt!"

"Well, that decision is on me to blame. I wanted to test Naruto's loyalty whether or not he's gonna give the scroll to Mizuki. Even though it was fake."

"What?! It was fake?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Of course it was, you ninny! As if I'll let you have the real Scroll of Sealing. Didn't you try to look at it to learn the Multi Shadow Clone Technique? I still don't know how you pulled that off though."

"Haaaa?" Naruto looked up at her as if offended before snorting and crossing his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about Baa-chan! I dunno what this Multishadowthing- whatever! That jutsu I did was Sakura-chan's idea. She and Sasuke-teme helped me with it 'cause I have a hard time making shadow clones. We just thought of it yesterday! As for how I pulled it off, I practiced!"

Tsunade sent a knowing look to Iruka, who mirrored her confused gaze. Was that true?

"NARUTO!"

"Sakura-chan! Teme!"

Naruto ran up to the two figures running up to him. He caught Sakura who hugged him by the neck before locking arms with Sasuke in greeting.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you, dobe."

"Are you alright, Naruto? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Maa, maa, no need to fuss, Sakura-chan. I'm alright! But oh man you guys should've seen it! I was like BAM! And then I was like POW! And then I had my clones hit him like this! Boom-pow-punch!"

* * *

"We're willing to give you a few days off if you want, Umino." Tsunade said as she comfortably sat herself on her chair.

"What about the exams?"

"We'll proceed with the date as scheduled. I'll just assign another instructor to oversee the exams."

"N-No, I didn't mean it like that." Iruka flushed. "I can still manage the exams on my own. These injuries aren't that severe. Besides, I wanna be there when the kids finally wear their hitai-ate. What's going to happen to Mizuki now?"

"He'll be detained and interrogated for information. Our investigations suspected that Orochimaru has got something to do with it. That snake's really getting on my nerves, underestimating our village's defenses."

"I'm glad that things didn't turn out to the worst but… is it really okay for Naruto…?" he left his question unfinished, knowing what he meant.

Tsunade waved her hand dismissively, leaning back relaxingly. "We all know the kid's bound to find out sooner or later. But don't think I didn't risk that unprepared. I had the entire Konoha forces on standby and the hawks were ready to fly to Iwagakure, just in case."

Iruka's eyes widened. "You really thought this through. You must've had a lot of faith though, Hokage-sama. If you let Mizuki just tell Naruto what's inside him and know that he won't run amok."

"The whole village is at stake. I wouldn't let anything happen to it. Besides, turning that boy around was Sakura's influence." Tsunade laced her fingers together and smiled behind them. "I trust that influence."

"I think I understand." Iruka smiled. "Will it be okay though?"

"The kid has those two beside him, and with what he said earlier, I'm sure he'll be fine."

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan… Sasuke?"

"What is it, Naruto?"

"I-Is everything still gonna be the same? N-n-now what you know that I-I'm… that I'm…"

Naruto's eyes shot wide open when Sakura came up and hugged him. She pulled back quickly and gave him a big smile. Beside him, Sasuke lightly bonked his head with his fist.

"Idiot, if we think you're a monster, would we still be hanging out with you?"

"W-Well, but-"

"Besides! Your name's not monster or Kyuubi or whatever. It's Uzumaki Naruto, remember? You're gonna be Hokage someday. Believe it!" Sakura giggled and Sasuke smiled.

"Believe it."

Naruto could barely contain his joy as his frown immediately changed into an ear-splitting grin.

"YEAH! BELIEVE IT!"

* * *

Naruto couldn't stop smiling, Sakura can't stop giggling, and Sasuke has been holding his chin up in pride throughout the entire ceremony. They had already congratulated their fellow classmates and surprisingly, they congratulated Sakura and Naruto back- at least some of them did- before walking up to their parents.

Mikoto gushed at how grown up Sasuke had become and the raven thanked his mother with little embarrassment. Fugaku saluted his son, who saluted back, and Itachi bent down to poke at his brother's forehead with a proud smile of his own.

"Congratulations, otouto."

Sasuke chuckled, rubbing his forehead. "Thanks, nii-san."

Despite having no biological parents of their own, Naruto and Sakura were still met with the people who cared for them. For Naruto, it was the former Hokage and Iruka who brought gifts for the blonde; and as for Sakura, it was Shizune and Tsunade who brought gifts of their own, that is, until Tsunade had to be whisked away for political matters, but Sakura understood.

Then it happened. There was a distinct feeling Naruto and Sasuke had overtime developed during the years that would make them on high alert. It paled their complexions and immediately bolted to Sakura's direction.

"You get Sakura-chan outta here! I'll hold him off!" Naruto shouted, almost panicking.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's shoulders and looked at her almost pleadingly, "Sakura, we have to go now-!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Blinking away her confusion, Sakura perked up at the sound of her name, knowing full well who it came from.

"Shisui-nii!"

"Oh no!"

Oh no indeed. Shisui ran right passed Naruto before scooping the pinkette up from Sasuke's hold. He held her up before rubbing their cheeks together affectionately.

"Sakura-chan! Congratulations! I can't believe you're finally a genin! Ah how time flies! You make your nii-chan so proud!" Sakura giggled at the attention, completely oblivious at how Shisui sent her best friends a smug, triumphant look that made the boys glare at him menacingly.

Itachi sighed and shook his head. It's the same thing everytime. He honestly didn't know when this competition started. But then again, it did bring back the genuine smile on his cousin's broken smile after such a long time. It's been almost five years since he saw the two women and the blood moon, and if his instincts are telling him anything, it's to make sure that he keeps an eye on that pinkette. Maybe both.

They only managed to pry Sakura off from Shisui when it's time to take pictures. Later, a new picture would find its home on Sakura's shelf of the three of them- with Naruto at the center, his arms looped around their necks, all three threatening to fall from outbalance- but the photo was captured just in time before they fell with the three of them smiling and laughing while wearing their hitai-ate over their heads.

* * *

 **Don't worry, the following chapters won't be a full retell of every episode in Naruto. I'll be cutting and skipping some bits and pieces and I'll still be leaving hints along the way so good luck deciphering!**

 **IT'S STILL ONGOING: AKATASUKI WANTS YOU! PLEASE LEAVE ANY SUGGESTION ON WHO YOU THINK IS A POSSIBLE CANDIDATE TO FILL IN THE AKATSUKI 'CAUSE DEIDARA AND ITACHI ARE COMPLETELY OUT OF THE PICTURE!**

 **Less than 20 reviews = weekly update (Friday or Saturday depending on your time zone).**

 **More than 20 reviews = earlier update.**

 **More than 30 reviews = immediate update.**

 **Thank you all so much for the love and support! Please tell me what you think of this chapter via PM or reviews. Y'all have a wonderful day or night wherever you live! Stay safe!**

 **Ciao~!**


	14. Chapter 14

Pulled out of the ANBU roster. What a joke.

Just the thought of it as he takes off his jounin flak makes him want to hurl. Except for those two mishaps that had haunted him in his nightmares, he had always made sure to complete his missions as pristine as possible. Whether he will have subordinates under his wing, or- more preferably- solo, he had always, **always** , made sure to do what he was told down to the last detail. Which is why he still couldn't understand why the Godaime is punishing him by holding him from ANBU.

He hasn't done anything that could have possibly offended her. He played the good dog that he was even when Hiruzen reclaimed his seat after the fourth's demise. She said that it's about time for him to _"pull back his teeth and claws"_ \- whatever that meant. So for the last three years, he's been pulled back from the shadows and is playing the role of a jounin instructor; to which he has failed three genin teams so far; and now he's going to be roped into three more, albeit- unamusing miscreants.

Kakashi all but dropped the folders on his desk containing data and statistics on his new team. Aside from those two boys, he barely skimmed through Sakura's file before calling it a night.

* * *

Sasuke bid his mother goodbye as she went out with Toko over her shoulder. He checks his weapons in his pockets and pouch one last time before going to the living room. His father was in front of a Go board playing a match against his own feline summon while Itachi was by the engawa feeding his crows. Something about that picture just doesn't feel quite right to him and he knows exactly why.

Pursing his lips, he takes a deep breath. "Father. Can I make a summoning contract too?"

The sudden inquisition made Fugaku slip his hand and accidentally place his stone on the wrong position. That in turn made his opponent attack with the definitive piece that ended the game.

"Nyahh… I win, Fugaku-san." Kurokin purred with a swish of his tail.

The Uchiha patriarch balked, glaring at the smirking cat. "That move was an accident."

"No need for excuses, Fugaku-san. I do not mind another round to show you how you will lose again Nyahh." the feline raised his chin up proudly, irking the Uchiha more.

"Fine, you can have this round. But you prepare the board." Fugaku _hmped_ before finally turning to his son. "Why all of a sudden, Sasuke?"

"I've been thinking about it." The younger Uchiha started, kneeling before his father with resolve in his eyes. "I'm the only one in this family that doesn't have a summon. I'm already a genin and I'll be meeting my jounin sensei later. Isn't it about time I have one too? You always said that being one step ahead is always better than being one step behind."

Fugaku crossed his arms, "Sasuke, it is _exactly_ because you are just a genin that you can't have a summon yet."

"But what about nii-san? He already had a summon before he even became a genin." Sasuke pressed his lips, fists tightening on his lap as he bit his buccals to prevent himself from raising his voice.

With one crow perched on his arm, Itachi raised his brow at him as he finally joined the conversation. The older Uchiha casually walked inside the room as he stared down at Sasuke with amusement in his eyes.

"I had a lot of questions back then, little brother. It was only by chance that I stumbled upon the King of the Crows and formed a contract with him. I didn't actually fully understand it back then." He moved his arm and the crow squawked out of the house.

"And that was an unfortunate time, Sasuke. Your brother was an exception."

He could feel his teeth contacting and his jaw tightening when his father said that last sentence. _His brother was an exception_. How many times had he heard those words over and over again? Back then he would've raised his head and stare up at his brother with admiration twinkling in his eyes. But lately, just the thought of it left a bad taste in his mouth. So instead he kept his head low, as his eyes glared at the tatami floor below him.

"If I may humor the young master, which species would you like to have a pact with? Nyahh~"

That effectively caught the Uchiha in surprise. Fugaku narrowed his eyes at the feline in warning but the cat, being the prideful creature that he is, merely gave the patriarch a knowing look before setting his eyes back at the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke blinked off his surprise and confusion, and a part of him was somehow relieved by the cat's attention to his query.

"The snakes." He answered, hiding his excitement and completely missing the taken looks from his father and brother. "Maybe even the kyodaija. Ah, no offense though…"

"The snakes of Ryuchi Cave, eh?" Smirking, the black cat waved his tail before licking one paw. "Good luck with that, kit. We cats do not discriminate your summoning preference, even with your clan's contract with Nekomata-sama. So no worries, nyahh. However, if you ever choose from the dog or rat species… well, don't be surprised if some of us will be hissing at you."

Sasuke felt the corners of his lips tugging into a small smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

It wasn't long before Fugaku cleared his throat to garner his attention. The Uchiha patriarch nodded to the clock hanging at the wall.

"Shouldn't you be heading off to the Academy, Sasuke? You shouldn't give your sensei a bad impression for being late."

The smile fell from his face just like that and was replaced with a stony expression as he squared his shoulders before standing up. Knowing that the conversation was futile, Sasuke bowed to his father and brother goodbye before heading off. That didn't meant that the bitter taste in his mouth left, though.

Once Sasuke was out the door, Fugaku turned his attention towards his long-time battle partner and confidant. "You usually keep things to yourself. But I would appreciate it if you don't suddenly barge into a conversation that's completely none of your business, Kurokin."

The cat's ears twitched. "I highly doubt asking such a simple question could mean disrupting in anyone's business, Fugaku-san."

"You were indulging him when I clearly said no." the patriarch almost growled to which Kurokin merely stared at his master head on.

Kurokin twitched his nose. "You fickle humans are so narrow-minded."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what I just said it means, Fugaku-san."

Fugaku wanted to know what the feline really meant by that; however, knowing Kurokin ever since he was about Sasuke's age, he just let the cat's cryptic words slide. Instead he turned to his eldest who remained quiet for a while beside him.

"At least you don't have any rude, meddling crows squawking at you, Itachi." Kurokin yawned in defiance at that comment.

"They can be a bit antsy if they haven't eaten yet." Itachi tilted his head, offering his father's cat a small smile before dropping it; as it was his turn to kneel before his father with a request hanging in the air just like his brother. "Father, there is something I would like to request."

There was a sound of stones clicking against each other as the Uchiha patriarch dipped his hand in the bowl of stones. He didn't answer immediately, opting to use the guise of thinking the best first move on the empty Go board whether or not indulge his eldest's query like his youngest. Then again, this is Itachi, so his request shouldn't be as absurd, right?

He places the stone by the corner before turning to Itachi. "And what request is that?"

"I would like to use my right as clan heir to access the family archives." Itachi said without pretense. The answer was the sound of a white stone clicking on the Go board, signaling Kurokin's move.

Well, at least this request is not as absurd as he dreaded, bus still that made Fugaku raise one brow at his eldest son and heir. "What's with the sudden interest, Itachi? What sort of ancient texts would you like to hold? Or what secrets do you want to discover?"

Itachi didn't waver under his father's scrutinizing gaze. Instead, he only blinked as he showed that his sudden request was not made out of whim from his schooled expression. As bright and proficient of a shinobi he was, he never brought himself to question the lore behind his clan. He knew fairly well of its dark past and the name of the man his clanmates would rather not speak and forget. But this was the first time he ever opened up to the idea of learning from the archives. He knew that they will (eventually) give him access once he fully embraces the duties as heir and future clan head, but one wrong answer could easily rouse suspicion. There are could be a lot of dangers transcribed in ink and paper.

"I would like to expand my knowledge about the clan's history through the eyes of those who have passed." Was his intelligent answer.

"In what context, son?" came Fugaku's counter, making Itachi bite his buccals slightly. Of course, this was his father- the Uchiha clan head. He wouldn't take any cryptic answer.

"About the capabilities of the sharingan."

Compared to Sasuke's answers, Fugaku reacted to Itachi's with a more schooled expression, opting to take his time by exchanging turns with Kurokin. Either the older Uchiha is contemplating how he would refuse his request with a definite air of finality, or he's debating with himself whether to indulge his son's request or not. Itachi really hopes it's the latter.

There was a loud clack as Fugaku placed his stone. He smirked as Kurokin leaned in at the piece.

"That was a bold move, Fugaku-san." The feline commented, yet undeterred as he immediately countered with his own well-placed stone.

"I will address it during the next meeting with the elders." Fugaku answered, rubbing his chin and feeling the growing hairs as he continued to stare at the bored.

It wasn't a solid affirmation but it was better than anything.

"Thank you, father." Itachi bowed before standing. "I will be heading off to report at the ANBU headquarters."

"Hmm." Fugaku acknowledged with a nod. Just before Itachi could shushin his way out of the house, he stopped him with a follow-up question that made Itachi raise a brow. "This sudden interest of yours, don't tell me it's about the girl."

The Uchiha heir blinked a few times. "Definitely, most certainly, _not_ about the girl."

His father looked like he didn't bought it. "I don't think Shisui will take your fondness for that girl very lightly."

"There is a great difference between curiosity and fondness, father."

"Yes, but there's still a fine line between them."

Itachi's brow furrowed in his confusion. What was his father's point of relating his brother's best friend with his sudden interest? True, he had confided in him about the women that he saw three years ago, it makes sense since she's the only one in the entire village that has pink hair, but if the sharingan really couldn't see through time and space just as his grandfather said, then what's the point? He was, however, dismissed with a wave of his father's hand.

"Your kits are very interesting, Fugaku-san." Kurokin purred, swishing his tail. "I wonder where their tenacity came from."

"From my wife, obviously." He crossed his arms.

"Oh I beg to differ." The cat yawned before straightening his back and bowing. "Nekomata-sama delivers his apologies."

Fugaku pressed his lips, "So there's really nothing we could do?"

"Such an unfortunate disaster to happen to your clan's relic. However, not even the Three Pillars could do anything to restore the Stone Tablet. The toads reason that the tablet's state only increases its fragility and any attempts to restore it would only cause further demise. Even though the snakes are fonder of relics of the past, they had the same reason as the toads. It is fortunate that your eyes could still read the inscriptions. And because the tablet itself is nothing remotely living, Katsuyu-sama could only express her apology."

Fugaku let out an exasperated sigh. A part of him expected this answer. The breaking of the Stone Tablet had caused quite a scandal when it was discovered at such a state. Fortunately, only a few, select individuals including the Hokage, knew of what happened and a secret investigation has been carried out within the clan. Unfortunately, even though years had passed, they still came out empty-handed.

"I would at least like to know who or what had done it. It was the only physical clan treasure we have left, considering that the gunbai was lost."

"Nekomata-sama said that unless there is truly a culprit who dared to break the relic, it could also be sign. An omen, you could say."

"Omen of what?"

"We do not know. But Nekomata-sama said that it could mean that a great change has happened, or is about to happen. It could either be good or bad, who knows? The snakes also said that if anything could destroy a relic, it could mean the stars are being rewritten."

"Stars?"

"Fate. Not my words exactly but it does have a good ring to it, nyahh?"

* * *

Kakashi knew he wouldn't like them the moment he meets them. He was pretty frank with it too. He already gave them a fair warning when they attempted to drop an eraser on his head. They've garnered a bit of a reputation and they had committed a few pranks that wound its way into the newspapers. He'll have to straighten them out on that though.

With his visible eye, he stared down at his new ' _team'_ , scrutinizing them critically and already deducting points for poor choice of attire. The Uchiha's clothes would've sufficed but the contrasting navy blue and white is just as bad as red and orange. As much as he wanted to skip the entire day, introductions were necessary.

"Well then, why don't we start with introductions?"

"Introductions… what should we say?" asked Sakura.

He shrugged, "Your likes, dislikes, future dream, hobbies, things like that."

"But shouldn't you already know that from our data files, sensei?"

Kakashi blinked, casting his eye at the pinkette's smart mouth. He felt an irritating twitch at the corner of his eye just now but he did well to suppress it. Here he was being nice, too.

"Maa, I would still like to know you guys personally though."

"Then! Then! Why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei?!" exclaimed Naruto to which the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Sighing, Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest, "Me? Well, I guess that's fine. My name's Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you guys about my likes and dislikes. I've never really thought about my future dream. As for hobbies… I have many."

Saying that he'll get any more than unamused expressions from his half-hearted introduction would be lying.

"In the end, isn't all we know his name?" Sakura whispered to them and Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah."

"Pretty lame though."

Kakashi chose to ignore that one. "Next is you guys. How about we start with you, blondie."

Naruto perked at that, but before he could introduce himself, Sasuke pulled him over as they huddled. Kakashi raised a brow at what the three could possibly be scheming right in front of him. Well, he already knew that he wouldn't like it. Especially when Naruto looked up at him with an ear-splitting grin before joining in their hushed conversation. Once they were done, they separated with knowing grins on their faces.

Kakashi blinked when the blonde jinchuuriki pulled down his hitai-ate over his left eye similar to his. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto!"

Next came Sakura, who giggled as she pulled down her hitai-ate too. "I'm Haruno Sakura!"

Even Sasuke was smirking when he covered his left eye. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

As if in sync, the three of them sat up straight and crossed their arms over their chests with Naruto and Sakura failing miserably at trying to droop their eyes lazily. "We don't feel like telling you our likes and dislikes. We've already decided on our dreams and as for our hobbies…. We have plenty!"

They said simultaneously, followed by fits of giggles and chuckles. This was absolutely _not_ what he thought their first meeting should be. He expected some sort of mischief from Naruto or even Sakura but Sasuke too? He already knew that the three of them have a close bond. And based from the times he had observed them over the years from the corner of his eye, Sakura makes up the plans, Naruto executes them, and Sasuke makes sure they're out from the police radar.

Considering that they've only been caught and suffered two times of community service, compared to the many times they pranked worthy targets, their reputation is pretty deserving.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at their grinning faces, feeling the twitch in his eye getting stronger at their audacity. His gaze lingered at the Uchiha, observing his smirking face before concluding that the boy is not like his brother at all. Itachi was more sophisticated and proper while Sasuke… well, he could already see fingers pointing at Naruto and Sakura for the Uchiha's misbehaviors, but to think that the boy would actually voluntarily cooperate with them?

"That's not funny." He stared down at them, clicking his tongue. "Disrespecting your sensei on the first day… I suppose you guys deserve a punishment."

He almost smiled at the instant drop of their grins.

"H-Hey! Don't be like that, sensei!" Naruto tried to reason.

"Y-Yeah, we were just having a bit of fun-" Sakura added, flinching when the jounin suddenly raised his voice.

"Fun? _FUN_?! You think being a shinobi is about _fun?!_ "

Kakashi caught himself before he could say anything more. Cursing inwardly, he scolded himself for losing control. Technically, they didn't do anything wrong. He turned his head away to avoid seeing their guilty, sorry expressions as they readjusted their hitai-ate over their heads. Specifically the girl. He had successfully avoided the pinkette for the last few years by distracting himself- going through missions that required months to complete. But when he was pulled out of ANBU, even though he made sure no one could see him, his feet would find themselves walking back to the treehouse where the three of them would often come around just to hear the familiar song of her flute.

That urge lying on his most basic instincts had irked him time and time again ever since he met her at the cenotaph. What irritated him most was that he doesn't even know the reason behind it.

" _Father, what does our clan symbol mean?"_

" _Finally interested? I'm so happy! Listen well and remember, alright? Our clan symbol represents someone very special. Our ancestors had it for many, many years. It means-"_

"Sensei, we're sorry!"

He blinked back his eye at them, standing before him with low bows to show their genuine apology. For a few minutes, he just stared at them, counting on how long they planned to keep themselves bowed in that position. Based from their trembling backs and struggling faces, their backs should be straining them really badly. Sighing, Kakashi supposed that it would suffice as their punishment. At least he knew that they were sorry.

This was definitely not what he envisioned at all.

"Fine, you can look up now."

Sighs of relief escaped their mouths as they stretched their sore limbs and back.

As much as he hated to admit it, it's already evident that the three of them would have compatible teamwork capabilities. Which means all that's left to judge from them are their skills, and on the most important category.

After briefing them on their supposed survival exercise tomorrow, Kakashi lingered a while to further observe them.

"Man, that was intense!" he heard Naruto shout.

"Yeah, so much for first impressions." Added Sasuke.

"Guys, I'm sorry… it's my fault that he got mad. I shouldn't have suggested that stupid idea…" Kakashi wonders if she's the type of girl that could easily get into the verge of tears.

"Wha-! No, Sakura-chan! It's not your fault! We played along in it too, so you're not the only one to blame!"

"But-"

"The dobe's right, Sakura. Besides, I bet Kakashi-sensei's just too uptight."

"Yeah! Yeah! He just couldn't take a joke, Sakura-chan! It was still fun though!"

"You guys… thanks." The silver-haired jounin snorted behind his mask. He already set one foot out before Sakura's next words stopped him. "I didn't do it to make fun of him though… Kakashi-sensei just looked so… troubled. Like he's thinking too hard on something. I thought that it would make him smile a bit. I guess I was wrong."

What he heard next got drowned out in his ears and all he could do was stare at the empty space in front of him. When he heard them turn and said something about going to eat ramen, Kakashi caught himself moving to the same direction as them.

' _What the hell am I doing?_ ' he clicked his tongue before dashing to the opposite direction.

* * *

There was a sudden gray cloud passing over the sky that immediately drenched the entire village with its downpour. Thankfully, it wasn't that hard of a storm to raise any worries. Itachi strolled casually down the empty road with an umbrella and book in hand after having just returned from the bookstore. Whenever he's not on a mission, he's either sparring with his cousin or helping in his father's work at the MP- there had been a spike in applications ever since the Uchiha reimbursed their name. But on lazy day offs like this, when Shisui is off on a mission of his own, he would spend his time helping his mother in the household or- as of lately- bury his nose in a book at the library or at the bookstore.

With the limited time in-between missions and his other duties as a high ranking shinobi, Itachi had barely enough time to further his research on the mystery surrounding his clan's eyes. Specifically his eyes. Knowing that information on his clan's doujutsu is very limited until he gains access in his family's archives, he supposed that his first clue should be on Konoha's history.

Itachi stops at the sight of a pinkette taking shelter under a shop's overhang. With a bag of groceries in one hand, she sticks out the other to test whether or not the rain has calmed down enough for her just make a run for it.

"You're only making your hand wet, you know. The rain won't stop like that." he said as he approached.

Sakura turned to him with a bright smile and a small blush on her cheeks as she shook her hand from the rain. "Itachi-san! How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Just Itachi is fine, Sakura." He returns with a small smile of his own. Remembering the time she called him ' _Itachi-nii_ ' and Sasuke got upset with her, saying that she already had Shisui as her ' _brother'_. They agreed that she would never call him with that suffix again. "I've been doing well. I'm currently on a three-day leave from my last mission. How about you?"

"I've been doing well too. Not currently though." she laughed nervously at her own situation.

"I suppose not." Itachi extended his umbrella to her. "Come, I'll take you to your apartment."

"I-Is that really okay?"

"Of course. Besides, I don't think Shisui will let me off when he finds out I left his precious Sakura-chan stranded in the rain."

Sakura giggled, knowing that sort of scenario will most likely happen. "Alright. Thank you, Itachi."

"No problem."

He scooted to one side, giving her enough room under his umbrella. For a while, they walked back silently on the empty road, enjoying nothing but the pitter patter of raindrops around them. Aside from the occasional visits to their house, and invitations to dinner, Itachi never really spent enough time with the curious pinkette who he watched growing up with his brother. Usually, Shisui would take every chance he could get to have her for himself. Especially since his return from his 3-year station at the North- a standard requirement for every ANBU member who has achieved a certain number of quota in their service. Now that he thought about it, it won't be long till he receives a letter for that too.

"I was surprised when Sasuke said he's teamed up with you and Naruto." He initiated conversation. "But then again, a part of me wasn't surprised too."

"I guess it was just luck." She smiled.

"So how is your jounin instructor so far?"

Sakura's brows furrowed at that, laughing nervously. "I don't think we made a good first impression. He's going to have us do some kind of survival exercise tomorrow."

"Ahh. Do not let his words get to you too much. Kakashi-senpai can be a bit… edgy, at times. But he's not that bad."

She giggled, "Yeah. I think he's a nice guy. Thanks for the advice, Itachi."

"Hn." He nodded. From the corner of his eye, he stole glances of her; observing. There's a question that's been nagging him at the back of his tongue for a long while now but unfortunately, the favors were against him so he never had the opportunity. But what about now? Would he dare ask? "Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Do you ever know if you have relatives with pink hair?"

Instantly, Sakura halted in her steps. From his view beside her, he couldn't see the expression she must be having as she looked down at her feet, her long hair cascading down the sides of her face like curtains. An apology hung at the tip of his tongue, and Itachi knew he should apologize before further damage could be done, however, he didn't. Perhaps it's his perfectionist nature, or the fact that he's been slightly obsessed to decode the visions he's been seeing. Was he really that desperate for an answer? Either way, he didn't apologize and waited for her to respond. He blinked when she finally looked up, not at his direction, but enough for him to see her sad eyes and bitter smile.

"I don't know any blood relative of mine, Itachi-san." Sakura continues to look forward as she brought a free hand up to touch her pink locks. "Tsunade-sama said that my hair's genetic though."

"Then is it from your mother's or father's side?"

She shook her head, "I don't know."

"Have you ever asked Tsunade-sama about your parents?"

The silence that came after the question was both welcoming and not, as her hand stopped caressing her pink locks. She still refused to look at him.

"No… I- never, I guess I… no, I don't… I don't know…"

"You don't know? Don't you want to know who your family are?"

"I guess? I mean… I can't- I don't know." She wasn't crying, but she was choking as she brought her free hand up to her face, staring at it with wide eyes as it shook. "I want to, but… I always get this **feeling** that once I find out, everything I knew will **change**. And I'm… I'm afraid of that **change**."

"Here's my stop." Sakura announced as she stepped out of his umbrella and into the safety of the complex's dry entrance. The smile on her face made his lips clamp shut. "Thank you for walking me all the way, Itachi-san."

He nodded. "Just Itachi is fine, Sakura."

Her small smile never left her face as she bowed. "I'll see you around, Itachi."

"Sakura." Itachi called out to her, just before she could start walking up the flight of stairs. The Uchiha heir gripped his umbrella, flexing his fist a few times before talking. "Forgive me. It was very insensitive of me to ask you that question. I understand if you feel a sort of resentment towards me, after all I overstepped my boundaries. I'm sorry for being ignorant to your feelings."

He bowed, showing his genuine apology. Uchiha Itachi never apologizes, but he's not shy in accepting his mistakes. He may not be as close as Shisui and Sasuke, but he does hold her in high regard just for being able to keep the smiles on the faces he cared for. When he looked up, Sakura was facing him fully with an honest smile.

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to apologize, Itachi." She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "I did kind of overreacted a bit earlier. I guess I was just surprised. Actually, now that I think about it, you're the first person who ever asked me that."

At their exchange under the pouring rain, even Itachi failed to notice the small, albeit- camouflaged arthropod well hidden among the hedges decorating the apartment complex. What they didn't know, however, was that it is more than the puppet master's spy; as it would crawl unawares in Sakura's room at night- once a month- during her sleep, and inject more poison into her system through its fangs on her wrist just like what happened during the Kumo incident years ago.

* * *

"I told you recruiting Orochimaru into Akatsuki was a bad idea." said Sasori, his tone clipped but with a hint of pride.

"I stand corrected then." Pein couldn't help but admit as he turned from the window overlooking the heavy downpour of Amegakure to fully acknowledge the redhead. "What did you find?"

"He's heading to Suna and it appears he's been having transactions with the Yondaime Kazekage."

"And you are certain of this?"

"Orochimaru made a grave mistake by stealing from me. I do not share my research if not in my convenience. If I may, I would kill the snake myself. And use his body just as he attempted to use yours. There are many moles willing to skulk around like rats without the need to use threats." The venom in his voice at the mention of the sannin was palpable. How dare that disgusting snake steal the corpses in his workshop!

Pein merely blinked at the reminder of being attacked in Orochimaru's failed attempt to steal his rinnegan eyes. "I'm sure you would. I suppose this means you won't be taking up one of the new recruits anytime soon?"

"I have already proven that I can do your dirty work alone just fine. In fact, I demand a bonus in my funds for my… extracurricular activities." The orange-haired Akatsuki narrowed his eyes at that, fully aware of the redhead's spy network and advanced research over the jinchuuriki.

"For what?"

Sasori raised a brow at him, "Why, for my projects, of course. You see, I made quite a hefty investment for the benefit of my art. I'd be damned if I let such a precious opportunity slip through my fingers."

"I have no interest in what you do, Akasuna. But I suppose it is only fitting to reward you."

"A wise answer, leader. I shall take my leave then." The redhead tilted his head to the side. He turned on his heel and made small steps before he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Oh and another thing. Unless you find a much more slippery recruit, transactions crossing between Konoha's Northern Sentry and Iwagakure will be like displaying Akatsuki and its goals out in the open."

"Noted." Pein nodded. "Wait a minute, Sasori. Since you're so eager to reunite with your former partner, I don't suppose it's a problem for you to hack into your former village and tap into their jinchuuriki, no?"

"That must be the easiest mission you have ever given me, Leader. Very well then, I will return in a few weeks." he dismissed himself and shushined away from the hideout.

"He seems to be a very reliable fellow." Pein didn't have to turn to know who stepped out of the shadows. "Almost _too_ reliable."

"Sasori is the first recruit into Akatsuki. He knows well enough that he will find no other means of funding his projects and risk being hunted down by the other nations. His bounty has increased quite a bit during the last few years. And he couldn't care less what we do as long as he gets to achieve what he wants."

"Human puppets, isn't that right?" Madara hummed. "Well, it's not any of our concern as long as he won't interfere with our plans."

Finally, Pein turned to the masked man. "What _is_ the plan?"

"We continue searching for recruits and research on the jinchuuriki. If what Sasori said was certain, then it is best to leave that area for a while."

"To think that Konoha and Iwa would form an alliance."

"Not an alliance, per say, but close enough. I suspect that it's more of a peace agreement. Forming an alliance will only trigger another world war. The other nations will see it as a threat if they dare to form an alliance between powerhouses."

* * *

"Coming at me headfirst? You must have a death wish."

Naruto clenched his teeth, feeling Kakashi's hand holding his hair as he held his wrist at the back of his head with the kunai. With his lone eye, Kakashi observed Sakura and Sasuke back away slowly, probably intimidated by the sudden turn of events. He feels Naruto struggle to free his from grip and he wondered if he should let this one mishap slide.

"Sakura-chan! Teme! FORMATION B!" Naruto's sudden shout caught him off-guard and before he knew it, smoke bombs were thrown to the ground and he purposely let go when the blonde tried to break free.

He didn't bother to move from his spot as he waited for the cloud of dirt and smoke to fade away. Kakashi wasn't surprised that the kids suddenly went missing. Formation B? He can't help but chuckle. Just what sort of tricks do they have on their little sleeves? Ahhh well, they have the entire time till noon to surprise him.

.

Kunais and shurikens clinked and littered the training grounds as Kakashi held off the barrage of Naruto's shadow clones coming at him one after another. Inwardly, Kakashi commended their teamwork. They're being more aggressive, which isn't a surprise since there's only ten more minutes left on the clock. Kakashi deduced that they're calling their last card on the table.

He couldn't believe that he had to put down Icha Icha just to fend off a bunch of genin trying to steal two measly bells from him. Then again, he was more amused at how the situation escalated as Naruto tries to fend him off with his Multi Shadowclone Technique while Sakura discreetly laid out traps around them and throwing weapons at him with precision that it completely missed Naruto's clones. As for Sasuke, however, it seems that he's nowhere to be found.

Even without the use of his sharingan, and as amazing as Naruto's ability was to cast numerous shadow clones at the same time, it was still pretty easy to decipher one from another due to their poorly masked and ill-distributed chakra. Which was why when the real Naruto finally came at him, he easily threw him off against the other clones, making them poof out of existence. However, his senses suddenly alarmed him when he felt a subtle solid chakra coming at him from behind.

With a speed he didn't thought he'd need to use against a group of genin, he parried a kunai just in time with his own as his other hand held up the wrist that made a grab for the bells tied on his hip. Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the real Naruto? But didn't he just throw off the real one just now? That's when he realized that it was diversion as the henge dispelled to reveal Sasuke instead. His hands forming the appropriate hand signals as fast as he could before letting out a breath of fire. He shouldn't be surprised considering the boy hailed from the first family of the Uchiha clan.

Kakashi kicked Naruto to a nearby tree, which unfortunately had him caught by a trap he set out and now the blonde was dangling upside down from a tree. He avoided the fireball jutsu but as the heat dispelled, Sasuke came running towards him. Being better at taijutsu than Naruto, Sasuke delivered enough heavy blows that had Kakashi use both of his hands. However, it still wasn't enough. And just when they thought they didn't notice, he caught Sakura sneaking under him, doing exemplary at masking her chakra- but not enough to be fully unnoticed.

Surprised at being caught, he used it as chance to throw her off to one side, making her land on her stomach and with a firm grip on Sasuke, threw him atop of her. The alarm rang just in time as he sat down at the pile they made.

"No way… DAMMIT!" Naruto screamed in frustration, rocking back and forth from where he hang.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed through gritting teeth. He looked down, moving Sakura's hair out of the way as it tickled his face. The young Uchiha struggled to raise his body but to no avail thanks to their sensei leisurely sitting on top of him. "Are you alright, Sakura?"

She blew a blade of grass away from her nose, trying to turn her head with to show him a reassuring smile. "I'm alright. You guys are heavy though."

All he could do was look at her in apology before turning his head around to glare at the silver-haired jounin who feigned fanning himself with his hand.

"Maa that was really kind of you three. I could always use the exercise." Veins throbbed at that. They knew that he wouldn't fight them seriously but to call it just exercise really pissed them off. Kakashi creased his visible eye in a smile as he held a finger up. "Remember, a shinobi should always be in tip-top shape. That includes a healthy lifestyle of diet and exercise!"

.

"Well, well, well, aren't you three adorable?" Kakashi teased as they blushed in embarrassment at their growling stomachs. "Awww are you guys hungry?"

Sasuke snapped his head at him, "Stop making fun of us."

He shrugged, "Can't help it. It's my right. You guys failed the survival test."

"Hey, hey, why the heck am I the only one tied up?!" Naruto protested, trying to struggle free from his ropes.

"Well, I suppose you three did a great job. You guys showed good cadence in teamwork, and have what it takes to be a team." The sudden praise had them lift their heads, hope shined behind their eyes. "To answer your question though, Naruto, out of the three of you, you're the only one stupid enough to fall for an obvious trap! That in itself is really embarrassing for any shinobi."

Naruto flushed red, kicking and screaming. "T-That was an accident dattebayo! And that was one time! I didn't fall for the same trick again!"

"Yes but there's still the fact that you fell for it. A shinobi should always see through deception. You know, if this was a real battle, do you know what will happen?" Kakashi points at Sakura and Sasuke and then to him. "Dead and dead. Oh and you? Also dead. If one of you falls, it could easily jeopardize the entire mission unless they come up with a last-minute plan."

"But… they still came and rescue me." Naruto pouted.

"Yeah, with luck." Kakashi stretched his long limbs before stuffing his hands in his pocket, rocking his heels back and forth. "So what now? You guys failed. We had an agreement. So that means you three will have no choice but to surrender your hitai-ate and repeat another year in the Academy."

Their horrified expressions were absolutely priceless. But then again, Kakashi wasn't entirely trying to be mean. A deal's a deal and they should still face the consequences.

"But since I'm feeling generous today and thankful for the exercise you three gave me, I'll give you guys another chance. However, after noon, be warned that the next round will be harsher than what you did earlier. If push comes to shove, I might not even hold back. Those who want, you can eat your lunches now. However, don't give Naruto any."

Naruto cried in despair.

"B-But why?" Sakura asked.

"It's his punishment for easily falling for a simple trap. If I catch anyone feeding him, then that person will be disqualified on the spot. I make the rules here, got it?!"

.

"AWW MAN! THIS SUCKS! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto wailed, flushing as his stomach grumbled unforgivingly.

Worried gazes looked up at Naruto, feeling sorry for their friend. That was until Sasuke shifted his eyes around before motioning to Sakura.

"Sakura, he's gone." he whispered and Sakura nodded.

"Naruto." She called in a whisper. When the blonde looked down at her, she winked. "Operation F."

Blue eyes shot wide open at what they're planning. "Wha- no! You guys, don't risk it!"

"Keep your voice down, dobe. It'll be fine as long as we don't get caught."

"We're not gonna let you starve, Naruto. Besides, when has Operation F failed us before?"

Memories of their Academy days came rushing back at him. There were times when one or all three of them weren't able to eat breakfast or lunch; and it's very difficult to pay attention on an empty stomach. Needless to say, Operation F or Operation Feed Me, was a code word formed to sneak food into their mouths without getting caught.

Unfortunately for them, Kakashi never left as he continued to observe the three genin. From his perch atop a tree, anyone could see that they're all behaving themselves. With Sakura and Sasuke eating silently with Naruto's occasional grumbles or complaints. However, if one looked closely, the three of them were anything but innocent. Kakashi mused when Naruto yawned and a mouthful of rice flew into his mouth just in time before it closed. The blonde knew better and kept his head low, and it seemed he mastered the art of chewing without showing it- or he just swallowed it whole.

For a while, he watched Sasuke and Sakura take turns in throwing food in Naruto's mouth and acting casually like it was nothing. Kakashi bet that if he blinked, he would've missed how Operation F worked. No wonder they claimed that it never failed them. Too bad he'll have to break their record. Of course, what better way to do it than a dynamic entrance?

"YOU THREE!" he suddenly appeared atop the post Naruto was tied to, just when another mouthful could enter his mouth.

Instinctively, Sakura and Sasuke were on their feet and took out their kunai to swiftly cut Naruto's restraints. The blonde gained his bearings just in time to shield himself from the strong gust of wind.

"You broke the rules. You know what will happen next, right?" he glowered menacingly, effectively intimidating them. "Any last words before I kick you three back to the academy?"

"I-I-" Naruto stammered. "I-It's my fault sensei! Punish me instead! I'm the one who told them to feed me secretly!"

"Wha-Naruto!"

"Is that true?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"No! I'm the one who thought it up!" Sakura defended. "I barely even did anything during the test! If there's anyone who needs to return to the academy, it's me!"

"She's lying!" Naruto shouted. "IIT"S ME, 'TTEBAYO!"

"Would you two quit it? As if that's gonna work. He's gonna kick us all out anyway." Said Sasuke, glaring eyes never leaving Kakashi.

"But Sasuke you shouldn't repeat another year in the academy!"

"Sakura-chan's right! What about catching up to your brother?! We don't mind, you can get a head start!"

For the first time, Sasuke actually sneered at them. "What are you two talking about?! My brother has got nothing to do with this! I made a promise that we're gonna stick together through thick and thin. I have no intention of breaking that promise now. Besides, I can still catch up to Itachi even if I repeat two more years."

"So you're saying… that you three would rather go back to the academy together instead of sending back only one of you?" he stared down at them like death asking his victim their final words; and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke faced him head-on, shaking but with conviction blazing in their eyes.

"THAT'S RIGHT DATTEBAYO!"

"IT'S ALL OR NOTHING!"

"It takes more than that to separate the three of us!"

"Is that so? Then my final decision is… You pass!"

"Ehh?!" the shocked expressions made him smile behind his mask.

"Congratulations, you pass." He repeated.

"W-Wha-? I don't understand." Sakura stammered. "How did we pass?"

Kakashi creased his visible close as a smile. "You three are the first. Out of all the genin I handled, all of them were just dunces who meekly obeyed my orders. Though that's not bad. You see, those who break the rules and codes are scum. But those who do not cherish their comrades are even worse than scum."

The silver-haired jounin chuckled at their flabbergasted faces. Too shocked as they took their time in absorbing what just happened.

"Though, I should've already expected this since you three were already a team from the beginning. But don't you think its time to officially give you guys a name? Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, my name is Hatake Kakashi and I will be your jounin instructor. I congratulate you all for officially making it to Team Seven!"

"W-W-Wha…" Naruto started shaking, his face starting to break into an ear-splitting grin. "WE DID IT!"

Bouts of laughter and cheers erupted from the three of them. Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he watched them laugh, hug, and give each other high-fives for a job well done. He turns his head around to the direction of the cenotaph, knowing full well the exact location of the names he cherished.

"ALRIGHT! THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION! LET'S ALL GO TO ICHIRAKU AND EAT SOME RAMEN!"

"You know, for once, I don't mind eating ramen to celebrate."

"Me too."

Kakashi intended to leave right then and there. He was about to dismiss them when they suddenly came up to him, looking at him with newfound admiration and just brimming with happiness.

"Hey, Kaka-sensei! You come too!"

"Kaka-sensei?" he blinked.

"It's a team celebration." Sasuke smirked.

"And the four of us are a team!"

"Yeah!" Sakura jumped. Kakashi would have indulged, Kakashi would have agreed, Kakashi was supposed to laugh, scratch his head and say 'It can't be helped' but when Sakura grabbed his hand and his bare fingertips touched her skin, he was frozen in place. "Come with us!"

 _The onslaught of visions came rushing in his mind. Too fast for his brain to even comprehend. He sees a_ _ **palace**_ _being_ _ **burned**_ _down, then a body of a_ _ **child**_ _stabbed right at her_ _ **heart**_ _, then the world shifts and morphs. His ears drummed as if his heart was pounding right next to his ears. He sees a_ _ **bloodied wolf**_ _with a small branch of_ _ **wilting pink flowers**_ _between its teeth, he sees it fall down and let the freely falling snow bury its body. Its yellow eyes were tired and dull as it succumbed to its weakness, but suddenly it opened wide as if the wolf_ _ **saw**_ _him._

 _Everything suddenly grew in size as if he's nothing bigger than a measly ant and the jaws of the dying wolf swallows him into another dark void where he sees a valley of_ _ **endless stars**_ _, and a pack of wolves howling in grief when a giant Sakura tree groaned as one of its branches_ _ **fell**_ _onto the earth._

 _A heartbeat later, he was staring at his father who was smiling at him as he sat in front of a fire._

" _Kakashi, do you remember now? Do you remember what our clan symbol means? You have to-"_

 _But he never got the chance to hear the rest of his father's words as he felt an unknown force pull him into another place. This time, he was in a world of ethereal white and all he could do is nothing but watch a little girl with full green eyes caress a wolf's massive head._

" _ **Come with me.**_ _" She said, and then he felt his heart stop when the girl was suddenly in front of him. "_ _ **You are Kakashi?**_ _"_

"Kakashi-sensei?"

When he came to, he was back in reality. Kakashi looked down to see Naruto and Sasuke's confused and impatient gazes. His biggest mistake was to look at Sakura's eyes.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted, slapping Sakura's hand away with an accompanied force that knocked the girl over. Luckily, Sasuke caught her by the shoulders as he panted like he suddenly lost his breath.

"What was that for, 'ttebayo?!" came Naruto's angry shout. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him and he refused to look at Sakura's worried and confused expression.

"I'm sorry." He spoke carefully. "I was just overwhelmed…"

"What the heck? You're weird, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto cried in a sing-song voice. He glanced at Sasuke and the Uchiha nodded at his silent message. If there's anything Naruto could get serious at, it's anything involving Sakura. Naruto started rambling on the different types of ramen and the best way to eat them as he pushed the silver-haired jounin towards the direction of his favorite ramen stand.

"Sakura, are you okay? Did it hurt?" Sasuke asked, carefully turning her around and inspect her hand in his.

"Did I…" she started, eyes downcast in guilt and confusion. "Did I do something wrong again?"

For a while, Sasuke pressed his lips together, carefully choosing his words.

"Stop blaming yourself. You didn't do anything wrong." He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. "I'm sure it was nothing. Just forget about it. Come on, we should get going."

They failed to miss the crow that lay hidden in the canopy all this time, as it flew away back to its master.

* * *

 **I am having too much fun playing Persona.**

 **Hope that this chapter was long enough for you guys! I hope you like it!**

 **IT'S STILL ONGOING: AKATASUKI WANTS YOU! PLEASE LEAVE ANY SUGGESTION ON WHO YOU THINK IS A POSSIBLE CANDIDATE TO FILL IN THE AKATSUKI 'CAUSE DEIDARA AND ITACHI IS COMPLETELY OUT OF THE PICTURE!**

 **Less than 20 reviews = weekly update (Friday or Saturday depending on your time zone).**

 **More than 20 reviews = earlier update.**

 **More than 30 reviews = immediate update.**

 **And as always!**

 **Thank you all so much for the love and support! Please tell me what you think of this chapter via PM or reviews. Y'all have a wonderful day or night wherever you live! Stay safe!**

 **Ciao~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I've been caught hahaha.**

 **Kakashi's flashback scenes about the wolf, flower, and snow, comes from the ending of an anime called Wolf's Rain. Credits completely goes to Wolf's Rain by Keiko Nobumoto with high recommendation.**

* * *

The sweet burst of flavor erupted over her taste buds as Sakura chewed happily on her syrup-coated dango. With the box of treats separating them, Shisui watched the little girl he grew to love swing her legs to and fro in glee on their perch above a tree.

"I'm so glad you liked their new dango, Sakura-chan." With him being back in ANBU, he barely has any time to spend with his family. He'll always be eternally grateful for Itachi's parents for taking him in since his parents died during the last war. He knows they understand, but would Sakura though? Shisui made it his personal mission to spend every time available that he has with her especially since he'd been gone to the North Sentry for three years. Good thing he made it back just in time for her Academy graduation.

Sakura looked up to him, wide green eyes accompanied with a bright smile. "Yes, I do! I really love it! You're the best, Shisui-nii!"

The Uchiha was worried the pinkette wouldn't like the new variation. He had always bought the same one and thought that they might want to try something new. In the end, he bought both types though.

"Ahh Sakura-chan! You're too adorable for this cruel world!" Shisui swooned, dramatically putting his hand over his chest. Sakura giggled, used to the raven's antics. "So, how's your experience being a genin so far, Sakura-chan?"

"It was great!" she beamed as she rambled on their first missions as a team. How they were assigned to paint fences, fix roofs, even search for people's lost pets, and how it was all great for a while until it eventually became boring until Naruto had been very vocal about it during the last few missions. Shisui listened with brotherly interest. Relishing her experiences as he tried to not go back to his war-torn childhood. People in his generation had no time to go through Academy and simple missions. Everyone was trained as early as possible, lest they'll be at the sharp end of the kunai. "But…"

Shisui blinked, noticing the sudden drop in the girl's cheer. "But?"

She pressed her lips, mulling over her words. Unsure whether it's alright to tell him, but then this was her Shisui-nii. She can tell him anything. "I don't think Kakashi-sensei likes me."

His own smile dropped with his lips slightly parted. "Why do you say that?"

Sakura finished her stick of dango before her gaze fell down to her feet; a guilty smile on her face. "I guess it's my fault though. I mean, I always try to get close to him. He's my sensei after all. Maybe he thinks I'm just buttering up to him because he knows I'm only good at being a Ms. Know-It-All and nothing shinobi-like like Naruto and Sasuke. I'm just too weak-"

"Don't say that, Sakura." Her head snapped up to him, not missing how he left out the suffix. Meaning that he's talking to her seriously. She pressed her lips to a thin line as Shisui looked at her with his steely yet concerned gaze. "I don't ever want to hear you say that."

"I'm sorry Shisui-nii…" she lowered her head more, like a bow matching her apology. Sakura heard him sigh before her eyes shot wide open as she felt a big hand on her head and her face being pressed to a black-shirted chest. "Shisui-nii?"

"Don't ever say that you're weak, Sakura-chan." He said to her head of pink. "People grow in different ways. That sensei of yours? Sakura-chan, you can have as many senseis as you want but they will only take you part of the way. Your real strength will come through your own hard work and dedication. It will be a tough journey but I promise it will be worth it in the end. Just remember that if you can fall down, that means you can stand back up again. I don't know what your sensei's problem is but don't let him get to you, okay? You don't need his approval. Besides…"

Shisui parted from her a bit, and Sakura flushed when she looked up and he touched her forehead with his. "You're the strongest person that I ever knew, Sakura-chan. You don't know how big of a **miracle** you really are."

He smiled her a toothy grin, not as wide as Naruto's but enough to show her how much he cares for her. Sakura never called anyone as close to family so openly. As close as she was to Tsunade and Shizune, she understood from since a young age that there's a gap in society between them. She managed to call Shizune _'nee-chan'_ occasionally, but as tempted as she was with the words hanging at the back of her tongue, she needs to call them according to the respect of their status. Then there came Uchiha Shisui.

Sakura smiled at him with her own grateful grin that matched his, which only made him adore the mysterious pinkette even more.

"Thank you Shisui-nii. I promise I will work hard and always do my best!" She kissed his cheek and the Uchiha can't help but gush as he pulled her to his arms and rub their cheeks together.

"You're just too cute for words, Sakura-chan! I just know you're gonna be a great kunoichi someday- no, you're gonna be the best kunoichi of all time! You make your nii-chan sooo proud!"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, "Shisui-nii's right. I shouldn't let what others say or think bother me so much."

"Why? Did somebody tell you something bad, Sakura-chan? Come on, you can tell me! Your beloved nii-chan is just gonna talk to them." his smile was so bright one could almost miss the threat underlying his words.

"N-No, Shisui-nii, that's not necessary. I mean, Itachi just asked me a question."

Itachi? For a quarter of a second, Shisui frowned. "What did he ask?"

"He just asked why I never asked Tsunade-sama anything about my parents. I-It's really nothing, Shisui-nii! I was just surprised from his sudden question but it's alright! He apologized anyway! A-And earlier about Kakashi-sensei, I just noticed that he's always thinking about something. I-I was just only trying to take his mind off of it and make him smile a bit. I guess it just annoyed him."

He feigned being convinced, pursing his lips until breaking into another smile. "Oh alright, whatever you say, Sakura-chan!"

Letting go of her, Shisui bent his body backwards, hooking himself on the branch by the back of his knees as he reached down to grab the guitar that was leaning on the tree's trunk. He set the instrument on his lap before testing the strings. He thrummed the strings delicately in a song as his grin grew wider.

"Perfecto!" he chimed. "Come on, Sakura-chan. It's been a long while, can you sing with your nii-chan this time?"

Sakura nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yes!"

Chuckling, Shisui thrummed and plucked the guitar strings into a song. "Believe that time is always forever and I'll always be here; Believe it till the end."

Sakura followed, "I won't go away and I won't say never; It doesn't have to be that way, friend. We'll be together till the end…"

.

Itachi sighed tiredly, it has been days since the elders approved his request and so far, he has found nothing but accounts and journals of dead Uchihas for the last five decades. He supposed it's time to delve deeper- as deep as he was allowed to access the clan's history.

The Uchiha heir stopped short just as Shisui shushined in front of him. His face was grim with a palpable warning that he could only blink. The only times he had ever seen his cousin and best friend look like that was only when doing missions. Despite being known as the oddball within the clan, he still carries the Uchiha name in a banner with his fierce tenacity and seriousness when executing missions.

"You're mature enough to make your own decisions wisely, Itachi. You should know better than ask stupid questions and disregard other people's feelings for your own gain." The glee in the older Uchiha's voice was nowhere to be found, almost as if he's a completely different person.

Ahh. So that's what it was. Though Itachi will never hold it against the pinkette, Shisui can be overprotective with his ' _beloved little sister_ '. "I don't think my conversations with Sakura should be of any concern to you, Shisui."

"It is when it makes her upset." His eyes narrowed. "She's looking forward now. Her past shouldn't be a concern anymore. Not to you, not to anyone."

Itachi raised a delicate brow. "Why? Is there something in her past that should be forgotten-?"

In less than a heartbeat, Shisui was right in front him, towering the younger Uchiha and reminding him of the taste of hidden power only he was able to witness and live to tell the tale.

"Don't test me, Itachi. When it comes to a _**real**_ fight, don't make me remind you that you have _**never**_ _beaten me_."

"Maybe. Not yet." Not backing down himself, Itachi let his eyes swirl into its three tomoe against his cousin's own pinwheel eyes.

"Don't bother my little sister again." he said with finality before taking two full steps back just in time for Mikoto to open the door to the engawa.

"Oh my, Shisui! You're back just in time! Come on in you two, dinner's ready."

Instantly, Shisui's jovial grin returned to his face as he greeted his aunt. "No wonder it smells so delicious! Come on, 'tachi-chan! Let's go eat!"

He didn't follow immediately when they entered the house. Admittedly, Itachi was shaken. It was the first time his cousin and best friend had ever threatened him with serious consequences.

* * *

" _You're here again?" Shizune clicked her tongue as Shisui grinned, scratching the back of his head._

" _Don't think you can butter me or Tsunade-sama up with this!" Shisui's smile did not falter, even though there was the threat of all his money going down the drain. He had those specially ordered from the Land of Rice too._

" _Just go home! You're wasting your time!" Tsunade almost threw her sake bottle at him, which surprised him and Shizune both. Considering that the bottle was still half-full._

" _Don't be naïve, boy. Just forget it. It doesn't concern you." Shisui released a cold breath even as the rain continued to pour heavily over him._

" _Why are you so stubborn, damn Uchiha?" he shrugged, already lost count on how many times he entered the Senju's office._

" _Fine." Tsunade gave out a tired sigh as Shizune's eyes went wide open in disbelief. "You have to swear on your very soul to never tell anyone, especially Sakura."_

 _He nodded. At first it came from the fact that he couldn't gather any more information about the pink-haired oddity- the frustration had been griping on him ever since. He even knew more about the jinchuuriki than her. But as he listened in silence to Tsunade's story, of how Sakura came to be, he was anything but stone silence as all he could do is absorb every word the blonde said to him. His mind was torn, a part of him couldn't believe anything being told to him was true. It felt more like a story than a real event._

 _At first he watched her from afar, slowly approaching till he could manage to hold a conversation, but his eyes remained sad and his smile fake as all he could think and feel for her was pity. Yet as time moved on, his mind turned over and his eyes saw her radiant light that he soon grew to love even behind his hellish nightmares to the point he'd willingly call her family. He had failed Itachi, he could only pray for Sasuke, but if he could protect the last semblance of innocence left in this world, then he's more than willing to wager his soul he bargained for just to keep it._

 _._

" _But… But that's impossible!"_

" _I know."_

" _That just doesn't make any sense!"_

" _We know full well that it's beyond logic. As crazy as it sounds, we're not trying to convince you to believe it so take it however you want. But it's still a fact that Sakura was already dead before she was born- she's a stillborn baby; and we don't know exactly how it happened but it's also a fact that both of her parents died after she was born. When I came back to check on the Haruno couple, both of them were dead but Sakura miraculously lived."_

* * *

It has been a really long time since he felt the grains of sand tickling between his toes. Sasori drags his hazelnut eyes above the scorching sun and across the barren horizon before closing them and feel the gust of wind the blows his dull robes around- choosing to leave out of his Akatsuki cloak. The wasteland still remained the same, unchanging and unforgiving, just as how he was born into it, and just as how he left it. He honestly didn't think he'd set a foot back to the scorching desert. Last time he traversed this land, he left his own army- the Puppet Brigade, without so much as a warning with the corpse of the dead Sandaime Kazekage sealed within his scrolls.

The redhead snorted as he looks down on the golden brown sand beneath his feet, remembering how he coated them all in the blood of his enemies thus earning his title. Squaring his shoulders, Sasori took his time walking, used to the sun's blazing rays. How many years has it been? And yet with his new body- his new, unexpected body- he hasn't aged a single bit. All he carries with himself are his weapons and single canteen of water, as he could survive months without food or water.

He's seriously walking around in that bare form of his. Though riding inside Hiruko would've sufficed, unfortunately his new body is not immune to pain and staying inside the masterpiece-in-progress will put a strain on his back.

Sasori stopped short when he noticed the subtle shift of sand from the corner of his eye. The way it rolled down the dune could easily be missed except for people who were born in the sand like him- especially since he prided himself in his name. Even though he has no power to control the sand himself.

"If you are even trying to hide, at least bother to hide your presence." He spoke to no one.

Remaining as he was at his spot as he watched the sand gather and spin in concentration with the wind until it revealed a much younger redhead with eyes that could already kill. Sasori didn't even faze, already knowing from his spy network that the boy in front of him is the Ichibi's jinchuuriki.

"Are you here to take me back?" Gaara asked, eyes narrowing ever so dangerously. "If you don't want to die, then turn around and go the other way, stranger. Do so while I still feel generous."

Sasori snorted, tilting his chin up to stare down at the smaller stature. "That's my line, boy. My destination is headed that way. Now just step aside. I couldn't care less what you're doing out here."

That was just partially the truth. His task was to gather Intel on what's been transpiring on Suna as well as perform research on their jinchuuriki. However, Sasori is not shy at claiming himself to be selfish. Surely, he will finish the job given to him, but his grudge at the thief who stole from him comes first. The less pebbles littering on his path, the better.

The slither of sand came soon after he was a few feet away from Gaara. He sighed through his nose as he felt the warning pinprick of sand shaped into a pointed needle at the back of his head.

"Where did you come from, stranger?"

"Awfully chatty, aren't you?" he answered with half-amusement before tilting his head. "Here and there."

"Then that means you've been around places."

"Maybe."

Ignoring the sarcasm, Gaara willed his sand to form a symbol in front of the other redhead. Once the grains solidified, Sasori blinked as he stared at the outline of a circle in front of him.

"Do you know what this is?"

"A circle."

"It is a _symbol_." The corner of Sasori's lip almost rose when he heard the impatience in his tone. "Have you seen this in your travels before? It's a part of a greater scale, he calls it the ' _Flower of Life_ '."

For a moment, Sasori considered looking back at him but in the end he held himself back. Of course the ex-Suna elite knew that symbol. It's a mark that branded his doll's clothes since she began training in the academy- a detail added by her guardian, as his scorpions would say. He has also heard of the sacred symbol before. His mother once told him a story about the great cycle of life; of the tree, the flower, the seed, and the tree again- the endless cycle of the world.

"No." was his bored answer. He barely made a step forward before stopping again when he felt whips of sand start to wrap and coil around his limbs.

"Don't lie to me!" Gaara roared as sand clouds started to billow around him like a miniature storm.

Sasori however, does not have any time to play around the Ichibi any longer. With just a twitch of his fingers, the hissing of grains slowly subsided and the trails of sand practically dropped all around him. He turned him the side, enough to show the boy his intimidating warning gaze and the strings that shot out of his fingertips and on the boy's vital chakra points. Gaara glared up at him menacingly, grinding his teeth behind his lips as he tried to exude more chakra in an attempt to break free from the invisible restraints.

"Don't test me boy." Sasori warned. "You're not my priority right now so don't waste my time. I don't care if you carry an abomination inside you. In my eyes, you're still just a kid given too much power he can't control, who has never seen what a **real** battle is like."

He flicked his wrist and released the strings on the younger redhead's tenketsu. Which surprisingly, instead of lashing out, he just stared at him with annoyance as well as disbelief and confusion.

"What's your name?!" Gaara called out as Sasori resumed his travel.

"No fret, boy. We'll see each other again soon."

* * *

"You cannot be serious." Tsunade only raised a brow at him in response. "They're not ready."

"I thought you said that you're tired of hearing them complain about boring missions?" she scribbled over a document.

"It's not something uncommon for genin. Naruto's just being impatient. I've already gotten used to it." When he received no response, Kakashi continued. "Those three won't last a day outside the village."

At that, Tsunade brought down her quilt to lean back over her chair and give the Hatake her full attention. "One of them barely survived without a proper roof over his head even before he could walk. The other was treated as an outcast but managed to go through everyday life by simply learning even at a very young age. And the last one may have had a better upbringing, but he's not so narrow-minded and was more than welcome to expand his horizons for the sake of understanding his friends."

"That still doesn't mean they can get through what's out there."

"Don't worry. This is just a simple C rank escort mission. Chances of an attack is less than ten percent."

"And if this happens to be that less than ten percent?"

"Then don't jinx it. But if that happens, you can handle it. Or is adding a few bags of brats too much of a handicap for the great Copy-Ninja?"

"…understood, Hokage-sama."

.

"Tazuna-san, here's a canteen of water for you, please accept it." The bridge-builder nearly gaped at the pinkette staring adorably up at him that he completely disregarded his bottle of alcohol- tying it over his hip before squatting down a bit to receive the offered water. Ahh how he missed his family.

"My, you're such an angel. Thank you so much, ojou-chan." Sakura giggled at the nickname before being dragged back by Sasuke by her arm.

"Sakura, remember what I said about talking to suspicious old men, especially the drunk ones?" he held up one finger in reminder.

"Who ya calling suspicious, you little shit?!"

"HEY! HEY! What are you guys waiting for?! Come on let's go to Nami no Kuni already!"

Kakashi could only sigh at the scene before him. He could already feel the fatigue welling up inside him, giving him a headache, and they weren't even more than a meter away from the village gates! Passing their forms to the guards at the gates, they gave them the clear to go after they've been confirmed. Some of the jounin standing by, who happens to know the Hatake, gave him sympathetic good lucks on their journey.

"Hey, are ya sure I'm gonna be safe around these brats? Especially that loud one." Tazuna whispered.

"Don't worry. If we're lucky, he might tire himself out before the day ends."

.

" _I want to stay with you forever."_

" _Forever's a really long time, Madara."_

Itachi finally opened his eyes after hours of trying to piece back the quickly broken fragments that he saw after sleep- or rather, heard. He had another vision- though this one showed him no pink-haired women under a bloody moon, rather it was the shortest he had ever received since he started having these _premonitions_ \- or whatever they were. It was a bit bothersome but he was thankful at the same time that these things come to him at random times. With an interval ranging from the following night to years- all occurring in his sleep.

The voice belonged to a woman, no doubt. To which woman? He wouldn't know, and it irked him that he couldn't remember the voices of those two women he saw. At least, he is confident to say that it absolutely does not belong to the child of full green eyes and white hair and horns. Ergo, his concern falls down to how the simple conversation was exchanged. The man's voice- Madara's, he concludes- sounded sad, almost desperate; while the woman's was even more sad and apologetic. The way she addressed the stigma of the Uchiha clan sounded close to endearment, but not enough for him to suspect that of a lover's.

Did Uchiha Madara had a lover during his reign as clan head? No. at least, none that he could remember. He didn't even have a wife. There has also been zero claims of anyone suspicious of carrying the tyrant's blood in their veins so chances of him siring a child inside or even outside the clan were very low- but Itachi would never rule out those two possibilities without careful evidence. It relieved him that he finally found himself a lead, but why does it have to be him? Though his clan still has accounts about Madara, almost every information about him is stowed away at the most forbidden shelves of the archives. The clan would rather forget the man even existed.

Plus, even with his position as clan heir, he doubts he'll be allowed to access deeper into the clan's vault.

With a dejected sigh, Itachi then turns his gaze to his cousin. Though he treated him again like he had always done with his jovial demeanor like nothing happened, his threat continued to linger in the air like a stalactite just waiting to be dropped at the smallest stimulus. He watched as the older raven paced back and forth around their living room and then sit down before standing up again, all the while biting on his thumbnail.

"Here, Shi-chan, drink this tea. It should help you calm down a bit." Mikoto offered, settling down beside her husband who was reading the newspaper.

"T-Thank you, Auntie." Shisui snapped from his stupor for a full second before pacing again.

The Uchiha matriarch sighed. "They'll be fine, Shi-chan. I know it's sudden but we know that they're bound to start having missions above D rank sooner or later."

Finally willing himself to sit down, Shisui drank his tea non-too-gently before setting it back down, now half-empty. "Yes but even you would admit that it's too soon, right Auntie?"

Mikoto had no answer to that, guilty as she was also reluctant of allowing her youngest to go through such a mission. Even though said mission has a slightly higher level of danger compared to D ranks.

"Sasuke is strong as so are his friends." Fugaku supplied. "Their sensei is with them. Have a little bit of faith in your cousin, Shisui."

Shisui flushed as he corrected himself. "I-It's not really a matter whether I have faith in them or not, Uncle… I know that they can handle themselves. Those three are always doing their best and they have come a long way after all these years. What I'm more concerned about is… how they will be able to handle their first kill..."

The realization hit the first family hard. Shisui had a point. From their parent's to their generations, they were born at a time of war and conflict. Where the village only experienced a period of peace before suddenly erupting back to horror and carnage. Unlike Sasuke's generation, they were the ones who received the golden harvest that sprung of blood-soaked soil. Itachi remembered a time of having to accompany his father retrieve fallen comrades in the battlefield and was almost stabbed when an enemy nin feinted weakness to him. He may have undergone the 4-man squad as he went through the academy, but unlike the curriculum today, most of the things taught to them were focused heavily on survival and fighting.

They had been exposed to death at an early age and they had no choice but to accept it for their own sake. However, for children who were brought into a better upbringing and peace, who had the possibility of being traumatized by their chosen profession, will they still be able to pick up a kunai and not shake afterwards?

.

Sakura's eyes remained wide as her body trembled, the bloodied kunai held between her hands gripped tighter until her knuckles turned white. Her breathing was labored through her parted lips as she stared at the mass that had fallen unconsciously before them. The enemy appeared behind Sasuke, he was about to be stabbed by the metal claws while he was protecting Tazuna. She was able to see it all, was able to see the enemy appear since they only bothered to hide their presence. After which her brain just went into haywire as she grabbed her kunai, run towards Sasuke as fast as she could, and with her small stature, stabbed right at his chest.

The wound she inflicted was only deep enough to pierce through muscle and the shock had given the enemy enough time to retaliate and swipe her head clean off of her shoulders, but fortunately that didn't happen when Kakashi shushined just in time to drag him away and snap his neck. The other attacker was already long unconscious to one side of the field.

Sakura's kunai fell on the dirt road with a small clang as she turned her gaze down to stare at her blood-soaked hands. It didn't matter that she didn't susccessfully killed the person. It's the fact that she actually attempted to kill someone. With pure bloodlust.

"Sakura-chan…" the pinkette jumped upon feeling the hand on her shoulder and Naruto jumped a bit himself when she looked at him with a terrified expression.

"S-Sorry Naruto…" she stuttered. "I-I just…"

"I-It's okay Sakura-chan! You were amazing! If it weren't for you, teme would've gotten hurt! Dattebayo!" Naruto spoke aloud in an attempt to cleave the tension.

She nodded weakly, her hand still shaking. "Y-Yeah but I… I…"

A pair of hands came to cover her own and Sakura gasped. But when she looked up to see sincerely grateful and worried onyx eyes, she could feel herself mellowing down a bit.

"You saved me, Sakura. Thank you." Sasuke offered her a small smile, to which Naruto offered his own grinning one.

Closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, Sakura nodded as she attempted to smile back. "I'm glad you guys are okay."

Unexpectedly though, she felt another hand on top of her head. Though this one was far larger than Sasuke's. She turns to her side, eyes widening to see that the hand belonged to her sensei. Though his body was turned away from them and he refused to look at their shocked gazes, it was still undoubtedly Kakashi. Both Naruto and Sasuke were surprised as well, but not as much as her. After all, it was the first time their sensei ever initiated contact with Sakura.

"Sensei?" she started.

"None of us expected an ambush to happen. Especially not so soon. But I suppose it's time for you three to face the reality of our profession. It's unsightly, I know, and god forbid me to say this… but it's only the truth when I say that you'll get used to it. Some of you may even witness something far more gruesome in the future, who knows? It wasn't even your real battle yet. But Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, you must understand that in our line of work, it's either you're the one holding the kunai, or at the pointed end of it." He takes his hand off of her pink locks. "We'll set up camp over there tonight. You've experienced too much on your first day. Once you're done, set up camp. I'll take it from here."

While the three genin tried to comfort each other and Naruto's voice finally cut off the tense atmosphere as he fussed around his pack to take out more medical supplies than necessary to clean off the blood off of his best friend's hands; the bridge-builder then turns to the copy-nin staring down at the two bodies by his feet.

"I saw everything, you know." He spoke to him in a volume only he could hear. "I saw the crazed look in your eye when the young lass was about to get hurt. They said that you're Konoha's top dog, but I didn't expect to see a face like that coming from you. You looked really scared."

Kakashi didn't face him as his hands closed to a fist- so tight that it shook and if he weren't wearing gloves, his nails would've already cut through the skin of his palms.

"I was."

.

Itachi set aside a book to one side before closing his eyes and rub his nape to release the straining muscle for looking down too long. Another dead end. He sighs at the towering books, journals, and scrolls that piled all around him. All of which were examined and skimmed carefully for the smallest clues regarding his investigation. Unfortunately, the only information he garnered were pretty common ones, and the closest he could find was the family tree Madara belonged to but even that proved to be another wall.

There were accounts of outsiders marrying into the clan but none of them were even close to the description he's looking for. Still, he'll try to expand and research about their backgrounds- but he honestly doubts he'll find anything.

A steaming cup of tea found its way on his desk.

"Here Itachi. Since you might be staying overtime in the archives again, you might as well replenish some of your energy." She smiled at him knowingly.

"Thank you, Izumi." He nodded, taking a sip of the offered tea before addressing her again. "How's your mother?"

"Oh mama's doing well, thanks for asking. Papa's been really fussing over her lately since she could be due anytime soon. She's been really annoyed of him lately."

"I hope the delivery goes well." He smiled a small smile, sincere in his wishes. And also grateful to Izumi's father for casting the last vote to allow him to use the clan's archives.

"Thank you, I hope so too. Say, I know it's not any of my business, but I just can't help but notice that you've been really… absorbed in your research. I just want to say that I hope you find what you're looking for and if there's anything I could do to help, just tell me."

"Thank you for your offer, Izumi but… well, I suppose there is something you can help me with."

The ravenette tilted her head. "Oh really?! Then if it's within my power, ask away!"

"I've been researching about a certain person, and I just found a lead that they might be connected to someone from our clan."

"Really? Who?"

"Uchiha Madara." Izumi's face instantly fell, her brows furrowing as her expression shifted from shock to confusion and then to worry. "Did you, by any chance, stumbled upon anything that could say that he had a lover or family?"

"That's… not something within my power, Itachi. You know that information about him is kept inside the vault." She turns her head to a row of bookshelves that hid a certain door Sealed with a special lock. "Not even I am allowed to go in there. And as far as I know, he doesn't have any one of the sort. At least, nothing recorded like that. The closest family he had was his little brother named Izuna."

Itachi nodded, already expecting that answer. "I suppose it couldn't be helped. I'm sorry for asking so much from you."

"Although… now that I think about it… I suppose there is- wait here!" the Uchiha heir blinked as she zipped between bookshelves, hope sparking inside him. Izumi returned almost immediately this time with something in her hands.

"It was stashed somewhere inside the archive's journals dating back since the beginning of the village. Papa was still deciding whether to keep it in the archives or pass it to the historians, but it's a good thing he hasn't decided yet." she hands it to him. "I've read it a few times and I know it's not something important for the clan in general, but it is to the village's history. Also, I just find it so sweet I just couldn't put it down. I hope it helps though."

"Thank you, Izumi, this is more than enough help already."

"You're very welcome, Itachi." Izumi beamed before darting to her book cart. "I'm sorry but I'll be going on ahead. I have to take these to the maintenance room to be cleaned and fixed."

"It's alright. I'm sorry for the trouble. Thank you again, I'm really grateful."

"I hope you find what you're looking for." She waved and Itachi waved back till she disappeared once again in the row of shelves.

Itachi sat back down, sipping more from the comforting tea as he examined the material Izumi gave him. It was inexplicably thin, and weighed almost nothing. In fact, at first glance it was nothing more than an old book cover- paper made of washi that was traditionally used before printing improved. The cover had a symbol of intricately converging circles- seven in total that somewhat formed a sort of six pointed flower at the center. When he turns the cover over, there were two pages of paper attached to it.

To my dearest friends,

Senju Hashirama who provided for me,

Uzumaki Mito who is like a sister to me,

Senju Tobirama who kept me safe and cared for me,

And to Uchiha Madara who has always been there for me.

The Uchiha heir's mouth parted at the simple lines that held so much meaning. How is this hidden in the family archives and not made notice? Just by the names mentioned alone were more than enough to show that this document is very important. He turns to the last page and his world **shook** as Itachi stood abruptly from his seat that it fell back with a loud thud.

Dream like you'll live forever,

And live like you'll die today.

\- Haruno Haruka

Itachi's eyes went wide as he reread the name over and over again, praying that it was not an illusion from the fatigue.

"This is it."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Did Madara had a lover? I'll break it to you guys now… NOPE!**

 **No worries for those concerned about OCs, I will only add ones who are COMPLETELY RELEVANT to the story. And even if they are, most of them will be playing as support characters and even just for passing names.**

 **SHOUTOUT TO:** _LittleMissJamu_ – **for calling Itachi being the one to piece together Sakura's mystery. Yes, I will confirm that now as a fact. So for theorists out there! Watch out for Itachi's POV every chapter since he'll technically be helping you guys piece together the puzzles too.**

 **Good luck everyone and don't be shy! I LOVE READING YOUR THEORIES. Sometimes it even gives me ideas to spice things up a bit since YOU GUYS ARE ALL AMAZING YOURSELVES!**

 **I've finally cut back my summer job to a few days a week so my wage became really low… BUT! It's no problem at all! Since I've already earned enough to go to a very important convention regarding my profession sometime around May. I need to start collecting points and certificates as soon as possible for better benefits! That also means I have more time to write the following chapters!**

 **Once this chapter is uploaded, know that the next chapter is already underway! It's just up to you guys when it's time for me to update.**

 **ALSO! LAST NOTE!**

 **AKATASUKI WANTS YOU! PLEASE LEAVE ANY SUGGESTION ON WHO YOU THINK IS A POSSIBLE CANDIDATE TO FILL IN THE AKATSUKI 'CAUSE DEIDARA AND ITACHI IS COMPLETELY OUT OF THE PICTURE!**

 **So far your suggestions are Zabuza, Haku, Yagura, or any character in canon. I'll take careful consideration and remember that all your suggestions and comments are very important to me as you readers also take part in the making of this fanfic. We have reached so far thanks to you guys so give yourselves a round of applause as we're NOT EVEN HALFWAY through the story! So I hope you guys will continue to stick around and I cannot express my gratitude enough for your support.**

 **Less than 20 reviews = weekly update (Friday or Saturday depending on your time zone).**

 **More than 20 reviews = earlier update.**

 **More than 30 reviews = immediate update.**

 **And as always!**

 **Thank you all so much for the love and support! Please tell me what you think of this chapter via PM or reviews. Y'all have a wonderful day or night wherever you live! Stay safe!**

 **Ciao~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**To** _LittleMissJamu_ **: Just a correction, her name is HARUKA not HAKURA.**

* * *

Uchiha Itachi, I have conducted an intensive research since we last talked and have searched everything through my power as was my promise to you. However, I regret to inform you that my research has been proven futile. Not because I could not find the name you seek amidst the entire census since Konoha's establishment, but that there is absolutely no record of the name Haruno Haruka ever written among them.

As you are well aware, names are more than a person's identification. Since before, only those that are part of a clan are given privilege to use a last name. Depending on the clan's power and political influence as a whole, it also determines a person's status. Those who are not part of a clan are referred to as No Names. Their status range at the beginning from lowly farmers to servants, and even slaves; but most of which are commoners. With that, I have concluded that this Haruka is part of a clan. However, as I have searched, there is no Haruno clan that registered in the village upon its establishment. There are records of even the smallest, minor clans but there is no Haruno among them.

I shall try to find out more, but I'm afraid that is the extent of what I can do. I cannot search blindly for a person who may or may not have existed since there has never been any record of them, and considering that you only gave me a name. I am truly sorry but if I ever happen to find anything, I will inform you.

Itachi clicked his tongue at the letter's contents in disappointment. Why does this have to happen? Just when he thought he finally made progress, he stumbles upon another wall. It is wrong to take advantage of other people, but for this one exception, Itachi had to pull some strings to get more information he couldn't easily get access from. The professor he asked owed him his life and once vowed to repay him, so he asked the old man to look into the data books- specifically the census for any mention of the name Haruno Haruka. Unfortunately, his efforts returned empty-handed.

Which doesn't make any sense. How could someone who is considered close enough to call the founding fathers 'friends' and not be recorded in the village's history? He learned the Nidaime ordered a census under the Shodaime's consent the moment the village was established. So why was her name not written? Especially if she had a last name. There were two answers that came into mind. One, she knew the four of them before the census was conducted; and two, either she did not stay long in the village, or her name was not written for a reason.

Hiding the letter in the hidden compartment of his room's tatami floor, Itachi placed his mask over his face as he took to the roofs from his bedroom window. As much as he wanted to continue his investigation, he still has a mission to do.

And it irks him the most that he had another vision just as he woke up when a fellow ANBU tapped on his window to tell him he's due on a mission. This time, he also didn't see anything. But he heard a voice- a song, a sad longing song sung by a man; but it was not Madara.

"… _I'd give away a thousand days just to have another one with you… because I remember every sunset, every word you said, and how we will never ever say goodbye… Please tell me how to reach that_ _ **summer paradise**_ _again with you… and I'll be there in a_ _ **heartbeat**_ _…."_

* * *

Sasori could feel a growl rumbling in his throat as he maneuvered his right arm to one side, sending the Sandaime Kazekage puppet dodging the barrage of black sand needles coming its way. First Orochimaru attempted to steal his art, and now he pits this atrocity against him?!

' _Fighting fire with fire my ass._ ' He clicked his tongue, brows threatening to furrow to show his displeasure but kept it. ' _Never have I been so insulted!_ '

Surely, there won't be any mercy for him now. Whatever this thing was, it moved more like a human than a puppet, yet it consented to the orders of that damn snake. To Sasori's credit though, this so called Kazekage moved much sloppier compared to the time he fought him while he was still alive. It was one of his best battles yet. So when Sasori delivered what he believed was the finishing blow, what surprised him was to see it crumble into pieces like torn paper before clumping together back in its original form, similar to the ability Konan had when he fought her.

"What is the meaning of this?" he narrowed his brown eyes.

Orochimaru snickered, "This is one form of immortality. It doesn't die even though it's already dead."

"There's no way it can't die." Sasori sneered as he sent black needles of his own. It impaled the Kazekage but it did not deter him at all as the black sand was willed into his own, hovering over the reanimated corpse before he shot it back at him.

Unfortunately, as Sasori focused on his puppet dodging the attack, he failed to notice a rogue sand needle coming his way. Noticing only at the last second, the ex-Suna elite turned but not enough to completely avoid the attack. The redhead clicked his tongue as the needle pierced him through his arm all the way that blood would surely fall in liters if the massive weapon was to be removed.

"In the end, the only thing immortal to you are your puppets, huh partner?" the sannin tilted his head, pleased at the sight of blood painting the sand at his feet just like his name. "I thought you would have turned yourself into one of them by now. Though my attempts on stealing Pein's body was futile, with your prowess, I suppose you would suffice until I found a much better body."

Sasori finally showed his frown, utterly disgusted at the notion. He is the Puppet Master! He is the one who will pulls the strings! With the Sandaime puppet still linked with the strings in his impaled arm, Sasori lifts the other. He didn't thought that he'll be using a second arm for this but the moment the snake insulted him, he had already signed his death wish.

"Stop kidding around…" Sasori blinked as the reanimated Kazekage spoke, his body slowly trembling as he turned his cracked face towards Orochimaru. "I… am the third Kazekage! I am not… your pawn!"

At the declaration, the corpse collapsed on the sand before slowly withering away to its paper-like mass. Sasori couldn't help but smirk. It appeared that the jutsu the snake casted was incomplete. Then again, he did respected the Sandaime's will and strength; which was why he chose him to be his puppet in the first place. The sand on his arm slowly fell and Sasori used his puppet to reabsorb the black grains as its own. He watched closely as the cloth on his arm was drenched in the crimson liquid of his blood.

"W-What are you-!" he heard Orochimaru stammer but the redhead kept his eyes on his arm as pink petals appeared out of thin air. It spun around his wounded bicep, twisting and coiling until it filled the gaping hole as it glowed a green color. Once the light faded, what was once a deep wound was then replaced by a new mass of flesh, fully functioning from his bones to the small hairs on his skin as if it was never gone.

"It appears that one of us is more immortal than the other, huh partner?"

Sasori's taunt was not received very well as Orochimaru sent his snakes after him. He defended with his puppet as well as slicing off their heads with his puppet's blades. One particular serpent, however, bigger than the rest, bared its fangs at him that he had to parry against the sharp teeth. The smirk on his face never left even as Orochimaru dangerously came close to him from the snake's gaping mouth. It was his turn to laugh at the sannin's displeasure etched on his pale face.

"How?" he hissed, one hand making its way between the blades to reach for his bare arm.

His grin only widened, "That would be telling, wouldn't it?"

Sasori opened his arms, effectively pushing them off. Black grains gushed out of his puppets mouth and sleeves as it wrapped around the giant snake. It shrieked as it tried to break free from the ever tightening sand but Sasori silenced it when he willed the sand to enter the beast's mouth, filling the serpent as the rest caked its writhing form. Once he felt that it had its fill, he ordered the black grains to embrace the serpent like its own death grip while the sand inside pushed outside of its flesh from within. The snake gave off one last shriek before it exploded and blood oozed from the slips of sand.

Releasing the blood-soaked grains, Sasori approached the mangled snake's corpse. Kicking its snout before clicking his tongue, Sasori scanned his surroundings for any subtle movement.

"He got away." he shook his head before his gaze fell down at his flesh through the hole in his robe. It remained a healthy tint with neither a hint nor scar to prove that is was a gaping hole not too long was a moment's confusion and question but it dispelled immediately once Sasori's face broke out into a sinister grin. His thoughts immediately drifted to his investment back in Konohagakure. He chuckled, "Curiouser and curiouser."

What other surprises would come his way from his investment? He wonders.

* * *

"Naruto! Sasuke! Come on inside! It's time for dinner and you two should go rest!" Sakura looked up at the two towering trees. Naruto was hugging the trunk while Sasuke dangled as his hand grasped onto the kunai lodged at his tree. Both of them panted tiredly, yet the competition in their eyes remained ablaze. They've been at it since morning. Sakura sighed as she turned on her heel. "Fine! I guess I'll just go tell Tsunami-san that you guys won't be eating dinner too."

At that moment, their stomachs growled loud enough for even Sakura to hear down below. She smiled deviously before sprinting off towards the house. Naruto and Sasuke were hot on her heels as they tried to catch up to her with faces flushed in embarrassment.

Later that night, Kakashi discussed with them about their current situation. As dangerous the mission had suddenly become, they have no choice but to continue. One jounin and three genin were enough for the task. As long as their luck doesn't run out and they wouldn't have to fight against shinobi, then there's no need to request backup. Sakura felt her chest swell with pride when Kakashi said that she's exempted from training again. As much as it made her best friends envy her, they understood since the pinkette has always been last to learn or master anything field-related. While Naruto and Sasuke were tasked to continue tree climbing as well as guard Tazuna's family, Sakura was tasked (albeit reluctantly) to guard the bridge builder while he works. As for Kakashi, he will continue to gather Intel for their situation.

"Sasuke?" the Uchiha turns to his side, and opened a lazy eye to see Sakura looking down at him.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked drowsily.

The pinkette hung her head as she sat, "I can't sleep…"

He would've bonked Naruto at the head or stuffed his mouth with a pillow but stopped himself when he thought again. Sakura should've been used to Naruto's snoring after all these years. So when he looked at his only female friend and saw her wary eyes and shaking fists over her lap, he understood.

"Alright. Come here, Sakura." He scooted to give her room and the pinkette smiled appreciatively when he covered them both with his blanket. Sasuke knew he had no words to comfort her, since he himself hadn't made his first kill as a shinobi yet. He didn't know what it felt like even if he saw the first death in front of him. And for someone as sensitive and innocent as Sakura, he could only hope that the pinkette would get over this ordeal soon. From under the covers, he takes her trembling hands and stares at her emerald orbs with his onyx ones. "We got you, Sakura."

She pressed her lips into a thin line, "I-I know… it's just… no-it's… Sasuke? Could you promise me something?"

He looks at her in question, brows furrowing at her hesitation as if the next words she will say will change his entire world. "Anything."

"Please, _please_ promise me that you will never, _ever_ , lose sight of who you are. Promise me, Sasuke. Please?"

All he could do was nod, and give her a small smile as relief washed over her face. Uchiha Sasuke will never understand her words until years later. At least, this time, as she slept with her boys' arms wrapped comfortably around her (Naruto- who found her form in his sleep), she no longer dreamed of Sasuke being swallowed whole by a vicious snake, only to reemerge with blood streaking down his pinwheel eyes and a sinister grin on his face as he was consumed by dark power.

.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"What is it, Sakura?" Kakashi replied, not looking up from the book he's reading.

"I was wondering if you could teach me something. A jutsu maybe or… another basic technique. You see, I just thought up this new jutsu and-!"

He only stole a brief glance of her from the corner of his eye before turning a page. "I can't do that, Sakura. It wouldn't be fair to Naruto and Sasuke if you move on ahead of them. Don't be conceited just because you mastered tree climbing on your first try."

Sakura flushed, "I-I'm not! I just thought that-"

"If you understand then go back to your post. Tazuna-san will be leaving soon and your job is to protect him. You can do that much, right? A shinobi does not only think of themselves."

The stern tone of his voice did it for her as Sakura's lips slightly parted with her hand over her chest. Her eyes reflected the hurt and rejection she never thought she would experience again after all these years. Of course, the Copy-nin will ever see them as he kept his back to her, ignoring the tightening in his chest. She pressed her lips together before dropping her head down and hands to her side.

"Yes, sensei…" she bowed apologetically as she turned on her heel back to the direction of the house.

"AHHH! WAIT! WAIT!" Naruto hollered, effectively stopping Sakura. He lost concentration from his outburst as the bark below his feet splintered and then he rolled down the tree like a ball. Once he fell to the ground, he snapped his head up and pointed an accusing finger at the silver-haired jounin. "HEY! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, DATTEBAYO?!"

"Get up, dobe, you look pathetic." Sasuke jumped down from his tree as Kakashi merely blinked at them. "He's right though. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura's just politely asking. You didn't have to diss her like that."

"YEAH! YEAH!" Naruto sat up, nodding enthusiastically. "Didn't you get her?! She was just asking if you could help her with a jutsu she came up with! Weren't you even listening?!"

"N-Naruto, Sasuke, it's alright! I don't mind! Sensei's right anyway. I just got this whole tree climbing thing get into my head-"

"Don't be like that, Sakura." Sasuke scolded.

"Yeah! Yeah! Anyway, it's alright with us, Sakura-chan! Besides, it's about time you get a signature move of your own!" Naruto grinned widely, giving her a big thumbs up. "I already got a super cool Multi Shadowclone Jutsu while teme got his family's spitball jutsu!"

"It's called Fireball Jutsu!" he clobbered the blonde before turning back at the pinkette, reassuring her with a small smile of his own. "Anyway it's fine with me too, Sakura. The dobe and I will catch up, it won't be long now."

"You guys…" Sakura smiled back.

Meanwhile, Kakashi kept his eyes closed during the whole exchange. His fingers tightening ever so slightly on the spine of his book. A part of him scolded himself for being such an idiot. That no matter what strange feelings he's been having regarding the pinkette, as much as it confused or angered him; in the end, Sakura's still just a kid- his student, who needs his proper guidance. Pushing her away just for the temporary release and comfort from his weird instincts is not one of them.

Finally, he sighed and zipped down his flak jacket just enough for him to take out four pieces of paper. He motioned for all of them to approach. "Fine. But first there's something we should do first. All of you, come here."

They did as they were told but Naruto's frown and Sasuke's slightly narrowed gaze towards him didn't go unnoticed. Especially with the way Sakura hung back behind the group a little.

"This is called a Chakra Induction Paper." He held them up. They looked nothing more like just regular pieces of paper. "It's made from a tree specially grown using chakra. It's used to check a person's nature affinity. I'm sure you all know what that is, right?"

There were looks of wonder in their eyes at the trivia as they nodded excitedly (mostly Naruto). Though Sakura also felt wonder, she decided to suppress the feel of something hot that suddenly burst inside her. Like the flames of anger that suddenly sparked from a dangerous taunt.

"I'll be using this on you three today also as a reference once we start advanced training in the future. All you need to do is channel a bit of your chakra into the paper like so." Kakashi takes out one paper and it wrinkled between his fingertips. "The paper will incite five reactions which correspond to the five basic elements. Earth will turn it into dirt and crumble away, water will make the paper wet, fire will ignite and turn it into ash, wind will make it split in two, and lightning- as you can see, will wrinkle the paper. You first, Naruto."

The blonde excitedly snatched the paper from his grasp and immediately channeled his chakra. Perhaps a little too much as the paper immediately split with a sharp gust.

"My element's wind!" he grinned widely as Kakashi nodded, giving another to Sasuke.

Sasuke merely stared at the piece of paper in his fingers and didn't seem to faze when it burst into flames till its ashes scattered with the wind.

"Fire." he muttered, which wasn't a big surprise considering his lineage.

Next, the jounin gave the last piece to Sakura. Careful to not touch her bare skin that might incite another reaction like last time. The pinkette held onto the piece of paper, swallowing nervously as she channeled her chakra into it. They watched expectantly for a long while that Naruto's broad grin slowly fell and Sasuke and Kakashi's brows furrowed in confusion.

When Sakura opened her eyes and saw that nothing changed to the paper, panic surged within her but she managed to temper it down into an apologetic smile.

"Everyone… I…" she stammered, until their eyes widened simultaneously in surprise as the paper in her hands suddenly became limp and dark as if soaked in water. Sakura stared at it for a good few moments till she finally broke into a wide grin of her own. "I'm water!"

"Way to go Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered while Sasuke let out his own breath of relief.

Kakashi recovered just in time to receive Sakura's paper as he kept his lips pressed, eyes on her smile. That was then when Tazuna called for them that he was about to leave. Too happy and relieved at her discovery, Sakura grabbed her bag and waved at her team as she accompanied the bridge builder. The jounin instructed Naruto and Sasuke to continue their exercise. However, just as he was about to leave to continue investigating on the Gato Company, something in his pocket shifted. With his back turned and away from the boys' line of sight, he pulled out the item only to realize it was Sakura's paper.

It started convulsing and shaking violently that water actually poured out of it. Alarmed, Kakashi threw the paper onto a bed of rocks as he continued to watch. The paper started shaking again and this time it solidified into a brown tint like stone, and a gust of wind followed that it cleaved it into two till it burst into flames. Burning brightly with a blue color as the familiar sparks of electricity crackled inside it. What happened afterwards was something he couldn't comprehend.

The paper returned to its original form and it floated a couple ways above the ground. As if a ghost was there with an ink and brush, something started to etch on the white surface. First the yin symbol, then the yang, then it turned around and what he saw next sent a dangerous feeling up his spine. He knew the dreadful tension that suddenly hung in the air very well. It was the same foreboding feeling that came during the Kyuubi's attack in Konoha that sparked fear and anger among its citizens up to this day. However, this one is slightly different.

This exuding force that made him froze and almost made his heart stop could only belong to something much, _much_ terrifying than the Kyuubi.

He swallowed thickly as he read the words that suddenly appeared before the paper crumbled back into its wet state.

 **Thief.**

 **Liar.**

 **False.**

 **Only ONE True Tree.**

.

"Oi, you okay?" Sasuke jumped down, crouching to one knee as he observed Naruto's fallen form. "What happened? You looked like you saw a ghost."

They were having another one of their competitions when Naruto suddenly stopped climbing and fell from the tree. He would've made fun of him but Sasuke didn't miss the way the blonde's face suddenly turned as white as a sheet.

"I… I don't know…" Naruto choked, eyes remained wide as he stared up at the beautiful morning sky. Completely contradicting as his eyes showed fear. "I just felt something… something _really_ _scary_ just now."

* * *

With careful fingers, Obito turned each page of the torn journal in his hands. It was thin, thick but not as thick as a book. The cover and first few pages of it were missing, as if hastily torn from its seams. The contents were mostly acknowledgements, farewells, and goodbyes that could be felt with each letter of the words. Each dedicated to a special person from the past and Obito recognized them as the founders of the Hidden Leaf, while the rest were a compilation- a sort of diary of the owner's travels. There were drawings and descriptions, of plants, animals, and symbols and information about the many things that remained a mystery around the world.

He recognized some of them as depictions of the tailed beasts and different pinwheel designs he strongly recognized as Mangekyou Sharingans. It even contained vital and dangerous information regarding the many kekkei genkai from all over the world, some yet to be discovered or even recognized.

It was a very powerful tome, and he could understand why Madara sternly ordered him to never let anything happen to it, to protect it with his very life, and to keep it from other's hands including Zetsu's. As tempting as the contents of the journal could be, Obito is powerless against it as he could not recognize a single character written there, not even when he used his own mangekyou. He suspected that it was an old language, a form of writing either from long ago or hidden from common knowledge. As useful as it was, it still means nothing if he can't understand a thing in it. And he doubts the elder Uchiha understood any of the texts. So why does Madara hold onto this incomplete journal for a long time?

The answer lies on the last page- a page reserved only to Uchiha Madara's name that was written in their language for him to read. The long message was sweet, kind, and apologetic. Obito could never bring himself to finish it. For as much change may have happened to him, he still has values that kept him from tapping someone else's personal belongings. Maybe it's why he sympathized with his savior and mentor more. He had often seen Madara read through this journal, only to pause at the last page and look sad- heartbroken; it was an expression he never thought he'd see from the usually stoic and stern man.

Madara had lost someone dear and that someone could never be brought back. Just like him. So upon his last breath, when he made him swear to hold onto the journal till his revival, Obito will keep his word.

Still, it made him curious. Just who was this Haruno Haruka who bore the mark of the _Flower of Life_ and the _much evolved_ form of Uzumaki Mito and Senju Tsunade's yin seal?

* * *

Neither Naruto nor Sasuke had any time to react to the carnage that happened all around them as they hacked and sliced through the enemies with only the thought of survival driving them to keep on fighting. They didn't have time to stare at their blood-soaked hands or register the dead faces of their opponents before another could sprang before them to engage into another death battle.

They have been at it for a while, just at the start of a new day when they celebrated last night how successful the boys were in their tree climbing. Kakashi had warned them that Gato will soon make his move, and they were right to discover Gato's men ready to ambush the workers who were just one meter away from finishing the bridge. Team seven intercepted and they had been exchanging blows since then.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke panted, the fatigue steadily coming to them. There were just too many but they had no choice but to push themselves if they want to survive. Kakashi at least understood their situation and current level, so he dealt most of the brunt force against the opposing party while they finished off stray henchmen. However, time and lack of experience were still a major factor, and they could feel themselves at their wits end.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto could only shout, watching in horror as one man snuck up on the pinkette- who held off the attackers so the workers could flee from the scene- to drive his sword behind her back.

Sasuke felt that he was watching the entire scene in slow motion as he and Naruto were struggling to parry against the swords threatening to slice them to pieces. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears and the bead of sweat slide down the side of his face. His mind already foresaw the gruesome outcome and his will refused to accept it. Then he felt it, the thick sensation that coiled from the back of his head that shot directly through the neurons to his eyes. The kind of feeling he only heard from his fellow clanmates and one that he may or may never experience.

His opponent snickered at Sasuke's temporary lapse and pushed forward to definitely end it only to find that the he has suddenly disappeared. It was already too late for him to realize that Sasuke kicked him hard in the gut, then to the side of his face that it made him dizzy, and hear the squelch of bloody and muscle as Sasuke drove a kunai deep into his abdomen.

Wasting no time, Sasuke immediately sprinted as fast as his tired legs could carry to rescue the pinkette. He could hear Naruto roar before recklessly casting his Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu in a panic fit to fend off the attackers. However, Sasuke didn't stop, and he also knew that he wouldn't make it in time at his pace. Kakashi was too far away and far more outnumbered to get to her.

At that moment, everything did feel like time passed by slowly. And just when Sasuke felt another rise of heat ready to burn in his eyes, something large and heavy flew right passed him and cleaved the henchman's arms away from his body. He screamed in pain and agony and everything around them felt cold as ice shards rained from the sky, piercing unfortunate souls who didn't dodge in the nick of time.

"Sakura! Are you okay?!" Sasuke asked frantically as he gripped her shoulders.

"I'm alright. Sasuke… your eyes…" she trailed worriedly, but they didn't have time to contemplate as Naruto successfully threw off enemies over the bridge as he ran towards them, followed by Kakashi who used a water release technique to wash his opponents away and into the river below.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked, taking out a new kunai as he joined them in a defensive formation. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at Sasuke's. "Sasuke… we'll talk about your eye later."

Suddenly, someone appeared before them. Their backs turned as one of them carried needles between their fingers, and the other- held a mighty broadsword across his back as if it weighed nothing.

"Well, well, well." The masked man tutted. "I never thought I'd cross paths with you here, Kakashi of the Sharingan."

Sasuke snapped his gaze up at his teacher, who ignored his silent question as the jounin readied his hands against a much powerful enemy.

"Momochi Zabuza."

The ex-Kiri nin only snorted at him as he turned his gaze back at the frightened men before them.

"Zabuza!" Gato trembled with a forced smile on his face. "Finally changed your mind, have you?! Good! Now go kill those Konoha brats before-!"

He didn't get the chance to finish as needles pierced through the skulls of his guards standing beside him. The tyrant businessman flinched as he stared wide eyed in fear at the two nin before him.

"Haku, go." He ordered and his masked companion nodded before he went ahead to swiftly kill the remaining henchmen with the clear intention of death. Zabuza turned his head back at Kakashi and the others as he brought his sword to the side and at the ready. "Thanks for leaving us with the main course. You kids should just sit back and watch… or not."

The sinister grin marked behind his clothed mask was palpable before he joined his companion to lay a much gruesome waste and carnage.

.

Kakashi stood defensively before his students even when the battle finally settled with the fall of the last henchman. Gato pleading for his life will forever be in the memories of the three genin as their mind slowly accepted that this was their reality. This is what awaits them if they do not become successful shinobi.

Death.

"We'll be taking this one." Zabuza said as he motioned for Haku and he sliced off the company president's head clean from his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi followed their every movement, wary for any sudden change.

"Just passing through." He shrugged nonchalantly, cleaning the blood off of his sword. "A client who offered me a greater price wanted to get rid of a nuisance. It seems that this pig has been causing too much trouble and tipping the economic scales and shit for a while now. We really appreciate the work you've done for us, Konoha."

The mirth in his voice wasn't shared as Kakashi replied sarcastically, "No problem."

"Well, that's it from us so-" Zabuza stopped short, his eyes opening wide.

Kakashi felt his entire body, from the depths of his bones to the tips of his hair become fully alerted when he realized where the missing nin's eyes were directed. He takes out a scroll etched with the summons of his dogs at the ready. However, Zabuza merely made one step when he stopped frozen again. Eyes still not leaving Sakura's.

"Girl." he called out, making Sakura blink and grip her kunai in caution. "Is your hair natural?"

There was a moment's silence as they all digested what the ex-Kiri nin just said.

"What a stupid question!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Idiot! Now's not the time!" Sasuke hissed at him between gritting teeth.

Nevertheless, Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat before answering. "Yes."

"Huh." Zabuza drawled, strapping his giant sword on his back. "Let me give you a little advice, oujo-chan. That hair of yours, either change it or quit being a shinobi right now. There's _someone_ out there who's more than willing to pay a budget of an entire village and destroy an entire nation just to get his hands on that pretty little head of yours. That is, _if_ you're the one he's looking for."

The horror was more palpable in Naruto's face than Sasuke's whose worry was evident when they both looked back at their best friend and sister.

' _Someone's after Sakura? Who?! Why?! What had Sakura ever done?!_ '

The same question ran through Kakashi's brain as he kept his guard up, not relenting on the missing nin's claims one bit no matter how it made his gut wrench.

"See ya-"

"Wait!" Sakura called, effectively earning their attention and oblivious to the alarmed expressions she received from her teammates at how dangerous she just did. "Your sword… is it heavy?"

Zabuza tilted his head at her, narrowing his eyes before he smirked. "Yeah, it is. The next time we crossed paths, you guys better hope we won't be enemies. 'Cause as you can see, unlike you Konoha nins, we're not very merciful."

As quickly as they came, they disappeared.

.

"Zabuza-san, is it alright to just disclose that information to them just like that?" Haku asked, stuffing Gato's head inside a bag.

"It's fine. Judging from their situation, they have much more problems to think about."

"Then what about the girl? You're just gonna leave such prize?"

At that, Zabuza stopped from his tracks, making Haku wonder at his master's sudden change in behavior. "You think I didn't thought about that? With that girl, I could form my own village and start my own organization. But Haku… didn't you feel it?"

"Feel what, Zabuza-san?"

"Don't let her sweet face fool you. There's something… _dangerous_ about that girl. I don't know what and I can't exactly explain it, but _it_ sort of read my mind. And when _it_ realized that I planned to kidnap her… _it_ wasn't very happy."

.

Deafening sounds echoed throughout the cave as mannequin body parts and various weapons were thrown around the private workshop. Sasori's fingers flexed as the corner of his eye twitched irritatingly, sending the scorpion tail lashing around violently before piercing through the hard earth again and again as if it was living.

Arthropod summons shook in fear of their master's (still controlled) wrath as they hid in the secure holes along the cave's walls.

So someone _dares_ to steal his precious doll?

Brown eyes burned in anger at the mere thought. No, he can't let that happen. He will never let go such an investment. Whoever they are, Sasori will find out and they will die a hell-bound death if they so much touch a single hair on his doll's head.

Hiruko's tail dropped loudly on the ground as Sasori turned on his heel and headed for his makeshift kitchen where he is close to finish his most lethal poison to date.

87687

For a long while they could only hear nothing but static. Tsunade shifted her gaze from the other occupants in her office before turning back on the radio. Genma had his lips pressed and brows furrowed in deep thought; Ibiki's face was unsurprisingly indifferent; whereas Inoichi's expression displayed his nervousness the most.

The buzzing has been going on for a while now that it tested the Godaime's patience. However, considering that the audio recording has not been tampered with and that it concerned about her ward, she'd give all the time it needs. It has almost five years since the incident at the T&I. The Hyuuga and even Inoichi had made their peace with Sakura and life continued on until this certain discovery hit them squarely on the face.

"… _ **.bzzzt…. bzztt.. et out…. Out…"**_ Tsunade leaned closer. _ **"…get out… bzzzt… get…. ut… bzzt… bzzt… bzzt… GET OUT!**_ "

The suddenly scream made them flinch and almost jump from their seats. The voice was definitely angry, belonging from the voice of a little girl. Desperate and frantic like a child throwing a tantrum.

" _ **GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!**_ "

The familiar words echoed in their ears, reminding them of the incident that could've been prevented and shouldn't have occurred. However, just as Ibiki reported before they started to play the record, the voice did not belong to Sakura. The screams continued and they could practically hear their hearts pounding at their ears. The emotion was raw, taxing, and nowhere near a whim.

Tsunade almost felt her heart stop when she heard the following words.

"… _ **please don't hurt them…**_ "

It was Sakura's voice.

Static resumed until the radio clicked to a stop. Shoulders sagged and heavy breaths escaped from dry lips as they tried to digest what just happened. Genma could feel himself swallow a lump in his throat. No matter how many times he heard the recording, it never failed to send a current of dread up his spine. His mind flashed him of the scene where he definitely saw the pinkette's eyes turn completely green.

For a while, Tsunade hid her face behind her hands, rubbing until her fingers wound their way to her temples before she slumped her back on her chair tiredly. "Remind me again why this thing only appeared on my desk now?"

Ibiki answered with a schooled expression, successful in hiding his own confusion. "It was lost during the explosion, Hokage-sama. When it was found, unfortunately it took a long time for it to be pieced back together and work again. There had been times that it was recommended to be thrown because of its severely damaged state."

"And what of the technician who fixed it?"

"Rest assured that the technician who handled this has sworn loyalty to the secrecy of the T&I department and to you. His loyalty is undoubted."

"It better be. What say you, Inoichi?" the Yamanaka clan head stammered. "Recall the incident that happened five years ago. Could you repeat to us what you _should_ have seen, and what you saw?"

Inoichi swallowed. He honestly regretted ever conducting that interrogation with a child. And that incident had nearly costed his entire shinobi career on the field. He took a deep breath before answering.

"The Mind Transfer Jutsu is purely a yin-based technique. It is never meant to cause harm nor give even the remote feeling of pain to the target. However, such a technique can only be performed by a select few individuals in the Yamanaka clan. Using this jutsu, the caster is capable to enter a target's mind and view their memories- and depending on the caster's strength- they look back into even the target's earliest memories as an infant. I expected to see frames of memories when I entered Haruno Sakura's mind, with the sole intention of sifting through her memories to find her reason and resolve. However, nothing of that sort happened. Instead, I only saw an endless field of white with nothing but the biggest Sakura tree I have ever seen and below it, was another Haruno Sakura. She shouted at me the same words to leave that place before I felt a strong force pull me back away from her. When I came to, I was at the hospital and days had already gone by."

"Which begs the question why you experienced something different." Ibiki added. "Inoichi, did this incident happen before?"

The blonde shook his head. "Not since the jutsu was first created, as I'm aware. The jutsu was supposed to keep the target's consciousness at bay to allow the caster easy access in their mind. That's why it is very effective if the target somewhat consents… unless, of course… Sakura has two consciousness?"

Eyes travelled back to the silent Hokage as she contemplated at her little girl's situation. Trouble never seems to leave the poor girl alone ever since she was born. She closed her as she replied. "For the sake of this case, I will admit that Sakura has had… odd habits of talking to herself. She had this tendency to stare at open spaces and talk to herself while she played alone ever since she learned how to talk. I disregarded it as her way of coping- making an imaginary friend. It stopped once she had friends of her own."

"If I may, is it possible for someone to actually imagine something and have it take form? I mean no offense, Hokage-sama." Genma held up his hands. "From what I understand, that time of Sakura's life is unstable. I'm just wondering if it's a possibility. Since the power of the mind is more powerful than we think."

Though Genma's theory was full of holes, Tsunade could not rule all possibilities out, especially not since she had proven that Sakura can talk to spirits not too long ago. She herself has yet to uncover all the girl's mysteries.

* * *

Hiruzen raised his head up after bowing, spraying water, and lighting candles of incense and offer a prayer of greeting to the family gravestone before him. He had already paid his respects to his own family grave and now he turns to the next clan that he respected the most.

He takes out small plates of their favorite fruits, already peeled and sliced to be offered as he sat down in front of the Senju family grave. Then he takes out flowers, giving each a prayer to the person he wished to convey a message as he laid them down.

First to the Shodaime- Senju Hashirama, a man he deeply respected and then next to Uzumaki-Senju Mito who also has her name written at the Uzumaki family grave. He presents another flower to his teacher- Senju Tobirama who he revered and respected just as much and more.

But then there's one more flower in his hands and Hiruzen stared at it with nostalgia and guilt. He knew her name is not etched in this family's grave, and it shamed him that he couldn't even remember what she looked like nor her last name. But by the brief moments she shared her knowledge and cared for him, how he remembered how these powerful people treated her as if she was their own, and with respect to his sensei, Hiruzen chose a much different flower as offering. Hoping that it would be enough as an apology.

The former Hokage places the cherry blossom flowers beside the one he offered to Tobirama as he closed his eyes, clapped his hands together, and bowed his head in prayer.

' _May you all find happiness and peace Hashirama-sama, Mito-sama. And may Tobirama-sama reunite with Haruka-sama and live a love not given a chance on earth in the afterlife._ '

* * *

 **So Tobirama had a lover? EEEEENG! Wrong again!**

 **I will NOT be putting any romance in this fic (yet) but you can read other interactions as romantic or platonic- feel free!**

 **It's up to you guys whether to buy Genma's theory or not. And it's also up to your interpretation what happened with Kakashi and Sakura's paper or was it all just a hallucination? Hmmmmm… well, I'm sure you guys can figure it out! You're all very smart!**

 **After all, SOMEONE ALMOST nailed the entire mystery! I won't say it's from a theorist from the last chapter but they are definitely from the previous ones. Good luck everyone! PLEASE DON'T BE SHY AND SHARE YOUR SUGGESTIONS, REACTIONS AND THEORIES. I LOVE READING ALL OF THEM AND AM GREATLY INSPIRED AND HIGHLY GRATEFUL FOR THEM.**

 **I'll be going off on a convention this May, dunno when exactly but I might update again before I leave. Until then, stay awesome everyone!**

 **And as always!**

 **Thank you all so much for the love and support! Please tell me what you think of this chapter via PM or reviews. Y'all have a wonderful day or night wherever you live! Stay safe!**

 **Ciao~!**


	17. Chapter 17

Iruka let out the breath he's been holding for a while as soon as he finished reading the results returned to him. For a long while, it's been no secret that the scarred chunin was fond of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, and though it may have garnered him looks of comtempt and pity, Iruka brushed them aside and made no attempts to correct them so long as they did not bother the boy or made extreme measures to torment them. He would have gladly taken Naruto in and become his official guardian, but there were documents that prohibited him from doing so. Saying that there is someone out there that was already named as Uzumaki Naruto's guardian- however in the guise of a sponsor that had always provided and answered for the boy's expenses and weekly allowance. Ergo in the end, he's the boy's unofficial guardian by word of mouth.

The Academy instructor notices the blonde's silent gaze at him as he slowly sucked his noodles. He smiles at him reassuringly and places a hand on his head, ruffling his hair slightly. "There's nothing to worry about, Naruto. Your results came back fine. You passed."

Naruto's face brightened in a heartbeat, eyes creasing to indicate his pleasure as he shoved more noodles in his mouth. With his own relief, Iruka resumed sipping on his broth. After a night's worth of rest earned by Team seven's unexpected first mission, the three of them were sent to have a psychological examination which was required by every genin that has encountered, witnessed, and experienced their first real battle- especially when deaths were involved, which was implicated at the start of Tsunade's term.

The blonde jinchuuriki handled his interview well, so to speak. Nervousness was apparent when he was asked to recall his experience which was only expected. The greatest relief to all of them though was that Naruto didn't unleash the Kyuubi's chakra during the fight.

His eyes flicked back on the blonde when he heard him put down his empty bowl gentler than how he usually did.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei…" he started, head kept low. "W-What was it like for you… when you first killed someone?"

The chunin took his time eating the noodles in his mouth as he pondered for the right words to say, already half-expecting Naruto to ask him the same question. Iruka looked back when he first drove a kunai down his first kill's throat, more out of desperation than an act as a shinobi.

"It wasn't something memorable," he answered. "And I'm sure it's not something anyone, not even seasoned shinobi, would want to remember. It had to be done if I wanted to survive, it doesn't mean I liked it though."

"Y-Yeah, you're right. It's to survive." Naruto nodded. "I didn't like it too but… at that time I thought, I'd rather have those guys die than my friends... and Kakashi-sensei."

Iruka's brows creased sympathetically, "I know it's not the best words to say, but you'll have to get used to it."

"Kakashi-sensei said the same thing."

"You're a good kid, Naruto. It's a good trait that you value your comrades. Why don't you use it as a drive to make yourself stronger so you could protect them?"

Sometimes simple words could have so much meaning to other people, and just by those words of appreciation infinitely increased Naruto's morale as he smiled up at him with a toothy grin. It felt really nice to be appreciated and praised for once.

"Damn right I'm gonna get stronger!" Naruto exclaimed boldly, standing on his stool as he raised his fist up in declaration. "I'm gonna be the strongest and become the Hokage dattebayo!"

Iruka made a mental note to reprimand the boy about language and manners later. Just how could he take away that boy's relieved, happy face? He smiled back as Naruto balanced himself on the stool and cross his legs under him.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei?" his tone mellowed down as he asked another concerning question. "Is it common to… to suddenly feel afraid out there?"

His question was answered with a reassuring smile and a hand on his head. "Anything can happen out there. Don't be ashamed, it's normal to be afraid. It just means you can become brave. But remember that a shinobi should never show fear especially when facing an enemy."

Naruto smiled up at him again before turning to the bar and holding up his bowl, even though Iruka completely missed the real question.

"Ojii-san! Seconds please!"

* * *

Sasuke kept his back straight and his head down as he knelt on his zabuton in the room where they receive guests. To his right sat Kakashi while the one on his left was Shisui; his parents though were right across them. The only one obviously absent were his older brother which was unfortunately away on a mission. Everyone was silent except for his jounin sensei that explained every bit of detail that happened during their mission that triggered him to awaken his sharingan. After which his father would ask questions that the silver-haired would supply. By now there was a moment of silence and Sasuke couldn't help the feeling of tension as it radiated off him.

He knew that their family's prized doujutsu has always been a sensitive matter. Even among his clanmates, only a handful were able to turn their onyx eyes into the tomoe-marked rubies that solidified their names as Uchiha. He didn't know, however, that it was _this_ big of a deal. Truthfully, he expected to return home with his family proud and celebrating his name for being blooded- like passing a rite of passage. Instead he comes home with a concerned cousin, an absent brother, a worried mother, and a calculating father.

He heard his father take a deep breath before feeling his eyes on him. With his head bowed in respect and a twinge of panic seeping through his tensed shoulders, he couldn't exactly see what sort of look his father was giving him now.

"There is nothing we can do." Fugaku finally cut the silence as all eyes turned to him. "Considering that Sasuke's blood stems from the Uchiha clan's first family, it is only inevitable that he will one day awaken the power of the sharingan. It is us to blame that we have not discussed a course of action if this ever happens."

"Fugaku."

"Times have changed, Mikoto, we now live in an era of peace- that hopefully, _this time_ , will last. There is no longer need to forcibly advance the power of the sharingan unlike before, but we will also not hold it against Sasuke to grow."

Finally, Sasuke willed the courage to raise his eyes, but still kept his head low enough in a respectful gesture.

"Just what do you mean exactly by that, Uchiha-sama?" Kakashi interjected.

"As the head of the Uchiha clan, it is my duty to see that the clan's doujutsu is kept only to uphold the clan's name in high pride and protect it from thieves. But as a father, I will see to it that my son does not fall unto our ancestor's transgressions. Sasuke."

The young raven snapped his head up, "Yes, father?"

"There are certain rules that we must follow, and you may not understand it or you may learn them after years to come, but you must understand that every great power comes with great responsibility. I cannot tell you every story, but know that it will be very dangerous if your eyes are left unguarded."

His father opens his eyes slowly, and reveals the pinwheel eyes that marked his power. Sasuke could feel his mouth run dry as he cautiously took in the sight of his family members, each showing him their eyes. Even Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate to uncover the three tomoe of his left eye. He would have been lost in them, they were- in his opinion, beautiful, but at that time he somewhat understood his father when even he caught the underlying tragedy within those spiraling depths.

And for a heartbeat, he thought that awakening his sharingan might have been a big mistake. But just as his father just said, there's nothing they could do about it anymore.

"You will be carrying a heavy burden from now on Sasuke. I am sorry that I am not giving you a choice, but it is far better than the other option we have." Fugaku continued, as Sasuke focused on him with confusion and blind trust palpable in his dark eyes. The patriarch then turned to Kakashi, "Starting tomorrow, Sasuke will be undergoing extracurricular training under our supervision. Do you have anything to say against this?"

With his hitai-ate closed over his left eye again, Kakashi nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders almost dismissively. "Neither I nor the Board have any qualms about that, Uchiha-sama. Just as long as Sasuke is present during missions and Team Seven's training regimen, then there will be no problem."

Fugaku nodded, "Very well. I will be sending a letter of intent to the Hokage to inform her of our decision. Since you are familiar with our doujutsu, I trust that you know what to expect from Sasuke from now on."

.

"Just make sure you keep up with the team, Sasuke. Unlike your family's, our trainings will be kept on your permanent records. Well, I'll see you and the others in two days. Later." with a lazy wave of his hand, Kakashi walked out of the Uchiha family residence and into the dark night.

A part of him was ticked off from Kakashi's statement. Of course he will keep up! Why would he think that he couldn't?! Truth be told he doesn't understand a thing his father just said. A heavy burden? Just what lies within his newfound power? When he was younger, he had always wanted to earn these eyes when he first learned about them, maybe then he could be one step closer to his brother.

He takes a deep breath and feels determination ignite in his chest. Whatever his family were talking about, whether out of fear or something else, he'll learn about them eventually. Instead he takes this sudden turn of events as an incentive to get stronger and take advantage of the situation. He just hopes his friends would understand his circumstances. Sasuke almost bolted up the ceiling when he felt a hand over his head and ruffle his hair. He groaned as he looked up to meet a smiling face while he combed his hair back with his fingers.

"Shisui-"

"I owe you one, Sasuke." The older Uchiha's tease dropped into a more genuine smile. "You saved Sakura-chan."

Sasuke bit his lip, averting his eyes, "I didn't really… I was too slow… I bet I wouldn't have made it."

"Still, you risked your life just to get to her. I know that you and the others will keep her safe, but at least now I can feel more assured. Tell you what, if you need anything, I'll do my best to help you. Not that I actually need to say that, you know I'll always watch out for you. You're an adorable cousin of mine after all." Sasuke shot him a horrified-disgusted look and Shisui guffawed. "Well, since your brother won't be back for a while, I guess you're stuck with me for your special training."

"You? Teach me?" Sasuke raised a brow, amused and unbelieving. He has no doubt that his cousin is a formidable shinobi, he had earned his own title after all. Now that he thought about it, he had actually never seen the older Uchiha in action before, not even in spars against his brother. He wonders though if he's capable to teach.

Shisui snorted, a grin made way on his face, knowing full well what he's thinking. "Now who did you think taught your brother how to throw a kunai properly?"

* * *

"It's been so long since you last visited, huh?" Shino sighed, taking one mochi on the plate that separated them. "Sorry if I wasn't able to invite you during the last few months."

Sakura swallowed down the cake in her mouth before shaking her head, offering him a reassuring smile. "It's fine, Shino, I understand. Since we've all become genin, we've been really busy with our own teams. It's nice that you still remember me though."

"O-Of course I do! Aside from aniki, there's really no one else to talk to about my… hobbies." He flustered, raising his hands up in defense. Hinata's very kind- too kind but even she's not immune to the creepy crawlies and Kiba's still very cautious about his insects considering that Akamaru had a really bad case of the fleas not too long ago.

"Relax Shino, I was just teasing you." she giggled making him groan. "Think the nuptial flight's gonna be successful this year?"

"I hope so. The news said that the weather for the next few days is gonna be good. I hope we have some spare time like today so we could catch some queens. You'll hunt with me, won't you?"

"You know I will! That is, if your parents allow it."

She meant it as a joke but Shino couldn't help but stiffen at that. A jolt of electricity ran up his spine at the memory of her being bitten by their most dangerous insect- the one that unfortunately had the most potent venom in all their collection. Unfortunately it was too intelligent and managed to escape from its cage. He didn't understood why his parents panicked and fussed so much until he realized that there is still no cure made to counter the venom. However, as confusing and as relieving as it sounds, Sakura managed to survive with no repercussions at all except for being knocked out for five minutes.

It's as if she was immune.

He shook his head as if to shake the memories away. Since then, his parents had never let them go anywhere near the insect houses and greenhouses without someone to watch over them. That time had really scared him too and for a time, blamed himself even if it was an accident.

"I'm sorry." He hung his head low. "It's because I was careless-"

"Oh Shino please, you've apologized to me many times already. I'm alright and I was never angry at you. It was an accident. Besides, I'm still as healthy as a horse!" she beamed, holding her chin up in pride as she flexed her nonexistent biceps like a buff man. It apparently worked, and the Aburame only stopped chuckling when a white butterfly flew by her head again.

"You know I gotta be honest with you, Sakura."

She put her arms down, tilting her head. "Hm?"

"It's up to you to believe it 'cause we're a bit skeptic about superstitions too but, my folks and I have always noticed butterflies near you and sometimes on you. For us, seeing butterflies often has a meaning. They symbolize spiritual rebirth, transformation, creativity, endless potential, vibrant joy, change, ascension, and an ability to experience the wonder of life. In short, it means you're special. "

"Everyone is special, even you."

"I'm really glad I met you, Sakura-"

"Oho? Confessing your love so soon?" heads whipped around to the newcomer now identified as Torune- with his eyegear in place and a teasing grin displayed on his face. There were two people following close behind him. "I knew you'd come around eventually, otouto."

"A-Aniki!" Shino flustered, rising to his feet with furrowed brows above his shades as he defended himself. "Don't talk nonsense! Sakura's just a friend!"

The raven-haired however, just continued to smile teasingly at him as his mind already catalogued this one moment as wonderful blackmail material to tease the boy with when the time comes. Because obviously, that's what siblings (even indirectly blood-related siblings) do from time to time. It's mean, but it's more fun.

"Hello Torune-san." Sakura greeted.

"Hello to you too Sakura-san, it's been a while. I heard about your mission. How was it?" It was no secret about Team Seven's untimely mission that almost had gone horribly wrong. The entire Information and Receiving Centre were given an earful from the Hokage about the incident. Eventually there had been some agreement between Konoha and the Land of Waves as compensation for false and utterly incomplete information.

Sakura pursed her lips, looking up the ceiling to think of a better word to answer. "It was…. eventful."

Torune chuckled, "Well, we're just glad you and your team came back safe. Between you and me, Shino almost had a heart attack when he heard about it." He bent down to whisper non-discreetly, all the while the girl just smiled at him with an oblivious look.

"ANIKI!" Shino shouted and the brothers went about it in a small, playful scuffle.

A whistle reached Sakura's ears as she turned to the other two people Torune came with. The tall one with gray hair plopped down onto a squat next to her as he leaned in close with a wide smile.

"AHA! I remember you!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe I finally get to meet you!"

Sakura's eyes squinted, taking in his features and wide grin. "You look… familiar."

He laughed and jutted a thumb to the other person. "Well, you might actually remember him more."

"Oh… O-OH! Yes I remember now!" Sakura pointed, feeling her cheeks flush at the memory of one winter morning when she hit someone of their age a rather well-pitched snowball directly to the face.

The gray-haired laughed louder. "That was really fun though! Sorry if we weren't able to properly introduce ourselves. My name's Shin, and this guy here is Sai."

"Nice to meet you! I'm-"

"Haruno Sakura, yeah we know." Shin grinned widely, showing all his teeth. "You're pretty famous. I doubt there's anyone in the Military Police Department that doesn't know you and your friends. You guys made quite a few ruckus during the last few years."

"Eh?" she blinked, confused before feeling her cheeks start to heat up again. She didn't visit the Police HQ often despite passing by all the time, but whenever she did, it's usually when she, Naruto, and Sasuke got caught in one of their pranking spree that had resulted them getting reported in the newspaper. It was the only time someone- Sasuke's father to be exact- ever scolded her about something she admits was due to her naivety and fault.

"Also, when it's not about anything case-related, Shisui-senpai just won't stop talking about his adorable little Sakura-chan. It got worse when he came back from his station and you graduated to genin."

She felt her face heat up more. She knew how much the Uchiha doted on her but to have someone actually say it makes her feel a bit self-conscious.

"You know Shisui-nii? A-and… I'm sorry for the trouble."

Shin waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. We've all gotten used to it by now anyway. Besides, he's a very approachable upperclassman. He sits with us in the cafeteria and he's been showing us the ropes since Torune and I are applying at the MP. Ah! Anyway! Come over here, Sai, and join the fun!"

Sakura smiled up at the pale-skinned boy around her age. Though he took a step closer, he didn't go past the older boy as he deliberately scanned her from head to toe. For some reason, Sakura felt really uncomfortable.

"Due to some circumstances, Sai entered the academy a bit late. He'll be graduating soon though. He's about your age and I hope that you and Shino would get along with him. He doesn't have that many friends."

The pinkette nodded at Shin before standing up and smile at Sai again. "Hello Sai, I'm Sakura."

"Hi." Shino greeted, trapped in a noogie curtesy of the older Aburame.

There was a moment of silence as Sai continued to look at her with his blank yet scrutinizing gaze. The entire time slowly made her feel uncomfortable as her brows start to furrow.

"Uhm… is there something-"

"Is your hair natural?" were the first words he said to her, and in a none-too-polite manner at that.

Sakura blinked, "Yes-"

"It's an atrocious color."

.

"I met Aburame Shino and Haruno Sakura today."

Ino nearly choked on her milkshake as she coughed them down on the kitchen floor in a much undignified manner before they go down the wrong pipe. When she started wheezing, Sai stopped his sketching, looking over from his sketch pad to see the Yamanaka heiress hunched low from the table.

"Ino, I fail to see my instigation of small chatter would warrant you to choke on your milkshake." He reached a hand at the center of the table to take a few pieces of tissue paper from the dispenser and hand it over to her as she recovers.

The blonde glared at him menacingly, snatching the white disposables and wipe her face. Thank god she didn't mess up her dress.

"When?"

Sai blinked, smiling brightly. "Earlier this afternoon. Torune-san invited me along to the Aburame household while he and Shin discuss about their application at the Military Police. She was there visiting and they introduced us."

She practically sneered, "First Sasuke-kun, then Shika and Chouji, and _now_ Shino? What's next, don't tell me she's friends with Neji too?!"

"I would have no way of knowing about her relationship with Hyuuga Neji, but Sakura-san and Shino-san seems to be quite familiar with each other." He supplied, oblivious to the heiress' sarcasm.

Since their release from ROOT, Shin and Sai- like the other former members, were required to undergo psychologic therapy to hopefully adverse the effects of Danzou's ' _training'_ methods in order for them to function as regular shinobi once more. Those who have completed the therapy were recommissioned in the rosters as chunin and have to work their way to jounin or higher. Since Shin and Sai were one of the people Inoichi helped recover, they had formed a sort of bond with the patriarch and frequented the Yamanaka residence. They have also became close with Torune who was a former ROOT member and also one of Inoichi's patients. Though Shin was the first to complete the therapy, and being older than Sai for only a year or two, he finished the academy and had just passed chunin this year. Sai however, was a more troubled case.

Danzo's methods may had done a number on the boy but fortunately, it was not that severe unlike their seniors. He is still capable of emotions but the problem they have all been having trouble with is Sai's very blunt mouth and oblivious nature with human interactions.

Ino propped her chin on her hand, milkshake completely forgotten as she stared to the side at nothing in particular. "It's always _Sakura this_ and _Sakura that_! Does the whole world revolve around her?! Even daddy gave her our flowers and some gifts after he was hospitalized! Just what's so special about her anyway?!"

Sai stopped momentarily, blinking at the fuming girl across the table. To be honest, he doesn't particularly understand.

"I must admit that Sakura-san is quite the intriguing character."

She snapped her head towards him and nearly blanched. "Not you too Sai!"

However, Sai continued as he resumed his work on the sketch pad. "She is naturally a kind person, Ino, and she's very polite even though Shin said that I said something that was very insulting about her. I doubt such traits would elicit a negative effect. Although she may have gotten upset with me when I made mention about the symbol on her clothes and her family."

"Well duh." Ino snorted, "She's an orphan! She doesn't have a family. I don't get why she even has a mark on her clothes either. I bet she just made that up."

"I have always wondered why, as they would say, your _blood boils_ at the mention of Sakura-san. Has she ever done something offensive against you in the past?"

He didn't get to see as he was too focused on his sketch but Ino's eyes shot wide open and her mouth slightly parted. For a while she remained like that, simply speechless as she watched Sai changed from one colored pencil to another.

Ino snorted, "As if. That girl's a loser and a crybaby. She couldn't even hurt a fly."

"Then why are you so angry at her?"

"Because! Because…" her angry scowl fell as her hands balled on her lap. Blue eyes trailing to the side again, watching nothing in particular as she contemplated the pale boy's words. Why _does_ she get riled up around her anyway? "I don't know..."

"You are quite odd, Ino."

The blonde's head snapped back up at that while he continued to sketch. "Speak for yourself!"

"I always do." Again, missing the point. Sai gave a few last strokes before setting down the colored pencil on the table with the rest. He pursed his lips as he turned the pad this and that, leaning close and push it afar; eventually he nodded in satisfaction and turned the sketch so Ino could see. "Shin said that if I ever upset someone, I should do something to ' _make it up_ ' to them. What do you think, Ino? I had a hard time getting her eyes though, there's something mysterious about them."

The drawing was a burst of vibrant colors with a faded glaze. It had a somewhat dark background to accentuate the main focus that really brought out the matching colors in the red spectrum. It's always a wonder why the pale-skinned boy didn't pursue a career solely in arts and instead enter in the academy. The innocent face, cheerful smile and yet mysterious eyes, Sai had captured her image really well. She can't hold this against him now, Sai's a simple person and he had done the same to her when he first upset her.

Ino slumped in her chair with a defeated sigh. With one hand she chucked the nearest pencil at him but missed and with the other, finally held her neglected milkshake and took a sip. "Want me to help you find a frame for that?"

Sai smiled gratefully. Yes, Yamanaka Ino is also an odd character.

.

One of the perks of having someone dote on you is that the word ' _free'_ and ' _treat'_ is never an impossibility. As much as she loved the eldest Uchiha like family, even she would comply with the words ' _free food_ ' and ' _I got it_ ', especially when the word ' _okonomiyaki_ ' was put together in the same sentence. Of course, Shisui didn't mind one bit. All those pay from all his S and A rank missions were just rotting in his bank account anyway.

Sakura laughed at Shisui's story of what happened during Sasuke's first day with his special training. Her poor teammate will surely be wary of anything that remotely resembles a wasp nest for a long while, if he's not already traumatized.

"Take good care of Sasuke, Shisui-nii."

His face broke into a wide grin as he ruffled her pink locks affectionately, chuckling when she groaned and comb her hair back with her fingers. "Just leave him to me, Sakura-chan. Sasuke's gonna be just fine."

"I know he will. He has his family there for him after all."

"Don't say it like that, Sakura-chan. You and even Naruto are already like a family to my little cousin anyway. Especially to me."

He ruffled her hair one last time, laughing when he was rewarded with another frustrated groan as they continued to walk down to Sakura's apartment. Naruto had probably returned from the Sandaime by now. However, Shisui's steps went into a complete halt and his lips were pressed into a thin line at the sight before him.

"Shisui-nii?" Sakura looked up at him, confused at his sudden stop.

The jounin before them had caught eyes with him at that moment. Shisui didn't knew him personally but he recognizes a former comrade during his team missions all the time. Being a special case, he is one of the handful few who are not tied down by rank who the Hokage could place in either jounin or ANBU category missions at the ready.

His heart sank when he saw the black envelope held tightly in the old woman's hand before she erupted into an ear-piercing wail. Sakura gripped at his shirt tightly in shock as the woman broke down almost pleadingly at the group as she was held up by an equally sobbing husband. He placed a hand on the pinkette's head and pulled her closer to him to at least comfort her from the heart-wrenching sight.

"My son! My son! My poor son!"

"Sakura, you have to bow." She didn't have time to comprehend his words when Shisui bowed waist deep at the old couple's direction, and with his hand still on her head, made her bow with him. They held that position for a respectful few seconds before turning their heel as Shisui guided Sakura home to a different direction.

Sakura glanced behind her one last time and watched the group of jounin bow back to them before helping the old couple on their feet and escort them in their home.

"Shisui-nii?" she called up again and once they were in a good enough distance, the Uchiha exhaled a deep breath he was holding before turning down to look at her with a sad smile. He placed his hand back on her head but this time he caressed her pink locks, stroking them with care as if she was a fragile, porcelain doll.

"Get stronger, alright Sakura? I will always be here to protect you but you must get stronger yourself. Can you promise me that?"

All she could do was nod at his cryptic question and Shisui smiled a relieved smile at her.

" **The forest gives life and takes it away. Life and death are hers alone, it has** _ **always**_ **been hers alone! Until that** _ **thief**_ **came and took it away from** _ **me**_ **!** "

She heard the voice shout at her as if it was right next to her ears. Her hand shot up to cradle one side of her head- now pounding madly like a hammer beating on her skull. She felt incorrigible heat from deep within her and bile rose up her throat. Shisui's voice of concern felt like she was hearing it from miles away as she shook her head in attempt to calm her nerves. Sakura panted when her head started to clear.

"I'm fine, Shisui-nii."

The look of guilt was evident on his face as he held her shoulders. "Maybe we should get you home now. Are you sure you're alright? Do you want me to carry you? We'll take to the roofs."

She shook her head no. "It's okay, Shisui-nii. I can do it."

Shisui would have sensed them if he had his sharingan on, but at that distance, it will be hard for him to feel the two sets of byakugan eyes that followed the pinkette.

* * *

If she bites her lip any harder, then it might actually start to bleed. But who could blame her? It's like watching a cute Pomeranian puppy growling at you but you're too distracted by its fluffiness. To be honest, Tsunade never thought the girl would have had the capacity to do it. She thought that the pinkette would actually grow into a shy, timid, though oddball of an innocent character. Being Hokage is a very tiring job that constantly needed the blonde Senju's attention to the point she almost has no time to do the things she wants. This includes sake- well, she learned to master how to hide a few bottles from Shizune a long time ago, managing her hospital, and spend time with the pinkette aside from their monthly check-ups.

"Wrinkle your face up more, Sakura! Like you just smelt something bad. And keep your head down! With your stature, I doubt trying to tower someone taller than you would work."

Who would have thought that Sakura actually has a limit? She can't blame her though. She knew what it felt like to have an idiotic teammate. So when Sakura confessed to her how confused and guilty she was when she kicked Naruto out of her apartment and called him an idiot for messing up the laundry, Tsunade laughed so hard she doubled and almost died of laughter. Needless to say, Tsunade was so excited by the discovery of this new side of her that she immediately grabbed the opportunity and led Sakura to the nearest training ground available.

Of course that was just the icing on the cake. Sakura had also met a boy named Sai and… well, before him, no one has ever insulted her appearance for a very long time.

"That's it! Good! Just like that! Now stomp your feet, stick up your nose and shout!"

In Tsunade's opinion, it was the best bonding time she ever had with Sakura.

* * *

As much as she loved her boys, it's always refreshing to spend time with a friend of the same gender. To the Hyuuga clan, it was like the pink-haired wonder had instigated her place among their ranks ever since she talked back to their Elder on that one fateful day. Fortunately, no one seem to mind and for the last few years, she had been a common sight to the now-merged family. When both Naruto and Sasuke have their own plans, or when she wasn't in the insect house with Shino, at the Akimichi kitchen, at the orchard, or occasionally- playing shogi with Shikamaru, she would often spend the rest of the day at the Hyuuga household.

Though still timid and a bit shy, Hinata is always relieved and more open towards the pinkette as they shared a plate of sweets and cups of tea when they're not playing. When asked what she felt about transferring the title of clan heir to her cousin- Neji, Hinata was more relieved and very supportive of him. Hiashi would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed but his daughter's happiness had outweighed the other, especially when Hizashi entrusted his son to him to mold him into a fitting future clan head one day. Hanabi had even learned to call her 'nee-san' when she finally learned to talk.

The atmosphere in the Hyuuga clan had never felt more serene than they were decades ago. However, as peaceful as it had become, there's still a secret that should never be revealed behind closed doors.

"Sakura."

"Oh hey Neji!" Sakura beamed, walking up to the clan heir. Neji had been happier since the merging of his family. So much so that he wore his hitai-ate over his head as if to showcase the world his unmarked forehead- the symbol of freedom from their clan's curse. But lately, he's been acting a bit strange. "How have you been? Where were you? It was only Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, and me earlier."

Neji smiled apologetically, "Sorry. I was… training."

She nodded understandingly, "Must be tough being a clan heir, huh? Don't let the pressure overwhelm you."

He snorted, "Nothing I can't handle. Thanks for your concern though. I heard what happened to your mission in the Land of Waves."

"It was eventful." Sakura repeated, laughing nervously as she avoided eye-contact. "But as you can see, we managed."

"I'm glad you returned safe."

Though he said that in genuine concern, Neji's smile soon dropped and his milky eyes shifted around him as if he's wary something was looking at him. Sensing his anxiety, Sakura took a step closer to him.

"Is something wrong, Neji?"

"Sakura," he started, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Can you come with me for a sec? I need to show you something."

Green eyes narrowed minutely, feeling the hairs on her nape rise in discomfort. What's going on? In the end she nodded and followed the silent Hyuuga across the traditional house. They stopped at a particular room and Neji slid the shoji door open, letting her step inside.

' _Haneko?_ ' she called for the name unconsciously but there was no response.

Inside the room were Hiashi and a tired-looking Hazama. A rise of panic overwhelmed her and she turned her heel at the sound of the door lock clicking. She only managed to see Neji's worried and apologetic expression for a moment before he activated his byakugan and pressed his fingers on a chakra point on her stomach leaking with natural energy.

Hiashi helped him seal the rest.

* * *

As high a regard an ANBU rank can be, the jobs performed has always been less savory than jounin ranks taking S-class missions. Rules and laws were implemented for a reason to keep the peace and balance. However, there are those who find a way to slip through those rules for their own selfish benefits. Despite the armistice that was implemented between Konoha and Kumogakure, especially since the Kumo incident a few years back; Kumo were just too prideful to take a knee.

The armistice was only for public façade but in the shadows, Kumo still continues to try and infiltrate Konoha. However, their biggest mistake was underestimating his village. Konohagakure may be the most lenient village among the five great nations, but they are not foolish enough to be careless of their own national security. Especially when the Uchiha clan has reestablished themselves, the idea of entering their territory without permission is basically suicide.

Which was why his mission was to take out the intruders spotted by the East Sentry as swiftly and as cleanly as possible. Missions like these, where they could jeopardize their supposed treaty can only be performed by operatives in the shadows- the ones that could counter those who weed between the laws. And the Hokage is not ignorant to what transpires in the shadows as well. So long as Kumo does not openly declare another war to the public, they're willing to continue this charade until Kumo finally kneels both their knees.

Itachi zipped across the treetops with the corpses of the infiltrating Kumo ANBU sealed in his scroll. He'll have to deliver them to the Black-ops Division to be kept preserved until the Raikage strikes up another deal to return their dead to them. In his mind, he's already formulating his report. The sooner he gets the work done, the sooner he could go back and continue his seemingly futile research. He has yet to dream another vision since the last one and it had been _days_.

There were five targets in total, but Itachi was more than enough to take enemies down of the same rank. He remembered one of them though, that made Itachi very disappointed than the first shinobi to fall by his blade. It's a basic rule to never squeal to the enemy no matter how tortured or however close they are to death.

One of them though pleaded for his life- probably still a rookie- and squealed to Itachi the purpose of their mission in an attempt to bargain. However, even when he took in the easy information, one deep stab to the heart with his blade did the job. Apparently, they were sent on a reconnaissance mission and they were to blend into enemy territory to figure out an unidentified powerful presence lurking inside the village- as sensed by their jinchuurikis. When he heard that, Sakura immediately popped in his mind. So does that mean she has influence outside the village? She does have a close bond with Konoha's own jinchuuriki but Itachi never gave it any thought considering that the boy was indeed lonely.

Are there other villages who set their eyes on Konoha for the same reason? So far only Kumogakure has had the gall to do this sort. The peace agreement with Iwagakure has been solidified for a long time now and the Hokage has been making attempts to appease the hostility with Suna.

Just what exactly is her connection with the bijuu?

Are those with the tailed beasts the only ones who can sense this presence?

Or were there others who had visions just like him?

Itachi made a sharp turn to his right, so much so that the branch he turned his heel on splintered in two. To the norm, no one would have paid any mind on the toppled, broken-down carriage wagon that had strayed from the main road. Moss, lichen and dirt had already covered a majority of the wood that simply foretold how old this abandoned cart had been. He surveyed around as peeked inside. It was almost empty, to no surprise. Based on how hollow it was, Itachi suspected that it was either attacked by bandits who stole their spoils or it had been carelessly abandoned long ago, but based on the pieces of broken pottery and torn cloths, he might be itching for the latter.

Yes, it was something every person who traveled and went to the field has already seen. Something like this was never new. However, call it intuition, but Itachi felt that something is wrong with that carriage. His instincts has never failed him before and it has surely proved itself again this time.

Among the abandoned pile of cloth and shattered pottery, Itachi reached down to gather a piece of paper that was aged and dirtied with time. He lifted his mask and squinted his eyes at the faded ink.

The Flower was called Aini.

The Fruit was named Haruka.

The Seed will be…

… the O..e T…ue …ee is…

Itachi blinked several times to confirm himself. Especially when he turned the paper, and all he saw was a symbol that filled the entire page. It was just one shape, but he was very familiar with it. The circle, the Haruno clan.

A minute rustle was enough to jump his nerves, place back his mask and shove the paper in his pocket. As quick as his reflexes, Itachi shot a warning kunai behind him as he cautiously stepped out. However, what greeted him was only a very big, flame-marked orange toad that wore a necklace that had a bead with the kanji for loyalty in it. It blinked at him and opened its big mouth to show its tongue wrapped around the kunai he threw before spiting it out.

"Oya? What's a Konoha ANBU operative doing skulking around an abandoned carriage?"

Itachi looked up to meet the curious gaze of one of Konoha's legendary trio squatting atop the wagon. He moved his mask only a bit to show one dark eye before bowing in respect.

"Toad Sannin Jiraiya." He greeted.

"Ho? Aren't you Fugaku's heir?" Jiraiya grinned and he nodded. "You on a mission?"

"I was on my way back." Itachi responded in monotone. "And you, sir?"

The white-haired sannin waved his hand dismissively at his formality before breaking into a giggling fit accompanied by a none-too-subtle blush. "Ah well, I just came back from this really nice onsen. You see, an author must be in an appropriate, compatible environment in order to do his masterpiece."

"Ahh." He doubts what he's saying is anything ' _appropriate'_ though. He was not unaware of the contents of the Icha Icha, not when he has an oddball of a cousin and sexually frustrated subordinates. He was familiar with the contents but it was his mother who kept his and his brother's hands free from the bestselling series.

"So? What are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked again, eyes scrutinizing his smallest movement. Itachi blinked behind his mask.

"Just passing through."

"Do you always have a knack for passing through abandoned carriages?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"No sir. And you?"

Jiraiya paused at that, eyes kept on him for a long while. Despite his carefree façade, Itachi could clearly see that there's something more to the Toad Sannin's behavior. If his attempt in small talk didn't already give him away. In the end though, Jiraiya smiled and shrugged his shoulders before looking at the wagon with an almost nostalgic gaze.

"Let's just say this place is very memorable to me."

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. There was a big sale on steam and I just can't had to grab the opportunity. Fez is both fun and irritating hahaha.**

 **CORRECTION: MADARA AND TOBIRAMA DID NOT HAVE LOVERS. (This one's already a hint in the mystery though hehe). So who's Haruka then?**

 **I sincerely thank '** Apolios **' for the constructive criticism. I really appreciate that you took the time to analyze and give your unbiased comment in this story. Needless to say, I will do my best to improve my work and hope that it would attract more readers in the future. Truth is, I also thought the last chapter was- as you say- salty, compared to the previous ones. To be honest, I am NOT an avid Naruto fan, I didn't even watch every episode of the series (people are certainly gonna hate me for this) but I did care enough that it has been part of my childhood and because I care deeply for Sakura and I need to learn what's happening in that world.**

 **But of course, I love all of your reviews and it's basically the lifeblood of this fic. Remember that this story only continues to update because of you guys. Thank you very much.**

 **Less than 20 reviews = weekly update (Friday or Saturday depending on your time zone).**

 **More than 20 reviews = earlier update.**

 **More than 30 reviews = immediate update.**

 **And as always!**

 **Thank you all so much for the love and support! Please tell me what you think of this chapter via PM or reviews. Y'all have a wonderful day or night wherever you live! Stay safe!**

 **Ciao~!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Jiraiya had full intention to stop at the cave he found under the stormy night. He should have been sitting next to a fire, warm and dry, and waiting for the storm to pass. Instead he continues to traverse through the trees, eyes already hurting from all the raindrops with only the flashes of lightning serving as his guide throughout the dense, thick forest. So why? Because there's something out there. Something foreign, something familiar, but most of all- something oh-so-powerful._

 _What troubled him was that he didn't know what it was, whether friend or foe. The war had just ended, the villages- especially his village- have fallen back to pick up their broken pieces. Whatever this… thing that's out there, he needs to know immediately if it's something that will trigger yet another war. Considering that it's in Fire Country, he must gather these findings, especially when it's so dangerously close to the village Tsunade is staying._

 _Finding her wasn't easy though._

 _With one last leap, the Toad Sannin lands on the moist soil. He crouched low deep within the brambles, masking his own chakra and straining his eyes to protect them from the raindrops that fell from his eyelids and in an attempt to see through the dark shadows. A kunai in hand was over his shoulder at the ready, his heart beating rapidly as he felt the crushing pressure of the unknown presence._

 _It wasn't made from chakra._

 _Far, far from it. Yet he knew exactly what it was. It was natural energy. As far as he knew, only he and one other person has the capability to draw in the world's power and become a Sage. But to do so means to have gone through intensive training like he did and connect with the Three Pillars. If they trained with the toads, he would've known; the snakes may be the most lenient in their contract holders, but they never saw anyone fit to be taught; and as for the slugs- or slug, no one has yet to even discover the exact location of the Shikkotsu Forest._

 _A scream cleaved through the rustling leaves and groaning trees that accompanied a lightning strike. Jiraiya's eyes widened when he finally saw a glimpse of the supposed source of accumulated natural energy. With his guard still up, he made cautious steps towards a toppled wagon that had careened from the main road. There was no ox nor horse on sight so the probability was likely that it had fled with fright. Then there came another gut-wrenching scream and this time, Jiraiya recognized it as a woman's._

 _He circled, taking note of no sign of damage or attack before he finally reached the one end and peeked under the cloth. However, Jiraiya was immediately on his feet when something dashed out with a clear intent of attack. Despite himself, one of his brows raised as he avoided another man's futile attempts to hit him with his measly dagger._

 _Calling it to end, Jiraiya grabbed onto the man's arm, shocking him and ultimately lowering his defense by twisting his arm to drop the small weapon. The Toad Sannin winced when he realized that he may have gotten too far, for during that time, the powerful presence he felt simply disappeared. He raised his hands up, dropping his own kunai as he tried to apologize. Seeing now his mistake since the man before him was nothing more than a civilian._

 _The man held his twisted arm in pain, glaring at him until another scream hit their ears. The man rushed back inside the wagon and Jiraiya slowly followed suit. His own dark eyes widened at the sight of a heavily pregnant woman ready to give birth. By then he understood immediately why the man desperately tried to drive him away. Though he was far from being an expert in the medical field, he at least has the common sense that the panting woman before them in nowhere near in condition to give birth in such an unstable environment._

" _Just take what you want and leave us alone." Said the man as he helplessly held his wife's hand with his unbroken one._

 _Jiraiya lowered his head, "I have no intention to harm any of you. Please forgive me for acting out of self-defense by offering a hand."_

" _You know how to deliver?"_

" _No, but I do know someone who could. The village she's staying in is very close from here. She's an outstanding medic nin and surely knows how to deliver your baby." He tried to reason but that was not enough to ease the wariness in the man's eyes._

" _We have no reason to trust you."_

" _I understand but right now your main concern is your wife." Jiraiya takes off his hitai-ate, all the while keeping eye-contact with the man before holding it up to him. "This is proof that I am a shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village. It also symbolizes my dignity and honor as a shinobi. I swear on my life and honor that I will never harm any of you and only desire to help."_

 _He didn't answer immediately but Jiraiya wished that he did. They were pressed for time. But when the woman grunted in pain and gasped for air, the man's steely gaze fell and focused on his wife. With her head lied down on a makeshift pillow, she opens one tired eye to stare at him._

" _What is your name, shinobi?" the man asked, eyes not straying from his wife._

" _Jiraiya."_

" _Please…" the woman pleaded, short of breath._

 _Then finally, the man looked back at him. His worry and panic now evident in his face as he swallowed his pride and pleaded._

" _I will hold onto your word, Jiraiya-san so please… please help my wife!" he said desperately and it was more than enough for Jiraiya to nod and tied his hitai-ate back in place._

 _He moved within the small space of the wagon to crouch at the woman's opposite side. Understanding the signal, the man let go of the laboring woman's hand to help him raise her head and legs, finding unmatchable strength at that one moment. With a cover safely secured over her, Jiraiya turned and set his destination._

" _How fast can you run, sir?"_

" _Fast enough to outrun your chunin." He said confidently and Jiraiya can't help but grin at that. Giving his blind trust to the man, he sprinted off to Tsunade's location. He may not have taken to the trees, but true to his word, the man followed close behind._

* * *

 _It wasn't easy for Hiruzen to let her go, and she may have felt a bit guilty for being selfish at such a sensitive time, but the both of them knew that she needed it. Needed this. The war is over, her fists needed their deserved rest. Even though she should've stayed and continued to mend broken bones and tie severed muscles, she didn't leave at such short notice. Tsunade made sure that the medics there were capable enough to finish the rest. She even stayed long enough to witness Namikaze Minato's inauguration. Where the Sandaime was reluctant but understood, the Yondaime respected her wish and she was truly grateful for the young man._

 _The whole point of this travel was to find herself again, to see the land she fought to protect. At least, that's what she believed. The bars and gambling houses were just momentary havens of false recluse, she thought she had found it- her smile and laughter returning to her face. And yet, when she looks down at her hands again- hands that had given her name and power, the same hands that said to deliver both life and death, she could only see them soaked in crimson horror blood. Blood that belonged to the two people she loved the most, who she almost killed herself to be saved- who she let die by her own very hands._

 _What she really intended but can never admit, was that Tsunade traveled to forget._

 _She had no intention in letting Shizune accompany her, but the woman was nothing but persistent. Dan was her only family, but instead of blaming her for his death like she did to herself, Shizune stayed by her side. And though the guilt continued to paw at her like a stubborn beast, Tsunade was really grateful for her. If only she finally found that inner peace, for both their sakes._

 _They had traversed throughout the continent, dodging foreign shinobi and escaping debt collectors here and there until they finally settled in a small village near the Uzushiogakure ruins. It was probably so small and so hidden that they were not even marked on the map, but given their atmosphere, it wasn't really that much of a surprise. Though they did not have any gambling practices, their traditions and way of life may be backwatered, and as odd as the people were for their religion- worshipping what they called the One True Tree, Tsunade welcomed this change of environment._

 _The villagers were very kind and their hospitality was outstanding. It was as if their village was the embodiment of peace, and the Slug Sannin hoped that what she's been searching for can finally be found here._

 _The spike of chakra came charging, almost instantaneously and Tsunade was immediately at her feet. She knew that idiot's chakra from anywhere and based from the look Shizune had given her, she had felt it too._

" _How did that idiot find us?!" she bellowed more to herself as she stomped towards the door of their bamboo cottage. With a hand gripping the knob-less door, she yanked it open just in time before a soaking wet Jiraiya could knock his fist. "What the hell are you doing here, Jiraiya?!"_

 _Tsunade demanded but stopped herself short when she caught sight of the bundle in his arms and then to the breathless stranger behind him. Instincts kicked in as she instructed them to enter before the Toad Sannin could explain. Her heart practically stopped when Jiraiya bent on one knee to reveal the bundle in his arms. True enough, it was a person, alive but barely dry and breathing. But what really made her blood ran cold was the woman's rounded belly._

 _It didn't take a genius to know what they're about to ask about her, but the man who came with Jiraiya voiced it anyway._

" _You are the medic, right?!" he pleaded, grasping both of her frozen hands with his own and gripping them despite one of his arms being mildly swollen. "I am begging you please! Help my wife and child! Help them! I promise I'll pay you anything so please! Please!"_

 _There was a lump in Tsunade's throat but no matter how many times she tried to swallow, it just wouldn't go away._

" _I'm so-" came a load wail of pain and all the blonde could do was remain frozen at her spot even when Jiraiya tried keep the thrashing woman steady and the man fell to his knees, head banging loudly at the wooden floor as he begged._

" _I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE HELP THEM!"_

 _Tsunade stammered, "I-"_

" _Tsunade." Her heart tugged at her teammate's pleading look that delivered the urgent message. It's now or never. The Senju shouted Shizune her instructions as she led them to a spare room in the cottage._

 _._

 _After Shizune healed the husband's broken arm, the men were instructed to stay outside with Tonton on guard while Tsunade delivered the child._

 _Easier said than done._

 _Tsunade had practically froze again when she caught sight of the blood pooling between the woman's legs and staining the sheets. The only thing that broke her from her reverie was when the woman screamed out in pain again and her medic instincts kicked into full gear._

 _Now in her doctor's persona, Tsunade made her way beside the panting woman and clicked her tongue in displeasure. She was cold- most likely due to the rain, out of breath and barely breathing, and her pulse was gradually slowing. Plus her waning strength, she doubts the woman could keep herself awake to push the baby. Tsunade instructed Shizune to take her place, and the ravenette sent pulses of soothing chakra to help calm her panicking nerves and attempt to steady her heart rate while she went lower, glowing hands pressed softly on her bulging stomach. Yes, everything was in check, the baby was in the correct position, no internal bleeding, muscles have not under spasm, and the mother's body knows full well it's time to deliver. However, there was something wrong. Tsunde's eyes squinted and sent waves of scanning chakra again, and again, and again, but the results remained the same._

 _There was no heartbeat._

' _Shit.' She mentally cursed. Instead of searching again, she moved lower and lifted the woman's dress. She only prayed that she had missed and she was wrong as she instructed the woman to start pushing._

 _It had felt like grueling hours went by with only the sounds of the woman's piercing screams and their words of encouragement under the unholy hours of a stormy night. This was not the first time Tsunade had delivered a babe, in fact the incorrigible half of her even praised her for not being like a deer in headlights at the sight of blood. Even though deep inside, Tsunade had felt raw fear once again, she pushed it aside with her desperate determination to see this through._

 _However, it seemed that even that moment's resolve had been futile as the woman's panting cries fell on deaf ears, and her wide, terror-stricken hazelnut eyes stared down at the limp, ashen gray body of an infant who never even had the opportunity to see this cruel, beautiful world. With shaking hands, Tsunade carefully unraveled the umbilical cord that wrapped itself around the baby's neck, praying that it will suddenly miraculously breathe._

 _It didn't._

" _No," Tsunade grounded, carefully setting the child down on a clean set of sheets despite her body shaking uncontrollably._

" _No, no, no," she repeated, using her chakra scalpel to slice off the umbilical cord and remove it freely from the baby's neck._

" _No, no, no, no, no," It sounded more like she was saying them to herself as she brought her glowing hands over the baby's chest, sending waves upon waves of chakra to try and jumpstart the baby's heart._

" _No, no, no! No you can't!" the blonde cried desperately, the impulses increasing in intensity._

" _Tsunade-san!" Shizune cried out, but she couldn't hear her._

" _No! I won't let you!" she bent down to give it some air before sending another wave, jerking the lifeless body like a broken doll._

" _Tsunade-san, please!"_

 _It's not too late! There's still time! Maybe she can-_

" _Tsunade-san that's enough!" The blonde's hands were yanked away abruptly, making her stare at Shizune's crying face. The ravenette pleaded, "Please Tsunade-san… that's enough. She's gone…"_

 _When her eyes fell on the body before her, Tsunade scrambled back hastily away like a frightened prey. Her nails dug onto the wooden floor, scratching the surface as she stared back in horror. Her heart thundered in her ears as she brought a hand up to her eyes as if she wants to rip them out of their sockets._

" _Call the husband." She ordered, choking and Shizune stood up to her feet as she helplessly wrapped the baby in clean cloth and gave it to her. When Tsunade finally looked into the baby cradling on her chest, she cried. She was still crying even when she brought it to its mother._

 _The tapestry that served as the door to the room was pushed open aside and hasty feet went up to the bedside. Tsunade kept her face down, finding no will to look into the couple's eyes._

" _I-It's a girl…" she stammered, hands fisting beside her. "I'm sorry… t-the umbi-umbilical cord… there was an accident… it-it choked her while she was still inside. Her heartbeat was already gone when- when she was delivered... I'm sorry I couldn't- I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry… I'm sorry…"_

 _Even with her head bowed low, her words felt like she was telling those more to herself. By all accounts, there really wasn't anything else she could do. The baby was probably already dead a while back and if they waited long, it would've poisoned the mother too. Yes, it was already a lost cause. There was nothing she could do. There's nothing… but if she could've-_

" _A daughter… we have a daughter!" cried out the husband as he stared down at his stillborn child._

" _Look dear, isn't she beautiful?" said the wife, moving the cloth out of the way to give them better view. "She has your pink hair."_

" _Yes, yes she does, love. I bet she would've had your beautiful green eyes too."_

" _Would have…"_

" _Could have…"_

" _W-What would we have named her?"_

" _Sakura! Her name would've been Sakura. Haruno Sakura!"_

" _Sakura… yes, our little Sakura… she would've blossomed beautifully too…"_

" _My baby… my poor princess… our little Sakura…"_

 _Tsunade should've known better to raise her head, but even then, she wouldn't have been able to escape it after hearing those words. The desperate cries, the hopeless pleas, they were all only amplified when she saw the raw sadness in the couple's faces. The way they stared down at the unmoving body held in their arms, as the fact slowly creeped in that all those nine months of waiting were all for naught, how all those dreams of birthday parties and living peaceful had come to an abrupt end, and the realization that they will never get to see their child- their poor, sweet, beautiful child, grow into the successful and beautiful woman- how their time of being first-time parents ended before it could even began._

" _W-We'll leave you three alone for now…"_

* * *

 _One of his principles in life has always been about putting the people he loves before him first. He always believes and always tried to put their interests at heart, so he would never have any intention to cause them heartache. Especially not to the woman he loves._

 _Unfortunately, his good will backfired._

 _Jiraiya would've been lying if he said that the man didn't caught his attention. All throughout his travels, he had seen a wide variety of hair color. But never had he encountered one so… head-turning such as pink. If anything, he wanted to ask. Especially with the white circle insignia stitched on their clothes. Who were they? Where did they come from? What were they doing in fire country? What sort of clan is there that composed of only two members? What happened on their way here?_

 _But Jiraiya knew better to interrogate the man in such an inappropriate time. Not when he's practically balled into the wall facing the room where his laboring wife is. Eyes closed and hands pressed together in desperate prayer._

" _Please… please… Haneko-sama…" he pleaded. "I beg you…"_

 _Haneko?_

 _Though he was not much of a religious man himself, he had heard many names of gods in his travels. The vague kami-sama, the so-called god of destruction- Jashin- of a secret occult, the mysterious Hamura, the almighty Hagoromo, and there was even an more ancient being named Kaguya. But he had not heard of the name Haneko before._

 _Suddenly the screams stopped, followed by desperate cries that he couldn't make out of. But amongst those cries, he couldn't distinguish one that belonged to a newborn child. Did something happen? True enough, when a teary Shizune moved the drapes aside and motioned for the man to enter, he felt his own heart stop when he finally took a peek inside._

 _It was all he could do as he just stood there by the doorway, listening helplessly as Tsunade explained to the heartbroken couple what had happened and he can't help but feel a bit guilty himself for it. Was it his fault? Was it because he wasn't fast enough? Was it because he didn't reach out to them sooner? The thoughts muddled away when he felt Tsunade brush past him. His heart further broke upon hearing more of her choking sobs. No, he did not meant this to happen._

 _He followed her silently, almost inaudibly, to a part of the cottage that seemed like the kitchen. A kitchen made from earth with no plumbing nor gas nor anything that's remotely modern. He watched as Tsunade hoisted a bucket of water, cleaning her hands and washing her face free from the blood. For a moment she stayed like that, and he could hear her heaving breaths as she held the earthly sink- starting to chip from her strength._

 _Then suddenly, with a sharp intake of breath, she dunk her hands on the bucket again. Scrubbing her hands harder this time before lifting them up and then dropping them down again. Every time she did so with increasing intensity up to the point it became frantic._

" _It won't wash off." Jiraiya stopped midstep. "It won't come off! It won't come off!"_

 _The way she said them felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly. How many times had he heard those words? How many times had he tried to make her stop but failed? She said them when Dan died, again when Nawaki died, and now when a baby died- even though they all know it wasn't her fault. No doubt in her mind's eye, her hands were still soaked in crimson blood. And it will never come off no matter how many times she washed her hands._

" _Tsunade…" he called and that had effectively silenced her, but not her sobs, not her wails, not her cries. With cautious steps he approached forward, and his hands stilled her shaking shoulders. "Tsuna…"_

" _I failed again Jiraiya…" she whimpered. "I couldn't save another life again… I'm a failure… I'm a failure…"_

 _The Toad Sannin knew well by now that denying her will not help at all. Even though she was not entirely to blame. The case was inevitable. The baby had already died before it was delivered. She spins around and all he could do was hold on tightly over her shriveling form as she sobbed and buried her face on his chest. Any other moment he would've already made a snide remark and probably had done something perverted. But even he isn't ignorant and insensitive to do something so inappropriate at such a delicate time._

 _No matter how much it hurt him._

" _If I just… I would've… could've…."_

 _Would've…_

 _Could've…_

" _I'm sorry, Tsuna. I'm so sorry… I'm sorry…"_

 _._

 _The storm had long since passed when Tsunade finally calmed down, but the regret and guilt was still palpable on her face even as she faced the tapestry that separated her from the room where the small family lay. Now that he had a good look at it, the tapestry was embroidered by an intricate cross of circles overlapping one another to form a six petal flower._

 _Jiraiya stayed by her side and let her take her moment's breaths. Shizune will come follow once she prepared some tea._

" _Tsunade?" he coaxed and she nodded, giving him a brief, reassuring smile._

" _I'm ready."_

 _But just as she was about to reach for the tapestry, the immediate surge of immeasurable power exploded like a bomb and Jiraiya had reacted just in time to shield her with his own as blinding light exploded from the room. So bright was it that even in his closed eyelids he felt light he was being blinded. His heart thumped at his chest when the familiar overwhelming power overcame him like a tsunami. It was only when the light faded did they turn on their heels, shinobi instincts kicking in and shoved the drapes aside._

 _All they could do was watch in silent shock as wind blew about the room- wind that came out and not in. an earthly smell invaded their noses, and the air was humid and cool like freshly fallen rain over spring grass. True enough, sprouts of grass and flowers grew over the wooden floors below a pair of small feet. Feet that belonged to a little girl wearing long, red pleated skirt, white kimono of ethereal white, and a pink shawl tied by a single magatama that floated around her white long hair. Two small horns jutted out from her head._

 _He could practically hear Tsunade's gasp and felt himself hold his breath when the being turned towards this in a suspenseful pace._

 _They were immediately lost in her entirely green color that made up all of her eyes, and in the vast, endless sea of stars that shone inside it._

 _A cry was what broke their contact, even the girl shifted her attention to the small babe that now wriggled in front of them._

 _When they looked back, the girl was gone with nary a trace of the grass that sprouted over the wood, nor the humid air that billowed the room. Tsunade took cautious steps closer, and her hand came up to her mouth at the small bundle in front of her._

 _The same baby that had died before it was even born, the same baby that she desperately tried to resuscitate, the same baby with the tuft of unusual pink hair, was crying loudly with a healthy peach skin in the arms of her contented dead parents. At least the man got his wish, his baby did have his wife's beautiful green eyes._

* * *

" _ **Such a pity. She would have been a most wonderful vessel…**_ _"_

" _Please! I beg of you! Save my daughter! I'll do anything! I'll give you anything! Ah! The eyes… the eyes of the world! I found your eyes! I'll tell you where they are!"_

" _ **You… found them?**_ _"_

" _Yes! They are descendants of the old blood. One of them is named Hyuuga Hazama, and the other one is… h-he's young and just a toddler, but I know that it is him. His name is Uchiha Itachi! They all reside in the hidden village called Konohagakure. We were on our way there but-!"_

" _ **You have made proper use of your gift, Kizashi… You have done me a great service.**_ _"_

" _T-Then my child-!"_

" _ **However there are laws that are even beyond me. One soul is not enough for the price of another.**_ _"_

" _Then please take mine as well!"_

" _Mebuki!"_

" _ **You two… there is no need to be rash… you could… humans… can try again…**_ _"_

" _Haneko-sama, we swore upon our ancestors to serve you. But this child was not even given the chance to breathe in the land you kept alive. Please… no parent would not want to bury their child before them."_

" _ **But you two… the last… do you understand she will be the last… she might never know you two…**_ _"_

" _But if she were to be your vessel, then we will be at peace, knowing that you will be there to protect and provide for her."_

" _ **Yes but… but… are you going to leave me alone too?**_ _"_

" _Haneko-sama…"_

" _Our forefathers have never left you, Haneko-sama."_

" _Let our daughter accompany you this time, dear princess."_

" _And there is more to that village, ojou-sama. The wolves… the last of the survivors is there."_

" _ **Hatake… I had thought that they are all in my forest now…**_ _"_

" _There is one more alive, ojou-sama. He will protect you and Sakura from_ him _."_

" _ **Are you… certain?**_ _"_

" _We may have not lived long but… please grant your servants this one selfish wish. We implore you."_

" _ **I have blessed this clan since time beginning. Aini… Haruka… and those who fell for my name before you… my only regret was that I was not able to do more for them… very well. Just as I promised to the first, and up to the very last, whether I will be consumed by the False Tree or not, I promise that your souls will forever be in peace in nirvana.**_ _"_

* * *

 **HANEKO'S IMAGE IS UPDATED AS THE FANFIC'S COVER AND WILL BE THERE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UPDATED.**

 **Sorry for the Jiraiya/Tsunade angst. I always felt sorry for Jiraiya for not having a happy end. He's a good guy even though he's a pervert, but I understand that whatever Tsunade's going through wasn't easy too.**

 **Finally finished Fez! It's the most fun I ever had of any puzzle solving games in a long while.**

 **Well at least this confirms and debunks some of your theories. Still, you think Haneko's just that? IT STILL DOESN'T ANSWER WHO AND WHAT SHE REALLY IS!**

 **Good luck everyone! I know you can do it!**

 **Ciao~!**


End file.
